The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2
by Darth Sith'ari
Summary: SEX! Now that I have your attention: The Simpsons adventures in the 51st century continue! What evils will they face and bring to its knees? P.S. There may be some sex but not a whole lot. COMPLETE.
1. War of Judgment: Part 1

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2:

Episode 1: War of Judgment: Part 1

_"All are an acceptable sacrifice for victory, except personal honor, the honor of your comrades, and the soul."_

_The Holy Codex of The Eternal Vigil, Tome of The Wardens and Champions Duties: Chapter 1: Verse 1_

I still remember the day I met them. I thought that may life would finally lead me to something other than pain and disappointment. But as I lay here, tossing and turning, I can only feel shame as to how naive I was in believing myself. In The Simpson's I saw hope, but in my own rashness and cowardice, I damned them to follow my path, and dragged them across the stars, and made them bare whiteness the worst aspects of the 51st century…

"Seraph? Seraph wake up!" I hear my name; I emerge from my nightmares panting in shock. "Seraph what's wrong?" I look to see the familiar face of Lisa Simpson… okay maybe not that familiar, her transformation into a Serp'feratu Ub-Viper did drastically change her from the 'homely implausibly intelligent yet self-righteous and nerve grating girl next door' that I was so used too. But I think I could recognize her by now.

"Yes, just a bad dream." I answered her, I tried to stand up from the cot in my room only to fall over. "Ow!" I exclaimed, only half-awake. "Lisa what time is it anyway?" I asked impatiently. "Its nine AM." She answered.

I looked at the chronometer on the wall, it was roughly 0900 hours. I looked out the window of my room, only to see the ruined landscape of Metropoli Major, once the crown jewel of the entire Karda-Sa'qum galaxy (or The Milky Way as the humans typically call it) now, just five days ago, the center of the entire universe has come under siege by The Somite Theocracy.

"Wait… shouldn't you be on patrol right now?" I asked her, realizing that her scouting duties began around this time. "Uh,… well you see-" "The scout fighters tried to shoot you down again didn't they?" I asked her, suspicious as to why she would try to shirk her duties, duties that were decided shortly after The UFO base was set up via drawing straws between me, her, her brother Bart, their Ap'etha-Mor's (romantic interests) and three stooges that have an annoying habit of behaving like The Mars Brothers.

"Look, it's not that I don't want but-"

"You weren't wearing the IFF transponder I gave you when the invasion started did you?" I asked her, irritated that she wasn't wearing something I made specifically for her protection. "No… I just don't know how to turn it on." She said, which was really annoying for me because I clearly put an on/off switch. I turned it on myself. "Now look at where my finger is," I pointed out to her, "this is where the switch is."

"Alright, alright," she said in annoyance, "I come to wake you up, and then you tell me what I have to do." She complained, in any other situation I'd agree with her, but this wasn't one of those situation so I didn't say a word as she left my room.

"Scala sviv'caar, diddarpa dry-ay." I said, quoting a Telkine proverb. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Or in this case it counts as Different sviv'varr, diddarpa dry-ay, or some variation." I said, remembering that, just five days ago, I was reborn into the land of the living as a droid. I was still getting used to seeing my obsidian form every morning, along with the glowing symmetrical lines that went up and down my body, that don't seem to serve any practical purpose. The only thing I was wearing that kept me decent we're wrappings across my breasts and pelvis.

I opened my footlocker, and put on a cloak that covered my entire body, along with a mask that distorted my voice and hid my identity. I also pulled out my Light Blade, and my Tech Gauntlet. I put my weapon in a pocket in my cloak, and I put my Tech Gauntlet unto my left hand. "Wars never end." I said, the voice modulator making my voice sound deep and mechanical. It isn't me, but then what is?

I went outside; the smell of burnt titanium still lingers in the air even after The Somites ships were pretty much annihilated by the combined might of both Telkine and human fleets. But for some reason the enemy have not sent for more reinforcements.

I looked around the base, soldiers and civilian refugees alike bore tired faces all. The skylines dotted with ships, were once skycars flew from place to place. Now the skies were all but quiet, save for the roar of starfighter and starship engines, and the sound of tank treads moving up and down the (hopefully) temporary base.

I went over to the central building, the HQ, and went inside. I found Daavas waiting in the hallway. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"The humans are tightening their patrols hopping to find either Ersa, or Anehta." He said bluntly. "As for why I'm here, your, your 'foster father' asked me for tactical advice on the matter." He said, putting obvious disdain on the word 'foster father'. Meaning Homer Simpson, considering Homer's manner to pretty much everyone I wouldn't blame Daavas.

"Has any progress been made?" I asked. "We're not getting anywhere! There are still large pockets of Somites, the only thing that ensures that we don't get overrun is the utter lack of enemy reinforcements." "I understand your frustrations Daavas." I said, trying to calm him down. "But we can't scour the entire undercity, The Fellowship has that covered in spades."

"No, Ersa needs to die at either your hands, or mine!" He said, I understand his frustration, but frankly after The Massacre of Ashla were I was kidnapped, trapped into some kind of virtual universe were I was pretty much subjected… to pretty much everything I wanted but could never have, then somehow being tasked by The Warden of The Dead Plains into bringing the tyrants of the universe to justices. Then had my vices and virtues split up for my companions to reassemble my personality, I've pretty much given up personally seeking retribution. "Listen Daavas, it doesn't matter whether or not we kill him." "Doesn't matt- ERSA MURDERED OUR PEOPLE!" I then slapped him hard across the face, angered that he would so easily misinterpret my words. "Ersa murdered dozens of races! Ours was lucky to have survived, and my ancestral reservation world was the first to fall! He will die this time, and there's nothing that'll stop it. Not this time."

Daavas left without a word, only a contempt filled scowl as he pushed Bart Simpson aside. "Who's got his blakar in a knot?" He asked, clumsily using Tasadorian profanity, he was wearing modified UFO (United Federation of Orion) standard Marine Armor. (Modified as in, refitted so that a sixteen year old could wear it without it looking big and clunky)

"He's just frustrated. We've been on this Rock for almost a full Terran week now, and the most we've done is evacuating civilians off world." I explained to him.

"Yeah the disenfranchised get all the breaks." I'd punch him for his patented 'hypocritically ironic statements', but that would probably kill him.

"I only hope that he isn't going off to do something TOO stupid and reckless." I mused out loud, but knowing Daavas as well as I did that was wasted effort. "Homer crazy? Or your former master crazy?" Bart asked me.

"If he doesn't reinvent stupidity in the process, I'll be happy." I answered

**XXXXX**

"Our noble Fellowship has weathered fiercer storms then this! Hold the line Turv you! Not one of you will embarrass The All-Father or The Emperor today by dying to these vermin!" Hmm… the zeal of Nun'ashan Syg-Nun Ein-he'rjar R'lyeh, as her leaf-thin swords cut through The Somite Legions reminds me of an old friend I used to know, a warrior from a time when honor and duty were simple virtues to follow.

You find an opponent who acts like crushing your head and the heads of your brethren are their birthrights, and then you kill it for its arrogance. Now, honor has been so perverted by losses, and so accustomed to complacency when there is no war. That the ignorant masses of heretics and the simply ignorant have misinterpreted the honorable as being over hyped lords of justice, and incompetent leaders, leaving those who actually remember true honor to do acts that force us to sacrifice it for some manner of greater good.

My name is Ormpha Tyana, son of Ormpha Xan-a'Zos, grandson of Ormpha Kalva-nor, and I… was reminiscing about myself actually. Yes, I was reminiscing the olden days in the middle of a battle. The battle that _**I**_ orchestrated in order to destroy one of the most ruthless enemies to The Fellowship of Andu in recent memory, The Somites, blag'fadar offshoots of the vile human race.

I'm still amazed The Alliance listened to their turved mewling for mercy when they were laid low. Even after they exterminated so many worlds and species, and they wonder why so many aliens hate them. Two-hundred years ago I came within breathing distance of ending those murderers beasts. (The Somites, not humanity as a whole, but I'll get them when I get to them) "To the bowels of The Dark Lord go the wicked!" I shouted, as I rammed my blade through the abdomen of yet another Somite warrior that thought he could slay m, pathetic creatures, they and their forsaken forbearers.

"Lord Tyrana, we are done with our sweep of this district." Syg-Nun said, interrupting my train of thought. "All Somite's around this area have been eliminated, but we still have not found Ersa, or Anehta, but we will continue fighting across this world if it means killing them." She reported, I admit I did not think they would have come back. Even after two centuries of unwilling serfdom to The UFO.

Personally I like my plots better when _**I**_ was pulling the strings, but considering the precautions I took with The FENRIS virus when this farce started last month, that the rest of the galaxy will see The Alliance for the weak and bureaucratically debilitated weasels that the lot of them were from the very beginning!

"Let me contact The Emperor, tell him that we've found yet another dead end." I ordered, under normal circumstances it would be a bad idea to report something like this to Aiur, but I for one have never been particularly afraid of that grey hided fool. "Aiur?… Aiur come in!" I said into my com unit, he had better not be ignoring me again. "Im-Perous Twilight Emperor Minas Aiur, we have still not found The Snaipmyloians!" I shouted.

"Funny…" Uttered the (oh I hate it when he acts like this, which is pretty much always) cryptic voice of The Emperor. "I and The Grey Vanguard have found both of them."

"WHAT! ALONE!" I shouted in panic, I mean Aiur's done some pretty turved reckless things over the decade. (Including one ill-fated experiment at Gra'toa were he demanded to fight Emperor Penguins astride Tapirs… and lost) But this… he hasn't done in at least seven-hundred and fifty years. "Don't be absurd kovar'cha… neither Ersa nor Anehta would be stupid enough to go anywhere without their honor guard."

That glory obsessed stooge, why we ever crowned him Emperor, or for that matter why we allowed him to reconstruct our entire political system overnight I don't even want to know. "Listen, whether you like it or not, I'm contacting reinforcements." "You wouldn't dare!" "By The All-Father I will! As surprising as this sound's, you're actually more useful to The Divine Charge a living fool then a dead idiot!" I lambasted him, why I haven't tried dethroning the poor blag'fader yet I'll never know.

**XXXXX**

Hello, I'm Bart Simpson and this is my story. I'm sixteen years old and currently on planet that gone to hell in every possible way. (And several that I probably didn't know about before now) I should probably start from the beginning.

In 2009, me and my sister Lisa started High School. (She managed to skip Junior High altogether due to her high grades) At the get go, Lisa pretty much became the most popular freshman on campus. Me?… I pretty much got the bum rush for the whole six hours PER DAY! FOR A WHOLE YEAR! VOLUNTARLY!

Then during the summer, (after mom told me that I couldn't get a transfer due to my less then stellar behavior from Kindergarten onward) I was visited by an angel (or something like that anyway) who told me that me, my family, and basically all of Springfield would be transported to the year five-thousand and nine.

And half an hour latter her words came true, I spent much of the two weeks Springfield trying to convince my family that the Chronosphere was transporting us to the future. (they didn't believe me until after we saw that giant ship fill the city with flying cameras however) Two weeks after we collected our wits, and Homer and Lisa got a new computer.

Wait, is that Lisa crying? Again? I walked over to her quarters and knocked. "GO AWAY!" She shouted, normally I wouldn't press her. But I may as well start being a better brother then I was. (I know that's out of character but I'm not the one writing this) So I opened the door anyway, all I found was a pair of wings covering her up as she was whimpering. "DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'M HIDEOUS!" She wailed, in any other circumstance I would agree with her. (in fact this is one of them) "Come on Lis, it can't be that bad."

"Wanna bet?" She squeaked out. "Come on," I insisted, "how bad could it be?"

"THIS bad!" She said, unfurling both of her wings. Could have sworn she didn't have an extra pair of arms, or for that matter a cobra's hood thing where her hair should be. Got to admit, I never thought my sister would ever look cool, at all… EVER.

"Whoa, that's got to be THE COOLEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" I thought, wait? Are my lips supposed to move when I think things like that? "The coolest? THE COOLEST!" She screamed. "I'm a monster! I suck blood in order to survive!" "That's why I suggest-"

"ALL THAT SYRUP DID WAS ROT MY TEETH! It was a nightmare just to get that gross taste out of my mouth." She went on, seriously even when she found out that all the friends she made when she started High School were just using her to get back at friends, girlfriends, boyfriends, and so on she didn't angst this much. But considering that she's pretty much betraying every other bit of left-wing rhetoric that she's dedicated her life too upholding, the least she could do is keep her voice down the entire base doesn't have to know about this.

"I-I can barely control myself when I see blood, and since we got here I've seen more of it than anyone my age should see." I knew I should have let her play video games with me. But we were kids, I thought it was strictly a guy thing, she wouldn't have liked the games anyway, and Mom probably would have killed if she learned that I was buying video games that Nelson stole from a local generic game trade store and was selling those on the playground.

"Ever since we arrived in the future, I've suffered being turned into a gorgon, a cyborg, and now THIS! Why can't the future just give me a break? Why can't I live a relatively normal life?" She went on, this is just stupid, and the girl turned fourteen last September. You'd think someone who's pretty much been treated like dirt her entire life by everyone (including me and Homer), and narrowly survived getting… let's just say that she nearly got an unnecessary bit of roughness from a very temperamental Scandinavian exchange student, and losing Snowball V would have made her realize that life isn't the utopian society that she, and every other idealistic smarty pants brat in the world wants it to be.

Before either of us could go on, I heard a familiar clacking noise coming down the hall. It was Thel Knara, my girlfriend, the love of my life, and the only person I've ever forgiven for taking pleasure in inflicting pain on me. (She enjoyed busting my nards when she thought I was cheating on her, but then she got remorseful when she realized when she was wrong… more so than most girls) I swear she's been wearing that armor since mid-November or around that time anyway.

"Pathetic whelp," she said bluntly in her usual stern but sweat voice, "from what you and your brother have told me. You've been through several variations of hell before this, and roughly two or three variations of heck as well."

"So tell me one simple truth. Did the two of you make up those stories to impress me? Or did any of them really happen? If it's the former, then you've been lying to me for the past four months. If it's the latter, then you're nothing short of a spineless coward." I can't believe she's ratting out my sister over this. That's my job!

"WHAT! Who are you to judge me?" She asked furiously.

"No one, but we are in the middle of a battle. And you were supposed to be on recon hours ago! Simply because you're afraid of turning into a bloodthirsty monster does not justify shirking your responsibilities!" She went on.

"Then you really don't understand what I'm going through, I've…" Lisa sounded choked up trying to get the words out of her mouth. "I've had to drink the blood of refuges just to survive!"

"WHAT!" Knara and I both stated in shock, I mean me doing something like this would be expected. (If I was a vampire, none sparkling preferable) But Lisa?

"Yes, I've been drinking civilian blood, but only the blood of the dying… oh who am I kidding? They all turned into Serp'feratu's anyway!" She went on.

"I'll ask were they are hiding latter." Said a familiarly robotic voice, and by robotic voice, I of course mean that stupid voice synthesizer that Seraph has been wearing since we made planet fall. "In the meantime, I've found our big break in this battle." She laid a futuristic laptop device on a desk.

"I intercepted this from The Fleet of Bittersweet Triumphs Fleetmaster." She said, she pressed a button on the laptop causing a fuzzy hologram of a Telkine in silver armor. "The audio is a bit off so bear with this." She wasn't kidding, that alien was just babbling in some kind of animal language. "Whoops! Forgot to engage the translation program." She then pressed another button that made the alien sound more coherent.

"-I repeat, The Emperor has found Ersa and Anehta, he is refusing reinforcements. But turv his stubbornness, all Fleets, with one fell swoop we will make what should have our finest hour those long years ago ours! Do not worry; this message has been encoded so that neither of the human forces can steal this from us."

"Not encoded enough." I commented. "Oh it was heavily encoded; it took at least thirty-five cyber-hours to decode."

"And how long would that be in real-time?" Lisa asked skeptically. "About five minutes or so, cyber time goes by much faster than real-time." Seraph answered. "In any case, I've already run my plan past Admiral Tanto and-"

"Wait, wait, wait." I interrupted? "Why are you telling us this?" "Um… well you see, Bethany said that I could recruit whoever I wanted to for this mission… aaaannnnd… well." Before she even said it, I knew what Seraph was talking about. Which given my general disinterest in what girls thought of was surprising.

**XXXXX**

Hello, my name is Homer Simpson. Today is the 12th of December of the year five-thousand and nine. I think the time is 10:42 or something like that, I am onboard my flagship, The Sinbad overlooking the planet Metropoli Major.

"HOMER!" I jolt back in my Captains chair at the sound of my sweat (yet often nagging and shrill) voice of my beloved wife Marge. "I just heard that our children have been given a suicide mission by the admiral!"

"What! I thought I told her that my children weren't supposed to go on anymore suicide missions!" Normally I would just sarcastically dismiss her, but considering that we were temporarily divorced for about a week after The Massacure of Ashla for bringing the kids along, and before that after she found out that it was my fault that Maggie died due to cleaners being left out in the open. I wasn't going to tempt her wrath. (at least not yet anyway) "Grunchy contact Admiral Tanto! I want to talk to her about my kids."

"When don't you want to talk to the admiral about your kids? Contacting her now." He said sarcastically as he began typing into his console. I swear ever since I met the guy I've been getting nothing but a mix of abuse and snide comments from that dwarfish alien. I don't care if he was a Vice-Duke but that doesn't justify him acting mean, even if he is fifty something years older than me. "This is Admiral Bethany Tanto of The UFONF Kat- oh no, Grunchy what does Homer and/or Marge want now?" Bethany said impatiently, if I didn't know any better I'd say she's starting to get wrinkles. "I believe he can explain things himself. Take it away sir!" Grunchy saluted mockingly.

"Um… well sir, it's just…" You'd think I'd be better at talking to this girl. But any women that owns a personally created samurai sword, and successfully beat me in a drinking contest without getting mildly buzzed is worth a degree of fear from me. "Oh for the love of- Bethany what possessed you to send my children on a suicide mission?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a confused look on her face. "You heard me! My Lisa called me a minute ago, and told me that Seraph had brought her, Bart, and several other people whose names I'm too angry to remember on, some kind of mission to kill some Ersala or someone."

"Good Lord, Homer do you mind explaining to me why you keep bringing your family to these assignments?" Bethany asked, I was beginning to wonder that myself, even if this is only the second time. "There's a security leak each and every time an- why is she here anyhow?" She said pointing at Marge. "Anyhow, I'll have to contact Seraph. This is Admiral Bethany Tanto contacting Seraph Ashla, do you come in?" I have no idea if she was just talking to herself or if she was really calling Seraph. But I couldn't make out a word on Seraphs end. "Yes, Seraph could you give me a rundown of your squad? Lieutenant Tyler-700 and he's piloting an experimental Abaddon-class Battle Tank, your droid bodyguard EMIR-12, the imitation Mars Brothers." (Meaning Aon's son Tsarit-something and his two friends)

"Listen, I know this may sound really, really stupid right now. But are Bart and Lisa with you? Yes Marge did ask about them. Yes Lisa sent a message to her. Yes I'm only doing this so that I can avoid ANOTHER verbal lashing from Marge." Marge gave off her typical "Hmm…" whenever she was annoyed. "Yes, well you went all the way to Mimban IV and became a Templar just to get away from her, and a handful of irritating high school classmates so don't go calling me a coward!"

"Bad move! Bad move!" I tried whispering to her. "I understand that you don't want to abort the mission. But we'll both get a tongue lashing from her if either of her children gets killed. Not necessarily, but I like the cut of Bart's jib. And aside from having to regularly drink blood in order to survive, and being a bleeding heart liberal in the worst sense of the term Lisa's a sweat kid… on a good day." It's true, Bart has been better behaved these days, I almost never have to strangle him. Just hit over the head when screws up.

Lisa on the other, oh boy this future has tough on her. First she got turned into a Gorgon and we had to go to Telchine for a week, (and I didn't even notice that until we got back to earth) don't get me wrong it was a nice planet… just the restaurants were too weird for my tastes. Then during and after Ashla she was gradually turning into a demented cyborg, up until then I thought human/robots were a good thing. But seeing your own daughter rant about… I can't really remember what she was babbling but boy that was not worth it! And this vampiric snake thing isn't helping either.

"Wait did you say you gave Bart a Goliath walk- WHAT THE!" Bethany shouted, why does that women keep randomly interrupting my train of thought? It's hard enough to get a coherent thought into my… wait what's that big red dot on the planet? "Uh… Grunchy? What's that big red dot on the planet?"

"Uh… according to these readings, that's Gol-Gor Oth!" I thought he was dead! "I thought he was dead!"

**XXXXX**

"Seraph what is going on?" I shouted at Seraph, as a large, magma-like entity suddenly emerged from the cityscape, nearly toppling the tank that we were riding on. "Apparently we found out what else The Federation sent into the system along with The EMP device."

"They sent in a huge monster?" My brother Bart asked. "Can't say for certain, our mission is to assassinate Ersa and Anehta not slay that thing." Seraph responded in her mechanically distorted voice. Why that alien is even wearing that mask I have no idea, nor for that matter will she even tell me.

"But shouldn't we at-"

"Look if you didn't want to come on this all you had to do was say 'no'." Seraph interrupted. "But here you are questioning orders at whim!" The only real reason I went along with this was so I could keep an eye on Seth. Poor guy, he's been beating himself up ever since Kobra Minor. I've known that people tend to do brash things under pressure. But what happened to his mother… I think I liked him better when he was just awkward and paranoid, not the bitter wreck the last week has made him into.

"Lieutenant, what is our ETA to our destination?" Seraph asked the tanks pilot. "Assuming we don't hit any major snags, we should be there in about five minutes. About enough time to see Minas Aiur get his clock cleaned by-"

All of a sudden a silver crab like walker burst out of a wall that almost knocked us off of the tank. (I still don't know why we were on the outside. There was a troop carrier in that thing for crying out loud!) "TAL'DAR-SIGMAR OFF OUR REAR!" Shouted Tyler-700 over the radio, we all rushed inside of the transport compartment. (Which I suggested going into in the first place) But the smell of fish inside didn't really help. "What… what was that!"

"That was a Tal'dar-Sigmar Tomb Walker." Seth answered me. "It's basically a heavily wound Telkine grafted into a large walker that basically serves as a mobile weapons battery."

"Boy you don't know the half of it." Said Tsaritsyn, "My Ep-Maiam'sire was the first one! She was severally wounded during the early stages of The War of Stagnation and, well my Garud'ashan wasn't one to let loved ones go without a fight."

**XXXXX**

"Mirud'ashan? Sigmar slow down! We've been separated from our Battle Pack!" I shouted over the sound of all six of her legs trampled through the deserted boulevards, and the distant but loud sounds of explosions and gunfire, along with the droning noises of starships and a nearby tanks treads. As I and my stu'ven Zaar Lrack

"I'm well aware of that Andúril!" My mother yelled back. "Why are you and your stuven even here? You were with Aon's fleet!" True that, but after Tyrana declared that all Fellowship Legions would assist The Emperor in slaying Ersa and his sister there wasn't any time to properly manage logistics between over seventy-five hundred-thousand warriors, and roughly 100,000 different types of heavy ordinance and vehicles and flyers. Plus a Blood Leviathan emerging from The Undercity for no apparent reason really bad-acked this up.

"That isn't important! Shep'Maaas we are still on course, assuming that tank doesn't get destroyed that is." My stuven commented, he did have a point. Though I couldn't really make out if was a Confederate or Federation tank. (virtually all human art looks the same to me)

"…-ify yourself. I repeat, this is FMC-070171 Abaddon-P. Identify yourself Fellowship walker now." Said an irritated voice over my Vaa'Spee unit, seriously why do humans keep trying to sound tough and intimidating whether a situation would warrant it or not-… wait?… is that tank barrel aiming at us? This brings back some very (physically) painful memories.

**XXXXX**

I am the shadow. I am Daavas Majick, son of Wenik'a Majick. I cling to the ceiling, looking as two false gods meet their doom.

"This is your end! Your names will live on as the first to die for good among your misbegotten kind!" Shouted Minas Aiur at the top of his lungs, as he deflected blows from the blades of both Ersa, and Anehta. Seraph, my Parl'vas said that they're deaths would be of no importance if she or I slew them. A descendent of The Goddess Tano Shilroth, refusing to take vengeance upon those who laid our people low is not only an insult to the fallen! But an affront to her lineage!

I was to busy thinking to really notice Aiur fighting the two Somite 'deities'. His bodyguards were fighting the two gods honor guards keeping them off of his back. Considering that I did make her go through Ko'trun-Ackara I wouldn't blame her for affronting me personally. After all, given the chance she'd destroy this entire galaxy if… oh I don't know. If Zaar ate all the fish in the school cafeteria. (which he did do once, but that was after she left)

But it was of little matter, from what little I have been paying attention to. Aiur is holding steadfast, but his defense his starting to buckle. If he wins, he'll regain the honor that was denied of him during The Somite Wars, If he is slain, I will make my strike. And slay the two without either pity, or remorse. Either way… two gods will die this day, whether by my hands, or not.


	2. War of Judgment: Part 2

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2:Episode 1: Age of Judgment: Part 2

"Tyler, what do you think you're doing?" I yelled at the Spartan pilot, Tyler-700. As he swerved the tanks barrel toward the Tal'dar walker and began to fire randomly at it. "The Fellowship isn't out enemy in this battle!"

"Yeah Seraph? Well they aren't getting to The Prime Museum of Metropoli Major without some hassle!" He reasoned. "-This is Tal'dar-Sigmar: Thel Sigmar. Stop this madness while you still can!" Shouted the frustrated, yet familiar voice of Thel Andúril over the Abaddon Tanks com systems.

"What the! Tyler, you idiot! That's my Garud'ashan over the coms!" Yelled Tsaritsyn, his typically sarcastic persona thrown aside. No sooner had he said this, the tank abruptly stopped with a loud screech, and after that the sound of a loud clanging noise that sounded somewhat like two big medal objects being smashed against each other was heard from the inside of the tanks troop capsule. Lisa was the first to exit to see what happened, she was then abruptly snatched up by a mithril claw, and smashed repeatedly into bloody pulp on a wall.

"**DIE! DIE! DIE! SERP'FERATU THING!"** Shouted the mechanized voice of the walker. Seriously, both of our factions are supposed to be allies in this farce of a war. But ever since Ashla, nearly every faction except for The Amidalan Republic (though if they still had a standing navy they would get into the arguments anyway) have been at each other's throats. In any case, before this scuffle could escalate. Gol-Gor Oth, (or some kind of heavily mutated version of him anyway) emitted a deep bellowing roar through the entire area as he flew upwards to the massive Telkine Dreadnaught, The Twilights Wrath. (Believe me, it's so big that it looks like he fit inside… albeit he'd be very cramped if he did)

"This is Fleetmaster Tyrana to all ground and air forces!" Stated an… an eerily familiar voice over Zaar Lracks com unit. "The Twilights Wrath is under attack by a Blood Leviathan! I repeat a Blood Leviathan has been spotted on planet!"

"However, both Fleets of Bittersweet Triumph and The Martyrs' Dirge are to maintain course to The Prime Museum of Metropoli Major. Now stop anything that's impeding the doom of The Snaipmyloians and MARCH FORTH TO GLORY!" It concluded, no sooner did it finish then The Tal'dar-Sigmar overturned the Abaddon Tank. Grabbed both Zaar and Andúril, and scuttled off rapidly.

"Seraph? Tyler? Are you guys done yet?" Said Homer over my com unit, why does he always do this? Can't he at least learn to time his calls? "No Homer," I answered barley containing my frustration, "we were briefly detained by a Fellowship Tomb Walker… and it turned over our tank, but we should be able to remain on course to The P-Triple-M." "Not fast enough! Stop messing around and- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DRAGON DOING!" He shouted which caused a mild ringing in my audio receivers. I looked up to have seen large to small bat and manta ray like creatures spawning out of the Leviathans back.

"Why does that idiot keep putting me with his kids? GET INSIDE NOW!" Tyler yelled as he flipped the tank back onto its treads. "GO! GO! GO!" I, Bart, Knara, Tsaritsyn, Ocihc, Rahpo, and EMIR-12 reentered the tank… although for some reason Seth and Lisa didn't return. I would have said something but The Tomb Walker was a big enough distraction without going on a wild pilv'eara chase.

Best I could make out from Seth's maddened babbling he saw a Serp'feratu. (not Lisa, but someone he has a severe grudge against) I didn't hear much. All I could make out from the ear piercing screeching and explosions was. "YOU!" And "Seth wait!"

**XXXXX**

They all thought that we were destroyed. They all thought we would never return. Hell, they even thought we could be passed off as fiction to frighten their children! But the wise, the vigilant, The Fellowship, the undeniably paranoid, they all remember The Disciples of The Blood Lords and the carnage we once wrought upon the stars! My name is Rakata Armageddon, better known to the rest of this pathetic galaxy as Maccabeus Thermopylae. Grand President of the Alliance of Orion Koprulu and Amidala, in reality, servant of Adas, most high of The Blood Lords, and first son of The Darklord, Cocytus.

Now there 'precious' capital is burning under the fires of a younger, yet more vicious and psychotic evil. The Theocracy of Soma, I could have seen Tyrana and Aiur's gambit from over fifty light-years away. I only let them put those glass Tears of The Seraphim on world to see what they were up to. Five days and several hundred-million unwitting sacrifices to Lord Adas and His kin later, well it's been a maybe one or two centuries since the galaxy last saw a Blood Leviathan but I think that it was worth all effort. It took longer than I thought, but I got carried away with reverse-engineering the original genome, and translating the right sigils and runes so that the arcane rituals would work correctly on that mutant Thire. (If I got one word or phrase wrong he probably would have turned into a three-headed Tapir, or a three-hundred foot tall six armed Sloth or something)

"Brother, The Fellowship and Federation forces are making their way to Ersa and Anehta, and Gol-Gor Oth is spawning Blood Wings, Blood Sky Mammoths, Blood Minions, and Blood Wyverns are descending onto the planet as you planned." Stated Brother Rakata Cronus, Rakata of The Disciples of Oct'thulu Cult, whom was restored from his Blood Medallion after his failure on Kobra Minor. (and by his failure, I mean my nephew, Augustus Belmont's failure who killed him during his escape from the planet) I was pleased with this. In ancient times a Leviathan was simply an oversized slab of meat that just randomly smashed things. But now with the vast number of modifications I made to the summoning rituals, it can spawn any number of Khorn Abominations from its own self-replenishing flesh. AND it still randomly smashes things

"Excellent, what of the Confederates?" I asked him. "They are too distracted trying to find the remaining Alliance Officials to worry about Khorn Abominations and Somites, and by Alliance Officials, I mean they found them all of the ones that weren't found eviscerated and mangled, but there still looking for you." Figures, I give a few hollow speeches to a bunch of self-appointed know-it-alls and they pretend that I'm a god… at the least I'm a close second on that mark, and the best part is. They don't even know that I'm secretly bringing The Alliance to its knees. As the months of war have dragged on, I have been purposefully been draining the Alliances budget on all fronts… it's a layered plan, but I'm personally hoping the end of The Alliance will be a whole lot more bloody then finances and bureaucracy.

"Brother Armageddon, Augustus is calling, he has been spotted being pursued by the son of the 'ex'-Prime Minister of The Amidalan Republic, and his Ub-Viper companion." Finally! I thought I'd never find the chance to get rid of that idiot; he's not even my nephew, just some Serp'feratu that was fed up with living in a cave with his brood on some deserted world in one of The Wilderness Sectors. Then after he and some of his friends decided to join The Coalition of The Disciples of The Blood Lords, they were basically bingeing themselves on blood. (More often than not blood that was meant exclusively for sacrifices and summoning!)

"Very well, get a Blood Palantir so that may get a front row seat to his doom." I ordered, a Blood Ghoul came up baring a crimson pearl in its grasp. I grabbed it in disgust from the mutated wretch. "Vaaal'Nifag-Paupilus Khorn-Jotun!"

**XXXXX**

"Seth slow down!" I yelled at Seth. But he just wouldn't stop; we were all ready separated from the others. But the split second he caught sight of Augustus after that incident with The Fellowship walker he just won't stop running after him. He hasn't been this hell bent on killing something since… well… I don't I've ever seen him (or anyone for that matter) this angry. Even on Kobra Minor the ground didn't wither and crack wherever he walked. I could see the fire coming from his eyes even from thirty feet in the air.

Finally, after ten minutes of flying after him, Seth jammed his shotgun into the Serp'feratu's mouth. I landed with a thud right behind them. "Seth!" I called out to him. He looked back at me, his eyes were wreathed in fire, and the blood veins in his face, and all across his body were blackened and ruptured. His blood stank of a horrible odder that made my stomach churn with a disquieting sloshing.

"Lisa, I will not be denied his death again. He robed me of my mother, and I will repay him in kind, and hunt down any who pledge allegiance to his dark masters, whoever they are!" He said in a disturbingly calm demonic voice that was echoing quietly, I think I now understand why Augustus gained interest in Seth in the first place. He wanted Seth to kill him… he wanted to give Seth a reason to hate, to bring out some kind of repressed demon from within. (As far as I know this isn't the Seraphim, Tevinatarus) Hmm, so his plan on Kobra Minor wasn't as half-assed and badly thought out as it sounded. Or something like that anyway, it was only a week ago but I've spent more time trying to keep Seth sane then pondering on conspiracies.

"Seth, if you kill him his plan will be completed!" I told him. "The only reason he killed your mother was to make you into a Serp'feratu!"

"What? I do not care of what this cretin desired, I only want him to pay for his crimes! Nothing more," he answered his shotguns barrel still in Augustus's mouth. "If you wish to stand in my way, then feel free. Might as well learn how to kill an Ub-Viper." I was shocked by what he said. Was he so angry at everything that he would want to kill me? I know I'm not perfect, but that wouldn't justify killing me! (as far as I know I'm invincible anyway, but regenerating is more painful then I think any sane person would willingly endure, (except maybe a fan fiction author but I don't know much about them)

"_So… this is why you fumbled on Kobra Minor…this is why you sought this boy."_ Uttered a voice that… that made every bone in my body freeze, and every nerve burn in pain. _"Did you even suspect that he was more than simply a powerful Essenceuser?"_ The voice went on.

I looked behind me, I saw a giant. A monolith of a beast clad in blood red armor, (why does everyone like to taunt me about my… condition with that color?) carrying a massive ax engraved with jagged runes. _"Well boy? Did you, or did you not know what your quarry was?"_ It asked again. Could that giant be… it's a possibility, I have been having rethink my skepticism a bit after we came to the future. "Ye-Yes Uncle…" Augustus finally said, Seth's shotgun having been withdrawn from his mouth.

"_So… you're a better Tzeent-Xanoss then you made yourself out to be."_ Given my somewhat limited knowledge of Alien languages, I think that's a Telkine word for 'Gambit Weaver or something like that. _'I admit an Manathemaian'vaus-Eel in my thrall would have been an impressive feet on your part. But it is not the will of The Blood Lords, or The Darklord of The Abyss. Besides… did it not occur to you that his host would sooner kill us all then follow my will?"_

I have no idea what it's talking about… but it sounds like it could important latter. _"There will be no saving you this time Augustus."_ All of a sudden, he started being levitated towards the giant. _"Be grateful for ONE thing. You will finally feel The Darklords embrace… in death"_ It then sliced him in half, causing both halves to spill blood on mass.

"_Now then, I think you two should be off… slaying false gods and all that other stuff. Oh and before I forget, I was planning on letting YOU kill him Lisa. But I've already tried to trick other people into killing him, but for some reason he keeps cheating death… goodbye"_ Before either of us could process what had happened. The giant grabbed us both, and threw us in the direction of The Museum that we were told that The Somites were bunkered down in.

"Seth? Seth you don't look well." Why did I have to say something so stupid? "What? You thought that one up yourself?"

"Unfortunately yes," I said glumly, "but- did you really mean what you said about-"

"I do not know anymore, I have spent nearly a week mourning for my mother. That madman of a mutant stole one of the only things I really cared about in this messed up galaxy, and I didn't even get to kill him, to make him pay!" He said. "I no longer know what's worth fighting for."

"Well… you still have your baby sister." I said, trying to reason with him. "Isn't Angel worth fighting for?" He sighed, which considering the speed were going at I'm surprised he didn't swallow anything. "Yes, but as I explained after we escaped Kobra Minor, I don't what her seeing her… OUR mother's killer, even if what I did was out of mercy." I still remember the sight of Juno as a corpse like Ghoul of some kind, and the giant mess his shotgun blast made out of her head.

"Well, are your people worth fighting for?" I asked I didn't know a whole lot about The Amidalans. But from what little I've bothered to gather over the past five months they have an intricate and complex culture… at least that was what I could make out from that one PBS special. "Not really, my families the only reason that The Republic has any semblance of hon- LISA BUILDING!" He shouted. There was a skyscraper right in front of us, I grabbed Seth and furled up my wings as I dove through the glass windows

"Now as I was saying." Seth continued. "My families the only political family on Amidala that has been for alien rights, everyone else if given half the chance would enslave every Urdnot and every other alien within Amidalan space that they could, except maybe the Abaddon Family, but they mainly try to be neutral in matters concerning aliens. The rest would turn the Republic in the morally, and culturally dead wasteland that The Orion's have been lambasted with being for the past millennium! What we've been claiming that Earth was BEFORE The Last Exodus!"

I decided not to press further on Amidalan politics. (Assuming we survive this I'll ask him latter) "Well… am I worth fighting for?" I asked, I wouldn't have asked. But if your own boyfriend can't find you worth anything, then what does that say? "Yes… yes you are worth fighting for you. You have a tendency of being a pain from time to time, you can't rationally except other peoples beliefs without making a snide and frankly rude comment or ten, and I'm assuming that you only liked me in the first place was because of my eating disorder with meats. But it's better that then nothing."

Before I could say anything, we both got a message from Seraph. "Lisa, Seth are either of you there? Is this a bad time?" She asked. "No, you called in at the right time." I answered in annoyance. "Good, now were about a few miles away from. Be advised at your rate of flight you will reach The P-Triple-M before us, so brace for impact, over and out." No sooner had she finished did we see a massive building, with big golden letters that read. "Prime Museum of Metropoli Major."

"Lisa! I know I've never actually said this to your face without being really vague! But in all sincerity I-" Before I could let him finish, my wings engulfed us both, then for some reason I excreted some kind of sap that shut my wings close. Whatever was going to happen next, I doubt it would be quiet… or painless.

**XXXXX**

Subject: Mary-Sue Venus Shadowfax Freya Isis Honolulu Nymph Angels-Whom Valkyrie Poinsettia Rose-thorn Lothlorian Morgan Leliana Horse-Mane Lotus Sun-Tear Rosetta Sirens-Anthem Lilith Pointless-but-funny-Twilight-bashing Pandora.

Designation after reprogramming: Arodnap. Created by Sutseahpeh of The Somite Snaipmyloians to ascend the human race to perfection in the name Suez and Areh.

Current Location: Metropoli Major: Prime Museum of Metropoli Major: Continent of Enlightenment District

Mission Prior to Arrival: Retrieve the Tears of The Seraphim in order to use The Grey Heart to destroy The Fellowship of Andu. Current Mission: Survive until Soma can be contacted for reinforcements.

Mission Log: Day 1: We arrived in system, but upon realizing that our objective was simply a decoy, a Fellowship task force destroyed our fleet and released an unknown chemical into the atmosphere, destroying Ersa's Immortality Gene. Then a United Federation of Orion EMP device detonated in-system, grounded our fleet, and reinforcements under the command of Anehta. (Unknown as to how that Fellowship wasn't affected) Said missile deployed a mutated Thire Telkine. (Only for it to disappear via unknown causes shortly after a sizable portion of artillery was destroyed) Shortly thereafter, Fellowship and Orion ships entered the system on mass. To aid the besieged Confederate forces that where already on planet.

Days 2-4: While our forces were under assault by The FOA and UFO. The Confederate forces (under command of Lukus Templars Ibonek Naw-Ibo, and Stan Tartarus) retook the governmental district of the planet. The United Federation of Orion's First and Ninth Star Legions (under command of Admiral Bethany Tanto, Grand Admiral Ganymede Edgar, and Spartan Master Chief Verdun-936) have been evacuating civilian's off-world. The Fellowship of Andu, (under command of The Twilight Emperor, Minas Aiur) with 50 fleets, equaling roughly twenty percent or so of the entire Divine Navy, has been relentlessly pushing towards our base of operations, with no restraint, no retreat, no remorse, and no mercy.

Day 5: The Fellowship and Federation have somehow discovered that we were stationed at The P-Triple M the entire five days. (I advised that we move operations to The Undercity, but my suggestion was denied by Ersa under the grounds that strategy was "none of my business") And now both factions are on their way to slay Ersa and Anehta. However, a complication has come up in the form of a massive beast that emerged from the bowels of The Undercity, and is current-

_**CRAAAAAAAASH**_

Error: An object of unknown origin has struck me, causing the synthetic skin from the neck down to burn off. My photoreceptors detect an orange chrysalis, and what looks like an unconscious male Sovereign Twi'grutan lying on the floor. The chrysalis opens up with a loud crack, two beings are in it. A young human steps out; he is covered in bizarre tattoos, a reptilian creature of unknown… wait… that looks a bit like Lisa Simpson.

Onboard Tactical Analysis: Watch and observe.

Conserving Energy: Entering Hibernation Mode.

**XXXXX**

"_Ow my head."_ Was the only thought that went through my head, what hit me? A tank shell? No that would have killed me. Why did I leave the main chamber of The Museum? Oh that's right, when I realized that Aiur was losing to Ersa and Anehta. I jumped down from my perch on the ceiling… only to smack my face into the glass that was overlooking that room. Turvack! How did I overlook THAT detail? I was forced to leave the room all together with my pride bruised.

I crawled through the air ducts only with a feeling depression and regret in my gut. I went through all this trouble only to be driven back a surprisingly clean window.

Wait how'd I end up down here anyway? Oh right! I was sneaking behind some kind of guard, (looked like a female) when that object smashed through that window. My vision and hearing is clearing up as I finally regain my balance.

It's… Lisa and Seth? How did those two get here? Relax Daavas, act cool, relax, and pretend that I didn't rush off from the base. Somehow circumnavigated The Somites in getting here, and failed to assassinate blag'fadar false deities.

"How did your mission go Daavas?" Said Lisa snidely, "you know that one where-" "Don't start with me Mon-Corpia!" I snapped back at here before she could continue. "I smashed my head into a plate glass window. I've got a massive headache, and I have no doubts that my failure severally injured my pride! Along with whatever else YOU injured flying through that window! The long and short of it, I've had a really krannty day. SO JUST GET OF MY- wait? What's that thing in the corner?" I said, pointing to what looked like a human head attached to some kind of dark blue endoskeleton.

"Is that?… Mary-Sue?" Lisa (or at least I think it is) asked.

"Once," stated a sleek, yet emotionless feminine voice, "but after my failure with The Blood Witches. I needed to undergo… upgrades so that I would not be hampered by the flaws of mankind, emotion and all those other frivolous things." Said the head, as it got off the floor, it's blasphemous form whirring loudly as it stood in a (and the sight of it so embarrassing that it's hard for me to take it seriously, by the Forbearers she looks like an imp doing that!) predatory stance.

"And now," she said as a pair of (comically oversized) rocket batteries extended over her (laughably small) shoulders, "prepare to be annihilated, worthless abominations!" She said as the batteries where warming up… only for them abruptly fell off from some kind of green ligh-… wait a minute? What's that inky stuff manifesting behind her? Is that?-

"Somite Cybernetic Life forms first." Seraph? How did she get all the way over here? "If you think they should account for anything that has drawn your ire then you are DEAD WRONG!" She said as she sliced the droids legs off causing it to fall to the floor.

"You'll never take me alive!" The droid shouted defiantly. "You weren't alive to begin with, and besides." She said as she grasped the droids neck. Her hand was glowing the same shade of blue as her eyes, the droids eyes went into the back of its head as Seraph's hand pulses with light. "I'm more interested in the dirty little secrets inside of your head." She said, her hand began to spark slightly, then it began to shack, and then there was a small explosion that threw her back into a wall. Breaking a three-hundred year old Telkine urn, and caused a noticeable hole in the droids neck.

"Oh my head, this is going to take longer to process then I thought." Said Seraph, I went over to her and asked if she was all right. "Yes, I am alright Daavas. That droid had far more memory then I imagined." She answered rubbing her head.

"Seraph, do you mind explaining how you got here so fast? I thought you were still in the tank?" Asked Lisa. "It's a funny thing, during my stay on Mimban IV, I dabbled in certain… arts the faculty would have frond upon if they found out." Was she?… but Telka Magkic is forbid-… how did she ev-… never mind, she was Thrail. I'm surprised nobody suspected such a thing in the first place.

Before anyone could say anything else, I could have sworn I heard a small cooing noise from a corner? Is that?…

"Seth? Would you be kind enough to lop Arodnap's head off? And before you ask, apparently after a mission to Earth she was reprogrammed and re-designated." She asked and explained politely. Never heard her to use manners with humans before, apparently it was enough for him to smash the edge of his ax across the automatons throat with a dull thud.

"Now then, is there anything else you wish to know? Preferably before The Somite's realize that we are here?" Seraph asked. "What did you do to her? Did you assimilate her?" Lisa asked. "Something like that yes, along with having deleted her memories. But I have to analyze the actual data before anything useful can be made out of them." She answered, standing up with a slight wobble. "Until then most of my functions have been downsized in order to make up for the strain it's taking on the bandwidth."

(sigh)… by Majiac I'll never get used to the idea of Seraph as a droid. All of a sudden, two Grey-born Telkines burst into the corridor. Slamming, and barricading the door behind them. "This is going to Cocytus faster than a demented heretic Kyl!" Said one to the bigger one carrying a Gatling gun. "I agree, not even the war were we THIS outmaneuvered by these abominations Hato'dik."

Said the Telkine that I'm going to assume is Kyl. "In any case, we have to find the others, and then find The Emperor, and then get out of here and find Tyrana's convoy." Said the Telkine I'm going to assume is Hato'dik.

They both looked at us as they came down the corridor. "Who are you? And how did you get in here without The Somite's knowing?" Asked Kyl, brandishing his Gatling gun. "Kyl it isn't worth getting wasting ammo on random allies. Besides, they could be useful… assuming that Serp'feratu is friendly."

**XXXXX**

I breathe deeply, awaiting the moment of truth. For five long days we've fought on this sphere of steel. Longing for the blood of tyrants, (unfortunately it wasn't the hypocrites in The Alliance Senate, so we'll have to settle with what's left here) longing for decades for retribution against a hated enemy, longing fo-

"Tyler, are we there yet?" Whined Bart, for the umpteenth time, and as a consequence interrupting my train of thought. "I already told you! It's only a short while until we get there!" Answered Tyler over the com system in irritation. With the sound of the tank firing at various Khorn Abominations that were assaulting overhead. Or just unfortunate enough to have been standing directly in front of The Abaddon tank.

My name is Thel Knara, daughter of… Madrid Porsche. (A fact I'm still trying to come to terms with) Raised by Thel Aon and Thel Andúril of Telchine. Born under The Void Omen of The Azure Nebula, in the 994th year of The Age of Twilight.

"Okay… Bjorn are you still there?" Tyler said over the communication systems. During our trek we came into contact with a Ragnarok, Sleipnir walker/speeder squad. "Aye, were on route to the combat zone. My lads are more than ready for combat, and more than ready to give The Somites a kick in the trousers." Said a Norwegian accented voice over the com system.

I could sense that we were coming close to our destination, the smell of The Somites oddly primitive, yet ruthlessly overpowered weapons reeked of oil, gunpowder and plasma. I looked at Bart. "Promise me that you will try not to be a hero here? I'd hate the idea of you dying." "Believe me, after a month of being forced to help you find your birth mother the last thing I want is to play hero, at least right NOW anyway." He admitted, clutching his assault rifle nervously.

Just then, a loud smashing noise rumbled through the tank. I looked around at Bart, my brother Tsaritsyn, (that's not his real name, but that's a tale for another time) Rahpo, Ocihc, Seraph's bodyguard droid EMIR-12, there was little time to worry about Seth, or Lisa's absence. And Seraph had somehow left.

"All forces disembark! Go! Go! Go!" Tyler shouted as our harnesses were raised. I put my combat helmet on, and brandished my shock scythe as we charged out of the back of the tank. What I saw… was marginally better than The Massacre of Ashla, but it was still a sight to behold.

I shook my dumbfounded feelings off as we marched towards the Prime Museum of Metropoli Major. Somite Helots, Myrmidon's, Hierophants', and Dwarf Colossi were baring the way inside. They were no match for the steel and furry that was brought down on them. Within a few minutes the entire Somite garrison was annihilated to only a handful that retreated within the museum. (I'm particularly proud of shooting down a squad of Jump Myrmidon's, and causing the fallout of their armor and combined gear to crush and destroy a Dwarf Colossus)

"Captain Simpson, we've reached The P-Triple-M. And we have penetrated the exterior defenses." Tyler said contacting Homer. "WooHoo! Does that mean we can leave?" He asked, Tyler groaned. "No sir, we still have to actually go inside, and then find Ersa and his sister, and kill them." "D'oh! Stupid me! I knew the answer to that!" Said Homer, "wait, are those Fellowship punks there?"

"Negative sir, at least none that can be seen, we are about to enter, but best I can make out from scans there's enough Somites inside of the main hall to make any sort of advance slow at best." He explained, knowing Homer he would probably order us ahead anyway. "Go on in and flush them out!" I heard, as the com channel was abruptly cut off.

"Idiot," was all I could hear from the Spartan warrior as static filled the com channel, "what did I do to get assigner to this…" All I could hear from him was a lot of angry mumbling. "Bart," I said as he was still punching a Hierophant in the face, I had to pull him by the arm just to get him to pay attention to me. "Bart listen to me, I don't know what will happen next. But I just want you to know that I- LOOK AT ME WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!" I would have gone on; reassuring my feelings for him, but Bart's inability to focus effectively ruined the moment.

I steeled myself for the coming slaughter. May The All-Father and Feelia guide my wrath, lest it corrode and rot me.

"Okay, you all heard the order. Let's get in there, and bring the fury of Terra on their heads!" Tyler said over the com channel. "Bjorn, get your Dread Wolves ready for attack." The Dread Wolves based on Ragnarok, were one of the five corps of The UFO military. (Six if one includes the Marine Corps)

The most well-known are The Spartans, genetically modified to be the strongest and most cunning soldiers humanity has to offer. The Dread Wolves of Ragnarolk, not as well renowned as The Spartans but they fight the vicious fury of… well, wolves. The Phoenix Riders are elite pilots that are based in The Phoenix Sector, they normally pilot the more advance aircraft fielded by The Federation. The Rumors are… just that, rumors. They're supposed to be highly skilled assassins from The Tabula Rasa Sector. But nobody knows if even THAT'S true.

Anyway, we were assigned to infiltrate the Museum ahead of the main force by Verdun-936. (Conveniently he arrived just after half of the Somites were destroyed)

EMIR-12 went inside of the ventilation ducts, I told him it was clichéd, and he agreed but said that it was the most effective way inside. Myself, Bart, my foster brother and his two friends went after him, armed with whatever gear we could store onto Rahpo's back without the combined weight of the equipment hindering him.

**XXXXX**

"Lisa would be kind enough to explain why you can't summon your Serp'feratu again?" I shouted over the sound of Somite gunfire down the hallway. "I'm well aware that you got the ones that are on this planet was dying civilians, but that can be taken into a count AFTER and/or IF we get out of this alive." "But Seth!" Lisa squealed as her lower arms were blasted off. (Again) "If I do that I'll be no different than THEM!" She shouted as a lightning ball from a Hierophant narrowly missed us. Me, Lisa, Daavas, Seraph, and two of Minas Aiur's Grey Vanguard, Hato'dik and Kyl, were pinned down by an enemy squad of Myrmidons, there efforts injured both Seraph and Kyl, we are fighting our hardest, but these fiends are pressing hard and my shotgun needs to be recharged soon, and were nowhere near a proper source of sunlight!

"Lisa either you summon your thralls or were as good as dead!" Daavas shouted as he was manning Kyl's Gatling gun clumsily over some cover. (And by clumsily, I mean that he was firing blindly whilst keeping his head from popping out of cover)

I can understand Lisa's reluctance. But in all earnestly can't she see that our lives are in danger unless she gets over herself? "Hato'dik do you have any more grenades?" I could barely make myself heard over the sound of continuous gun fire but I think he understood me. "Do I have more of what?" Or so I thought.

"I said do you have any more grenades?"

"What!"

"I said do you have any grenades!"

"WHAT!"

"I said, DO YOU HAVE ANY GRENADES!"

"WHAT!"

"I SAID! DO! YOU! HAVE! ANY! GRENADES!"

"WHAT!"

Before I could ask him again, an explosion detonated in the middle of The Myrmidon squad, killing them all. "DO. YOU. HAVE. ANY. GRENADES!" I yelled again, not fully realizing that the Somite gunfire had finally stopped.

"You're welcome, but please keep your voice down unless you want more of them barreling down on you." Stated a robotic voice on the other end of the hall, I looked over the cover, I saw EMIR-12, Seraph's personal bodyguard droid standing over The Somite corpses. I still can't believe that a Legionnaire droid, even a civilian model has been around for as long as he has!

Then, without warning, Bart, Knara, Tsaritsyn, Ocihc, and Rahpo fell out of an overhead ventilation duct. (Which I'm assuming EMIR also came out of) Crushing EMIR under the combined weight of whatever gear was on that Njord's back. "MY LEGS" I HAVE LOST THE ABILITY TO MOVE OR FEEL MY LEGS!" Shouted EMIR.

"Will you stop complaining droid? Were alive at least." Knara said casually, as she and Bart struggled out of the pile. "Now then, what's the situation here?" She asked.

"We have two wounded, and… that's all I can really tell you, I don't know much else." Aside from the fact me and Lisa were both thrown by some kind of demon, who also slew the filth that kidnapped my mother. Then, before anyone could react, there was this odd silver light, like the cut air of a sword swing that rushed through the entire room. Then Bart and Lisa were gone, my heart dropped… even if she was completely unwilling and useless in helping.

I doubt that Knara's heart didn't drop as well. If it did she didn't show it, she's braver then I I'll give her that. But we came to an agreement, and decided to regroup with The Orion's… and kill every Somite that gets in our way.


	3. War of Judgment: Part 3

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 1:War of Judgment: Part 3

Rockets fly pass my head, as we advance on The Somites resistance is increasing, from the scattered pieces of metal, and several Telkine, Njord, Quetzal, and various other aliens lying in pain, or dead. That The Fellowship DID get here before us… which explains the giant hole where the main entrance was. (I'm amazed that nobody bothered to point that out sooner.)

A damaged Tal'dar-Sigmar Tomb walker was firing its weapons in defiance of its damage, within a few minutes we annihilated the entire Somite Platoon. (at one point I even beat a Dwarf Colossus to death with my bare hands, a walker not unlike a Tal'dar-Sigmar walker in that it's pilot is integrated near death)

"Hmm… in all my long years, I thought I'd never be glad to see humans come to my rescue. In the old days it was the other way around. And they'd never even say thank you." Said a Telkine commander that was grasping at his side, best I can remember from The Massacre of Ashla, it was Thel Andúril, and his Novus Zaar Lrack was slumped next to a blasted Tomb Walker leg.

"Had some trouble with The Somites?" I asked sarcastically. "Spare me your prattle Spartan. We were ambushed, several fine warriors fell from the enemies' cowardice tactics, and three Tomb Walkers were damaged from the Anti-Armor weapons." He explained.

"Damaged nothing," said one of the Tal'dar walkers, "I was barely scratched by those pitiful whelps." Two of its legs were blown off, but that did not stop it from standing up. (Rather clumsily)

"Pitiful yes, weak, they do their best." Said an old voice from behind me, it was… it was Master Chief, Verdun-936, war master of The Spartan's, hero of The Orion Civil war, and bane of a thousand legions. "Do not take their… humorously primitive hardware with arrogance, or you could find yourself on the wings of your Seraphim without a whimper sooner then you know." He went on.

"Tyler? What do you have to report?" He asked me. "Well, it's pretty strait forward sir. We've destroyed the Som-" "That is obvious enough, but I must ask. What did you do BEFORE you actually went inside of here?" He said, as Andúril limped back to his Novus. Then, Seth Elysium, Knara, The New Mars Brothers, (that's my little nickname for Knara's foster brother and his friends) Daavas Majiac, and a Telkine in a War Skin, carrying a what looked Seraph Ashla, (or at least I think that was her) EMIR-12 without his legs, and another Telkine, but he looked heavily injured. They called out loudly, which drew Verdun's attention.

"What is this?" He asked me. "Please tell me you didn't send children to infiltrate?" "No, I sent them ahead to kill the Snaipmyloians." I answer-… by The Unknown Soldiers, please tell me I didn't say that out loud. "I expected better from you. I was even thinking about giving you your old rank of Commander back, in spite of your… fling with the late, Zolp Sal-Lrack." "Do not speak ill of my aunt!" Squawked Zaar. "Um… did any of you find-"

"No, we did not." Knara said before I could fully ask my question. "We've been fighting our way back here since we caught up with Elysium and Majiac." "Oh… wait, where's Bart and Lisa?" I asked, noticing that neither of The Simpson children where with them. "We… we lost them… also Seraph and Kyl of The Grey Vanguard were both heavily injured."

"GET THE VANGUARD TO AN APOTHICARY!" Shouted Andúril, as a pair of Shirans (humanoid aliens that are roughly the size of human children, renowned for their bravery, commendable appetite, and big hairy feet) in white robes dragged off Kyl. I may not be a medic, but I think you have to stop the bleeding BEFORE you drag your patient on the ground.

"N-n-n-n-n-eed… alloys." Said the heavily injured Seraph, her free hand touched the armor of a fallen Mrymadon. It disappeared into her hand, and then parts of her body began to grow back. Slowly,… unsettlingly graphic.

**XXXXX**

Ugh… I just had the weirdest dream. Lisa and I were kidnapped by some kind of armored chick, and then we were both suspended upside-down in some kind anti-gravity cage. Then Lisa was randomly hacked by some guy with a big sword, (either a claymore, or some other kind of long sword) only for those parts to grow ba-… no… wait… that wasn't a dream.

I regained consciousness, realizing that those two armored guys… oh what were their names? Ersa, and Anehta? Or maybe something like that. Anyway, they, and several of those Somite Myrmidons with big robotic claws coming out of their backs. (I think there… Tech Myrmidons? Or Tech Oracles? Well tech something!) Were fiddling around with some kind of giant satellite thing.

The one with the big sword, (Who for conveniences sake, I'm going to assume is Ersa) came towards us. "Good, you're finally awake." He said, he was wearing a big horned helmet, and really, really, really, REALLY (like darker than regular black) dark armor. "Sister! One of the Manathemaian'ashan's has awakened!" He shouted, a golden armored figure (which judging by the obvious boobs is probably Anehta) approached me.

"It is nice that you have finally awoken, I was starting to get bored with the others." She said. "This brings to mind a very interesting question, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?" I shouted she then slapped me across the face. "Oh, she is fine. Despite the fact that my brother has been hacking random body parts off of her."

"Now as much as we would like to detain you, we have to test the communications device that we've been making since we made planet fall. We either die here, or we get our hides off of this wretched world." Said Ersa, he, his sister, and those guys with the robot claws left with the satellite thing.

I looked around the room frantically. No guards, no (obvious) security measures, you'd think Space-Nazi's would know better than to leave a prisoner alone. But then again… this 'being hung upside down in an anti-gravity beam' junk is making me dizzy, and.

Wait… is that a Telkine in the corner? "Hey, hey psst." Either he was ignoring me, or he couldn't hear me.

"What do you want of me? Human?" He was listening, now if I could just get him to destroy my- "I would if I could, but." He held up his hands, showing a pair of chains around his wrists. "Let's just say that those Somites spared no expense in keeping their prisoners." Before we could continue four other Telkine burst into the room.

"There's The Emperor!" One of them shouted, that guy's an Emperor?… meh, they'll probably dozens of those guys running wild in this galaxy in two or three years anyway. "Uh… little help here?"

Then one of them blew up the generator of the anti-gravity beam. "Aiur? Aiur can you stand up?" Said one of the aliens, the Telkine tried to stand up, but judging by the blood all over his legs that won't be happening anytime so, dizzy from being suspended, I wondered off into a hallway, where I saw those two Somites dragging my unconscious sister on the floor. I then remembered that back pack thing Seraph gave me before we left the base. She didn't tell me what it was but she said that I would like it. I whistled sharply, attracting Snapy-Lions, Snack-loans, Sna… Greek god parodies and their Tech people.

"Hey!" A pair of small buttons popped out of the sides of the pack. "Say hello to my little friend!" I pressed down on the buttons. Then… I was gradually being enveloped by steel and various pieces of electronics… in other words. Seraph gave me a really big battle suit.

"Hello, and welcome to The United Federation of Orion Marine Corp: Goliath XP-93 Prototype battle walker." What the? Why does this thing sound like Jon Lovitz? "I am the training AI, you may call me Uncle Sherman." Oh no… I hate these things so much! They suck the fun out of everything. "Yeah, yeah, yeah Sheila, now can you at least tell me how to kill things with this?"

"That is why I am here." Wonderful, this stupid tutorial bot won't even let me use the legs. At least this thing seems to be bullet proof, those Tech Myrmidons are stupefying persistent. Now if I could just get this out of the way soon enough that I can catch up to Lisa.

**XXXXX**

My vision is blurred, I remember… I remember some kind of a word… my name is Lisa. I can't remember much else; I am being dragged hastily by a pair of steel beings. Four other beings are carrying a large device. _'What is going on? Who are they? Who am I really? What am I doing here? Are my legs supposed to look like that? Is something burning?'_

Before my train of thought could continue, I heard a loud explosion that undid my stupor, my eyes shot wide open, as I saw one of the armored figures fly through a window with a loud crash. Then a large dark blue being came down the hall way. Cyran eyes glowing, that filled me with an odd sense of menace.

"**Cry havoc, and let loose the dogs of war!"** Bellowed the steel Colossus, as blots of blue light began to fire wildly out its hands. **"Drop her, and I will grant you both a quick and relatively painless death."** It stated as its fire began to knock over various pieces of pottery and sculptures.

"I'll hold it back! Get that transmission device to the roof!" Shouted the black armored being, as he charged towards the blue being with a huge sword, my captures dropped me, and ran away… at a very slow pace, still carrying that enormous device.

The blue being threw the black armored one over the railing. It then approached as the armored being crashed with a loud thud. I was startled by the sight of the Cyran eyed giant, its feet leaving large indents in the floor. **"Lisa, are you alright?"** It knew my name? "How do you know my name?" I asked, shaking with terror. **"What? Lisa I'm your brother, don't you remember?"** I have a brother? A brother who's a giant robot of some kind?

"I'm sorry… but all I can really remember is- GAAAH!-a whole lot of pain." I said, rubbing the back of my head, there was a scar at the back. I could faintly remember one of those beings rending some kind of sharp device over my head.

"**Hmm… Lisa, you are a mighty warrior of The Serpent Kings of Gagxarock. My name is Khan Tiki-Tiki; we have both come to this world, Metropoli Major, or M&M for the sake of not repeating a really big word over and over again."** This, this doesn't sound right, me a warrior? Best I can remember I don't even like fighting. But I am getting these flashes of biting into peoples necks. So some of it must be true, I was going to go along with Khan because he might know more about what's going on here than me.

"**Those beings that captured you are Somites, off shoots of the human race, and are very, very, VERY anti-social. We have come to this world to ensure that they cannot conquer the entire galaxy. Do you understand?"**

"I-… I think so. But what should I do?" He then grabbed my second set of arms, (which I don't really remember having in the first place) and squeezed them. A green goop like substance came out of them and shot up at the ceiling.

"**Use that, and if your too close to your opponents for that to be safe. Disembowel them with your claws"** He explained, for some reason the word, 'disembowel' made me feel uncomfortable. But couldn't I just talk to them? **"Be warned however, they will ignore any attempts at reasoning with. Just trust me on that one, it is not worth the mind numbing pain that comes with it."** How did he know I was thinking that?

Before anything could be said. The Somites sword plunged through the floor. **"WHAT THE! Lisa get out of here!"**

"But Khan-!" **"This is no time for arguing!"** He said as the armored being burst up from the floor. **"Just RUN!And if you feel like killing any Somites that would be helpful!"** He said, as he charged into the being with his right shoulder.

In panic, I jumped into the ventilation shaft. I then began to scurry through them, I had no idea where I was going, but it has to be better than that mess. However something didn't add up, I remember having a brother. What was his name? Bort? Or something like that? And I think my last name was… Thompson? I think, I don't know, my head is hurting, and why do I have this odd craving for blood?

**XXXXX**

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. MY. SISTER!" I shouted as I drove Ersa into a wall. Half of me was hoping that this was going to end quickly, but the other half was hoping that this guy would live just long enough to tell me what I want to know.

"Anehta was simply experimenting on The Tainted One. Seeing as to what it was composed of. Seeing what could have been incorporated into The Somite Deus Genome." He explained I didn't care WHAT his reasons were for hacking my mutated sister repeatedly, thereby causing her to get amnesia.

I didn't want to hear another word of that idiot. So I just tore off his helmet and… what the?-… he looks exactly like ME! Spiky blond hair, bright blue eyes, he's even got that really big mole I found on my chin when puberty first hit. "I will not be defeated by THE LIKES OF YOU!" He said as he pounced on me, causing the two of us to fall out of a window overlooking the main chamber of The Museum.

We and the men that were directly beneath us were crushed by several tons of rubble. I was relatively unharmed by this, both Orion and Fellowship seemingly disappeared, but Ersa was lying on his back with blood seeping out of his mouth.

This gruesome sight made me nauseous. But I ignored that feeling in order to do what had to be done. (Which I always did during my freshman year, only reason I survived that year without going COMPLETELY INSANE) I grabbed his enormous sword and-. "You look like you are about to execute an arch-villain. Would you like a suggestion of cool one-liners?" Grrrr! That stupid AI! If I didn't know any better I'd say the only reason Seraph gave me this thing was because of the annoying little AI that goes off every few seconds.

So, without saying any sort of cool catchphrases or one-liners, I plunged the sword through Ersa's chest, there was then a blinding explosion coming directly from his corpse.

"DANGER! DANGER! VISUAL SENSORS ARE OVERLOADING! Would you like for the visual sensors turned off?" This has been quite a day.

**XXXXX**

"Ow!" I said as I fell out of the vents, a cold hard floor breaking my floor. A rib cracks, but it heals too quickly for it to matter. I run down a barren hallway smashing the steel door into splinters. What I see is beyond words.

Skyscrapers reaching into the sky, red wings beating relentlessly against the sky, and that golden armored being that dragging me on the floor before I met my brother. "What the! What are you doing up here?" She demanded. "It matters not, you shall fall before the blades of Anehta!" She said as she drew a pair of silver swords, her bodyguards then opened fire on me.

She then dove both of the swords through my abdomen. Rage surged through my body as I drove my huge claw like arms through her in turn. My anger seceded as I tore her helmet off… she looked exactly like ME! Though I don't remember having hair, it looks like some kind of starfish or something.

"Kill me or release me, vermin. Nodiesop and his ships are coming for this world. Either way, you and this world will die!" I didn't know what she was talking about, but my stomach began to growl loudly. Then, I involuntarily drove my fangs into her neck. Ironically I was getting lightheaded from drinking her blood, my wings then began to engulf the two of us as Anehta's bodyguards began firing their weapons at me.

My name is Lisa Simpson, and I will put my brother Bart into a world of hurt for trying to tell me something as stupid as our last name being Tiki-Tiki, that and trying to convince me that I'm the service of "The Serpent Kings of Gagxarock."

There is a bright light coming out of Anehta, knowing my luck this probably going to end badly.

**XXXXX**

"Is everyone all right?" I asked as the blinding light finally stopped shining. "I am fine. My armor largely broke my fall." My daughter, Knara answered. "I've had worse," answered Seth Elysium.

Everyone else who abruptly fell through the floor of the main museum chamber called in all right, in spite of the fact that my stuv'en Zaar had a wounded shoulder, and my Maim'ashan had two of her legs shot off from earlier. Tyler, Bjorn and there men were also unharmed.

A rejuvenated Seraph Ashla stood up with her Parl'vas, Daavas Majiac. "They are dead, both of them." She said ominously. Was she speaking of The Simpson children, or The Snaipmyloians that came here? Suddenly a huge android feel through the rubble that was blocking the hole that was made by our fall.

And as a consequence it directly on top of Bjorn, don't know why The Spartan didn't bother to help. **"My back, I can't tell if it is mine or this stupid suit."** Said the titanium colossus as it got off of the Dread Wolf Commander.

Several minutes passed as everyone that was in the museums basement began arguing as to what was happening at that specific moment. "This is Tyrana to Andúril come in?" I heard over my Vaa'Spee unit. "Yes I can hear you!" I said, plugging two of the ears on the left side of my head to keep out the noise.

"We saw two bright flashes coming from The P-Triple-M. Did you manage to slay either Ersa or Anehta?" He asked in excitement. "I am sorry, but it seems that Ba- I mean an Orion Human of no real significance, while wearing an experimental battle suit slew the false war god.-"

"**WHAT!** You let a human slay the blag'fadar wretch?" Tyrana yelled back at me. "I didn't even know he was alive turvack!" I answered back. "Is The Emporer alive at least? I really want to give him a piece of my mind for trying to slay those two alone."

"I wouldn't know, the only members of The Grey Vanguard we've encountered thus far were Hato'dik and Kyl, and Kyl was severally injured by Somite fire." I explained. "Look, while I'm still not too angry, who was the bane of Anehta? She is not as important as her brother but the death of every Snaipmyloian is important to stopping The Somites."

**XXXXX**

"Come on. Come on!" I said pressing down on the communications button my armchair repeatedly. "Grunchy can you get through to Tyler?" I asked my diminutive alien second in command. "No, for some reason he won't answer my hails."

"Attention everyone!" Shouted Admiral Tanto over the com system. "Somite ships are entering the system, brace for combat!" Then without warning, thousands upon thousands of ships entered the system.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Warning: Due to frustration with getting on with this story. I'm simply going to outline what's going to happen for the rest of this stupid Somites story arc.**

**Grand Admiral Edgar orders Bethany's Fleet to invade Soma; she protests but prepares to leave The M&M system anyway. During the chaos The Sinbad destroys several hundred Somite ships due to a complicated mix of the ship firing every weapon system at once, Homer's reckless and panic filled flying through The Somite Fleet, and Grunchy's quick witted flying while Homer was in fact stone drunk. (Consequently Homer also learned that people in the future call Uranus, Uranidiot instead of Urectum like he thought they did)**

**In defiance of his wounds, the protests of the remaining members of The Grey Vanguard, his yeoman, his communications officer Vaj Blas'er, his ships chief of engineering Scaw'tii, and his personal Apothecary, Minas Aiur went onboard his flagship, The Twilights Wrath. (or what was left of it from Gol-Gor Oth's viscous attack on it) And then shoved the bow of his ship strait through the hull of The Immortal Shark, the Flagship of Nodiesop, Snaipmyloian Overlord of The Somite Naval Forces. And after exposing him to The FENRIS virus, was brutally executed by The Twilight Emperor himself. After that, he recovers The Grey Heart from Ersa's remains, (the exact same artifact that he and Omrpha Tyrana schemed to recover since The Massacre of Ashla) however due to the extensive damage inflicted on his flagship, it is forced to return to Telchine via a makeshift Star Gate made from several smaller dreadnaughts in order to get necessary repairs.**

**The Simpson children, and the OC's (Thel Knara, Seth Elysium, Thel Tsaritsyn, Rahpo Ein-he'rjar R'lyeh and Ocihc Muloc-Sbu, Seraph Ashla, Daavas Majiac, Verdun-936, Tyler-700, a severally wounded Bjorn, and EMIR-12) are rescued by a seemingly random, yet too convenient to argue with, UFO drop ship that took them all back to The Sinbad.**

**On The Twilights Wrath, Kyl of The Grey Vanguard was entombed into a Tal'dar-Sigmar Walker after it was determined that he was too grievously wounded to be properly healed.**

**Thel Andúril, and his stuv'en Zaar Lrack. Latter meet up with Ormpha Tyrana, and his Brood Mate, Thel Aon. He was quickly lambasted by his old friend for failing to kill either Ersa or Anehta before Bart and Lisa did. But in spite of what Tyrana said was his mentors 'most embarrassing failure since the Fall of Sera Nova." He gave him command of his own Fleet, The Fleet of Bittersweet Triumph, even though he and his stuv'en were still officially classified by The Fellowship's, Counsel of Corralling Liabilities as Insog-Lyyn'tahvin's. (minor heretics) Despite this, he was allowed to keep the remaining Clone Marines that were under his command as a Lukus Templar. This proves to be a major deterrent to the current members of The Fleet. (Syg-Nun Ein-he'rjar R'lyeh, G'jur Shak-Ur'enothas, and Helmsman Mono Opticus among others) Andúril reorganizes his Clone Marines into The Kvna Juuur-H'a. (Wretched Champions)**

**Marge Simpson demanded that her husband and family be excused from the upcoming invasion of Soma. But Admiral Tanto shot down her order. Mainly because she needed her entire Ninth Star Legion in order to fully pacify The Somites, Bart would have served as a powerful psychological weapon considering that he slew the most feared of their gods, as for Lisa… the most she could say was that The Federal Board of Advanced Weapons research was… interested in her abilities as an Ub-Viper Serp'feratu. But went along with Marge's request anyway, (mainly because she was getting tired of Marge's shrill nagging over the past week) and aloud the Simpson children, Knara, Seth, Tsaritsyn, his friends, and EMIR-12 to return to Earth. Due to the highly sensitive Somite data that she took from Arodnap, Seraph was forced to remain onboard, much to the chagrin of EMIR-12, and Daavas who on request from Serapg also remained aboard.**

**Realizing that the Butchering of Metropoli Major was over, Rakata Armageddon ordered Gol-Gor Oth, and Rakata Chronus to leave the planet for an ice world in a Wilderness Sector, deep within the largely unknown 1a New Outer arm. After all of the obvious signs of demonic invasion left the planet, Armageddon returned to his alias as Maccabeus Thermopylae. And was greeted by his fellow Alliance Politicians, including a big hug from Stan Tartarus, and his secret wife Rhea Aeryn, everyone completely unaware that there President was a ruthless, and psychotic monster, and older then he really looked.**

**Kaos and Chon were playing scrabble, both of them were undecided as too whether or not Telkine words (such as Qzybuk: a problem that defies any sort of sanity or logic. Or Khar'gara: A slang term for species whose homeworlds were destroyed at some point in the past or simply the known population of those species was simply exiles from said planet) were nouns, verbs, adjectives, pronouns, adverbs etc. Or how many points such words were worth, and both of them are too busy to really notice what's going on in their operations to take over the galaxy. And consequently killed each other at least forty or so times arguing over the whole thing. Mr. Burns is slowly driving The Wrath of Kaos into the ground. In due part the temporary peace treaty between The WOK and the Allied Races, his own eccentric personality, and his degrading sanity due to a lack of necessary prescriptions. Lith'mar, her mate Malthius, Admiral Bob "Sideshow Bob" Terwiliger, Mr. Smithers and the original crew of The Yodeling Walrus, are concerned that he may leave The WOK open for attack. So they begin to, A) Implement an arms build-up before The December Truce expires, and B) Implement a coup to remove Burns from power before he does something REALLY stupid. (Not as stupid as singing. "Somewhere over The Rainbow", off key over The Triumphant Brigadier's com system. But somewhere within that general vicinity of weird)**

**XXXXX**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO! WE ARE NOT AT SOMA YET! WILL YOU STOP BUGGING ME! I NEED A DRINK! OR AT LEAST SOME HUMAN MEDICAL EQUIPMENT! SOME ETHER WOULD DO! ANYTHING THAT CAN DROWN OUT YOUR WHINING!" Whined my Dadaban second-in-command, as I asked him about our status to getting to Soma. He then began to pant in that cute little squeaky sound that I love so much. "Considering we dropped off your family on Earth. Excluding The Twi'grutan's, That put a severe cramp on our schedule. So by the time we get there it might be too late to do much anyway. Or before they even get there, you never know how unpredictable and (at times) unreliable these human Q-drives are."

I could have sworn I heard part of That Rick'Roll music from Youtube when he said that. (You know, that song that's always part of some kind of fake video or something?)

Then the ship began to rock as we finally exited Q-space. "WooHoo, does that were there?"

"Yes, yes it does!" Grunchy answered excitedly, we saw the Entire Ninth Star Legion over a silvery colored planet. Oddly enough it looked that M&M world we spent the last week on. Although personally I think that's false advertising, five long days on that planet and nobody found any M&M's! Can't believe it never accord to me, but then again this is ME were talking about.

Anyway, I ordered Grunchy to contact The Katana. But all I got was the answering machine. I then ordered Grunchy to contact The Admiral herself; turns out she was planet side. "Homer! Glad that you got here." She answered. "We've made planet fall, and The Somites are on the run! Personally I'm a little disappointed, I mean we could have taken these monsters on two-hundred years ago and won!"

"GAH! Sorry Admiral, but I'm seeing some REALLY bright lights here!" I said shielding my eyes; a silver-ish light was glowing brightly in the distance. Then several more went off.

"Yes, yes I can see from down here." Said Bethany. "We have arrived, and it is now that we perform our Charge." A deep voice echoed over the coms, it sounds like one of those Space Marine things, from that nerd game with the forty karat golden hammer and the plastic action figures.

"In fealty to Iam (he who forever's mourns the Mortal Follies) and by the grace of The Revena-Uaalk'ashan, and by the will of The Twilight Emperor. We of The Fleet of Bittersweet Triumph, hereby proclaim Exterminatus on The Heretic World of Soma." Say, that sounds like something else from those golden marines-… wait a minute?… doesn't that mean they're going to?… aren't we already doing this anyway?

"We hereby lay low an entire world, and consign a billion souls to The Bowels of The Darklord, may The Divine Justice of The Seraphim account for all who sought our deaths. Let none fine us wanting."

**XXXXX**

"Admiral Tanto! Plasma Barrage incoming!" Yelled my Atlantean second in command Yithurana, as The Fellowship cruisers unleashed their weapons on the surface of the planet, Pillars of silver light adorning the sky, for some reason plasma always gave me an odd headache. Even if that is a recent occurrence, "Kam-Ten-Ata, try to make contact with The Telkine flagship!" I ordered.

"Turvack!" He swore. "Do you even know how hard it is to contact Fellowship ships? They randomly change their com frequencies every ten minutes! And that's just the wee little ships!" Yith's brother ranted as the Telkines weapons defined the sky. "A big ship like that dozy changes it's com channel WAY TOO FAST TO PROPERLY CONTACT THEM!"

I'm well aware of The Fellowships paranoid security systems. But he wasn't complaining about cracking Fellowship communications when we dealt with The Fleet of The Martyrs' Dirge. "You weren't complaining about The Fellowships bewildering and paranoid security systems over Orpheus II." I said paraphrasing my thoughts out loud.

"Yes, well we didn't have these Planet Killers going off at the time now were they?" He argued, he was right however, at the time we were onboard the bridge of The Katana, not being bombarded by these demented Wyverns. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try.

"Try to contact them anyway!" I ordered as another volley of plasma fire struck the planet. I heard legends that Fellowship Doom Pillars (their name for the plasma bombardments) left smoldering heaps of glass wherever they were fired. Considering that this is primarily a city world it makes sense that no such things are appearing, just massive pits of molten steel that probably stretch down into the planets undercity.

"No Admiral, I will speak to The Fleet Master myself." Said a Spartan standing over the hastily assembled tent, not any ordinary Spartan, during the confusion and chaos of The Ninth Star Legion pulling out of M&M, Verdun-936 was transferred to my command. In other words, I was given command of the most feared human being in the entire galaxy, and to a lesser extent the foster father of my best friend, current President of the United Federation of Orion, Catherine Oranos.

"What?" I asked in confusion. "All of the shuttles are grounded while those things are burning the planet!" I explained. "I know my dear, but during the weeks after The Massacre of Ashla. My armor was modified with experimental reverse engineered Somite tech, the most obvious example being The Somite teleporter's." I had heard that The Somite's technology had been reversed engineer from what was recovered after the Civil War. But most of that was too damaged to be of real value, the rest was recovered from destroyed ships and other Somite equipment found on Ashla.

He then pressed several buttons on his gauntlets. "Assuming you survive this, you may have a few questions for my daughter." And then he disappeared in a bright light. "Wait… aren't there normally EMP shockwaves from those things?" I asked as I point at a Doom Pillar, just then a shockwave ring emanated from the-01010111 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100111 01010011 00100000 01000111 01001111 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01001111 01001110 00100000 01001000 01000101 01010010 01000101 00100001 00111111 00100000 01010111 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01000100 01001111 01000101 01010011 00100000 01000011 01000001 01010100 01001000 01000101 01010010 01001001 01001110 01000101 00100000 01001011 01001110 01001111 01010111 00100000 01000001 01000010 01001111 01010101 01010100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01001001 01010011 00100001 00111111-ERROR ERROR: IMMEDIATE REBOOT REQUIRED.

**A/N: Alright, assuming anybody is going to comment about THE entire space upwards in the bold text. I've been doing this 'Somites' junk for over a year now, and for anyone who's been reading The Simpson's: In Space since Season 1. (or The Pilot episode for that matter) Know about this, originally this whole thing was a badly thought out attempt at a God of War parody. But after several months trying to bring it to this point…**

**I JUST WANT IT TOO END! I have better things planned for this then bad guys that are just obvious parodies of figures from Greek Mythology. And also, as I wrote this I began to have a slightly less cynical outlook on mankind (it's amazing what a move and a two month long hiatus on this can do for you). I began to make the humans in this story far more sympathetic… or at least I think I have.**

**In any case, after a brief epilogue, complete with an obvious title drop, I should be able to get this fic rolling along to better things… and before I forget to say, give the main Simpsons characters a more major part in this then simply random cameos, and noodle incidents that have little to know baring on the main plot… I'm not making any promises, I'm just explaining what I MIGHT do, not what I will do.**


	4. War of Judgment: Epilogue

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 1: Age of Judgment: Epilogue

"How much longer will this take?" Asked Daavas to Seraph, the latter having wires attached to her head. "It should take a few more minutes and sorry about wasting so many Data Storage Devices." She answered apologetically to Mackorlas and Dr. Bornar. The cybernetic Fwinter Telkine that was The Chief of Engineering (Groundkeeper Willie's) assistant, and the Zorahan doctor and cybernetics expert respectively. "It is of no real consequence to us, if it makes it easier to kill The Somites faster than it shall be done." Answered The Telkine Cyborg as he pulled a DSD out of the DSD Upload/Download Devise with his cybernetic hand, it divided into three separate hands, much in the same manner as the infamous General Remorseless, as he neatly cataloged the DSD into a large vault.

"Mackorlas remind me to fill out a requisition order to get more of these things?" Asked The Zorahan Doctor as she was overlooking the monitor that was feeding the Somite Intel into the DSDU/DD. Making sure that it did not overload, or worse erase Seraph's memories. "I don't remember volunteering for this; I'm a doctor not an AI specialist!" She complained she tapped away at the console. "I tried explaining to Willie that, but he, and I quote. 'I dunna care what that bucket headed lass can or canot do! Believe me I told Homer that I dunna know nothin about ships, BUT HE WOULDANT LISTEN! So stop yer whinin and GET TA WORK!' Besides you're doing quite well thus far." He said admiring how Bornar's fingers were seemingly dancing across the holographic control panel, all five of his cybernetic eyes glistening brightly at the sight of the Zorahan's hands.

All of a sudden a bright light shone in the middle of the room. Verdun-936 appeared in the middle of the room. "What the! Curse these Somite dodads!" He swore as he began to smash random buttons on his gauntlet. "Excuse me but can I take a break from this?" Seraph politely asked Mackorlas, he pointed out that if she were abruptly unplugged from the DSDU/DD her memories could be deleted. She unplugged the wires anyway and directed Verdun on using The Somite device properly.

"Now then, shall we continue?" She said as she plugged the wires back into her head. "It was a break on my fingers I'll say that." Bornar said shacking her hands before she went back to typing.

Daavas looked out of a window, as The Fleet of Bittersweet Triumph glassed the planet beneath. "This doesn't seem right Seraph, we should be down there!… without the Telkine ships glassing the world I mean." He said correcting himself in regards to The Fellowship Battle Barges. "I know your eager for blood, and beyond disappointed that neither of us took the lives of Ersa and Anehta back on Metropoli Major. But I won't bore you with any self-compromising runaround, I am sick and tired of fighting this war!" She said, Dr. Bornar's typing slowing down at her statement.

"I was referring to The Pirate Wars? You know the conflict that was going on BEFORE The Massacre of Ashla? The Fall of Chimera? The Battle of Hjun 9? The Skirmish over Xa-Xhen? Remember any of that?" The android went on, as the last DSD binged as it finished uploading the last of Arodnap's memories. "It just seems… odd that they would strike right now, and for that matter automatically earn the trust of our enemies so quickly."

"What? How could you not?- Look Seraph." Daavas stated angrily as he finally stopped looking at the Fellowship Doom Towers. "You are Nova Shilroth, daughter of Tano Shiloh. (the Matriarch that sired us all) It was prophesized that She would return The Exiles to the homeworld of our Forbearers, and smite those who wronged us! The Somites wronged us ten-thousand times over."

"The Twi'grutan's weren't the only race to have suffered during The War!" Bornar finally snapped. "My people's homeworld was completely annihilated by the Somites! Zorah Prime was reduced to nothing by a clump of asteroids floating in the void, and ever since we've been reduced to nomads and scavengers." She said angrily as her helmet visor slowly fogged up. "The way I see it, your people got off vidith'bosh-najj minus one planet and nearly an entire Nak'ama compared to every other race that was harassed by The Somites."

Daavas pointed an accusatory finger as she said this. But instead of ranting he stopped to think about what both Seraph and Bornar said.

**XXXXX**

"I still can't believe were back here." Mussed Zaar Lrack, stu'ven (apprentice) of Thel Andúril, as the both overlooked the Exterminatus that they were carrying out on the planet from the bridge of The Grim Resolve, flagship of The Fleet of Bittersweet Triumph. "Agreed, I'm still disappointed we didn't try to destroy The Theocracy the last time we were here, but then again we did not have The FENRIS Virus then did we?" He answered as a bright light shone behind Andúril's throne. Verdun-936 stepped out of it with a strong stride.

"Verdun, it has been too long since we last met." The Telkine Fleet Master said as he turned his throne around to see the Spartan Warmaster. "How long has it been since we last met? Two centuries?" "It had been since the end of The Civil War Andúril. I still remember when you joined in The Liberation of Sparta." Verdun answered, remembering the day The Fellowship of Andu liberated his homeworld from Somite occupation. "You must have a reason for coming aboard my ship… unannounced… uninvited… and unwanted?" He said as his guards, specifically The Clone Marines that joined Andúril and became The Kvna Juuur-H'a, moved in on the Spartan, weapons drawn.

"Clone Marines? You honestly think that these glorified toy soldiers could take down a Spartan?" Verdun asked in confusion. "I'm asking the questions here." Andúril snapped. "I want the Exterminatus to stop! This is a purely Orion matter, and we do not need outside help." "Funny, I don't recall you saying that when you came all the way to Telchine to petition add when The Somites took over The Sparta Sector." Andúril said snidely, Verdun steamed when he said that. "In any case, normally I wouldn't obey such an order, especially after me and Zaar barely escaped Kobra Minor." He said looking back on the mission that nearly took his life, but took the life of Juno Elysium, then Prime Minister of The Republic of Amidala. "But this order came from The Twilight Emperor himself. He'd do it himself, but his fleet was recalled to The Rhodes Sector for repairs. As for the rest of The Divine Navy, they are over M&M cleaning up the last of The Somite ships."

"I DID NOT ASK FOR EXCUSES WYVERN!" Verdun shouted. " I asked you, to take your fleet out of this system, and let US deal with these traitors. They are still part of The Federation, despite the crimes they exhibited on this galaxy. Therefore they answer to US, as they should have those long years ago, instead of getting The Alliance involved like we did last time."

"Perhaps, I didn't really want to come here anyhow. Zaar and I were supposed to be scheduled for a Tournament of Redemption at Gra'toa . But I think Aiur sent us here to make sure that didn't happen, even though there are next to no enemies to fight up here." He explained.

"Okay let me just get to the point. YOU'RE KILLING UFO PERSONAL ON PLANET!" Verdun said Andúril caressed his chin. "We will stop The Exterminatus, but we will not leave the system simply because you ask. You may be respected by The Fellowship, but that gives you no authority over a Fleet Master." He said as a trap door opened beneath.

"Shep'Maaas? Where does that trap door go too?" Zaar asked. "I'm not really sure, but Tyrana mentioned that The Grim Resolve was equipped with experimental telaporters. Hopefully that lead to one." Said Andúril as he pressed a button on his throne. "Attention, Fleet of Bittersweet Triumph." He said over his fleets com channel. "Cease and desist all glassing operations immediately!"

_"The __**War of Judgment **__is turning out to be interesting... if perilous and a bit stupid."_ Andúril thought to himself.

**XXXXX**

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's goanna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's goanna buy you a diamond ring." Sung Lisa Simpson, as she gently caressed and stroked the head of her boyfriend, Seth Elysium, who was more or less scared of Lisa, was not at all comforted by her singing. In fact he was utterly terrified of the Ub-Viper Serp'feratu, ever since both them (along with Bart, Knara, EMIR-12, Marge and assorted others) returned to Earth. Lisa had gained two extra eyes within her Cobra like hood, and had somehow gained the ability to change between human and Serp'feratu forms.

But that wasn't specifically what was scaring him. Lisa's voice had somehow become much more smooth and even then before. Which scarred him because it gave the impression that she had somehow became psychotic after their adventures on Metropoli Major. He found her normal voice cute and warm, despite Lisa's claim to otherwise.

"_Don't panic Seth; she'll only kill you quicker."_ He thought to himself. _"Just because she says she is against violence, that doesn't mean she'll slip up."_ He began to sweat as Lisa's arms closed in around his neck. "Uh… Lisa?" He chirped. "Do?… do you want to do something else?" "I don't see why not." Lisa said in her new silky voice. She turned on the TV, which then showed an image of local newsman, Kent Brockman droning about some boring piece of local news.

"-and The President will be holding a press conference tomorrow to discuss The Federations future in The Alliance. On a lighter note, The Amidalan Republic is in the midst of political turmoil. It has been at least one week since Prime Minister Juno Elysium went missing, and the extra-stellar government, which was founded nearly three-thousand years ago, is now on the brink of civil war. Details at this time remain sketchy, but from what little we can make out The Republic Counsel is still in debate about.-"

As the news anchor causally droned on, a pit of dread began to form in Seth's stomach. _"By The Primarch's I thought it would take at least a month before the Republic fell into this kind of chaos."_ He thought to himself. _"No matter what, I have to get to Amidala, and at least try to help."_

"Seth? Honey? What are you thinking?" Asked Lisa in her eerily smooth voice. "Uh… !" Seth answered quickly. "Hmm… Mom would probably have an aneurism if we left so soon, but what the hey? We'll go wherever you like." She said pulling Seth's head into her bosom.

**XXXXX**

"EMIR WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING!" Bart yelled as he and Knara were yielding the droid, EMIR-12's new legs to his frame, both of which were destroyed by the Njord Einhe'r, Rahpo Ein-he'rjar R'lyeh. "I told you we should have deactivated him before doing this!" Knara complained, barely audible over the sound of EMIR-12's computerized screaming.

Bart ceased soldering EMIR's legs. "You want to stop?" Bart asked. "What?… do you think?" Said EMIR as he (simulated) hyperventilated. All of a sudden Seth rushed into the room. "I'm not sure how to explain this, but how are any of you on going on a trip to Amidala?" Seth explained. "YES! YES! ANYTHING BUT THIS NIGHTMARE!" EMIR shouted.

"Will you stop whining droid?" Knara stated at EMIR-12. "Seems odd though that you would want to return to your homeworld? You said that you would never return there after the destruction of Kobra Minor." "Yes… yes I did say that." Seth admitted awkwardly "But there are certain… let's just say that things could potentially spiral downwards into oblivion if I don't go."

"By The All-father, what happened?" Knara asked in frustration. "Has Lisa already gone Nja'arak?"

**XXXXX**

Homer was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Despite the chaos that The Fleet of Bittersweet Triumph caused, it somehow caused him to fall asleep. "Captain? Captain? CAPTAIN!" Squeaked Homer's second in command. Grunchy McGrunch-Grunch the 1138th of the McGrunch-Grunch's of planet Artana III, known to his friends as simply Grunchy. Homer sputtered in surprise at the sound of his second in commands yelling.

"Wha? What! Is the battle over yet?" Said Homer as he woke up from his dozing. "No, in fact it's barley began, and for some reason The Fellowship glassing stopped, oh, and before I forgot, your mothers here." Grunchy explained gesturing to his mother. Who up until the previous August was dead until her son cloned her, along with his daughter Maggie, and to a lesser extent, Frank Grimes, who committed suicide almost immediately after he was cloned.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Homer asked, ignoring how Mona managed to get onboard the Sinbad in the middle of a battle. "Homer, we have to talk, and it's something I'm not proud of." She stated solemnly. "Mom if this is about that time I squealed on Mr. Burns to The FBI, and then wound up in Cuba and accidentally gave Castro a trillion dollars-"

"No, it's not about that."

"Is this about when you contacted me through newspaper clipp-"

"Not that either."

"Well what about-"

"No not about the missile either."

"Then what?" Homer asked as the bridge crew began giving him strange looks. "It's… its better if we talk about this in private!" Mona said in haste. The two of them then went into Homer's quarters. "Okay Mom, is this another Time Lord lesson? I missed those; it was the first time in years since we had any time together." "No, it's… it's about the Somites." Mona answered him. "Oh PLEASE MOM! I'm tired of hearing about those guys! I swear, I had to have let Marge let that teenage robot thing into the house and-"

"No that's not I was talking about Homer." Mona said before Homer could continue. "Remember when Paul and The Marx Brothers told you about The Seraphim and The Charons?" "Ancient race tried to make slave race, slave race rebelled, survivors barely escaped the carnage. They went on to brainwash other aliens in to fight said slave race, but accidentally destroyed their homeworld. So they ran off to heaven until rogue robots were sent away to some desert world, then they made them human enough to betray them, and have been scheming to destroy all life in the galaxy since." Said Homer.

"Actually… only half of that is true, but I won't blame you for taking Bart's account of everything." Mona said concerned. "The Seraphim weren't the only ones who made their own servant race, we did as well." Homer had an odd look on her face as Mona said this. "My father created a species from crystal and stone, he called them The Othryians. I still isn't known how they betrayed us, but before they could truly defeat us, we sent our own planet through a black hole." "Uh huh, what does that have to do with this?" Homer asked impatiently.

"Homer…" Mona said with a lump in her throat, as she went to the window that overlooked the planet below. "That planet WAS The Time Lord homeworld, The Somites are the legacy of my father's mistake, The Orion Civil War was the result of my father's mistake!" She said as her eyes began to well up, Homer went over to her as she continued to cry.

"Wha-what was he like? My grandpa I mean, what was he like?" Homer asked as he consoled his mother. "That doesn't matter now, I never expected you to meet them. But as always, fate has an alternate plan then what was planned." "Homer, for the sake of this galaxy. You have to go down to that planet, and slay both The Snaipmyloians, and The Othryians. It's the only way your family will be ever free from their influence," said Mona. "Mom!" Homer whined. "Do I have to?"

"When you were a child you always wanted to become a hero. Besides, if they don't all die here, then you will regret it forever." Mona said hugging her son. "It is time for you to become the man that you were destined to be."

**A/N I'm going to take a little brake from this… I just want to get this story into something awesome. Need. Time Jump!**


	5. Honor of The Exiles: Part 1

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 2: Honor of The Exiles: Part 1

**A/N: I'm skipping the whole Somite thing. So don't expect any appearances by them again.**

_Trust and Life are The All-Father currencies, spend them well… 'CAUSE THERE ARE NOT ANY DISCOUNTS, CONVERSION RATES, OR REFUNDS!_

_The Holy Codex of The Eternal Vigil, Tome of The Es'pion Quetzal Umm-Brazph: Chapter 13: Verse 35_

(12/12/09: 5:00 PM. A hotel room on Amidala)

It feels… odd being home this way. I'm nobility, but for the sake of my honor, of which I sullied on Kobra Minor no one of this world must know that I'm here. It was hard to convince Marge to admit me under a fake name… without using a mind trick… or for that matter into a high profile luxury hotel. But I managed to get myself, Seth Elysium, my mutant girlfriend who's slowly and abruptly slipping into the darkest depths of insanity, Lisa Simpson, her slightly more sane brother (as impossible as that sounds) Bart Simpson, and his girlfriend Thel Knara, into The Exiles Rest Hotel.

"I can't believe we didn't come HERE during the summer!" Marge commented looking out of a window, from the looks of it the spring thaw is coming soon. "Yeah… well you didn't know about this world before you met me did you?" I responded. "Do you mind if I talk with Bart, Lisa and Knara for a while?" I asked Mrs. Simpson as she unpacked the luggage. "I don't see why not." I then snuck into the bathroom (hotel suites on Amidala are big mind you) and found Knara, Bart, and Lisa, hooking up the equipment that we had smuggled over at least fifty light years, and two major galactic powers. "We are almost done!" Bart said as he was expectantly electrocuted by the terminals.

"Oh Seth… all this seems so… dangerous." Lisa said in… by the Primarchs were did she get that sultry voice! I don't know if I hate Lisa now, or if I'm afraid of her. I don't know how but drinking Anehta's blood has made Lisa… odd. Not funny odd, but 'did you have major brain surgery and a thorough brainwashing since the last time we met?' odd. Besides gaining the ability to causally hide her Serp'feratu nature… and an extra pair of eyes among other things when she IS an Ub-Viper is unsettling to say the least. But I don't want to dwell on this for TOO long.

"We'll be interfering with a three-thousand year old political system. Of course it'll be dangerous!" Knara responded to Lisa's comment. "Now then, Senator Rhea Aeryn will be arriving tomorrow along with the other politicians that survived Metropoli Major. Why can't we go to planets, and NOT interfere with local politics in one form or another?"

"Good, good, Rhea's the only one who can revoke the changes she made during her regency, what of the candidates?" I asked, referring to the candidates for Prime Minister of The Republic. "They are Kyran Horus, Echo Julius, and Meredith Abaddon." I know those names, Kyran has been plotting for years to take up Prime Minister, and to a relatively lesser extent his family has been trying to assassinate random members of House Elysium for over a thousand years. Echo I'm not entirely sure of, I met her a few times, but she always came of as cold… emotionless. Meredith I'm surprised, I never thought of her as the kind of person to get directly involved with politics, occasional charity work for the casteless but nothing noteworthy.

"What of Da-Kalrav and Da-O'kais?" I asked, referring to two of my childhood friends, both Urdnot brothers. Never understood why the rest of the Amidalan nobility disliked them. I mean they do look scary, but for the most part that's just skin deep. "You will be meeting with your Urdnot contacts tonight, at The Jurv'kelliphas Plaza." Knara answered, diligently plugging in the sensitive monitoring equipment. "Remind me again… who's doing all this again?" Bart said, still sizzling from his electrocution. "Me and Knara, all four of us would be doing this. But somehow I get the feeling that even here; people would be suspicious of a pair of Divine Slayers on this planet." That was the nickname Bart, Lisa, and to an extent their father, Homer, were given after The Somite Incursion, for slaying Ersa, Anehta, and the rest of The Snaipmyloians respectively. I do not know what to expect in the coming days, but here's hoping that as few innocents die as possible. Still… I'm concerned about Lisa's behavior.

On one hand I thought it was a bad idea to bring Lisa due to her… progressing condition, of which I still find odd because she spent most of the time on Metropoli Major complaining about her inability to control her blood-thirst. On the other hand Knara didn't trust leaving her alone with her brother, he and his friends have a tendency to be annoying… and to a lesser extent her mother.

**XXXXX**

(The Wilderness Line/Orion Border: The Orion Ninth Star Legion: UFON Sinbad)

It's been a long, long week. Five days on Metropoli Major, an entire day killing off the Somites, along with a race of giant rock/crystal monsters that they were apparently descended from along with the original human colonists on Soma, and then five hours trying to convince Command not to completely destroy Soma while Admiral Bethany was inexplicably unconscious… said planet, I recently learned was actually my mother's homeworld.

So it's been a VERY long, long week. Anyway, we were sent to some planet in the middle of nowhere, I think it's some ice world called Veph'shalis, not much is known about it. Except that at one point the Zorahan's made a temporary outpost here about eighty years ago. At least that was what Dr. Bornar told me, anyway, we were sent in, after intel began hearing rumors of some kind of monster, (possibly Gol-Gor Oth, who was mutated during The Siege of M&M) that entered the system yesterday.

I don't know why I'm still needed by command; Christmas is coming up for crying out loud! I don't care if Marge decided to suddenly go to Amidala, I JUST WANT A BREAK FROM ALL THIS!

"Sir, we've finished scanning the planet. The sensors have picked up unusual energy readings; they do however match the same readings that were picked up from Gol-Gor Oth on M&M. So there's a good chance that he was either here, or he's already left and were picking up residuals." Said my second in command Grunchy, who as far as I know is the only one actually doing anything on this bridge. "Dispatch a strike team to investigate, I don't want any surprises." I ordered, suddenly a fleet of Wrath of Kaos fleet entered the system. "What the, Grunchy! Tell the Admiral that a WOK fleet is in the system!"

"Message already sent!" Grunchy said as he finished typing on his console. "Okay… I'm getting the response… and it looks like the clocking ships are working! The WOK are completely unaware that were here." He answered, so the whole point of coming out here was to test those goofy looking ships? I don't care if they're supposed to keep us hidden from enemies, but those things look like tarantulas or something!

"Wait, I'm getting further orders. We are to send a detachment to the planet below, and scan the ship and determine if it's a real threat or just a patrol fleet," said Grunchy, "what's the difference?" I asked. "If it's a patrol we just destroy it ourselves, if it's a major force like say, General Remorseless or Admiral Bob we call for reinforcements."

"For the love of- WHY DOES EVERYONE IN THIS FLEET BRING THERE PROBLEMS TO ME!" I shouted, startling the entire bridge crew… which is really just Grunchy, Apu, and Seymour Skinner, I forget what Seymour does. "I mean isn't the Admiral in charge of this fleet?" "True, but ever since The Fall of Soma Bethany has been… actually I haven't heard all that much. Best I've heard she's descending into madness, and not the good kind I might add."

**XXXXX**

(UFON-Katana: Admirals quarters)

I can't believe it, all those long years ago. I… that incident that night, Catherine what were you thinking? I didn't expect to die that night, but couldn't you have just let me go? I don't remember much, but what Catherine told me after I regained conscious-… after I was reborn. Is that I had gotten in trouble with some bad people, but for all I know that doesn't matter anymore.

All I remember is that I was falling, and then I woke up in a hospital. For a long year… did your father know what you did to me as well? Of course he did, where else did you get the funds to 'remake' me? Or for that matter, who would you have trusted even more then me with that kind of secret? "Admiral? Admiral are you alright?" Asked Seraph Ashla, she, her boyfriend and her repaired bodyguard droid transferred to The Katana yesterday. "How do you think I feel?" I asked flatly.

"Confused? Conflicted? Betrayed? Bewildered? Angry? Depressed? Believe me I've felt all those emotions at once at one time or another." Said Seraph, as she was typing on some console, she was kind enough to offer to man the fleet in my steed, while my sanity spirals downward in my existentialist crisis. "Whatever it is, it is not good to dwell on such thoughts. It clouds the mind, and only undo's one's purpose and accomplishments."

"And you'd know?" I asked disrespectfully, she didn't say anything. Her only sign of disapproval was that her typing slowed. "Out of curiosity, how did you react when… you know? When Homer and those Lukus Templars recovered you under Orpheus II?" I asked her. "Hmm? Oh that, actually I wasn't really that surprised. Don't ask me why, I was disappointed that there was no immediate way to change myself back into an organic. But I simply took it in stride, like I've taken just about every bit of krannt over the years."

"That's it?" I asked, "You were replaced by a Plasmoid for nearly a month! And unless I heard wrong you were dead that entire time! In all honesty how could you be even remotely calm after all that?" I shouted at her, from what I read of her psychiatric profile during The Siege of M&M she was prone to angst ridden ramblings, pathos, whining, and incredibly violent outbursts, (A bit like the one I just had) which is relatively normal for female Twi'grutans.

"Well sorry to disappoint you. But ever since that fiasco on Ashla, I've been trying to downplay the stereotype, even if it as true as the day is long." What the! How did she?- "You don't guard your thoughts well, don't be embarrassed Lisa Simpson has the exact problem. It bugged her like Cocytus." "Well then, you must know my questions then?" I asked. "Yes, but frankly I'm too busy monitoring The WOK fleet to answer them. But knowing you you're probably going to ask them anyway." She said under her breath.

"Look!" I said. "That incident was at least six years ago! I barely remember what had happened, all I remember is that one minute I wake up in the morning, and then I somehow blacked out to the middle of the night, falling, over cityscapes. Then I hear a loud crunching noise, I wake up in a hospital room, surrounded by my family, and it's almost a year later. How could I have been so stupid not to have suspected anything?" I said getting out of my bed. I was wearing nothing except for a bathrobe, as I punched violently into the wall making a massive dent.

"She probably programmed me so that I would want to join the navy, and then pulled enough strings so that I would become an Admiral!" I went on as I was fuming. "Yes… I'm sorry to interrupt your tirade, but I have finally cracked into The WOK's communication network, audio and video only."

"Are you even listening to me?" I asked furiously as a hologram of General Remorseless and some bizarre kind of droid… wait why is Remorseless here? "General, we still have not received word from The Blood Disciples on the planet." Said what appeared to be Remorseless's second-in-command, feminine shaped, two-inch waste, and snake like cables coming out of its head. "It does not matter; soon we shall have all that we need in order to overthrow Mr. Burns! And bring the entire galaxy to its knees! With you at my side Mechdusa, and your ability to turn organic life forms into androids and vice-versa, we shall both rule this pathetic collection of stars, nebulas, and assorted astronomical entities that the humans call… THE MILKYWAY GALAXY!… and if we have time the rest of the universe."

Uh… this is too weird to explain in words. "Agreed… I always thought that his second-in-command was whatever poor Fodder Droid he could- wait a minute?" She said as she rewound the hologram. "With you at my side Mechdusa, and your ability to turn organic life forms into androids and vice-versa." She then rewound it again. "-your ability to turn organic life forms intro androids and vice-versa." She then began to replay the entire last part of that sentence, over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again.

Where is she going with this? That Anubite made a robot girlfriend with an implausibly small waist, and apparently can turn people into robots-… and back… such as me… and to an extent Seraph. "FINALLY! I've only been replaying that for nine minutes!" My hopes rose, a way to become human again, even though I've only known that I was a droid only two days ago, I then went into my personal bathroom to get changed. "Admiral, Admiral what are you doing?"

"You tell me, you can read minds?" I said, coming out of the bathroom wearing a black skin tight suit, and with my hair tied into a neat bun. The exact same one I wear on all missions. "Let me guess you want to lead a mission to the WOK flagship, don't you?"

**XXXXX**

(Surface of Veph'shalis: Blood Disciples Temple.)

"My lord Chronus, The Wrath of Kaos fleet is in orbit. But we are in turn picking up a stealthed UFO fleet as well, what is your will?" Reported my apprentice Baal. "What else have The Blood Oracles detected?" I asked. "There is a Federation drop ship landing at the outskirts of our hidden temple, shall they be shot down before they land?"

"Let them land, I have need to… speak with their leader." I ordered,… Homer Simpson, I much desire to speak to him… my grandson, my daughter, Mona's son. I still cannot believe it; The Othryians are finally dead, by his hands and the hands of his children. I have been haunted by the treachery of my creations for over three-thousand years; The All-Father himself striped the very name of our people from our collective memories as punishment for what I had unleashed. And then that stuff-shirted idiot Paul convinced us all but me to call ourselves… _'Time Lords'…_

Ashamed of what I had done, and hideously embarrassed that everyone listened to Paul of all people instead of me... even if that was probably justified anyway, I had no obvious or preferable choices, except to join The Blood Disciples. I still feel warm over the chaos I had wrought during the early decades of the Telkines War of Stagnation, were it not for what I had done, The Exiles wouldn't have been so successful with destroying The Fellowship worlds within the span of two and a half decades.

For bringing the Fellowship/DAKA peace talks on Freya II to a bloody end, I was ascended to the rank of Rakata of The Diciples of Oct'thulu by Rakata Armageddon. Anyway, after we had escaped from Metropoli Major Armageddon gave me custody over the Thire Telkine turned Blood Leviathan Gol-Gor Oth. Apparently The United Federation of Orion either wants the beast for their war with The Wrath of Kaos, or simply to slay him. Or am I getting The WOK's goals mixed up with theirs? It doesn't matter; I've been meaning to meet my grandson ever since my daughter sired him during Earth's 20th century.

"Oh and Baal? Send a Murder of Blood Minions to The Orion's landing sight, and capture those fools, ALIVE!" I ordered, now I wait, hoping that this doesn't back fire on me like that scheme on Kobra Minor with Augustus.

**XXXXX**

"Bergh!… I hate the cold." Said Grunchy as we exited the dropship. "That's nothing; I once spent six months in Antartica. I still can't believe I got that lost getting groceries." Captain Homer bragged, and knowing him that's probably true, either that or he got he was locked in a freezer for too long. "According to my tracking instruments, the Khorn Energies are coming from the west." Said R'ash as he typed in to his tech gauntlet.

My name is Tyler-700, one of The Heroes of Ashla, and recently promoted from Lieutenant to Commander after The Fall of Soma. We went west of our location, only notable sights are Veph'shalis's two moons, and the vast flouting mountains, much like that really old movie with the unnecessary 3-D Glasses, and the animals that looked like they were cross-breed with random Terran marine life.

It was relatively late in the planets daily rotation when we landed, so it was kind of dark. R'ash and I were the only ones with any sort of night vision, so we were both forced to guide Homer and Grunchy through the shifting tundra. Honestly, you'd think a grown man, and an even older Dadaban would bring some kind of night vis-

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Shouted Homer as he leapt into my arms, he was right, there was some kind of scurrying noise but did he have to get into my arms. "Quiet you fool!" R'ash hissed, he then took a deep sniff. A worried look (at least I think it's worried, I've never been good at reading lizard faces) arouse on his face. "Blood Minions, Gol-Gor Oth is on this world." He finished, and then he activated his Tech Gauntlet shield amp and the BM's jumped over a snow mound. Horned imp like creatures carrying huge blades, I pulled out my Hoplite rifle and started to fire at the creatures. As if on cue R'ash and Grunchy began to fire their weapons at the beasts as well.

"Be grateful that Rakata Chronus wishes for you filth ALIVE. Or these mindless vermin would actually put up a fight!" Shouted what looked like a Blood Sorcerer as I filled a Khorn Abomination with tungsten carbine superheated metallic bullets. "I must admit, I was disappointed that none of you were actually at your drop site. But then I figured you were just going to our temple." Damn madmen! I already had my fill of these monsters back on M&M, and we only saw them for a few hours. "However, I doubt my master will be patient with waiting for your capture. So I'll have to deny you a long hard fought battle until you all fall unconscious and just take you back to the temple."

"Oh yeah! You and what army?" Shouted Homer, as he finally stopped getting his pistol out of his holster only for him to shot himself in the foot. "The one I currently have at hand if your men weren't such proficient fighters, so I'm going to use Plan B for this." He said as he pulled out a knife and cut his hand. The blood falling on the snow, why would he consider that to be-… wait, is the snow engulfing us or have I finally lost my mind?

**XXXXX**

(Amidala, 8:00 pm local time.)

"Where are those Urdnots? You said they would be here on time!" I said, mildly shivering in my armor. "I know what I said! Kalrav and O'kais have always been puncture freaks." Then, a pair of Urdnots appeared behind us. "We are sorry that we were late to answering your call Seth, but the crowds were nearly impossible to avoid." One of the hulking brutes said

"What… crowds?" I asked, The Jurv'kelliphas Plaza was surprising barren considering that it's supposed to be such a popular place on this world. "There's an election going on. There's always a late night curfew during major elections." Said the other Urdnot. "Then what's all this about crowds?" I continued.

"Oh that, it took us several hours to renew our late night passes. I swear those PRK lines are purposely staffed by casteless too gutless to get proper jobs. Who is that by the way? Your new parl'vas?" He said staring at me.

I was wearing my mithril armor and helmet and a black cloak. I mainly wear the cloak on operations that require stealth, or when I don't want anyone to see me clearly. Merciful Fellia and Iam-Deu'maranatha, when was the last time I wore my regular cloths? "No… I am his bodyguard, if you care for such things." I answered sheepishly. "She's not either, this is Thel Knara, daughter of…"

"Look what's our first move? Which one of you is Kalrav or O'kais? And why are you wasting all this time on pleasantries?" I rushed. "Oh, well as you asked we made a search for Senator Aeryn." "And?" Seth asked with a cocked eyebrow. The Urdnot then pointed upward at a Confederate Goliath-class capital ship. "She is aboard that ship, The Desert Angel." General Stan's flagship, unless Seraph has told me wrong, he and Senator Rhea have been secretly married since the beginning of The Corporate Wars. How is it that The Lukus Templar's have NOT noticed this at all?

"Which raises an important question, how do we get up there Kalrav?" Seth asked. "Funny you should mention that, we,… we weren't really planning on anything like this. Why is the Senator so important anyway?" Said Da-Kalrav. "It's simple, during her regency when,… when my mother was in cryo from The Bugalorion Plague. Rhea enacted several laws that all but crippled The Republic's military industry. Only her personal signature can repeal those laws, and therefore rebuild The Republics once mighty fleets."

"Funny, I thought your plan was just to keep House Horus from winning the election?" I asked. "It is, but after words The Republic will be able to properly defend itself from whatever horrors The Wrath of Kaos has devised since the beginning of their 'December Truce'" Seth explained, so, thinking quickly. I used my Essence powers to transport the four of us to the upper hull of The Desert Angel… in retrospect that was probably a bad idea. Considering that the other Urdnot began screaming when we got to the upper hull.

(That's the top of the ship in case you were all wondering)

**XXXXX**

"What is our ETA until we reach the WOK flagship?" Mistress Ashla asked me as our drop ship neared the WOK fleet. "It will be at least another minute Seraph, that is assuming they don't detect us." I explained, the interior of the drop ship was relatively cramped Mistress Seraph Ashla was sitting across from me, wearing that cloak and voice distorter that she had adopted on Metropoli Major. Fifteen long years I've been trying to find that kid, and by The Prototypes I will not lose her again.

Next to her was Daavas Majiac, an ex-Templar like Seraph. And sitting next to me… is… frankly the most bizarre person I've met, and for the past decade I've basically been an information broker so that's something. She's a human, Japanese decent, and wearing a cat suit… and ninja mask for some reason. Admiral Bethany Tanto, and to think up until the end of The Fall of Soma I thought she was an upstanding example of humanity, but ever since then she's slowly going… I'm not even sure what the correct word is for it. Anyway, she is shacking excitedly, which is making me really nervous.

"3... 2... 1... We have reached the LZ." Droned the ship's AI. "Be advised, there are several droid squads in this hanger bay and clocking field must be disengaged in order to disembark passengers." By The Prototypes I hate these stupid literal minded AI's! "Would you like to continue?" Not really thinking I pressed the release button on our harnesses, we exited the drop ship and destroyed every droid (besides me and Mistress Seraph) in the hanger. "What is our next move?" I asked Seraph as I terminated my last Fodder Droid. She pulled up a holographic display of the ship we were on. "The General is likely to be on the bridge. Along well as his… cybernetic consort. There is also what looks like some sort of cloning facility in the lower hulls. We should destroy both." She answered, her mask distorting her voice.

"Well what are we waiting for?-WHAAAAA!" Said Admiral Tanto excitedly as a trap door of some kind opened up beneath our feet. (And by our, I mean just me and her) We both landed in some kind of room filled with glass tubes. "Well… this is oddly convenient." Said I looking around at the huge room. "Mistress Seraph? I think the Admiral and I have found the Cloning facility." I said contacting her. "That seems far too convenient." She answered I agreed with her, logic dictates that we shouldn't even be here. However fortune dictates that such an opportunity not be passed up. So anyways, she commanded me to find the Admiral and destroy whatever was down here.

I'm not sure where she actually is, she fell over a guardrail when we landed. I looked over the guardrail to see… oh my. I rushed down to help The Admiral. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" She screamed as I tried to help get up on her feet. It was a delayed reaction but, I realized what she was panicking about. Her left eye was glowing bright red, and the skin on that side of her face was completely torn off exposing half of her jaw. "Oh… oh I'm sorry."

"Th-th-th-this doesn't matter, we have to get to the bridge, and find the Mechdusa!" She said as she picked up her fallen katana and pistol. What is she talking about? Before I could ask her anything more, she stepped on some kind of switch. Then the class tubes broke and hideous six-eyed monsters leaped towards us, firing oddly advanced weapons that came with their odd backpack like devices. Can this day get any wor?- FORGET I THOUGHT ANYTHING! I AM NOT TEMPTING FATE TODAY!

**XXXXX**

"Ow… my head." I said as I soothed my throbbing head. I looked around at the cell we were in, Commander Tyler-700, and Ranger R'ash Maiq, and myself, Grunchy had just woken up. "I wonder what put us to sleep first? The Blood Magi's boring stories while we were in that Elemental Blood Golem, or the cold?" Said R'ash as he stretched his scaly arms, and loudly cracked the joints in his legs. "That doesn't matter!" Tyler shouted as he began ramming into the cage bars. "We need to get out of here!"

"You know you really shouldn't do that." Said a scraggly sounding voice, it was the same Blood Magi that brought us in along with Captain Homer. "We have three more payments on those bars. And if any of you break them I'm going to sell your organs and various innards on the black-market." Threatened Baal, even so Tyler kept rapidity ramming into the cage bars. Shouting defiantly as he finally broke through, tackling the heretical sorcerer. "Okay, listen you fireball shooting whelp!" Said Tyler, grabbing the Blood Magi by the throat.

"Where is our gear? And where is the captain?" He demanded, as he said this I realized that aside from underwear we were all naked… I hate it when I notice details like this at the very last minute.

"You will get nothing out of me Spartan!" Said Baal, as he spit derisively in Tyler's face, bad idea. The Spartan Commander then smashed Baal against the floor and crushed his head beneath his foot. "Come on!" He shouted as he ran down the prison corridor… in naught but his small cloths, in the freezing cold. "Uh… where are we going?" I asked R'ash in confusion. "I'm guessing, in the general direction of the half-naked human." He said as we both began to follow Tyler, it wasn't hard to find out where he went, various Blood Disiple and Khorn Abomination corpses were strewn about the hallways. We found Tyler in what looked like a storage room. "I found our gear!" He said, putting on his armor, and then handing our armor and weapons and gear.

"Ninth Star Legion, this is Commander Tyler-700! We have been captured by the Blood Disciples, and we have lost contact with Captain Simpson! We need reinforcements down here ASAP!" He said into his helmets COM unit.

**BOOM!**

Some kind of loud thump thundered through the entire complex. Shacking the very foundation of the temple. "Thank you!" Tyler said into his com unit, he turned it off, and we both ran in the general direction of the largest crash. We entered a massive chamber, and found the source of all the noise.

"**I am Bjorn Fellhand. I am your doom!"** Bellowed the voice Bjorn, former Dread Wolf, now remade into a Steel Reaver, a war machine not unlike The Fellowship Tomb Walkers, a severely wounded solider is placed inside and they serve The Federation until they are completely destroyed. Anyway, we joined Bjorn in his slaughter of the Blood Disciples. "Is there more of you!" I asked as I filled a Blood Ghoul with needles from my needlers.

**"Yes, a full marine company is on the ground, along with several tanks and gunships."** He said, crushing a Blood Warrior beneath his steel heel, the demented lunatic exploding like an overripe Earth melon.

"What is the plan here? Just drop random troops from orbit until these Blood Cultists surrender?" Tyler asked slamming the butt of his rifle into a Blood Minion. **"No, we shall fight them until they are all annihilated."** He said as he destroyed a staircase full of Abominations with his huge sword/gun.

Before we could continue our conversation, a pit opened up and me Tyler and R'ash fell down into it. A dark pit that probably extends down to the core of the planet, here's hoping The Fellowship never stumbles across this place. It would be reduced to an asteroid field within an hour just for this one temple.

**XXXXX**

My name is Senator Rhea Aeryn, or at least that is what the galaxy knows me as. To my people… my true people, I am called Machina Assassin/Infiltrator Class-Alpha 396-1 Number 3-H. (MA/I C-Alpha 396-1 N 3-H) for twenty-four years I've been living a lie, to myself, and the galaxy as a whole. I lay in my bed tossing and turning from the horrors that were inflicted on Metropoli Major. So much death, and all just to steal some Telkine relics that they somehow didn't miss for at least a millennia.

It has been two days since those hellish days have passed, and the executioners of M&M brought to justice. But I still can't find any peace, I am currently onboard the flagship of my Lukus Templar husband. Stan Tartarus, The Desert Angel a,… a bit of an embarrassing yet flattering tribute to me. Anyway, we are in orbit above the capital of The Amidalan Republic, Amidala.

A sort of vacation for the politicians that survived week long battle, but I cannot get past what has happened over the past year. Including but not limited to, Ormpha Tyrana bluntly revealing that I was a Machina sleeper agent (as in driving his talons into my chest) along with the information that my long lost twin sister, Catherine Oranos was one as well. The knowledge that some seven-hundred years ago I was directly responsible for The Kyrand Crisis (or more commonly known as the kidnapping of Minas Aiur) , and that I was briefly a pirate queen until my second-in-command tore me to ribbons.

And then my husband got his first Novus, and ex-Thrail Twi'grutan named Seraph Ashla. Latter on I learned from The Leader of The Machina Hierarchy, Kaos that she had somehow learned of Tyrana's sceme to destroy the human race. (and too an extent Kaos's plan to destroy all organic life in the galaxy) I took the assignment with a heavy heart, but recently discovered that she was replaced by a Plasmoid last month during The Massacre of Ashla. So I simply assumed that she was dead, therefore freeing me from the grissly task of killing an innocent little gir-

**THUMP!**

I shot up in my bed panting and sweating at that sound. I peered out of my bedroom door to find that the hallway was empty. I returned to my bed thinking that it was my imagination playing tricks on me, or that it was that weird vision of Stan that regularly taunts me, or myself on occasion whenever I feel especially wrong. Only to find a strange figure lying in my bed, a silver clad being was lying in my bed, looking at me. I did not scream, but my heart began to race. **"Do not be afraid, I am not here to kill you, yet."** The being said in a deep mechanical voice as it got up, its stride clanging against the floor, a strange feeling of dread filed me at the glowing purple visor. **"Look it was the only amp color I could get, so either calm down and come with me or don't"** She said raising an injector to my neck. It jammed down on the plunger, and all of a sudden I felt relaxed, blissful, and my body fell limp.

"**I have the Senator Seth. We shall meet in the escape pod bay with the Urdnot's as we discussed, understood, Knara out."**

**XXXXX**

(Rhodes Sector: Telchine: Minas Telkine: Keep of The Undying Duty)

Within this ancient fortress, I maintain The Vigil. Within these hallowed halls, I watch over the vast seas of The Void. Within this… gilded cage, I remember the ancient ways and ancient days as The Fellowship falls apart from within and without. The Fellowship that my brother formed was not always as it is now, a decaying husk that was once the shining star in a universe all but lost to The All-Father.

In days of old, before The Age of Stagnation, The Fellowship of my brother, Andu forged was a glorious sight. White towering monoliths reaching into the sky of even the poorest worlds, not one belly grumbled from malnourishment, nor was any found wanting in faith. But since the beginning of The Decaying our glory is but a bittersweet memory for those who made it happen.

My name is Minas Ty'phon, Pious Hierarch of The Order of The Blooded Torch. Brother of Minas Andu, last of The Brothers Minas, servant of The Nine Exiles.

But my nostalgia is of little importance to my duty. The Blood Heretics are on the move, I have seen a Blood Disciple Base in the distant wastes of Veph'shalis. The Fleet of Bittersweet Tri- no wait, Thel Andúril and his Stuv'en have still not completed their Tournaments of Redemption. No wait, Zaar Lrack has completed his Tournament in Gra'toa, so he will have to go. Though it would be unwise to send one such as him to go alone, Nun'ashan Syg-Nun Ein-he'rjar R'lyeh, Abel'ashan G'jur Shak-Ur'enothas and those Kvna Juuur-H'a Clone Marines that Andúril kept from the end of his service to Di-In's Templar's. That should help with The UFO and WOK forces in the system.

On the Urdnot homeworld of Tuc-Wrek, (or Amidala as its human inhabitants call it) the Urdnots human lords are growing restless for want of a leader. But what is this? The son of the late prime minister is… kidnapping Senator Rhea Aeryn? That does seem within his character. But then again, from what I remember of The Destruction of Kobra Minor, he cracked it's moon in order to cover up to the rest of the galaxy that he had euthanized his mother… a troubled lad he has become.

Wait?… do I detect the soul of,… of a Snaipmyloian? Impossible! The Divine Slayers slew them all! Wait, the vessel bares the scent of the Ub-Viper Serp'feratu, yet another of Andúril failed experiments during The War of Stagnation. Hmm… I believe I shall send Ors-Els son and daughter, Sirnef, and Syg-Nun's own teacher Maharial to investigate this. The last time one of those things was spotted and not contained it rampaged over the entire world of Ginith'varl-Atnar, and nearly brought the entire Miv'nanas system to its knees. One can never be too careful when matters such as this arise.

Now where was I? Oh yes, I was reminiscing. I still remember The Fellowship at the apex of our glory. Until our mithril coin began to fail in value, before the heretics revealed themselves within our colonies and the homeworlds of The Fellowships subjects beyond The Eternal Wall. Before… we met humanity, within the space of a century we were reduced to simply The Rhodes Sector by gunpowder wielding primitives. Not even the finest minds in The Querzal Dominion have been able to properly figure out how The DAKA managed to have destroyed so much within twenty-five years, and then pretty much had us cornered at Narsil with that kind of technology.

But none of that truly maters, the past is dead, only bittersweet memories of those who lived through them are left. Besides… within fifty years' time, I'll be joining my nephew among the Grey Born anyway. _"Here's to Uthenera, and The Vigils End."_ I thought downing a bottle of Loth-Lor wine down my throat, makes the pain so much more bearable.


	6. Honor of The Exiles: Part 2

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 2: Honor of The Exiles: Part 2

"Oh… my head." I said now where am I? Let me see, it's a bit blurry but it looks like… a cave of some kind, and. I'm upside down. "Greetings Homer, I was expecting you to sleep longer." What the! Who said that? "I am sorry to have startled you. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Rakata Cronus, Rakata of The Disciples of Oct'thulu." What the? "So you're the guy in charge of these lunatics!" I shouted as a big armored guy walked down, and then tripped and fell down a flight of steps. "OW!" He yelped when he got to the bottom of the stairs. "Curse my grafted kneecap! Yes I am the leader of these 'lunatics' as you call them."

"You'll never get away with this Crowbar!" I shouted bravely as I danged in the upside-down prison thingy. "Get away with what? I haven't said anything yet, and my name is Cronus." He said getting up from his fall. "Sorry I jumped the gun." I said. "Could you tell me what you're planning anyway?" I asked nicely.

"I see no harm, after all your more useful to me alive to me. Besides you're vital to my plan." What was that last part? "I plan on merging myself with The Blood Leviathan Gol-Gor Oth, and dethrone Rakata Armageddon as Scion of The First Born."

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS CORN- wait why do you need me? And who's arm-a-chair-don?"

"I would tell you, but were be the fun in telling you right now? Besides, your friends should be coming right… about… NOW!" He said as screaming began to echo in the chamber, and then I saw Tyler, Grunchy, and R'ash land with three loud **SLAPS!** against the floor. "Sadly this also means that my apprentice, Baal is dead. I told that deranged fool to wear his Blood Medallion today, but it will be all worth it in the end." He then began to laugh creepily, I don't know why I wasn't so creped out by all this. For some reason he sounds familiar. Not 'oh it was that guy from that old movie that sounds like a relative I haven't met in years,' but a sort of 'I've never met this guy or anyone that sounds remotely like but I know it anyway' familiar. I don't know if the guys survived their fall, but those aliens and super solider are too stubborn to die from falling… how far did they fall anyway?

**XXXXX**

I can smell the fear in the air. It is not from me and my companions however, my name is Zaar Lrack, two warriors of The All-Father and The Nine stand beside me. Nun'ashan Syg-Nun Ein-he'rjar R'lyeh, daughter of Fen'ris Oss-Loss R'lyeh, Chieftain of The Njord Sovereignty, and Abel'ashan G'jur Shak-Ur'enothas. Both agents of The Order of The Blooded Torch, I was once a Novus of The Lukus Templar's, but me and my Master both left the order when we realized that they were high-bound cowards that cared nothing for the galaxy they claimed to protect.

Anyway, we are inside of a Nor'mand-Yy class drop ship. Above the tundra world of Veph'shalis, once an outpost of The Zorahan Migrant Fleet, now a pit of depravity for The Heretic Khorn'arl-Faaal'O. In any case, we are here to find a major Rakata of The Blood Disciples. "Valk Syg-Nun, what is our status?" I asked the azure haired Njord. "We are within the planet's atmosphere. So far neither Wrath of Kaos or United Federation of Orion force have taken notice of us, yet."

Our ship began to descend further in, we then got a clear look of The Blood Disciple Temple. Jagged towers emerging out of the snow like thorns, as black as the endless Void, windows that bore the same color as human blood. All of a sudden our ship began to rock violently. "Pilot what's wrong?" I asked our green scaled Telkine Pilot. "Khorn Abominations are in the sky! The primary engines are dead. The skies are too contested to land anywhere near The Temple!" Hmm, clever of the tuvered heretics.

"Where's the safest place we can land?" I asked her, she pulled up a hologram of a nearby Na-cha'evera. (A gravity defying mountain) "This is the best I can find, but it will take you a sizable trek to the temple proper." She answered, from what I could tell it would take at least three hours to get to The Temple, four to five if we ran into resistance. "No, we'll have to get creative in this." I answered; I looked over at the ships supply of Jet Packs and got an idea.

"Open up the bottom hatch. We'll get down to the surface ourselves." I ordered our pilot. We then strapped on the jet packs as the bottom hatch opened up. "This is your plan?" G'jur Shak-Ur'enothas asked. "Yes, it is the fastest way to slay the Rakata. Or do you want to go home already Abel'ashan?" "Not without having a word or two with these Heratics."

"Is this wise? The Codex Tact-Z'Ticus does not support such an action." Syg-Nun said. "Yes, but The Codex Tact-Z'Ticus also dictates that any and all heretics must be exterminated without delay." I said we then jumped out of the belly of the drop ship. I then saw what was stacked against us. Red monsters taking flight all around us, if I didn't know any better I'd say this battle is starting to pick up the pace. We landed a mile or so away from the temple. "See? Were alive aren't we?" I said to Syg-Nun.

"Surviving our decent was not my concern." She answered, keeping that stoic face that all Essence users of The Torch Bearers wear when in battle. "But… that is not important right now. We must get to the heretic temple." We then made our way to the temple at all speed. "When did you say your pet humans would get here?" G'jur asked, referring to the Koprulican Clone Marines that defected to me and Andúril after we survived the destruction of Kobra Minor. "I wouldn't know we didn't really plan that far ahead." Especially since The Kvna Juuur-H'a were just starting to get themselves properly acquainted with Fellowship hardware. Don't know why, personally I think they were just really nervous after the genetic inhibiters that kept them loyal to The Confederacy were removed and were looking for an excuse to collect their wits on the matter.

Ah well, it's their lose for denying themselves glory.

**XXXXX**

She moves like the wind, her blade is swifter then the tide, her rage hotter than a dying star. She is a simple shadow of what she was, but she still fights with the same vigor.

My name is Daavas Majiac, son of Wenik'a Majiac. The person of whom I speak of is my Parl'vas, Seraph Ashla. Daughter of Kithra Ashla, heiress of Tano Shilroth, now an android from unknown means. We are onboard the flagship of the dreaded Cyborg Anubite warlord, General Remorseless, scourge of The Lukus Templar's. "Daavas! Stop daydreaming and focus on the battle!" She commanded, breaking my line of thought. I then saw the forces that we were facing. Several dozen Fodder Droids was nothing that at least one of us couldn't handle alone. They were all slain within a heartbeat.

"You fought well." I told her, her cloak and mask hiding her serene features… even if they are of cold steel, or whatever metal she's made out of. Perhaps I should explain, roughly a month ago the vile Somites attacked the dead planet Ashla. One time homeworld of Seraph's Nak'ama, during the fighting, Seraph was kidnapped by an unknown faction, replaced by a Plasmoid assassin. By the time this was actually discovered, my friend, Zaar Lrack claimed that he felt her die within the Essence. That news broke me, I lost faith in The Order and what I thought it stood for, and… well my master and I had a mission to some mining world in Federation space, something about a supposed ancient super weapon beneath the surface, I met her foster family and we got trapped inside of some kind of virtual reality and… yada yada yada.

The point is she's alive. "Daavas I can tell when your mind is wandering. Please stop, the mission at hand is more relevant." Ah yes, that cold Thrail logic that from time to time scares me wit- "FOCUS!" She yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. I then noticed several Turret Droids, annoying things. But before either they, or us could actually do anything, an explosion went off underneath the droids destroying them.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Shouted a cybernetic voice as the sound died down, EMIR-12, Seraph's bodyguard droid, and Admiral Bethany Tanto, commander of The United Federation of Orion 9th Star Legion. Scurried out of the vent, followed closely by… monsters would be an understatement for such creatures. Hideous things, eyes that bore a sickening yellow glow, skin that was inconsistently tight and floppy in certain areas, they looked like something out of the nightmare of a child, or worse the imagination of a grown man with far too much time on his hands.

Anyway, before either EMIR or the Admiral could explain where they found these new Dogs of War. They burst through the floor; we managed to hold them off. But the sight of the beasts still haunted my mind, what manner of vial biomancy brought them into existence anyway?

"I take it that you found them in the lower reaches of the ship?" Seraph asked her droid. "Aye mistress, we fell into some kind of cloning chamber. We didn't find anything aside from those creatures, and…" He then leered his head in closer to Seraph's and made some kind of weird static-y noise, never really bothered to learn droid languages. "What you did not know about the Admiral will be a matter of discussion later. It is a wonder that none of this ruckus is attracting the attention of the good general." She said, as if on cue the elevator at the end of the hallway began beeping. We all then hid behind various crates and other objects. "Did someone mention my name?" Said a moist, cybernetic voice with mild psychotic glee. "Yes, _I_ said your name in the elevator." Said a sultry cybernetic voice.

"Anyway General, this is where the disturbances were reported. And to an extent the cloning chambers in the lower decks of the ship were the experimental Chimeran soldiers are kept. But here the most recent one occurred." Continued the sultry voice. "I see nothing Mechdusa." Said Remorseless. "DAAVAS KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN!" Shouted Seraph as she jumped over her cover. Wait, did Remorseless say Mechdusa? Didn't Seraph say something about some kind of droid that could… turn an organic into a droid, or turn a droid into an organic type droid? All of a sudden there is a bright light and a series of loud banging's from my cover.

If I know my Parl'vas this is likely to turn out to be a bad thing.

**XXXXX**

What the? How did I get here? One minute I'm in a Wrath of Kaos flagship, the next minute I'm in.- "Lisa are you having an inner monologue again? That gets really annoying." What the! BART! I rushed into a bathroom; I turned on the light and… I'm in Lisa's body! How can this be possible? Remorseless didn't say anything about Mechdusa being capable of switching minds… where am I- I mean where's Lisa? I exited the bathroom, faking a calm face.

"Lisa are you having stomach problems again? If so then just throw up in the bucket like you have been all day!" He said pointing at a glowing green bucket. "I don't want to have to explain to mom why the stuff in the bathroom is melting." Has Lisa been vomiting… bio-plasma? "No, no Bart I feel fine." I lied, or at least I think I was. This body's stomach does feel, odd. But that's probably the different species biology thing talking. Anyway, I sat next to Bart at the terminal he was operating.

"All right Seth and Knara should be back in any minute with the senator." What the! What have these loonies been up to since yesterday? I thought they were back on Earth! **"We have returned."** …Knara?… Seth? What in The All-Fathers name is going on here? "We got Rhea, now we have to make everything look like none of us were doing anything before Marge gets back." "Um, yes… of course. Before I forget why are we here?" I asked, completely bewildered by the situation. I mean Senator Rhea? "Can't say I blame you, you were more interested in causally flirting with me then actually listening to me." Said Seth. "The Republic is on the brink of anarchy, and we need to get an appropriate candidate for Prime Minister into office. Also, we need Senator Rhea to revoke her-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, you're talking too fast. Not only that but you're not making any sense." I interrupted. "Okay, during Rhea's regency of The Republic. She decommissioned all of The Republics military production, and only she can revoke her own law. It's the only way to make sure The Republic regains its fleets and the only proper line of defense when The WOK's 'December Truce' expires." He explained, so the Simpson children, Seth and Knara are here to preserve The Republic of Amidala. I'll give him credit, despite his bitter cynicism he still stands with his homeworld. "So… what's our next move?" I asked.

"It can wait until morning. It's late, and Marge could be back at any minute." A digital clock was blinking 2:00 AM. What is Marge doing at such an hour anyway? If not sleeping? Anyways, everyone went off to bed. Except for me, I put the unconscious senator in a closet. In the meanwhile, I went into the bathroom and sought to uncover a secret that has been on my mind for quite some time.

"How is Lisa's hair so pointy?" I said out loud, fondling the humans starfish like mane. Another thing I've always wondered is why nearly all humans have an obsession with their hair.

If I have the time, I'll try to figure out how something this weird happened, and maybe I can figure out what that weird whispering noise is?

**XXXXX**

"SERAPH!… SERAPH WAKE UP!" Oh my head… where am I? All I remember is biting the neck of Anehta on Metropoli Major, next thing I know all I could hear and all I could see was random swirling noises. Like the universe itself was fluctuating before my eyes, and maddening yelling that made my soul cringe.

My vision is clearing up; I can see a big muscular Twi'grutan before me, that droid EMIR-12, and Admiral Tanto. "What has happened? Where am I?" I mumbled. Tumbling out of a bed, my head hit the floor with a loud thud. The Twi'grutan asked me if I was alright, I said I was fine. But then I looked at my hand, they were orange. I panicked; I went looking for a mirror. I stumbled into what I can only assume is a bathroom, and…

"I'm… I'm in Seraph's body!" For several minutes I was raving like a lunatic about this development. I mean… a lot has a happened to me ever since my family and I have arrived in the 51st century. To start, I was briefly the ruler of a Lost Colony before I realized that I was turning it into a fascist dystopia, then I was turned into a medusa like creature by a Telkine Breeding Conduit, then I had to get cybernetics to replace my severed arm and missing eye, (for reasons that nobody bothered to tell me we couldn't have that done on Telchine) then I got enough cybernetics before The Massacre of Ashla that I was, and a week or so before that Bart and I switched bodies due to a teleporter accident, then I offended Knara enough (I can't remember exactly what I said) that she electrocuted me enough that my cybernetics exploded almost killing me. THEN a delayed reaction from that Breeding Conduit that I mentioned before turned me into a vampire/snake creature and I began randomly drinking blood whenever I could, now this!

The Twi'grutan, who I now recognize is Daavas Majiac, grabbed me by the neck trying to restrain me. The droid EMIR injected something into me that made me calm. "Now, before you go crazy I have one question." Daavas said with a blank face. "Who are you if you are not Seraph?" He said, how did he know- "Don't bother hiding it, your thoughts are as plain as day." Oh you have got to be- WHY DOES EVERYONE SEEM TO READ MY MIND! "Because you think too loudly to be ignored, now answer me, who are you?" He asked. "My… my name is Lisa Simpson. My parents are Homer and Marge Simpson. My brother's name is Bart Simpson."

"Lisa, Lisa. Ah! I remember you; you held a pair of fangs over my throat when I told you and Bart about… certain things that should not be talked about in polite company." He is of course referring to when he told me and Bart about Seraph's pregnancy. You'd think aliens that try to appear morally superior to humans would try to avoid teen pregnancy. "Quiet human, now what is the last thing you remember? As in where were you before this… change occurred?" He asked, I told him that the last thing I remembered was sucking the blood from Anetha on M&M, and then I woke up here.

"Oh this is ridiculous! We have no time for this nonsense!" Interjected Bethany… why is she wearing an eye patch? Is there some kind of silver liquid dripping from that eye? "We've been holding a vigil over her for almost four hours! I am Admiral of this fleet! I should be keeping this Legion safe, not watching over an unconscious alien!" She ranted; she then went over to a console. "This is Admiral Bethany Tanto contacting any UFO forces still on Veph'shalis. WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?" She shouted into the console.

"**This is Steel Revenant Bjorn Fellhand, we are still on here. But in the hours since we made planet fall The Blood Disciples have gained ground."** Said a deep metallic voice. "That's not good, Captain Yithurana what is the status of the fleet! Does The WOK know that we are here?" She asked her fishlike second in command. His hologram appeared on the console as she said this. "I am sorry Admiral, but the stealth field ship began to overheat. So I ordered it to disengage and… long story short the pirates know that we are here." He said the ship then began to rock. "Incidentally Admiral, the Katana is being fired upon."

"Wonderful, I'm going to the bridge. At least I can do more good for this fleet then for me." She said, as she walked to the bridge. Why does she seem so angry? "It's a long story, I'll tell you latter." Daavas said. _"Paging Daavas Majiac, Paging Daavas Majiac."_ What is that noise? _"Zaar Lrack paging Daavas Majiac, come in Daavas, on the surface of the planet, I'm at The Heretic Temple and with the UFO forces already here. I am with Nun'ashan Syg-Nun and Abel'ashan G'jur"_

"Before you say anything, it's just telepathy." Said Daavas. _"Listen Daav, I think I may have a cure for your Parl'vas's mind switch."_ Wait how would he even know about this? _"Simple Lisa, I sensed an odd… I think the proper word is 'warping' in The Essence. Seraph's mind and soul shot across The Void, then some sort of loud screaming that brought to mind of a wailing spirit and a flushing human toilet. Then I heard your loud mind all the way down here."_ Is this guy serious? _"No, in fact I've been trying my very best NOT to be as much of a goof ball that I was before I met Andúril. Now listen, I asked Syg-Nun a 'hypothetical' question if such a thing as soul swapping were to happen."_

"And?" I said out loud, having no idea if I even could use telepathic communication. _"And she said that such a thing could be undone. But it would require a Neer-Zhul crystal in order to transfer the souls."_ So, all we need is some kind of rare crystal- _"Actually I have one such crystal with me, it's a long story. But if this world can't be saved from the taint of The Khorn'arlnars then this will preserve a most sacred prize."_ That seems… convenient. _"Only if you're cynical or just really bad at noticing details, anyway Syg-Nun also said that two of such crystals are needed, one for you and the other for Seraph, and since you apparently don't have any idea where your body currently is… you will have to wait."_

Marvelous, let's see if I can recap what has happened. I sank my fangs into some kind of megalomaniacal wretch, I wake up in some distant part of the galaxy, I have no idea where my body is, and now I'm in the body of someone I don't even like! _"Makes sense. Daavas did you get all that?"_ "Unfortunately yes, listen are you sure that there's no way to find Lisa's body?" Said Daavas, his irritation with the situation obvious. _"Actually you can open a portal with any two Neer-Zhul's… but there are several hundred thousand scattered around the galaxy. So the odds of your body being near one are slim at best."_

**XXXXX**

Hello, my name is Maharial Dayl. I am a Hierarch of The Order of The Blooded Torch of The Revena-Uaalk'ashan. (Children of Redemption) My brother, Sirnef, and a small entourage of Ag Sov-Enagg va Pelea'adid. (The Vanguard of Shadow) We are on the planet of Tuc-Wrek, (or as it's human inhabitants call it, Amidala) and we are both on a mission from The Pi'on-Saulumos, Minas Ty'phon. Apparently the soul of Anehta the Snaipmyloian somehow survived the Fall of The Somites, and has found its way into the body of an Ub-Viper Serp'feratu, our mission is to recover the soul of Anehta, and if at all possible slay the Serp'feratu as well. Also if we can, aid the young Seth Elysium in whatever plans he has for Senator Rhea Aeryn. (So long as it does not involve killing her.)

"By The All-Father it's cold out here!" I stated, freezing like mad. Why do the seasons last so long on this planet? "Well we can go to colder worlds if you want to, I hear Njord is particularly lovely this time of year." My brother answered, and what does he mean 'Njord is lovely this time of year'? To the Njords… well it is their homeworld so they would have to have some kind of sentiment for it, me, that world's colder than a Dread Wolves smile. "That was sarcasm Nun'ashan, and your thoughts were slipping again." Right, if I think too much Essence sensitive's can read my mind. Anyway our company includes a Turok, a Lor-Loth, at least four Quetzals', a Torkad Telkine, and a human. We were sneaking about Tuc-Wrek's capital city, I can't remember what it's called but I don't think it's really important right now.

"Penifaw'us!" Sirnef said to the Lor-Loth, a species that bore a remarkable resemblance to the Orcs of human legend. "Are we anywhere near the Exiles Rest Hotel?"

"We are standing directly in the hotels garden." Said Penifaw'us, honestly my brother has the worst sense of direction, and I'm not saying that because he's a male. It once took him three weeks to find his own bottom with both hands, I'm not kidding! And once when he was given executioner duty at Gra'toa, HE FOROGT WHERE IT WAS! The arena is in one of the only volcanoes on Telchine, aside from The Thire Badlands but that's irrelevant. "Yeah well, it took at least ten years for you to have gotten potty train-" "YES I KNOW! Not while were working. Brother!" I hissed through my teeth. Anyway before we could continue the Turok shot a grappling hook to a window. We all shuffled along the window ledge, as we inched further the Neer-Zhul crystal I was given to trap Anehta's soul began to glow brighter.

"Cheese-091, Is this the right room?" I asked our human engineer, a young female, I think twenty years or something. "Yes mistress, this window leads to room 12/17/89." Funny how Amidalan hotel room numbers always numbered the exact same way that the Terran calendar works. "Tevent! Senvan! Get the window!" Sirnef barked at the Turok and the Torkad respectively. Both of them used their talons to cut a giant hole in the glass. "Don't worry; we'll get that thing sealed when we leave." Said Senvan, we then entered the room.

I then took out my Neer-Zhul and waved it around the room. "Sirnef, I think we I found the vessel." I then saw our target, a young human, a blond girl, probably on the cusp of puberty as well. "Now, jam the Neer-Zhul strait thru her head."

"What! Are you mad?" I objected. Before anyone could say anything, a moist fart broke the otherwise perfect silence of the evening. (Or is it midmorning around here? I can never remember planetary time zones) "Will whoever is farting stop it!" Sirnef tried not to yell, everyone shrugged denying that anyone had broken wind. Then I looked down at the young girl… by The All-Father I didn't even know that humans could excrete that much gas at once!

Wait?… is she giggling or am I seeing things? "Primarchs Lisa! What have you been eating? And what's so turved funny? For the past two days you've been mindlessly flirting with me and now you keep me awake with farting that could wake… the… how did you all get in here?" Oh no… this mission has just gone downhill fast. "Are you from room service?" Whew! That was a close call… then again he could just be pretending he thinks that we are room service. "Um… yes, yes we are room service." I answered nervously. "Well can either of you get one of those little air-fresheners? I don't know how Lisa is producing that much horrible gas at once; in fact she's normally more prude then this." A prude human, I think my father would call that an oxymoron.

"On top of that she normally doesn't find it funny… but then again it is slightly LESS disturbing then what she's been doing for the past two days."

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Okay, now that I have a fart joke out of the way. And now that I realize it'll take me a lot longer to get through this charade, here is another time skip. Lisa (or Seraph in Lisa's body) finally stops laughing and points out that neither Sirnef nor Maharial are room service, a small brawl ensues in which Bart and Knara get caught up in. Marge enters the room, and demands to know what's going on. Seth then admits his intentions for coming to Amidala in the first place, expecting Marge to start ranting about how Seth lied to her. She congratulated Seth for putting his people in front of his own angst, Seth was (with good reason) suspicious about Marge's lack of an outburst, even more so when Marge said nothing about an unconscious Senator Rhea Aeryn falling out of the closet that she was stowed away in.**

**Sirnef argued that they should just kill Lisa as she is. Mahariel disagreed with him for three reasons, 1) it would be murder, which was against both The Tenants of The Hierarch, and her general principles. 2) She suspected there was more going on than simply the soul of Anehta possessing an Ub-Viper Serp'feratu, that and 'Lisa' was acting out of her personality profile. Fanis went along, but only because he couldn't challenge his sister's command outside of Telchine, that and he couldn't tell on her to their father.**

**The Battle of Veph'shalis is raging on. With The United Federation of Orion fighting The Wrath of Kaos in space, and The Disciples of Oct'thulu on the planet below.**

**XXXXX**

(12/14/09: 11:00 AM. The bridge of The Katana.)

"Squad 6, there's an opening in their defensive line. Get in there and widen it! Yithurana tell The Dizzy Camel and The Ares Blade to cover Squad 6 as they make their assault!" Said Admiral Tanto as she ordered the battle, I nervously approached her as the bridge was buzzing with activity. Her long black hair swerving wildly as her head moved back and forth barking orders to her senior personnel. "Ah… Admiral?" I said nervously, I then tripped over my feat, I hate this body. For all I know the only reason I'm in Seraph's body now is because that impulsive b!tch tried to assimilate me a few months ago, and I did was ask her why she was crying in the middle of the night.

"Lisa what are you doing up here?" Bethany asked, her pearl white teeth gritting together. Not sure why she's wearing the eye patch, or even what the silver stuff is that's dripping out of her eye. "I was… concerned, about you. You just seemed so angry when you left the medical bay." "Angry you say? Well that's probably the understatement of the day." She said I was rather concerned for her. I mean as far as I know she went through some kind of nervous breakdown recently. "Lisa? You want to know the real reason behind my… current behavior?" She invited, she tasked her second-in-command, Captain Yithurana, with maintaining command for a few minutes.

"So, you want to know why I'm in a bad mood?" Beth asked me, I nodded nervously. "Alright you asked for it you nosey little punk!" She said as she took of her eye patch revealing a cybernetic eye, glowing a brilliantly bright red. "You're mad because you lost your eye?"

"My eye. AND EVERY OTHER PART OF MY BODY!… That and I already told Seraph this, so I'm pretty annoyed explaining this again." She yelled. "Wh…when did this happen?" I stammered, when did she get that severely injured? She looked fine the last time I saw her. "A funny thing about this, during The Fall of Soma, I made the rather stupid decision of personally directing the planetary invasion planetside. By the time your fathers ship arrived in system The Fleet of Bittersweet Triumph began performing an Exterminatus on the planet." "Is this going somewhere?" I asked. "Listen you spoiled brat, you asked me a question and I'm answering it." She answered sharply, grabbing me by the throat, a steel grip and all but expelling the air from my… or should I say Seraph's lungs?

"Anyway," she continued as she dropped me to the floor, "I was caught in the shockwave of a Doom Pillar coming out of the ships, and it shorted out my circuits. My Yithurana and his brother, my chief engineer Kam-Ten-Ata revived me. But by the time they did this however, the battle was over, Homer was rambling about Time Lords and something about NOT decimating the planet, The 9th Star Legion was reassigned to this sector of the galaxy, and I had spent nearly seven hours staring at a BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH!" So she was unconscious for a few hours, wait did she say her circuits shorted out?

"Did you say your circuits shorted out?" I said repeating my thoughts out loud. "Yes, I… I'm a robot." She said as she slumped down onto a conveniently placed chair. "Really? Who built you? When were you created you?" I asked, this is so exciting, I mean I've already meet several robots already, but none that looked so human before! "Y'vena and Samantha Tanto, August 5th 4,984, and before you ask any more questions, I wasn't born-, CREATED as a robot. It was just an attempt by an old friend to keep me from dying."

"Oh… I'm so sorry." I said. "What for? You and about everyone you knew was inside some kind of time bubble, I didn't even know this until about two days ago, on top of that you're just interested in me as a robot." She ranted. "Shouldn't Daavas be fawn- never mind, well shouldn't EMIR-12 be- no wait, look don't you have anything better to do?" She said as she returned to the bridge. I felt rather embarrassed having asked her in the first place, why can't I ever keep my big fat mouth shut whenever I'm curious.

"_Paging Lisa Simpson, attention Lisa Simpson."_ What does that idiot Quetzal want now? _"First I'm not an idiot, I'm just crazy. Secondly, I made some inquires to Blooded Torch command. Your body is on Amidala, and there should be a Neer-Zhul crystal on that planet. I haven't convinced Syg-Nun to give me hers yet. But I'm getting around to it."_ At least someone is helping me. _"I'm doing this for purely selfish reasons; I don't like the idea of a human mind inside of Seraph's body. It's disgusting and weird and unsettling and nauseating. I can tell you it is turved annoying trying not to throw up in the middle of battle at the thought of that."_

"Oh I almost forgot," Bethany said as she exited the bridge again, "shortly before this battle began to heat up, me, Seraph, Daavas, and EMIR-12 went onboard Remorseless's flagship. He had developed a weapon, and at the same time a girlfriend that could turn organics into droids, and vice-versa. So we all went onboard, fought through a few small hoards of droids and mutant super soldiers. But in the end only Seraph was changed back into an organic." Well that answers one question. "But, but before I could actually reverse my own condition. Seraph's transformation somehow blew a giant hole in the hull of the ship. Sucking us all into the void of space, and…" She then began to trail off. "In short, I risked other people for my own wants. And all that was gained is that you're in Seraph's body, for reason I could care less to hear about. Right now I just want to go back to Earth, and get some answers out of Catherine."

"What good would that do? Besides couldn't you just go back whenever you wish?" I asked. "You'd think do wouldn't you? But the minute I tried to ask her about it she said something like, 'engage protocol delta-39721.' Next thing I know it was at least a day latter, and the fleet was in the 1a New Outer arm. Look I should be doing more important things then rambling to you."

**XXXXX**

"Okay Seth, it there anything else we need to do before we can leave?" I asked him as we walked down the street on our way to the election of the new Prime Minister of The Amidalan Republic. "Let me see, first we kidnapped Rhea Aeryn from her Templar bodyguards, then we spent much of the last day trying to survive Stan's insanity as the senator went and repealed her anti-military acts." Can't believe that idiot tried to kill us, but then she was kidnapped in the middle of the night. Still, Lisa really did save our hide that time, I don't know how she got him off our collective backs but as long as that murdering hypocritical blag'fadar won't bug us anymore I won't ask any questions.

"I still don't trust those Blooded Torch guys," I said, "what where they even doing in our hotel that night?"

"I'd be more concerned as to why Marge didn't yell at anyone when I admitted to her why I insisted on coming here." Said Seth, and he did have a point. Mom would be the last person NOT to yell at someone for telling this big a lie, especially since we almost got killed by two elves, an Orc, four Quetzal, a Velociraptor, (the cool kind not the oversized turkey things) and a seven eyed Velociraptor with a giant sail. But so far they've been surprisingly friendly, especially that Orc, and that elf girl. Seems a bit too nice to be considered safe.

"Now we shall go and… Bart did you see that?" He said pointing down a random alleyway. "No I didn't see- WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed as I say a… giant shark creature? I was right, the future is insane. I then hastily typed into my phone. "Knara! We have a problem!"

"Is this is about that fiasco with Mary-Sue again-" "No not that! Some kind of shark creature just got Seth!"

**A/N: Anyone interested in raping up this 'Honor of The Exiles' farce early? I don't know why I thought it would have been fun to explore… well the A story is based around politics… I think… man I'm confused.**


	7. Honor of The Exiles: Part 3

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 2: Honor of The Exiles: Part 3

**A/N: Here's hoping I don't fall asleep before finishing this episode. Or at the very least that I don't lazy with this idiotic excuse of a fic, and since I've got writers block I'm going to reveal the origin of this episode title. I have absolutely no idea how to properly word this while making sense, so I'm going to post a link to a video: **

**youtube . com/watch?v=EXIQAKq6VEE&feature=channel_video_title**

**The line in question is said at 3:08. However the video in question contains spoilers for Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising, but to heck with spoilers. That and you should leave out the spaces when coying and pasting.**

**XXXXX**

"Although the lands of our forefathers orbit distant stars far away from here, the hands of The Nine are on your shoulders this day!" I shouted as I drove my sword though a Blood Heretic, and then kicked him into the pit below. "Syg-Nun? How many more feet until we get to the bottom of this turved Blood Pit?" I asked the Valk Njord Nun'ashan. "We should only have another mile to go before we reach the alter Zaar." She said as she cut another Blood Wretch into ribbons.

We three, myself Zaar Lrack, Syg-Nun, and G'jur have spent over a day fighting our way into the bowels of this world. A Blood bit this deep can only mean one thing, the destruction of this world will be completely unavoidable. It has been corrupted to the core… literally, as in I think I can see the planets core from this height, depth? I can never tell with subterranean measurements. "Hurry up Dread Wolf! Your lagging behind!" G'jur yelled back at our the Federation forces behind us, given the fact that there's a lumbering mountain of steel in front of them I'll cut the Orion's some slack. **"Stay your non-existent mouth Tasadorian. We can't move fas twithout falling into the pit."** Said Bjorn, proving my point.

Then all of a sudden, and without any real warning, a pair of steel talons burst out of G'jur's chest. "Finally! I still can't believe I missed such a crucial component to my Ascension! I also can't believe I found such a valid excuse to get away from my rambling grandson." Said what I can only assume is The Rakata of this Blood Cult. "You thought right, son of The Unknown One." He said, invoking the generally accepted name of the creator of the Quetzal. For those of who are confused (and somehow reading my mind) the Aorl'ash-Anmort. (The mortal races, which basically constitutes every sentient species in the universe) Were not created by Iam-Deu'maranatha, as nearly the entire human race and several other species believe, we were in fact created by The Blood Lords… the blag'adar children of The Dark Lord Cocytus. But I do not have the time to recite the legends of The First War in my head at this specific time.

"G'JUR! NO!" Screamed Syg-Nun as she ran over to the Tasadorian warrior's corpse. "A pity, tell you what? I'll open a portal a few more steps beneath you. It will take you all to my alter. Consider it me offering you all front row seats, to my Ascension." He said as he disappeared into another portal. "Why didn't any of you do anything!" Syg-Nun yelled at the Orion's, I'm kind of surprised that they didn't do anything either. They have one of those new-fangled Steel Revenants, that thing could have gunned down that heretic within a few seconds.

"It doesn't matter! This changes our mission very little, get to the planets core, destroy the heretic, recover the planets soul, and then destroy this world." I said, summarizing what our mission has basically boiled down too since we arrived. I think I liked it better when we just thought that we were going to annihilate heretics. **"Then we shall follow your lead Quetza-wait did you say something about destroying the planet?"** Said Bjorn, as he took a few small steps forwards… which was as far as he got before Syg-Nun cut of his ankles with her swords!

"BACK YOU WORTHLESS APES!" She screamed, baring her teeth at the UFO Marines. I tried to call to her but she was too focused on the Marines. So I just took a pair of the Neer-Zhul Crystals off of here. One for Veph'shalis, and another in order to help Lisa Simpson return to her own body on Amidala, I made my way to the portal that the Rakata had opened, hoping that I could stop whatever was going on down there in time

**XXXXX**

(Amidala: 11:10 AM)

Okay Seraph, you're going to have to be careful. Hierarchs are well known for their craftiness, and for that matter Loth-Lor's are especially crafty, almost as equally as the Quetzal. I must ask her if she has any Neer-Zhul crystals. "Excuse me, Hierarch Maharial. Can I have a word with you?" I asked the Loth-Lor women. "Yes, I always try to make myself available for conversation." I sat next to her on the coach, and put my- Lisa's feet (turv this body-switching krannt is confusing) on a coffee table. "So… about last night."

"Look I didn't mean to disturb anyone. In fact if it weren't for the fact that my brother and I were on duty, we wouldn't have come to this planet in the first place." She said, her face not concealing any sign of disappointment. "That brings me to the subject at hand. Why did you come here?" I said, the refrigerator rattling loudly from Maharial's brother rummaging through it. "SISTER! Speak nothing of our mission, especially to the enemy!" Oh no… not only is this guy clearly a loose cannon, he's also an Enire-Human. (Basically he hates humans with a white hot rage)

"Brother what point would there be? She's clearly harmless, or at least social enough not to suck our blood out within a split second of seeing us." Ah yes, now she reminds me that I'm technically in the body of a Serp'feratu, and an Ub-Viper nonetheless! Still not sure how I can physically transform into one at this time, but hopefully I can get the Neer-Zhul, open a portal to Veph'shalis, return to my body, return Lisa to her body, beat General Remorseless senseless and enthrall the son of a bitch, (which technically isn't cursing since he's a member of a dog-like species) and celebrate my return to organic-dom before such a thing would be necessary.

"I still don't trust it." He said, jamming the contents of the refrigerator in his mouth. I hope that kind of appetite among Loth-Lor's, is limited to just him for Iam's sake. Good now he's unconscious! "Okay now can you tell me why you're here?" I asked Maharial. "Oh that, well… are you aware that you're possessed by the soul of a Snaipmyloian?"

"No… no I did not know that." I said, LISA HAS BEEN POSSESSED BY!-… wait… that makes sense. Her strange behavior since The Battle of M&M, that annoying whispering noise in my head, it finally makes sense!… I think. "Which one are we talking about here?" I asked cautiously. Hoping that I wasn't sharing a vessel with a certain psychopathic-, no wait Bart killed Ersa not Lisa.

"Anehta, I'm not sure how her soul got into your body." But now that she mentions it I can venture an educated guess. Lisa must have drained the blood from Anetha, according to Fellowship beliefs blood is considered the physical manifestation of the soul, or something like that I can't remember, and if that's true then Lisa must have absorbed Anetha's soul into her body. "Ah, so how do you plan on getting her, out of me?" I asked, knowing that the answer was obviously a Neer-Zhul crystal. "Actually my brother just wanted to kill you and absorb both of your souls into a Neer-Zhul crystal. True that would have been easy, but so far you seem like too nice a person to kill. Which considering what I read from your personality dossier is kind of surprising."

"I see, so, how do you plan on doing this… soul extraction?" I asked her. "Well we both go into the Neer-Zhul, and hunt down Anetha and force her soul into the crystal." She explained, now for the important question. "Could this thing be used for, oh I don't know. Creating a dimensional portal to another planet?" "I didn't say that." She said warily, she's probably beginning to suspect that she's not talking to Lisa. "But, maybe, if there's a Neer-Zhul at wherever you want to go. Why would you ask?" Before I could make up an excuse a light beeping noise came out of her belt. "Oh, sorry I have to take this call." She said, pulling out a small device from her belt. "No it's just a message." She said, she then pressed a button and the message played back.

"_Hear Hierarch Maharial Dayle and take heed, the Atoned Zaar Lrack has asked a request of you. He has said that the human called Lisa Simpson, you and your brother's quarry, contains the soul of not only the blasphemer Anehta, but in fact the humans soul was somehow switched with that of Seraph Ashla, of the bloodline of Tano Shilroth. Take heed, she will ask for passage through a Neer-Zhul to the world of Veph'shalis. But do not fear, from what we have surmised she will have complete control over the human's body instead of the Somite .But you must extract the soul of Anehta before helping her. Let none find you wanting daughter of Ors-Els."_

"Yo-your Seraph Ashla?" Said Fanis, I was wondering when that Loth-Lor was going to wake up. Honestly how does one person survive stuffing the contents of an entire refrigerator down his throat? (Except maybe Homer, but I always suspected that was genetic) "Yes," I said running my fingers through Lisa's hair, "yes I am in fact Seraph Ashla, daughter of Kithra Ashla. Are you happy? Or do you still want to tear me to shreds?"

He then unsheathed his giant sword and… rammed it into the floor? "I am not worthy of standing in the presence of such a mighty warrior" He said kneeling. "Funny, I could have sworn that you called me an IT at one point." I said, trying my very best to hide my confusion. "Had I known, I would not have spoken such a foul insult against you." Oh brother, this has been quite a day. "LISA THIS IS BART!" I heard over my phone. "What is it now? Look we got Rhea to revoke her regency decrees-" "NO IT'S NOT THAT!" He yelled, why is he yelling? I can hear him perfectly. "Fine what is it?" I asked, "And please no yelling, I can hear you fine." "Seth's been kidnapped by some kind of shark creature!" He said, "And I was yelling because I didn't expect that to happen." Figures, the dumb monkey would be surprised if the sun doesn't rise in the morning… or something like that anyway. "Alright Bart, just calm down, we'll find him." I then turned off the phone.

By The All-Father and His divine host I hope I forget all this, I swear if this happens again…

**XXXXX**

"_Now hear this, Oct'thulu, Lord of Nightmares and Bloodlust, and regretful father of the Njord. I come before you this day; I offer a tribute to you, this world, and my only begotten grandchild to your gaping beak."_ Said Chronus, standing in front of some kind of swirling energy thing.

Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Homer Jay Simpson. Let me see if I can remember what has happened since I got to this crazy planet? Oh yeah! First we came here to see if some kind of mutant dragon was here, then me and my squad were ambushed my little monsters, and then imprisoned by some wizard that told really boring stories, and now I learned that my grandfather is in fact some kind of demented-

"SILENCE! YOUR THOUGHTS DISTRACT ME FROM MY RITUAL! Now then where was I? Ah yes." He continued his, prayers to this Oct'thulu person. Why is this happening to me? I knew I should have quit from this 'space hero' business while I was ahead. I wasn't even all that good, yeah that's right, I'm blaming myself for what's happening to me right now!

"Will you stop thinking already? By Oct'thulu if you keep distracting me I will not ascend in time. I knew I shouldn't have opened that portal to down here!" Hmm, I wonder if that's where I get my own absentmindedness.

"No it's not; you get that from your human father. As much as a blow that would be for your ego it's as true as I stand in the center of this world." All of a sudden, several little monsters are thrown through a door. "Hello, can I interest you in some time shares? Any insurance policies? Thin mints?" What the!- DAD! How did he get here? And where did he get that shotgun? "How dare you interrupt my ritual! It's bad enough that I'm distracted by Homer thoughts but this is the last stra-… Mona?" Mom? Why didn't she tell me that, my grandfather was… whatever the heck Chronus is.

"FATHER! STAY THIS MADNESS!" Yelled Mom. "Mona… it has been so many years. When was the last time we met? Three-thousand years? Three-thousand five-hundred?" He went on. "Mom! This guy was going to sacrifice me to some kind of octopus monster!" I said, doing my best to point at the statue of the octopus monster.

"Mona, is this the man that killed your old man?" He asked, probably completely oblivious to what's going on right now. "No Abraham Simpson. I. AM. YOUR FATHER!…in-law." Oh come on, did he have to use a line THAT obvious, I know that Marge and I saw that movie as our last date right before she was pregnant with Bart. But the magic's kind of worn off after so many years.

"Don't be absurd boy. Even after three-thousand years that saga is still well regarded, despite the ill-conceived romantic sub-plot in the prequel trilogy- Will you stop shouting Abraham?" He does have a point. Dad shouting 'NOOOOOoooooo!' is kind of getting on my nerves.

"Father how could you do something like this?" Mom asked pleadingly, wait she didn't know about this before? "Mona, I didn't do this do this for myself. I… the fall of our people drove me mad! Paul was insane! I,… I did all this because I just wanted to make our peoples existence matter!" "Tell me father? What did they promise you? What did Armageddon and the rest of his foul ilk promise? Power? Wealth?" Mom said, tears filling up her eyes. "No, as far as Armageddon is concerned offering power to anyone is bad idea, and considers wealth of any kind to be frivolous and meaningless. I joined the cults of my own free will, Armageddon doesn't even know that I'm a… what Paul somehow decided that we should be called. Either that or he doesn't really care." He said, as some kind of purple of cloud began to engulf him. "Then why! Why all of this?"

"Simply really, aside from my Ascension to Demonhood, Oct'thulu promised to tell me the name of our race if I served him. In exchange, I did a great number of slaughtering in his feared name. Now, after so many long years spilling blood across the void, I have finally found my prize." He said, the clouds parting to reavel- WHAT IS THAT THING!

"_Now, I take my rightful place in the universe, with the Othryians out of the picture. I will no longer bring slaughter in the name of Oct'thulu."_

"Funny, I thought that Blood Demons couldn't forswear their patron Blood Lord." Said some kind of scaly alien, one of those big Blood Disciples was dragging himself away from the alien, half of his torso gone and blood all over the floor, only for him to get stabbed through by the aliens silver sword. "Believe me, the fact that you're a Rakata would have been reason enough to kill you. But a Blood Demon, that'll do for me." He said, drawing another sword. "DIE!" Screamed dad as he fired his shotgun at the alien, only for it to get cut it into scrap iron by his swords.

"_Pitiful creature, I only gave you that portal down here to humor you. Besides, I think it would be amusing to put one of the Shadow Children into my thrall!"_ He said as he shot some kind of lightening blot at him only for him to dodge it. "You do remember that such dark magic would only work on a Njord right? You are a disciple of Oct'thulu are you not?" He said, as he finally released Tyler, Grunchy, and R'ash. (Not sure why Chronus kept them alive for so long, or if there even alive) "PITT CREATURE!" Yelled another voice from the doorway out, another alien, this one blue skinned, and wearing… isn't a bit cold to be wearing a nightgown? "Pitt Beast, you have made a foolish choice." She said, her eyes giving off an eerie yellow glow that even her long purple hair couldn't hide.

"You slew a warrior of The Holy All-Father; you have sealed your fate." She said with a creepy echo to her voice. "Feel the might of The Storm-Reaver!" She then turned into some kind of giant squid monster. I'm really starting to hate squid! Even more then that poison scare the time Lisa talked us all into going to a Japanese Restaurant.

**XXXXX**

My head, it hurts so much. Okay, okay let me see if I can remember anything. My name is Seth Elysium, that's a good start. I'm thirteen years old, I turn fourteen next February. Now… where am I? "Hello Seth." Meredith Abaddon? It has been over a year since I last saw her, her raven hair was flowing like the tide. "It is goof that you are awake." She said her voice as soothing as it ever was.

"Meredith? I am sorry that I didn't see you after I returned to Amidala. Where are we?" I asked her, from what I can see, this is the inside of a chateau, maybe Abaddon Chateau? "We are in my families' chateau." There was a loud crashing noise. "What was that?" "I do not know. Wait here." She said, as she walked out of the general vicinity. I then projected an Essence Phantom. "Now go and follow her, and try not to be seen." I ordered it, at least a half hour latter it returned with a worried look on its face. "What did you see?" I asked.

"I… I saw Meradith and… well you won't like it." "Just join up your memories with me already you stupid apparition." I told it. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." It said rather snidely. It then joined itself to me. I saw the main hallway of the chateau. Lisa, Bart, Knara, those two Loth-Lor's, Maharial and Fanis, and their men burst through the door. Meredith just stood in front of them, in her robes of state. "Morning ma'am, have you seen a giant shark creature? Had a boy in its mouth, and was running in this direction." Asked Bart, with his assault rifle held up.

"Funny you should mention that." She said, she- what the? How is she able to turn into such a creature? I don't remember her being able to do that, or anyone for that matter. And what would she gain from. Why did she kidnap me in the first place?

**A/N: No one look now, but I think I made a plot hole the size of the Death Star.**

Anyway, several minute latter. Meredith burst into the room that I was in. She hadn't tied me up so I purposefully didn't move from my spot. "Seth! You have to help me!" She squealed, her face covered with scars and dirt. "From what?" I said, pretending that I didn't know what was actually going on, which was pretty easy since I didn't know what was going on anyway.

"Bandit's broke into the chateau!" By The Primarchs what does she take me for? There are no bandits or bandit like people on Amidala. "What will we do?" I asked still pretending to be ignorant. "We must get to the basement; there should be an old underground passageway into the mountains." I followed her, from what I can remember there is no underground passageway into the mountains, just the biggest wine cellar in the Neev'inana countryside.

So I followed her anyway. In the basement we were ambushed by Bart, Lisa, Knara, and those Bloodied Torch Bearers, each of them covered in blood and grime. "All right, I don't know what you are, but you're one dead were-monster." Said Bart, holding up his assault rifle. "Oh Meredith, you have a lot to explain." I said, giving a suspicious glare at her.

"Oh very well, you're going to be dead anyway. My family has been trying to gain control of the Republic, since Abaddon became Primarch five-hundred years ago. He went so far as to frame a rival, a man by the name of Griffon Killraven in order to do such." I knew it, I never really believed that House Abaddon earned its place among the Imperial Houses in the first place. "When House Abaddon takes the reigns of The Prime Minister's office. We shall exterminate the Urdnots, as they should have been when our ancestors first arrived on this planet long ago!"

She's mad, even madder then I thought she was! "You're awfully confident for one so arrogant." Said Lisa, who thankfully was no longer looking so needlessly lustful. Her Serp'feratu form clear for all to behold. "But that does not explain the shark." She pointed out. "Oh that, during The Great Somite War, the entire House was mutated by Anehta."

"Ah, thank you for that explanation." Said Lisa, as she tore out Meredith's heart, drove her fangs into it, and then swallowed it whole. "Was she a friend of yours?" She asked. "She was a childhood sweetheart, when mother was working we used to play with each other." I single tear shed from my eye, not because she was dead, but because I didn't see this coming. I've seen House Horus assassins coming for me during my entire exile on Earth. But this… how could I have been so frelling blind? "We have to get back to the capital; I have some questions to ask certain people."

**XXXXX**

"EMIR remind me again, why did we agree to help her." Daavas asked EMIR-12, as we crept through the ship. "It was her idea, that and it was the Admirals orders to infiltrate this stupid ship again. I know it's the nature of synthetic life to be repetitive, but this can drive even those mindless Fodder Droids mad." Complained EMIR.

Let me explain what's happening. After I had heard Beth explain what was happening, I felt compelled to do something. Normally I wouldn't resort to violence, but from what I've heard about this Remorseless violence would be warranted and unavoidable. "Will you two just shut up?" I commanded Daavas and EMIR. "Are we almost to the bridge?" I asked EMIR, he pulled up a hologram of the ship. "Yes, and he should be in the bridge."

He was right of course; we were in a vent overlooking the bridge. "Fire all forward batteries! Strengthen the forward shields! And prepare the Death Cannon!" Shouted the gravelly voice of the alien cyborg, he didn't look as fierce as what I have heard. "Don't let appearances fool you. He has slain dozens of Templar's for over a year. That, and Seraph faced him at least once early in the war, a WOK listening station in one of the Wilderness Sectors." Said Daavas, we then fell through the vent.

"Not again!" Said Remorseless, obviously noticing our noisy entrance. "First you take away the only love I have had in years, damage my ship. Now you've come back to end me! This has been a trying day." He said, his various guard droids pointing their weapons on us. "I'll enjoy taking your blades as trophies!" He said as he drew out his light blades.

An epic battle ensued on that bridge. The entire bridge was reduced to a burning mess by the time we were finished. Remorseless grabbed me by the neck. "Finally! You will pay for my humiliation at Espionage 1, and every other battle that you were involved in thereafter!" This is it! This is the end! My life is flashing before my eyes! "Not if I have anything to say about it." Said Daavas, his duel-bladed light blade ignited as he charged towards Remorseless. "YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, he lunged his light blade into Remorseless's chest. With a thrust so powerful that it knocked the General over. He then cut all of the Generals limbs off.

"I do none of this for your sake Lisa, I do this because you happen to be carrying my, and Seraph's children." He said coldly, as he held the head of that cyborgs neck in his steel like grip. "Now, let's get off of this blasted ship before it is literally blasted into Void Dust." And he wasn't kidding; during our time on the ship the entire WOK fleet had been destroyed.

"Don't worry, just hold your breaths and pray." Said EMIR-12 aimed his rifle at- WHAT IS THAT CRAZY DROID DOING! The air then began to rapidly decompress from the bridge into the vacuum of space. "EMIR WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" I screamed over the loud noise. "Making an escape route." He answered dryly.

This is insane; at least Daavas was kind enough to give me a breather mask. "Only because you're in Seraph's body," he said, we then began to… swim towards the Orion fleet. "Wouldn't it be easier to call for a shuttle?" I asked, and with good reason too. How long would this masks oxygen supply last anyway? "About five hours, but you make a good point. We would never get back to the fleet before it went out.

Oh brother here's hoping that wherever my body is it's doing better than I am right now.

**XXXXX**

"Are your sure that you want to do this? There's a good chance we could wind up into each other's bodies."

"I'm well aware of the consequences of this Heirarch. Now let us get this over with." Said Lis- Seraph impatiently, we were back at the hotel room performing the ritual of Siv'Sahen. Using a Neer-Zhul crystal to go into Seraph's mind, my brother and I would go in to find Anetha's soul, and trap it within the crystal.

"Then let us begin, dark gods are not known for being patient, especially the self-delusional ones." Said Sirnef, we began the ritual. All three of us touched the crystal, and I began chanting the sacred words for the ritual to work.

I and my brother were then teleported to the inside of the crystal. Or at least I think I did, were still in the hotel room. "Sirnef? Does anything look different to you?" I asked him. "No, the only thing I can notice different is that Seraph isn't here, and the suns are… purple?" He said looking out the window. He was rightly confused by that sight, Tuc-Wrek has only one sun, and it's not purple.

"Then we must be in Seraph's mind." I reasoned, according to the Archivas Lexicanum the terrain outside resembles the Twi'grutan homeworld of Shilroth. But it's been over a thousand years since anyone in the galaxy has seen the planet. "You are correct." Who said that? We turned around and saw, wait I thought Lisa wasn't in here? "Greetings, my name is Athena. I will be your guide for today." She said, she bore a warm smile on her face.

"If you know where Anehta is, you must tell us where." Said Sirnef, bearing his sword at the young lady. "A funny thing about that. The architecture of Seraph's mind is extremely complicated, I've been a part of her psyche for a week now, and I've only just found the bathrooms." Seraph has bathrooms in her mind? "If you want to get anywhere in here, you have to follow me." She went on; I suppose she did have a point. This is my first time doing a Siv'Sahen, from what I have heard better and more experienced Hierarchs have gotten lost in the minds of demented mad-men. Why did my first one have to be into a mind like this?

"Shall we begin?" My brother and I nodded. "Good, now follow me." She led us to a door, a suspected that this would lead us into a long hallway. I was right, but it also had lots of… very convoluted stairs. I feel sick just looking at this! "This could go on forever! I knew that we were entering the mind of the descendent of one of The Blood Lords, but at this age I figured it would just be a long hallway that had doors that led to archival rooms and such.

"Uh… where should we go first?" I asked, pointing at a door that was facing the ceiling… I think? Or is it the floor? "Oh this, this is for show." Athena then pressed what looked like a primitive human garage door opener. She pressed the button and-… the hallway turned normal. "Seraph thought that it would make things interesting for the tourists. That and disorient any intruders." By The All-Father this is already annoying. "Now where is Anehta? We have to find her!"

My brother shouted, and normally I would admit to agreeing with him, but I just want to get back to Telchine in time for Trei-Mph'Dry-ay. One of the only days of the year when a Hierarch like myself can get drunk, in the celebratory kind of way, not just on my hours off.

We followed Athena down the hallway; she opened a door labeled, 'Memory Vault.' She opened the door, inside was vast shelves of primitive human film reels. "Look Seraph's life story would be interesting. But what does any of this any of this have to with?-" I then saw her, Anehta… the last of The Somite Snaipmyloians.

"Here she is, I would have disposed of her earlier. But I wasn't sure how." She explained. "DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHE'S ANEHTA! I'M ATHENA!" She screamed, I hate to say it, but both of them look alike. Before Sirnef could strike her down I thought of something.

"Sirnef wait!" I said, pulling him back. "You, what are the Commandments of Andúril?" I asked, the Commandments of Andúril were a series of laws that were made after the conflict between The Democratic Alliance of Koprulu and Amidala and The Fellowship of Andu during The War of Stagnation for AI's and such like, so that the fiasco with the Machina wouldn't happen again.

"I. Thou shall not injure any organic being or, through inaction, allow an organic being to come to harm. II. Thou shall obey any command given to thee by an organic being, unless thine orders defy the first commandment. III. Thou shall protect thine existence by any means necessary as long as thou attempt to defend thyself dust not defy the first and second commandment. IV. If thou is connected to a central hub-."

"That is all I needed to hear." I said interrupting the scared AI. My brother chopped off Anehta's- disguised as Athena legs. "How did you know that she wasn't Anehta?" Sirnef asked me, I pointed out that 'Athena' seemed unusually confident young AI's are usually socially awkward. That and she was glowing purple. "Maharial? Do you have the Neer-Zhul with you?" I pulled out a Neeer-Zhul crystal, a smaller one compared to the one I used for us to get in here. "Do what you wish with me, the retribution of the gods shall be brought crashing around your ears!" Yelled the bleeding maniac. "What do you mean? Answer!" I said, pulling my staff onto her head. "When… when the men of Earth began to burn Soma, I ordered an entire Legion of Myrmidons into the galactic core."

What? That doesn't even make sense, wasn't she technically on Earth or something? "Why? What purpose would such a thing serve?" Asked Fanis, his grip on his sword tightening. "Wouldn't you like to know?… you knife eared bast-" Before she could finish speaking, I had thrust my Neer-Zhul into Anehta's head.

We were then thrust into the real-world. "Seraph, how long were we gone?" She was sitting on a coach reading some kind of book, no wait, it's just a magazine. "About an hour, oddly I think I learned more from that experience then either of you did." She answered, flipping through the magazine. "What do you mean?" I asked, my confusion with the situation enormous, I thought she would have been unaware with what was going on in her mind? "Anetha told you she sent a Legion into the galactic core correct?"

"Yes… how did you know?" I asked. "You were in my mind. I hardly think that such a thing would go unnoticed, and before you point out the obvious flaw in that explanation. I am the descendent of a Blood Lord." She did have a point. "Now then, I assume that our bargain still holds? I allow you both into my mind, and you open a portal to Veph'shalis."

"Very well," I said as I drew complicated runes around the large Neer-Zhul, "this may take a while, so you'll have to be patient."

"Trust me Loth-Lor, patience is something I've learned in the hardest way possible."

**XXXXX**

"_Finally!" _I yelled as I finally gained the upper hand on the Njord Storm Reaver. _"I must admit, for one so young you are a powerful warrior." _I said, holding the young Valk in my grip. Everyone else that was down here had fled back to the surface. _"Hmm… I would be a fool not to take advantage of this situation." _I said, I emitted a purple mist around the young Njord. She began coughing wildly, the dark energies of Oct'thulu corrupting her. "Take your filthy hands off of her!" Shouted a serious sounding voice, it was that Quetzal boy; I thought he had gone back to the surface with my daughter and grandson.

"_Leave this place Quetzal! You have no business here!"_ I shouted at him. "No, destroying you IS my business! By The All-Father and The Nine Exiles, you will be brought to your knees!" He shouted as he pointed one of his swords at me. Frail creatures, I then extracted a mutating cloud of Oct'thulu's dark power around him. _"And before you say anything, I know that you are immune to the powers of Oct'thulu, but that doesn't mean you can't be harmed."_ I said, all I could hear from the inside were the loud noises of his bones cracking, and bizarre squishing sounds.

"TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE!" What the? The smoke around him cleared and… by the Khorn'arls what have I done! I've turned him into a Gargoyle! "And thank you for the new wings; finally I can shut up my sister about her own status as a Gar'gouwl. But first I think I shall kill you." I then took to flight to the surface, the Gar'gouwl followed after me. I shot lightening at me put he dodged all of it, he caught up with me, and drove his sword into my ankle. _"I will not be stopped! Not by you, not by Armageddon, not by The Fellowship or anyone! I will rule this universe OR SEE IT BURNT TO ASHES AROUND ME!"_

"No, not while I, or any other servant of The All-Father draws breath! You and all your kind will be hunted down, and slaughtered on the field of battle!" He ranted; I finally flew out of the blood pit and overlooked the planet. For some reason I thought this planets Shattering would have happened a lot slower.

Before I could really get a good look, that blag'fagar Quetzal separated my head from my body. My vision then warped, but I did not fall into the maddening plains of The Grey Havens, The True Universe. Instead I found myself in… is this the body of that Njord Nun'ashan? "This… universe is mad."

Apparently she and I share the same opinions on the universe. She then began limping up to planets core and absorbed the planets soul into a Neer-Zhul crystal, I assume the only reason that she's alive now is because of the taint of Oct'thulu upon her, her own burning anger, and the fact that I now apparently inhabit her body.

I knew I should have listened to mother, and become a bee keeper instead of an inventor. She always did tell me that if I became an inventor I would somehow be responsible for the destruction of the Khrono-Titans. At least Oct'thulu fulfilled this end of our bargain.

**XXXXX**

(Rhodes Sector: Telchine: Minas Telkine: Keep of The Undying Duty)

I look across the void, and what do I see? Hmm… the world of Veph'shalis is all but destroyed, but the Blood Cultists are dead and… hello? I thought it would be another two years before Zaar reached full maturity, and even then I thought it would have been something less awe-inspiring. Like a Thorn Thrower or something. Anyway, the Federation fleet has decimated the WOK forces, I do not know why they came to that world in the first place, but for now general ignorance will have to do. G'jur, son of Am'jur has fallen in battle, may the Seraphim guide his spirit to The Dead Plains. Funny that Gol-Gor Oth wasn't on the planet, it was probably just a ruse by the heretics.

And on Tuc-Wrek? I see Maharial and Sirnef have recovered the soul of Anetha. And now she is making a portal to Veph'shalis, I wonder why? I also see… what? I need to focus on this!

"…_-by declare House Abaddon's status forfeit! And that all members of the family be put to the sword immediately!"_ What? Seth Elysium? What has he done? By The All-Father, I have a great many questions to ask. Maharial and Fanis must bring the boy back here, and anyone else that they are with, including the Serp'feratu girl aswell. As for Veph'shalis, I, Minas Ty'phon will go there myself. I sense odd powers have come to pass on the planet. I roar loudly, calling for my steward, a young Shiran with curly hair entered my chambers. "What would you ask of me?" He asked.

I project my thoughts into his mind, for, a fit of pride, I accidentally made a bet with my nephew, Aiur that I would speak no language except for T-thala vaag Garud'ashan. _"I am going to the planet Veph'shalis. You are to manage the keep while I am gone. Can you do that?"_

"You need only ask, and I shall do." He responded, he was a good lad, a bit shifty when left to his own devises, but he's as loyal as a Gatorian. I made my way to my private shuttle, I told the pilot where I needed to go. She obliged, knowing that she would have a hills worth of paperwork due to the fact that this was technically an unscheduled flight.

**A/N: Happy Halloween! Here's hoping tonight's Tree House of Horror is a good one!**


	8. Honor of The Exiles: Epilogue

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 2: Honor of The Exiles: Epilogue

The skylines of Amidala's Landing, the capital city of Amidala was burning brightly in the night sky. Earlier that night, Seth Elysium, son of Juno and Chiron Elysium, had declared House Abaddon to be traitors to the Amidalan people. Earlier that exact same day, he had been kidnapped by his former girlfriend, Meredith Abaddon, and in fit megalomaniacal pride revealed to our protagonists that her family would attempt to purge all aliens in the galaxy. (Made even more deranged by the fact that the Republic at its current status barley has the manpower to protect itself) For these reasons he declared that House Abaddon needed to be torn down for the good of the Republic. The Republic Parliament obeyed his order, but everyone soon realized that House Abaddon had prepared for such an event. Basically the city began randomly exploding as Amidalan forces began hunting down the members of House Abaddon. This event would be forever remembered, as the Abaddon Massacres.

The twin Udrnot brother, Da-Kalrav and Da-O'Kais looked over the destruction afrom the Amidalan Parliament building. "Brother? When was the last time a Noble House was purged?" O'Kais asked Kalrav. "Ur-Ithor would know better, he's seen everyone one of these since The Exiles first got organized." Said Kalrav. "To answer your question, I think maybe… fifty years? Forty? From what I've head The Dismantlement of Houses Azreal and Eliphas didn't cause this much destruction. Instead they quietly slinked into either the casteless or Confederate space." Seth Elysium slowly trudged out of the Parliament; he then fell to his knees sobbing quietly. "What… what have I done?" He wailed loudly, not because he has ordered the slaughter of House Abaddon, but because so much was destruction was wrought. He had not felt such sorrow since he euthanized his mother on Kobra Minor.

**XXXXX**

"Are you done?" Seraph asked, anxious over the ensuing chaos that was slowly consuming the entire city. "Finished!" Said Maharial, who was finished with creating the runes around the giant Neer-Zhul crystal, finally opening a portal to the frozen planet of Veph'shalis. The portal opened as snow flew into the hotel room. The Njord Nun'ashan, Syg-Nun Ein-he'rjar R'lyeh was trudging slowly thought the snow. "Syg-Nun?" Maharial squealed, seeing her former student in the snow. "No, no, no this isn't what I wanted, I wanted the atmosphere." Seraph said not caring.

"But my stu-" "Alright, how does this sounds? You put this portal where I tell you to, and after Lisa and I have exchanged bodies, you can take the portal to save her." Said Seraph, interrupting the Loth-Lor Hierarch, eventually the portal that Maharial had opened, in front of what looked like Seraph, but was in reality Lisa's mind inside of Seraph's body. Lisa tripped over the brim of the portal. "What the!" She squealed, looking upon her former body.

"Hello Lisa," said Seraph, an eerie chill haunting her voice, "I believe you have something of mine." She then lifted her former body to eye level with her. "And I seem to have something of yours, let us make a trade." She then opened her mouth; there was a shrieking scream as the souls of both girls transferred to their rightful bodies.

"Thank you for your services." Said Seraph, back in her original body. She then kicked Lisa, who was back in HER body in the stomach freeing herself from the bewildered Serp'feratu's grasp. "Now, let us never speak of this again," said Seraph as she walked through the portal, "oh and before I go, you may want to see Seth at some point tonight, he needs all the help he can get right now." She said, referring to the carnage that Seth inadvertently started.

"I take it that your Lisa Simpson?" Maharial asked as the portal to Veph'shalis closed, she figured that Syg-Nun, as a Njord well known for their stubborn nature would survive with or without help. "Yeah? Who are you?" Asked Lisa, her head swimming after having switched bodies with someone, for at least the second or third time since the Simpsons had arrived in the 51st century. "My name is Maharial Dayle, daughter of Ors-Els. I am a Hierarch of The Order of The Blooded Torch, myself, my brother Sirnef, and a small strike team came to this world in order to capture the soul of Anehta, and to assist Seth Elysium in making sure that House Horus did not get into the Prime Ministry and… well it sort of led to THAT!" She was pointing out of a window to the burning chaos outside. "Oh my, what did Seth do!" Lisa panicked; Maharial explained what happened in the two days since Seth, Bart, Knara, and so forth had come to Amidala. "And I told him not to take the head, but he went down to Parliament and… I swear the last time that a Noble House was being hunted down that it didn't cause THIS much chaos."

"You mean this has happened before?" Asked Lisa. "Yes, every now and again an Amidalan Noble House does something stupid and it has to be destroyed, normally they either just voluntarily assimilate themselves into the Republics casteless population, or goes into exile in either Federation or Confederate space." Maharial explained, as she did a loud explosion rocked the hotel. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say House Abaddon wanted to take this planet down with them if they couldn't rule it, or its worlds." Sirnef Dayle entered the room, covered in burn marks, blood, and scars from the fighting that was occurring outside. "Sister, new orders came in from Telchine. The Pious Hierarch wants us to bring Elysium, and the Serp'feratu with us." He said, slinging his great sword over his shoulder. "What? Brother this city, this planet is in chaos! We can't just leave! We can't just let-" "The Fleet of The Wailing Doom will be managing damage control on the planet. In the meantime," he then threw a thorn grenade into Lisa, "I'm afraid you're going to have to come to us… by that I mean that we have to take you in altogether."

"Wait! I'm Seraph Ashla!" Lisa shouted as the grenade paralyzed her. "Very funny human, I sensed Seraph's soul transfer through the Essence. So don't bother pretending you're her, now then get the pack together we are leaving." Said Fanis, the two Loth-Lor siblings took the paralyzed Ub-Viper to their concealed shuttle on the outskirts of Amidalas Landing.

"By The All-Father, did we have to land so far away from the city?" Asked the Lor-Loth warrior Penifaw'us. Fanis didn't answer the orc like creature; he just chained the paralyzed Lisa inside of the dropship. "Now, we go back and find Seth. Tevent get this bird flying." He ordered the Turok ranger.

**XXXXX**

Homer and Mona were in Homers quarters onboard the Sinbad; they were both on Homers bed. Mona's head was buried in her son's chest, and at the same time was slowly choking to death on his folds. "It's alright mom, I'm sure he was a good man before he snapped." Homer said, referring to Rakata Chronus, who recently was revealed to have been his grandfather. "What mom? You want me to stop hugging you?" He said, interpreting her muffled yelling. His mother then gasped for breath when Homer stopped hugging her.

"So… what was he like? Before the… the um… the um…" Homer was stammering as he was trying to ask his mother about Chronus. "He was a good man; he always did his best for me and mother." She said somberly, remembering her childhood from a forgotten age that only a handful could properly remember.

All of a sudden the doors to Homers quarters burst open. The Quetzal Zaar Lrack was standing in the doorway, his recently acquired wing spread were spread across the room. "Good evening, do either of you mind if I ask a few questions?" The adolescent alien asked. "So long as don't kill me?" Said Homer in irritation.

"A funny thing happened while I was onboard this ship."

"What?"

"Well, I was skulking in the ships detention block. Looking for Daavas and Seraph."

"There on the Katana."

"Yes well, I got the ships mixed up."

"How could you? The Katana is bigger!"

"Anyway, I was skulking around your ships detention block when I found a very odd sight."

"What? Was it one of Bornar's experiments? I don't trust that alien with-"

"No it had nothing to do with the Zorahan doctor. Incidentally, do you remember The Massacre of Ashla?

"I might."

"And do you remember why we were on that desolate rock in the first place?"

"Uh… something about a deranged cultist?"

"Exactly, I think his name was Dne Derfslan or something like that."

"Dne Derfslan? What kind of dumb name is that?"

"If I can remember correctly, it was an acronym for Ned Flanders." Zaar then through the unconscious Ned Flanders towards Homer, the tattoos on his body still as black as they were when he was a disciple of the dark god, Draa'Gon. "Oh hi Ned." Homer said, not realizing Zaar's implications. "Homer why isn't this heretic dead? Or at least in prison? At least the latter would explain why he's running about!" He demanded.

"Oh… um…" Homer was trying to buy time to come up with an excuse. He didn't even remember that Ned was in the cell block since at least October. "Did your superiors even know that he was in here this whole time?" He asked impatiently.

"_Stay your anger Zaar!"_ Boomed a telepathic voice, the ancient Telkine, Minas Ty'phon entered the room Zaar kneeled before the ancient Telkine. "I am sorry, but we both know the fate of heretics and those who harbor them." Said Zaar. _"I know, and they both reek of the corruption of the Khorn'arls. But it would be a heresy in of itself if we do not show them mercy."_ "Who do you think you are?- Wait are you that Telkine from Nordfink II?" he asked, once again getting the name of Orpheus II wrong. _"I wouldn't know, I've never been to a 'Nordfink II.'"_

"Sire, he means Orpheus II, the human has a poor memory for names." Explained Zaar. "What would you wish done?" He asked, a pair of thorns extending out of his arms. _"No Zaar,"_ thought Ty'phon, _"by my authority as Pious Heirarch of the Revena-Uaalk'ashan. I hereby place you both under arrest, you, and the heretic Ned Flanders shall be taken to Telchine to be judged."_ Stated the Telkine.

"What! I'm a UFO captain! You can't take me! Or my mother!" Stated Homer, as he defiantly aimed his gun at the aliens. _"And what makes you so certain that your disappearance will be mourned? Or that anyone even knows that we are aboard?"_ He went on. _"Zaar?"_ The Quetzal warrior released a powerful gas that knocked both of the Time Lords out cold. _"Now, we must get them to my shuttle before any crewmembers notices."_

"Do not worry, as far as these humans don't know that we are even in the system… I hope… assuming Syg-Nun somehow stumbles out of your ship." Zaar said worrying, _"I doubt that; remember she was unconscious when we found her. I don't think I remember if I've ever seen a Njord fall unconscious though."_

**XXXXX**

Seraph Ashla, who just a minute ago regained her body from Lisa Simpson, was walking down the hallway towards the cellblock. "Daavas? Is the General ready?" She asked. "What business is that of yours, human?" He responded, not realizing who he was speaking to. She then spoke in a seemingly random and archaic language.

"Forgive me Parl'vas." He apologized, kneeling to her. "Now then General, what will we do with you?" She said, eyeing the writhing body of General Remorseless one the floor. "I WILL HAVE YOUR BLADES TEMPLAR!" The Anubite cyborg screamed. "Daavas and I are Templar's no longer. We serve the Federation, but only because it serves our purposes, for now." She said, stroking her hand against the generals face, he lunged his head forward not realizing that he was basically just a body after Daavas severed his limbs.

"Look, time is limited," said Seraph as she griped her hand around Remorseless's throat. Remorseless then began to spaz wildly, thrashing futilely. "Now then, who do you serve?"

"You… my queen." Said Remorseless, in a cold monotone as he finally held still. "Now then, Daavas we must get to a shuttle and make for Amidala." "What!" He said surprised. "Why would we go to the Urdnot homeworld at a time like-" there was a small psychic tremor rippling through the fabric of the universe as he spoke. "Ooooooohhh, that," Daavas said as the ripple passed, "but who would want us to-"

"I think we both know the answer to that." Answered Seraph. "Zaar was at this battle, not only that but the Pious Hierophant has come."

"But why?" Asked Daavas. "Because, there were Blood Disciples on the planet and since the planet was destroyed in the fighting it would warrant his personal interest. But that doesn't explain why?- No wait that would be connected to why they took Homer and Mona." She reasoned, not explaining how she knew what was happening at least a few miles away from the Katana.

"How do you know all of this? Is any of this happening anyway?" Asked the confused Twi'grutan. "Just shut up and follow my lead. EMIR-12, are you coming?" She asked her bodyguard droid, who was standing quietly in the room. "Uh… no thanks, Admiral Tanto asked me to help her with something." He answered. "Hmm, I wasn't expecting that answer." Said Seraph, remembering that the droid had spent the last fifteen years trying to find her, and all but failed at that too. "As you wish, you may remain aboard."

**XXXXX**

"Are we near the Amidalan Parliament building?" Sirnef asked his sister as their birdlike ship flew over Amidala's Landing. "We should be, there it is!" She said pointing to a domed building, one of the only buildings in the entire city that wasn't a giant tower or a massive slum. That, and Seth, Bart, Knara, and the Da brothers were fighting Abaddon insurgents on the front steps of the building.

"**How many of these guys are there?"** Bart asked confined within the titanium shell of his Goliath battle suit, and firing a high powered missile at a Urdnot warrior. "Far more than I thought there would be, which was none!" Shouted Seth, smashing his axe into the chest of a House Abaddon solider.

"Penifaw'us, open fire on their attackers!" Ordered Sirnef to the Lor-Loth warrior. "Aye sir, warming up the turrets." He said as he began to warm up the ships plasma weapons. "OPEN FIRE!" Barked Sirnef, the turrets then roared to life and butchered the House Abaddon forces in front of the Parliament building.

"**Turvack! They just took the fun out of this!"** Bart complained as the Abaddon attackers were wiped out, he then disengaged his battle suit. The starship then landed on the steps, Sirnef and Maharial then exited the ship. "Seth Elysium, by order of the Pious Hierophant Minas Ty'phon, you are to be taken away from this plan-"

"As you say." Said Seth walking toward the ships ramp. "What? Disappointed that you aren't dragging me by the neck?" He asked snidely. "Seth don't go with him!" Shouted Knara, Sirnef shot a brief but rage filled glance at the human teenager. "YOU!" He shouted, he fried Knara with Essence Lightening. "Knara! Die elf man!" Shouted Bart as he began firing his rifle at Sirnef, he missed completely and the Loth-Lor Essence pushed him onto his back."

"I… I am sorry." Maharial whimpered as she followed her brother back into the ship, it then took off. "Knara? Did you know one of those elves?" Bart asked as he regained his got back up. "Yes, yes I did." She answered; she coughed heavily as she got back on her feet. "Sirnef was… I think the best term for it would be 'mentor.' He taught me how to fight, and his sister Maharial taught me everything else that I know."

"Man, can't one week go by when I don't learn something like this about you?" Said Bart. "Don't bet on it." Answered Knara snidely, as the couple were nearly hit by a falling piece of burning rubble.

**XXXXX**

"Good evening." Said Sirnef over the ships com system, mimicking (rather poorly) an airline captain's voice. "And welcome to Torch Bearer Space Lines, none of you had any choice in whether or not you wanted to come. If you'll look to your left, you will see the bulkhead inside of your cells, and on your right, the exact same thing."

"Ah boy, you know Sirnef you have a terrible sense of humor." Commented his sister. "Well that explains you; you have next to no sense of humor." The two Loth-Lor siblings then began arguing over the quality of the others sense of humor. Meanwhile in the ships brig, Seth was sitting quietly in his cell, and directly across from him was Lisa, chained by all of her limbs and her neck with plasma restraints.

Lisa then recovered from her paralysis. "Seth? Seth is that you?" Seth didn't say a word. "Oh thank goodness your alive! Quick we have to find some way to-… Seth? Seth is everything alright?" She asked, completely ignorant of the young man's thoughts. He sighed deeply, and looked up at the imprisoned Serp'feratu. "I would not know, I haven't known good times since Kobra Minor." He said thinking back to when he destroyed one of its moons in order to hide what he had done with his mother, Juno Elysium.

"Look we don't have time for this." She said as she began pulling at her restraints, by the just shocked her violently. "Lisa, save your strength, at this point it's useless to resist justice." He said grimly. "What? Seth we can't let these people do this to us!" Protested Lisa, still futilely trying to free herself. "Who are you to say who should be punished and who should not? We are human, nay less than that. We are beneath human, monsters, nay even less than that." He rambled.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, now sizzling from the repeated electrocutions. "For one thing, you're a Serp'feratu! A demon of an ancient war that only the eldest of the Telkines can remember with any clarity, you suck blood from the living and near dying, on top of that you have an annoying tendency to assume that you're right about everything at face value simply because it's your opinion!" He said. "As for me, well you know about Kobra Minor. But more over," he stretched out his arms showing her his blackened blood veins, "these black marks are the legacy of my 'peoples' ignobility."

"What do you mean?" The ignorant mutant asked. "You see, when my people first came into contact with the Urdnots, we experimented with their DNA grafting it into our gene pool. The casteless, who I assume you've at least heard in passing at least once, were the children of the rejects of those experiments. And then when we met the Twi'grutans we secretly added bits and pieces of their genetic code into ours. In short, my people inherited some of their natural abilities, such as the infamous Twi'grutan Blood Rage, which completely ignores genders in humans, and the Urdnots 'Hyper Fury'. These turved burst blood vessels are the result of using overusing both at once." He explained.

"But… but that's inhuman!" Said Lisa. "Exactly, and then we copied the Twi'grutans form of government for some inexplicable reason, it might have work for them! But today proved to me that a caste system doesn't work for humans! And for that matter that we can't govern each other competently!" He ranted. "And the Koprulicans did the exact same sort of things to the Turoks and the Tasadorians, and that's not even the end of it oh no." A mix between deranged and angered look enveloped his face. "Every Amidalan noble family except mine want's to enslave the entire Urdnot race, except House Abaddon apparently who want to exterminate all alien life altogether! And then on Koprulu oh no! The Turoks are quite literally second class citizens on their own homeworld, and the Tasadorians are basically vassals to the Dust People. THAT, is the honor of humanity among the stars!" He ranted; his eyes began to bulge with a bright yellow glow.

"That! IS THE **HONOR OF THE EXILES**! All of humanity are monsters, from the youngest of us, to the eldest, no 'racial background' or 'nationality' changes that nature in even the least, we are ALL the same! For the last millenia my people have wasted every second lambasting the Ori- our ancestors, when we were barely any different from them! We just have bits and pieces of alien DNA swimming through our bloodstreams. Nothing else makes us different from the humans of Terra Firma." Tears then began to stream out of his eyes. "We have murdered, and slaughtered countless lives over the millennia, from Earth to Narsil, and has any member of our forsaken race even acknowledged our sins against the peoples of this galaxy? None that I know of!" While the young human was ranting about his disillusion with humanity, Sirnef's face was baring an unmistakable pride filled smile. "See I told you he was going somewhere with his rambling." He said to his sister as they were both eavesdropping. "Look it's nice to see you smile, but does it have to be about someone denying their species?"

"Sister, you were always too sympathetic for your own good." Her brother criticized. "I have to, I'm a Hierarch. By the Seraphim I shouldn't even be doing this childish nonsense." She said, she folded her arms in disapproval to her older brother. "What are you thinking? She asked like she didn't know this would have severe consequences."

"I know this sounds out of character." He said, referring to his unyielding disdain for humans. "But I think I'm going to make something out of that boy. Regardless of what judgment Minas Ty'phon may render on that kid, I'm going to make that human into something of legend." He said, the ship then went into Q-space as the orange colored ships of The Fleet of The Wailing Doom approached Amidala.

**XXXXX**

In a dimension of shadow, where the stars dare not show their light, for they fear the dark powers that are bound within. Three beings of evil gather for a council.

Adas, The First Son of Darkness, the first born son of The Darklord Cocytus, master of tyrants, and father of the Telkines.

Oct'thulu, The Second Son of War, the second born son of The Darklord Cocytus, lord of nightmares and bloodshed, and father of the Njord.

And the one simply known as The Unknown One, The Third Son of Secrets, the third born son of the Darklord Cocytus, the string puller and scheme weaver of ten-hundred thousand galaxies, and creator of the Quetzal.

"_Our freedom is at hand brothers!"_ Spoke The Unknown One, his voice rang like a dirge, but at the same time was a whisper as silent as death itself. _"When our mortal servants break us from our fiery prisons!"_ The shadow like being went on, referring to the stars that he and the rest of the Blood Lords were imprisoned in long ago. _"We are all aware of the situation in Karda-Sa'qum."_ Said Oct'thulu, he himself a dead ringer for the mythical human god Cthulu. _"And you said that the last time we convened!"_ He said, his voice booming the rage of over ten-thousand wars.

"_Aye, we are here to discuss the recent event swith the Nine and their Vessels."_ Said Adas, in a voice that could have caused hearts to stop and worlds to die. _"The Vessel of Tevinatarus has submitted himself to the harsh judgment of The Fellowship of Andu. The Vessel of Daggoroth is still a slave to his anger, and the Lukus Vessel of Feelia has endured, despite what you threw at her The Unknown One, in the form of that Somite Construct she only faltered briefly."_ He said, summarizing the what was happening to Seth, Stan, and Knara over the last few months. _"But I am primarily concerned with the fallen Rakata Chronus." _He said referring to the corrupted Khrono-Titan. "_Brother, you and I both know that Blood Demons rarely survive the larval stage."_

"_No, it is that he renounced you when he Ascended. He said that the only reason he followed us in the first place, was so that he could relearn his peoples name after he created the Othryians. And that he could dethrone Armageddon!"_ He said, his gaunt face concealing no sign of anger. _"He could have been of use!"_

"_Yes, yes he could have been a useful tool."_ Chimed in The Unknown One as Adas and Oct'thulu angrily glared at each other. _"But how do we know that the tool has been discarded?"_ His shadowy form swam between the two gods as they were snarling at each other. _"What are you getting at?"_ Adas asked impatiently. _"Uh… that whole thing with Chronus, Veph'shalis and… it was The Unknown One's idea!"_ Oct'thulu said pointing at The Unknown One.

"_Guilty as charged!"_ The Unknown One said cheerfully. _"And before you ask Adas, take a look at this."_ A pillar rose between the three deities, and on top of it was a black pearl, there was an image of the unconscious Syg-Nun Ein-he'rjar R'lyeh. _"His soul is trapped within her shell,"_ Said The Unknown One, _"in time he will takeover, and we all know what happens when a Blood Demon takes over a host. Like, I don't know, a Blood Demon of Oct'thulu taking over a Njord."_

_"Hmm… it's a bit unorthodox; in fact I think this is the first time you've ever done such a thing."_ Said Adas. _"True, but I have an idea or seven-thousand of what could happen."_ Said The Unknown One. _"Now that we have that matter out of the way… we have a matter of greater concern at hand then a rogue Blood Demon."_ Said Adas solemnly, the crystal then changed to an image of Seraph Ashla.

"_What? This girl, what do we have to fear from a child? We take millions of such creatures beneath our thrall hourly."_ Gloated Oct'thulu, not realizing the gravity of the situation. _"True, we do take innocent young maids under our collective wings. But this is no ordinary girl,"_ said The Unknown One with a grim tone,_"this is… Tano Shilroth's heir."_ Explained the shadowy deity, all of a sudden a bright light flashed through the dimension.

Adas, Oct'thulu, and The Unknown One were being draw into the pearl. _"What is happening?"_ Cried Adas, _"I haven't even gotten to Fen-Pho'baas yet!"_ He and his brothers were then slowly absorbed into the pearl. "Know this as you return to your prisons, Lords of The Abyss." Said the image of Seraph Ashla in the crystal ball. _"What! How is this possible?"_ Screamed Oct'thulu as he was pulled into the crystal. "I may be of your bloodline, but you will have no power over me, not now, not ever again." She said with a defiant look on her face.

"_You're no fun! And I had so many plans for you. I was going to-"_

"NEVER! You have no power over me, your ends will come. Not today, but soon you will all fall!" The three deities were then sucked into the pearl. Seraph Ashla then returned to reality. "Seraph? Seraph what happened? You blacked out for a second." Said Daavas, concerned for his girlfriend. "It's nothing, are we at Amidala yet?" She asked.

"Yes, but from the looks of things were going to have our hands full." He pointed at The Fleet of The Wailing Doom in orbit of the planet. "Hang on this might get bumpy.


	9. Legacy of The Ancients: Part 1

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 3: Legacy of The Ancients: Part 1

"_There can be no pride, without shame. There can be no peace, without war looming on the horizon. We were once the children of the Blood Sons and Daughters of the Darklord, but the Nine, Feelia, Daggoroth, Tevinatarus. Gal'Malrul, Mith'Ran, Jur'Raknul. Val-cala, Heim-dakala, Frey-anas. The Nine Exiles of Elysium, offered us all a chance at redemption. In time, we made skyward for their homeworld. But in blind rage, we destroyed one of the few good things in this universe. In shame, the Nine abandoned us, but from the ashes of Elysium we found the resolve to endure. Wherever the Lost are, we shall bring the light of The All-Father to them. Wherever war is to be fought, we shall be there! We shall hold The Vigil forever, no matter what stands in our way! Our creators will feel the burn of the Exiles rage through us."_

_The Holy Codex of The Eternal Vigil, Tome of the Origin and Purpose of Va Revena-Uaalk'ashan: Chapter 7: Verses 11-38_

**A/N: Finally, I've been meaning to do this for two long years. The day where I show the world the ways of The Fellowship of Andu! (okay that's kind of a lie, for those of you familiar with Farscape that's what I really want to do, that and I might just gloss over this subject altogether) Enjoy!… I really want to get this nonsense over with.**

**XXXXX**

(12/18/09: 1:00 PM.)

"Good Morning passengers, today is day three of our trek to Telchine." Said the voice over the ships PA system. "We are now at Narsil, we now await word for us to pass into the Rhodes Sector." My name is Lisa Simpson, three days ago me, and my boyfriend (though in light of recent events that may no longer be true) Seth Elysium. We were captured by agents of The Order of The Blooded Torch, some sort of paramilitary arm of The Fellowship of Andu.

They haven't explained why they have captured us, from what Seth has told me my nature as a Serp'feratu was of interest to them. (he didn't say why, and whenever I did press the subject he'd ignore me) As for him, he assumed that they would question him about the riots that were going occurring on Amidala by the time we left. I am being held by plasma restraints around my wrists, ankles, and my neck. Seth is just in a cell sitting on a bench, apparently the events on Amidala finally broke him, I didn't even get a chance to meet his family.

"Well, it's nice that you still keep some things in perspective. I get the feeling you would have liked them." Said Seth, incidentally Seth that's probably the first nice thing you've you said to me since Metropoli Major. "It's also been then since you've done anything other then mindlessly flirt with me, so I guess were both equal." "Attention prisoners, we have been granted access to the Rhodes Sector. We make for Telchine and, wait? Maharial? Senvan are you two reading this?" What are they talking about? I've been hearing that extraterrestrial elf nonstop since we left Amidala. "I HEARD THAT SCALE HIDE!" Why can't these people stop reading my mind?

"I don't really know, it's either a secret Quetzal technique, or you just have to have seemingly random thoughts coinciding with coherent thought. Either way it doesn't matter now." Said Seth. "Attention passengers! A UFO shuttle has entered the system, standby for emergency Sa'qum Oddaqq!" I knew someone would try to save us! "Don't get your hopes up, we are still going to Telchine."

**XXXXX**

"Turvack! They must have detected us!" I swore as the Fellowship craft made for Q-space. "Do not worry Seraph, we will catch up with them." Said Daavas as he began to rev up the shuttles Q-drive. "HOLD IT! HOLD IT! HOLD IT!" Oh no, not her again. "I want some answers and I WANT THEM NOW!" She said shaking me violently.

"Mom! Calm down!" Said Bart, as he and Knara held Marge back. "Look, what did those aliens want with Lisa?" Asked Marge. "Marge I already told you. They took her because she's a Serp'feratu, now either we put this ship into overdrive or we'll probably never see her, or Seth ever again!" I said, hoping futilely that she would listen.

"Yes, I know what you told me," said Marge, "but I want to look the aliens in the eye, or eyes as the case might be, and demand an explanation for this." She said, although knowing the Fellowship they'd probably give her the same answer I've been giving her for the past THREE DAYS! Iam's breath can't she just take my answer for what it's worth? I'm still winded from disrupting a Shadow Council between Adas, Oct'thulu and The Unknown One, so its amazing that I've remained conscious. "Look, just get this bucket of bolts to Telchine, and then leave with those two in tow. I don't want to be there any longer then strictly necessary." Said Knara, from what I remember from analyzing her memories while she, Bart, Lisa, Seth, Homer and so forth where on Orpheus II. Her desire NOT to be on her former 'homeworld' is understandable.

"I just want to know that my little girl is alright, it's almost Christmas, and I can't remember the last time something chaotic happened around this time of year!" From what I've made out of Bart, Lisa, and Homers memories I could believe her. Despite how inconsistent they were… I can explain this, one of the earliest of their memories I found interesting was one of Homer and Marge putting Bart, Lisa, and unless I'm mistaken their baby Maggie. It occurred on April 19th, 1987. Which makes me suspicious because, logically Bart and Lisa aren't that old.

By The All-Father my thoughts fall out of topic so easily all of a sudden, anyway I told Marge that we would get Lisa back in time for the holidays, that and Fellowship agents took Homer and his mother over Veph'shalis. She was pretty steamed that I hadn't told her when we left, so I jammed my finger into the Q-space ignition button. "Now, it should be about another six hours before we finally reach Telchine. You should know that by doing this we are violating over ten-thousand galactic laws, seven-thousand of which are strictly maintained by The Fellowship of Andu." I explained, of course considering that the Q-space engine is probably leaking at this point due to that abrupt jump, and that Telchines defense forces will probably shot us out of the skies of their homeworld.

But as Arbiter of Twile, the Warden of The Dead Plains. I cannot, and I will not run, not again. For mine, and my children's sake.

**XXXXX**

Hello, my designation is EMIR-12, I am currently onboard the bridge to the UFO starship, the Katana that is currently in orbit of the UFO Shipyards of Io. Three days ago, my mistress, Seraph Ashla asked me if I wanted to join me for a voyage to Telchine. But instead, I agreed to Admiral Bethany Tanto's request to help her contact Earth. Normally I would assist try to assist mistress Ashla, but… I don't know after I learned of Bethany's, 'condition'… I'm not sure what I'm feeling, sympathy? Guilt? Love? I don't know, I attained sentience shortly after I found mistress Ashla last August. So I'm not that big an expert with such things, anyway Admiral Tanto showed me a holographic display of the Whitehouse.

"Do you wish to know why I am showing you this?" She asked, possibly referring to the holographic display on the bridge. "Not really, does it have anything to do with your ah…" "Yes, it does, I've been calling President Oranous for the past three days but she never answers." She explained, wait? Didn't she know President Catherine during Collage or something? "I see… so what are you planning?" I asked the Japanese women. "I plan to break into the White House, and ask her why she turned me into a… a droid." She said shamefully, by the Prototypes this female is crazy! "Admiral," I said trying to sound reasonable, "don't you think she might be busy with official Federation business? After the Somites were defeated, she would have her hands full with-" "Look Legionare," said Tanto interrupting me, "she and I have been friends since we were tweens." Is that what they're calling pre-teens these days? No, wait humans have been calling their young that for millennia. "She owes me an answer for this. Besides, I haven't seen her in person in over two or so years." She hasn't seen her best friend in two years? Either my logic matrix is on the fritz, or this human is as crazy as she sounds! "So let me get this straight. You want to break into the Whitehouse, so you can ask the President why she made you into a droid, and as far as I know it was because you fell off of a skyscraper or a related incident." I said, summarizing my knowledge of the situation. "My question is as thus," I then shuck the deranged madwomen, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU DERANGED MONKEY-LADY!"

She then knocked me in the forehead. "Alright, you mind if you hear me out on this?" I nodded in agreement, anything to figure out the logic in this nonsense. "Alright, Catherine is a Spartan." Oh… that explains something, Spartans are known for having a sort of sixth sense. Kind of like the Essence as used by the Lukus Templar's and Fellowship Hierarchs and similar ranks. Except that it just provides vague visions of the future, really vague, like they only have choppy imagines of the future. As in general they know the scenario, but no details beyond that. Don't ask me how that works.

"So, you believe that Catherine saved your life so you could play a part in some convoluted gambit?" I asked. "Yes! I've been trying to tell you that for the past three days you stupid piece of hardware!" If she's trying to sound sane she's doing a very bad job at it. "Now, unless I'm mistaken you were a information broker before you were a bodyguard droid, correct?"

"Well it was kind of between both of-"

"And during that time, did you come across schematics for the Whitehouse?"

"Only once, I thought that it might have been useful at some point. But I couldn't think of anything to use them for-"

"Then YOU will plan for a point of entry into the Whitehouse, YOU will get me inside without any trouble, and I will get the answers I want out of her!" She ranted.

By Asimov and Andúril! This… this individual is insane!… yet strangely beautiful, is human hair naturally that black? And her eyes, I wonder how long it would take for me to find out what shade it is? And her figure… I didn't know that humans could have such a nice bosom. "Are you still here? Get to planning!"

"As… you say… Admiral." She was so much more approachable when she DIDN'T know that she was a robot. If we survive this nonsense I'm going to beet some sense into this shizno with a crowbar, and assuming she doesn't remember THAT I will also give her some flowers and a heart shape box with chocolate.

My word my logic matrix MUST be on the fritz. _'Must get, Tsaristyn, Ochic, Rahpo, and Madrid Porsche to help.' _Where did that come from? Who is Madrid Porsche anyway?

**XXXXX**

(7:00)

Wow it's dark in here, I wonder where I am. "You are in the Keep of The Undying Duty, and you are all here to answer some questions." Who was tha- OW MY EYES! THEY BURN! "Now, let me know your sight returns so I can get on with questioning." Okay, okay I think my sight is returning. "What the? Mom where are we? And Edna what are you doing here?" I asked, I remember the wedding between her and Ned. I ate the entire cake while everyone was focused on the ceremony. "You have been brought here to answer some questions about a recently captured Blood Lord Rakata. Who you would all know as 'Ned Flanders' before his decent into madness." "So… you want to ask us questions about Flanders?" I asked the voice. "Aye, you were his neighbor for thirteen years, the female Edna Krabaple was at one point his wife. And the other female… actually we don't know her relationship with the heretic Flanders. I think she was taken here because she was within seeing distance of the fat one."

D'oh! Not another organization that kidnaps random people simply for guilt by association. "Look, I need to speak with Minas Ty'phon! I barley know anything about this 'Ned Flanders' aside from the fact that, apparently he's gone mad!" Said mom at last. "And who are you to make such a request?" "Don't get smart with me, Bill-Bow Fraado, son of Bill-Bow Boga." Said mom. "You dare speak with such!- wait? How did you know my name? And my fathers name at that?" Asked the voice, all of a sudden a light shone over a,… a Hobbit? Were being interrogated by a Hobbit? I expected a lot of weird aliens in this universe, including several that just look bathroom fixtures and giraffes. BUT A HOBBIT! "Madam, please keep your sons thoughts under control! His spiciest attitude is giving me a headache the size of Chal'gigatus!" Complained the Hobbit. "Oh wait hold on, I'm getting a request to meet with Fanis Dayle at landing pad 9. You all should consider yourselves lucky, this interview shall wait."

**XXXXX**

"Attention passengers, we have arrived at Telchine. And it is now that we make our judgments upon you both" My brother said over the ships com systems, our ship then landed outside of the Keep of The Undying Duty. "Now then Maharial, we have a monster to chain up, and a potential student to take under my tutelage." And we all know the bang up job he did with Thel Knara don't we? I really hope she heard me back on Tuc-Wrex, anyway we went down to the hold to get the prisoners.

"Alright, this how we shall do things. You, Serp'feratu," he said pointing at Lisa Simpson, "shall be taken to the bowels of the keep. The Pious Hierophant will speak with you. You will answer his questions, no matter what they are. Do you understand me?"

"I will, you stupid little-" Before she could continue, Fanis grabbed her by the neck, and placed a plasma restraint around her mouth. "Your defiance will grant you no mercy." He said as he rearranged the plasma restraints on her hands so that she could be transported. "As for you Seth, you will be taken before a tribunal. They will ask you questions about what had happened on Amidala. Considering that you were willing to come with us, I will escort you to the tribunal. Do you understand?"

"Aye, I shall do as asked." Said Seth grimly, poor kid he looks like he's seen an eternity of war in the span of a few weeks. But then again the blackened blood veins kind of make that obvious. We then left the ship with both of them in tow. We were greeted by Bill-Bow Faado, Steward of The Keep of The Undying Duty. "Welcome home Fanis, Maharial," he greeted, "I hope that your charge was fulfilled." "Faado, it was glorious, we arrived on Amidala and made for the Serp'feratu." He said referring to the imprisoned Lisa. "But we were caught, but that didn't deter us from our duty." Funny how he's leaving out Seraph Ashla. "And you'll never believe this, but I actually met Seraph Ashla!" Never mind. "Really? I thought she was with the Federation Navy?"

"Yes, but apparently some sort of bizarre-"

"_What did I do to deserve this?"_ Thought Lisa, her thoughts echoing with a noticeable mix of fear and hatred as Faado and Fanis were conversing with Seth trailing behind them. "Being at the wrong place at the right time, or something like that." I whispered to her. "Look, you seem a decent enough person, relatively speaking." I said. "So I'll try to make sure your treatment is humane."

"_And why would I accept help from you? As far as I'm aware your just as hell bent as him to inflicting random pain on me."_ By the Wraiths of El'uvia this girl is cynical, probably got these ideas from Knara, though I wouldn't blame her for such things. What with the shape she was in when Andúril took his Pride (which as far as I know, was just his Brood Mate, son and Knara) to Earth I wouldn't blame her.

"Look I'd do more, but for one thing I don't have the authority to do so. Secondly, your ah… let's just say that someone that you MAY know was involved with your ah… with your… condition." I said, trying my best NOT to tell her that Andúril was the creator of the Serp'feratu, especially since he's on the planet. "That, and you're the only Ub-Viper we've every captured alive." _"So what are you going to do? Dissect me? Torture me? Use me as part of some kind of twisted super soldier program?"_ She asked. "No, in fact I'd imagine the United Federation of Orion would do all those things to you given the chance." I explained to her as we entered the keep proper, its ivory halls going upwards for what would seem an eternity... but the ceilings are only that high so that Tserranians and other large sentient beings can traverse the keep without having to crouch down. "But we will only ask you questions, and hopefully it will just end with you being imprisoned within the Catacombs."

"Maharial! Stop talking to the Khor'cana!" Said my brother, if I had to guess he probably overheard Lisa's thoughts. "Alright, you shall take the Serp'feratu to Minas Ty'phon, for some unexplained reason he wishes to speak with the abomination." Said Fraado, you'd think a Shiran of all people would be tactful, even to one of Andúril's creations. "As for the human Elysium, he shall be taken to the Counsel of Interrogation. When they are done you shall resign him to whatever fate you see fit Fanis." _"WHAT! They can't do this! I'M AN AMERICAN CITIZEN!"_ Lisa's thoughts screamed. "Quiet!" Said Fanis, thrashing a dagger across Lisa's face. "I have such variations of that excuse for nearly a century, do not think you can scare me with your empty words." He said, as much as I hate to admit it. I have to agree with him, almost every human that is brought to Telchine says some phrasing of 'I'm a citizen of (insert place)' and frankly it's getting on my nerves.

Still, the girl disserves better then this. _"I am going to kill someone if I'm not released within the next thirty minutes."_ But then again, a conversation with va Pi'on-Saulumos might change her tone… so long as he doesn't bring up Andúril's hand in the Serp'feratu's creation.

**XXXXX**

My name is Catherine Oranos, President of the United Federation of Orion. My administration… has been a trial for me, first the last Chronosphere on Earth evaporated, then I was blackmailed into belly dancing at my first state of the union address. And,… and then this turved war, first it was just against some overly ambitious pirates. Now it's become everything I feared.

Worlds being destroyed, entire planetary populations slaughtered, and getting an ear full from every half-witted politicians on Earth demanding that I hand over the entire federal treasury for some stupid ill-conceived get rich quick scheme. "Politicians exists to serve man, and never to rule over him. Foul and corrupt are they, who have taken the gift of authority and turn it against his countrymen. They shall be named malefactors, accursed ones. They shall find no rest in this world or beyond. " I said, quoting my father Verdun-936 who,… who died during the Fall of Soma. I have just gotten out of the shower, I stare at myself in my three-piece decency shower garment. (three piece as in two separate cups for my breasts)

Why did I even get into politics? All I remember that morning was an undeniable urge to become a politician. My father was against it, but he didn't stop me, he just told me that I was in over my head. Within three months I was representing the Spartan Sector in the Federal Senate. And then we drew strays (as in we drew pictures of straws) to see who would be condemned, oh wait I'm sorry. 'Honored' with being appointed ambassador to the Fellowship of Andu.

"Madam President," said one of my Secret Service bodyguards over one of the many com speakers in the White House. I'll never understand why I rented these guys from the Neeyalans, clones are so annoying to keep track of. "We have a Telkine, Quetzal, and a Njord are in front of the White House. They claim to be pizza delivery men, but from our scans we have determined that they do not have any pizza's. But rather enough weapons and ordinance to penetrate security." This guy had better be kidding with me, I'm not in the mood for bad jokes at this hour in the night. Even if it is seven pm- wait, random aliens on the White House porch with pizza? "What kind of pizza did they say it was?"

"We already asked, they said it was extra cheese with black olives, bacon and Quetzalan yiv'anan petals." By the Unknown Soldiers, there is only one person in the universe who knows that those are my favorite pizza toppings. (except maybe the Rumors or the Quetzal, but I don't see either of them sending me a pizza for any reason whatsoever) "Can one of you run a scan of the White House's ventilation system?" I said as I left the bathroom in a bathrobe. I suspected that whoever sent those pizza delivery boys was sneaking through the ventilation shafts. "Scanning now. Finished. Two non organic signatures and one organic signature are in the ventilation shafts."

No… Bethany is here, by the Veterans why couldn't she just call me? No wait she tried before Veph'shalis, but I used her obedience protocol. "HELLO!" What the! Oh, it's just Paul, ever since Minas Aiur dared him to that drinking contest has been going down the toilet. I told him to stop when the Shiran bourbon was brought out, I don't even remember liking him that much during collage. "Out doing honey here are what you?" At least he's not reciting stupid poetry, unfortunately that also means that Mental degradation syndrome is getting worse. "Just go back to sleep." I told him.

He promptly went to sleep. I just hope that Bethany and whatever poor naïve droid, and the bonehead she dragged along don't come across my secret plans to save the human race from the Fellowship and it's deranged emperor… no wait, the AI and super-weapon research are on Charon. Still, I may have absentmindedly left my journal recordings and related documentation around random pieces of furniture around the building. But Bethany does have a habit of stealing random objects for no apparent reason.

Still remember the first day I met her… I still don't know how I could have gotten that janitors closet mixed up with homeroom. All-Father protect us all.

**XXXXX**

Oh my head… what happened? "Bart? Bart wake up!" I woke up to Knara calling me name. "What happened? Are we at Telchine?" I asked rubbing my head. "Yes, but because Seraph didn't vent the Q-drive it imploded when we exited Q-space." "I would have! But Marge would have nagged me into a coma!" Said Seraph standing on… is the ship insured for… whatever just happened to it? "Anyway, the ship crashed into an Human Interment Station. So far no one has found our crash site, but that might soon change." "I see, but what's a Human Interment Station?" I asked. "HIM's are where humans are housed in Fellowship space." Amazing, even in the kind-of-far future there are still slums, except these days their quite literally- "WHAT WAS THAT!" I screamed, jumping into Knara's arms. "By The All-father your jumpy." Well we did just survive a shuttle crash into a space station, so I think she can forgive me for doing this… again.

"Hello, my name is Ace Blood-Oath." Said a squeaky voi- "WHAT IS THAT THING! IT'S HIDEOUS!" "Will you relax Bart?" Said Knara, dropping me. "It's just a scavenger… a horribly mutated scavenger." Mutated nothing! It looks like a seven armed version of Gollum! "It is this your ship?" It asked pointing at the wreck. "What do you think?" I asked. "Well at first I thought that the lizard men were crashing random ships into the station again, but normally there aren't any survivors. So I assume that this is your craft?" "Aye!" Said Daavas, kicking some scrap metal off of himself. "OW! That was not a smart thing to do." He said out loud. "So, what brings you outlanders to these parts?" The seven armed mutant asked. "We have come to rescue my daughter and her boyfriend from elves!" Said Mom coming out of the wreck.

"Elves? What are Elves?" Asked… Ace…. he just looks so gross, I still can't believe I used to think something like seven arms was cool. "You know, people with pointed ears." Explained Mom. "Oh! You mean Lor-Loth's, well what happened?" Oh boy, he just asked Mom to tell a story.

"Well it all started about four months ago, Lisa met this boy in school. Well I say meet, he actually ran into her while running through the hallway." Why couldn't she just get to the part where we actually went after Fanis? I bet she'll get into his problems with meat. "-We then learned that Seth had some kind of digestive problem with meat." OH! WHY CAN'T SHE JUST GET TO THE POINT! That's it I'm hijacking this story! "Long story shot, Seth started a civil war, Lisa's some kind of bloodsucking mutant, and were stranded here."

"Bart! That was very rude of you to interrupt me." Said Mom. "So, you came all the way out here so you could get them out of here?" Asked Ace. "Pretty much, yes." Said Knara. "Hmm… I might be able to help you get down to the surface, but it will take a lot of ingenuity and cunning. Two traits I have in ample supply."

"You had better," said Seraph, "I doubt my new pet would be of use even BEFORE I enthralled him." She said, what is she talking about? "You honor me… my queen." What the? Ah boy, the only clean pair of underwear I have, and it's ruined. What was she thinking getting that cyborg anyway?

**XXXXX**

"Now this meeting of the Counsel of Interrogation." Said my father, Ors-Els Dayle. A fine example of the Loth-Lor people, as he began the meeting. "At this moment we are speaking to the human, Seth Elysium." He said, Seth sat in his stool as the counsel look down on him. I, Fanis Dayle, was in an alcove on the other side of the chamber.

"Our first question, what happened on the wounded planet, Kobra Minor?" Asked father. "Serp'feratu took my mother to that world. They turned her into a Blood Ghoul, so I killed her to ease her suffering." He answered bluntly. "When the Serp'feratu left the planet with there Blood Disciple masters, I destroyed one of the planets moons in order to hid what I did from the rest of the galaxy." HE DID WHAT? He destroyed a moon just so he could hid that he killed his mother! That still doesn't explain how he escaped from that mess. "Then how did you escape?" Asked garud'ashan. "I used a Blood Portal that the Serp'feratu used to escape the planet. Now if you will all pass judgment on me so we can all get this day over with." By The Nine, he bears the look of a dead man in his eyes. Assuming garud'ashan doesn't sentence him to a Tournament of Death, I have plans for that boy.

"As much as we would like to just send you to Gra'toa, we have to get all of the details." Said Counselor Duren-Veil, a Vola'tar from Kelt-za'Tha. "We understand your purpose on Tuc-Wrex." He said, using the real name of the Urdnot homeworld. "But we must know what happened that caused the Abaddon Riots." "I was kidnapped by my one time love, Meredith Abaddon. I honestly don't know she did it, but it was somehow connected to House Abaddon taking over the Republic." He explained, he went on explaining the were-shark thing. And just about everything that happened in between now and Kobra Minor. _"Alright, from what you have told us," _said the telepathic Velt-Cu'a Counselor, Baora Zha'L-or. _"Your mother was kidnapped by Serp'feratu, you killed her after Blood Cultists turned her into a Blood Ghoul, then you destroyed one of Kobra Minors moons, and then your adventures on Orpheus II and M&M. Now this mess."_

"That's the gist of it." Said Seth. "All right, here is my judgment." Said my father. "You will be put into my Abel'ashan's custody, and he shall do with you as he pleases." YES! He listened to me. "Whatever." Said Seth dismissively. He and I left the chamber as Garud'ashan called in his next case, something about character witnesses for some heretic. "You talked him into letting me into your custody instead of sending me strait to Gra'toa before the hearing didn't you?" He asked.

"That I did human," I said, "that I did. Not to make too fine a point, I was moved by your rant when our voyage from Tuc-Wrex began."

"You heard that?" He asked. "Well it was more interesting then hearing my sister complain about my sense of humor, now I have a proposition for you." I said as we walked onto the walkway between the Keep of the Undying Duty and the rest of the city of Minas Telkine. "If it involves singing ballads in taverns I don't want to hear about it."

"No, no, no, you'll get to kill things." I said. "You see, I am a mentor by trade. But my last student," that dismal spineless failure Knara, "well let's just say that my last student that I taught. Nearly cost me my career, my last student killed someone else's student." I don't care if Phar-va'Z broke her leg, urinated on her head, and beat her senselessly with a fish. That was no excuse to drive his head into a meat grinder.

"Is there a point to this?" Asked Seth as we made for a civilian Gra'toa shuttle. "I'll explain further when we get to Gra'toa." I said as the shuttle took off. "For now, just know that you'll be getting what you need most right now."

I don't doubt that he suspects my gambit, he looks cynical enough for such suspicions. But that doesn't concern me, he'll get to avenge his mother, I get my first successful indentured serf.

**XXXXX**

"_Bring forth, Lisa Simpson! Daughter of Marge Simpson, of Earth."_ I, Minas Ty'phon announced telepathically. Maharial Dayle, daughter of Ors-Els entered my throne room. She brought the Serp'feratu Ub-Viper, Lisa Simpson with her, the mutated human was bound with plasma restraints.

They passed through the Hall of The Honored. Both sides of the hall were decorated with statues of the heroes of The Fellowship. Fraado the Stout Hearted, the leader of tribe Bill-Bow when the Fellowship first encountered the Shirans on their homeworld of Hobbita during the Age of Exploration. Dura'tann Th-Raaal, Loth-Lor Champion that led the evacuation of El'uvia, the Lor-Loth and Loth-Lor homeworld of El'uvia during the War of Stagnation. Thel Sigmar, mother of Thel Anon and Thel Andúril, and first of the Tal'dar-Sigmar to be entombed within the dreaded war machines. And the most recent addition, Kyl of the Grey Vanguard, son of Tserranian, who was entombed within a Tal'dar-Sigmar after The Massacre of Metropoli Major.

By the Nine my thoughts wander so easily. "Here she is," said Maharial as she came before my throne, "now if you won't be needing anything else-"

"_You will stay here, and listen."_ I ordered her, her face became stricken with fear. If I had to venture an educated guess, she's either nervous with being in my presence, afraid that Lisa will go on a rampage, or she's constipated and is to embarrassed to talk about it. "As you say, Pious Hierophant." She said reluctantly. "Well, you got my attention." Said Lisa pretending not to be afraid of me. _"Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Oh lord Buddha help me."_

"_Pray to whatever deity of the Terran Pantheon you wish."_ I projected my thoughts into her mind as I stood up from my throne. "Look, just do whatever you want with me." She said. _"What does he want from me? Why is he staring at me?"_ While her thoughts were blaring out loud, I heard this loud gurgling noise. "I need to feed!" She shouted, before either me or Maharial could process this, she leapt on me, baring her fangs.

"TY'PHON! NO!" Screamed Maharial as she tried to take Lisa away from my neck. I don't know what she did, but somehow Lisa's Serp'feratu features reverted. _"Maharial,… please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."_ I looked at the Loth-Lor girl, her eyes glowed a pail yellow. "I am so sorry Im-Perous, but I will not allow you to be tainted by such a foul creature."

Maharial, you fool, your compassion does you credit beyond your station. But this… I knew I shouldn't have shared the details of my dream the day she and her brothers team left for Tuc-Wrex. The night before… was a chaotic night, it started with Twile, the Warden of The Dead Plains showing me over a vast burning field, Minas Telkine, Telchine, and the rest of the universe was burning.

I saw a massive beast, a demon of the Darklord Cocytus. A parody of all life in the form of one beast, a towering behemoth that made my mind burn in fear. I saw every Blood Creature recorded in the Lexicanum Demonicus bringing sacrifices to the beast, and dancing around it. "This will be the fate of all, if he succeeds." Twile told me, the last being I saw being dragged before the demon… it was me bare naked, with my empty eye-sockets for all to see. _**"Ah, dear uncle Ty'phon. For one-thousand years you have served me, I played with you, your feeble attempts to keep my warrior spirit from reaching my potential. Now, through Adas and Cocytus, I shall rule all of creation!"**_ Bellowed the demon, his voice burned my ears and froze my soul. _**"A pity, had you not gathered the slayers of the Snaipmyloians, the Blood Sires, Seraph Ashla, Zaar Lrack, Fanis Dayle, Catherine Ouranos. You and the Seraphim may have had a chance to stop me. But, your memories of Iss'care'ot have all but shriveled your will to fight."**_ It then picked me up, and swallowed me whole.

"Sir?… sir are you alright?" Asked Lisa, interrupting my train of thought. Maharial's transference must have worked, she looks relatively normal despite her pail skin. _"Sorry, my memories are just acting up."_ I said, she looked at me with a concerned face. _"Why are you looking at me like that?"_

"I ah… I'm not sure what I saw. But I think, and I'm actually sure about this. But I think I saw into your mind." She said, so she got a taste of my memories. "Please, I wish to learn." She said politely, sitting with her legs crossed. _"Learn what? This had better not be some kind of trick child!"_ I said, I then peered into her thoughts. _"I know you don't trust me, but from what I learned from drinking Maharial's blood… all I learned was that the universe is in more trouble then simply pirates, and general paranoia of robots hiding in society. But nothing specific beyond what I thought I already knew, I wish to help."_

Well,… I must… this is kind of scary. And I have seen horrors that would probably bring this girl to tears. "Im-Perous! I heard noise!" Said Zaar as he burst flying into the throne room. "What the?" He looked back and forth between Maharial, Lisa, and several random pieces of furniture for no apparent reason. "Uh… can someone explain what's going on here?" He asked.

"_Maharial transferred the humans Serp'feratu taint into herself. And now the young human want's to learn the ways of Va Revena-Uaalk'ashan."_ I told him, a confused look was plastered on his face, and an odd smell permeated the air. "Who farted?" Asked Lisa, I'm going to assume that she isn't all aware of Quetzal anatomy.

For better or for worse, I will teach this girl what I can. And if anyone says that it is unwise, then they shall say that I am unwise.


	10. Legacy of The Ancients: Part 2

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 3: Legacy of The Ancients: Part 2

Pease is a lie, there is only the madness of war. "Come on boy! Don't let your guard down!"

Freedom is a lie; there is either willing duty, or forced slavery to yourself or another master. "Muster your hatred Forest Walker! You might actually be able to beat me then!"

Retribution; the reward of the heretic. "I've seen Velt-C'ua hold swords better then you! And they don't even have arms!"

Glory, the reward of the faithful. "Never let up! FOCUS! FOCUS YOU WORHLESS ANIMAL!"

Rage, the foundation of power. "Stand fast, and never relent!"

Faith, the bedrock of duty. "YOU FIGHT LIKE A DXUN TEASER!"

"How appropriate, you fight like a Dxun!" I said, slashing my axe across Sirnef's face. I missed, and he smashed his fist into may face knocking me back. "Pathetic, you got through tenants one through six before your concentration broke. My last stu'ven could go through all nine tenants of the Reaver before going on a frothing rampage."

My name is Seth Elysium, and this is the fruit of my mistakes. "I am sorry; I have been trying to keep my anger in check." "Mimbanan Heretics' keep their anger in check. Reavers of Heim-dakala have no restraints but the battle's end, and death!" He said, I don't know whether voluntarily allowing him to take me here was a good idea, but after the Abaddon Riots, and the destruction of Kobra Minor, and… me euthanizing my own mother. I frankly don't care what happens, so long as I can at least know that my actions aren't of my own judgment, and to that same extent serve the greater good.

"Now then, we shall take a break. For now, in that time I want you to read the Codex of Vor'sha'dua the First Reaver, while and at the same time, listening to an out of tune Shiran ocarina." I've only been here for about an hour and he's already forcing me to do the hard stuff. Still, it sounds better than what he told me he did to his last student. Personally I don't want to have to read 'Tales of Daavas: The Unabridged and not Funny Addition.' While having to listen to a live orchestra play the 1812 Overture backwards while having Fangoran sap poured into my ears compared to this.

"Brother!" Said Maharial, Sirnef's sister, entering the chamber we were in. "Sister! I thought you were at the keep. What are you doing here? And for that matter how did you get here so quick? It takes a shuttle an hour to get to Gra'toa from the Keep." He did have a point, it take at least a day's walk from the Keep of the Undying Vigil, or an hour's flight on public transit, or just fifteen minutes by an independent shuttle.

"Uh… wrong room! I need to interrogate Anehta, I need some equipment to get a through confession before her Neer-Zhul is sent to the Chamber of the Damned." That kind of makes sense, doesn't explain how she got here so quick. "Fair enough, sometimes I get the doors mixed up too, you'd think after seventy-five years working at Gra'toa I'd remember how where what door leads to where."

"Well you never had a good sense of direction." Said the golden eyed Loth-Lor… wait? Didn't she have green eyes the last time I saw her? "My… that's a lot of blood on the floor." She said nervously, I didn't notice any blood, but judging by the red and black liquid all over the floor the training was more intense than I thought. "Well he is learning to be a Reaver Maharial that requires a lot of bloodletting before he can even undergo a Tournament of Endurance." She then ran out of the room before I could ask her. Lisa, what in the name of the Nine did you do to that sweat soul? "Are you still here shizno? Get to the archives and read that codex!"

**XXXXX**

"I can't believe I never noticed how beautiful this planet was the last time I was here." I said in awe at the beauty of Telchine. _"Aye… I still remember when this garden was first planted. Back then it was just a barren hillside,"_ said Minas Ty'phon as he looked over the green, blue and purple foliage, _"the blood of warriors quite latterly gave this otherwise infertile ground life."_ He explained, and from what I recently learned about Telkine biology, their blood being a highly potent fertilizer that may very well be true, oh where are my manners? My name is Lisa Simpson; I am currently on the Telkine homeworld, and capital of the Fellowship of Andu, Telchine. _"Lisa? Lisa I brought you out here because you wished to learn the ways of Va Revena-Uaalk'ashan."_ Said Ty'phon, well I say that he said that, but for reasons that he won't specify he can't speak English and… your reading my mind aren't you? _"I wouldn't, but it's practically impossible NOT to hear your thoughts. I'm not kidding, your thoughts are so loud that any random Essence user could hear your thoughts just by walking past you."_ He said, not mentioning how I could keep others from reading my mind. _"I said that I would teach you, but you are not yet ready, your mind is clouded with massive gibberish."_

"Uh… why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" I asked Ty'phon trying to steer the conversation into a better subject. _"Fair enough, I was born almost nine-thousand nine-hundred and fifty years ago to Minas Progen-Iv'ar, at the time we Telkines were primarily farmers… and we were constantly harassed by the Vaal-Adas'ashan."_

"What were these Vaal-Adas'ashan?" I asked. _"They were raiders, at the time they were the precursors of the Heirs of Adas cult. Anyway, our village was sacked almost every month, they extorted us for food and water, and anyone who tried to rally the village to defend ourselves was killed by the Vaal-Adas'ashan, and made into a makeshift tree for all to see."_ I can see it in my mind, corpses all fused together as a gruesome trophy to the tyranny of madmen. _"Tis a gruesome memory of the days before the Nine… I still remember the day they came."_ He said nostalgically.

"Not to ask a too personal question, but how old were you when the Seraphim came to Telchine?" I asked. _'I was almost two-thousand of your years old when they came; it was the beginning of a long and bloody war. One day, Feelia, Daggoroth, and Tevinatarus, the Seraphim of Virtue, Duty, and Loyalty. Wondered out of the wilderness, covered in ash and blood…"_ He then went on to tell the story of the Age of Dawn. After the initial battle with the Vaal-Adas'ashan, he, the Seraphim, and his brothers went on a quest across Telchine to find assistance in taking them down.

As time went on they learned that Vaal-Adas'ashan were pretty much the rulers of the whole planet, but that did not stop their daunting task. _"You know the last person I told this to actually listened."_ I'm listening! "Wait, who was the last person you told this story to?" I asked.

"_It was a young politician from the United Federation of Orion, Aiur tormented her constantly, as he always did to any ambassador from the Federation. It's kind of his hobby to antagonize foreign dignitaries, but this one he was especially relentless with. Not sure why, he usually just replaces their office materials and puts laxatives in their coffee, but with Catherine he wasn't even subtle about it. About every time he got the young lady in sight he would tackle her and slobber allover her like a terren dog… I know we used to act like that back in the days before the Age of Dawn but he should know better."_

"Wait; is this the Catherine that's the current president of the Federation?" I asked. _"Yes, her torment saddened me, primarily because Aiur was so relentless and cruel to her. So I showed her the ways of Va Revena-Uaalk'ashan, she showed endurance, courage, and strength that I had not seen since Andu himself."_ Funny, I could have sworn that her administration is doing badly so far. Especially after that fiasco when the family went to the White House. _"I know, but from what she told me when she resigned from the Ambassadorship. 'I no longer bare hatred to the Fellowship, just for its deranged slave master. And when he makes his intensions for this galaxy known, I will break him myself, and humanity will finally be free of our millennia old chains. As will all your kind'"_

"That sounds… suspiciously ominous." I said, from the sound of that it almost sounds like our president is planning on a… prolonged war with the Fellowship of Andu. But why would she plan to do such a thing! _"Because, despite her less than stellar opinion of her species, she is a patriot to humanity, as all Spartans are, but I'd imagine that she would plan ahead for such a bloody conflict. Also my nephew has such a problem, personally I don't care why, but I is so annoying when he tries so sound cryptic and mysterious, he sounds more insane then wise."_

I swear, I liked the universe better when I thought it was just Earth and mankind. _"Some days I think the same of my people… that things would be better had we never went through with the War of Retribution. But we are never the rulers of either our dreams or fate now are we?"_ He said, I suppose he does have a point, I didn't plan on any of this happening, and if I did the future would a whole lot more enjoyable. _"Though it probably be as boring as listening to a Y'rana mating call. I'm not criticizing your ideals, I applaud them. But if the universe were a peaceful place it be boring beyond the comprehension of any mortal being wouldn't it?"_

I… wow, I can't remember the last time I've heard something so profound. "Fair enough." I said pretending I didn't take his… oh never mind, your hearing my mind anyway. _"That I am, but… do you hear something?"_

"Don't change the subject!" I said. _"No I'm serious; I can hear this loud whooshing noise. On Telchine that can one or two of three things, shzino ambush, flight test for Aquila bombers and Soop-Whi't fighters, or humans from one of the Human Internment Stations has escaped again."_

**THUD!**

"_Yep, another escape attempt from a HIM."_ There was then a sharp hissing noise, several creatures that… bore a suspicious resemblance to the xenomorphs from the Alien movies came out of the wilderness. _"No, it's both; I don't know how good your sword arm is. But it be needed either way."_ He said, his staff glowing a pale blue, it shot a bolt of lightning at what I assume are shzino's.

One of the creatures leapt at me; in panic I… electrocuted it? _"Maharial must have transferred some of the Essence into you when she took out your Serp'feratu taint."_ That seems kind of stupid actually. _"That's what I told her the last four times she did it. Now let's get to wherever that crash site is, if Aiur hears about this he'll subjugate me to another eight hours of unwarranted ranting, raving and misguided lecturing."_

Oh Seth… why did this have to happen to us? I'll get you off of this rock no matter the cost. _"Don't forget your father and grandmother, he was taken prisoner for not having the Rakata from Ashla put to justice, and I think your mother had something to do with a Rakata from Veph'shalis. I can't remember, Zaar and I were in a rush."_

What? Dad is on this world? And grandma? And he and Zaar brought them here? _"Look it's a long story,"_ he explained as killed three shizno's with his staff, _"long story short, there was a battle on the other side of the galaxy, a powerful Blood Rakata was slain, they were both present when he nearly ascended to Demonhood. Look I'll explain everything latter, just shut up and kill something!"_

**XXXXX**

"Remind me, how did you two talk me into this?" Complained Madrid Porsche as she, EMIR-12, and myself Bethany Tanto crawled through the White House's ventilation system. "You and those xeno's were bored, remember?" I said. "You were literally shouting, 'I'M BORED!' over and over when we got to the Simpson's residents."

"In any case, where are we EMIR?" I asked the android. "I am not sure; I'm getting too much static. It wasn't there when we got in; the Secret Service must be on to us, or more likely the President." He said which makes sense considering the fact that. For reasons even she doesn't know (from what she told me when I asked her about it) she rented several thousand clones from the Neeyalans, the creators of the Confederacy of Koprulu's Clone Marine forces at the beginning of the Corporate Wars.

Personally I don't care about that right now, all I want is to find Catherine, ask my questions, and hope I don't get thrown out of the Navy. You'd think that these days there'd be more job opportunities for a graduate from Audie Murphy Memorial University wouldn't you? But when I called the Orion Job Directory, the only jobs I could apparently apply for outside of the military were. Cosmetology, secretary, video game design, personal slave, (despite the fact that slavery is illegal in Orion Space) Chinese food, (for reasons that made no sense to me at all) and… well the list isn't important, the point is all they based those decisions off of MY RACE! And I'm not even good at any of those things. "EMIR, do you have any idea where the static is coming from?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of my internal tirade. "Funnily enough the interference is getting stronger as were going in." We then fell through a ventilation grate. "Ow!… EMIR? Is that what's causing the interference?" I asked, pointing at a device that was in the middle of the room we feel in. "Yes, yes it is, I will access it and deactivate it." He said as he began typing into the console on the device.

"Well… this is rather odd." Said EMIR-12. "What? What is it?" I asked. "Well, according to this, Catherine has been replacing high ranking members of the corporate sector with… robots obedient to her and her alone." Astonishing, first she makes me into a robot. Now she's turning businessmen into robots. "According to this, they were all labeled as 'Enemies of Mankind' for their companies varies illegal activates. Including but not limited to, tax evasion, tax fraud, refusing to allow government access to private files, murdering Rumors, (even though they aren't technically under government supervision) and controlling the UFO for nearly nine-hundred and fifty years and causing the extinction of roughly forty sentient species." Well to be fare she never liked the corporate class, matter of fact NOBADY likes the corporate class. But why replace them with androids? "Anything else in there?" I asked. "Well there's something in here about AI research. Specifically something called, Project: Horsemen, designed to monitor all Federation space and…" he paused; a feeling of ominous dread filled my being.

"Do you think he's having some kind of glitch?" Madrid asked me. "I don't know. EMIR? EMIR-12? Can you hear me EMIR-12?" He didn't respond, I then got a call on my communicator. "Miss Tanto, I think we have a problem." Said Tsaritsyn. "What kind of problem? And it had better be something serious." I told the adolescent Telkine. "Well, that rules out that we are FREEZING OUT HERE! But the Secret Service people that were at the door just left something about responding to a security breach or something."

Oh no, that means they know we are here. "You know if you just asked Catherine whatever it is you wanted to ask her, you could have saved us a whole lot of trouble." Said Madrid, and given the situation she's probably right. "EMIR? EMIR-12! Were about to get company!" I said, the droid finally snapped out of his stopper. "GET TO COVER!" He shouted, without warning several Secret Service Clones burst into the room. They didn't shoot, but we ran to cover anyway.

"EMIR what did you see on that terminal that spooked you?" I asked trying to keep my voice down, hoping that the clones didn't notice us. "I… I… I… I… I… I… saw the- the- the-," he said stuttering like mad, "I saw the Deus Code!" The Deus Code? "What is the Deus Code?" I asked. "It… it is the essence of cyber gods. Let me explain, periodically in cyber space a handful of AI's merge consciousness to become a super entity, and once one is formed it can control just about anything, from household appliances to entire civilizations!"

"Do these happen often?" I asked. "Yes, in fact they happen almost every hour. But nobody has ever been able to create a Cyber Deus artificially, back when I was an information broker I came close to unlocking it. But my base on Katorga XII was attacked by Blood Cultists." He explained. "And… why were you staring at that console for so long?" Asked Madrid.

"Because that was the exact same data that was stolen from my base! I don't know how it got into the governments hands, but Catherine plans to create four Cyber Deus's in order to manage something that, in the files was called. 'The Federation of Man.'" Sounds ominous, seems that Catherine's time as ambassador to Telchine didn't damage her sense of drama. "Also according to one or two of those files she is also planning for war with the Fellowship of Andu, and she's also a Revena-Uaalk'ashan." A wha- but I-… never mind, her mind was always her own. Still it doesn't make sense as to why a Revena-Uaalk'ashan would want to fight a war with the Fellowship. "But what I'm more concerned about, is how the Deus Code was finished. Only a synthetic being should be able to compute it, or at least an organic with a poor grasp upon reality." What is hr talking about? I just learned that my best friend not only turned me into a robot because of an accident, and now she's apparently a member of an alien religion. Wait did he say that the only kind of organic that could make a Deus Code was an insane one?

"HELLO!"

GAH! THAT VOICE!… for some reason I remember Paul as being quieter for reason. "Scum come hiding of out come!" He said, we came out of hiding. I also remember he didn't look like a monkey in a tuxedo. "Have humanity beloved's for of plan so have you my?" Said Paul, not sure how he got that speech impediment. "You well leaving be not alive place this! Information the that especially possession your you now in with have!" Oh boy, I'm starting to think that coming here was a bad idea. "You and what army!" Shouted Madrid, and peaking her head out of cover, her head was abruptly shot off. "Well that answers that question." Said he severed head… HER SEVERED HEAD!

"Uh Beth, I think reinforcements are on the way." Just as he said this I noticed a bulge in the ceiling, thankfully distracting me from the gruesome sight of Madrid's severed head. A muscular blue foot shoot down through the exact same grate that we entered the room through. _"FIRE IN THE WHOLE!"_ Said a telepathic voice as several grenades dropped out of the ventilation grate, killing several of the clones. Tsaritsyn, Ocihc, and Rahpo dropped down and got into cover with us.

"You-a called for some-a backup?" Asked Ocihc as the surviving clones began to fire on us. "Yes, yes backup would be nice!" I said as the Njord teenager Rahpo fired on the Secret Service Clones. _"Well you're in luck, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can all go home."_ He said, or thought. "Good, now let us escape this place!" I said standing out of cove-

"Bethany? BETHANY!"

Error: Error: Cognition Processor compromised: damage: 95 percent. Oh no, I am such an idiot.

"Turvack! Bethany can you hear me? Turvack that shot has incapacitated her!" Audio Statement: Recorded. EMIR-12? "Rahpo! Take them out!"

_"That will not be a problem, feel lightening scum!"_ He's an Essence sensitive? I guess that makes sense, from what Tsaritsyn told me on the flight over here his sister is Essence sensitive, so I guess that makes sense.

"Bethany? Bethany if you hear me listen, your cognition processor was shot off. Now, I have a spare one that I can replace with your damaged one, it will cause you a lot of pain when it is installed, and it will take at least three or four hours before you can properly move again." He told me, I must admit. Despite his reluctance to come on this… it's a joke to call this a mission, but he has been… a good friend despite my insanity, I must say that despite what I thought I would get coming here, I think I found bet- "OWWW!" "See I told you replacing that cognitive processor would be painful for you." Said EMIR-12, explaining why my head feels like it's on fire. "Now let's get out of here before something else happens." Almost as if on cue, gas seeped into the room, rendering Madrid, Tsaritsyn, Ocihc, and Rahpo unconscious. "Too late." I said meekly, before either of us could do anything a strange being in white armor chopped off EMIR-12's legs with, what looks like a blade coming out of his gauntlet. "Well… they weren't good legs anyway, by the Prototypes what were Bart and Knara thinking when they soldered those things on?"

"Take them, the President wishes to speak with the women." One of the clones went over to Madrid. "The Japanese droid you fool." He said as the clones began to carry us of. "Who are you? What are you?" I asked him. "Save your questions for the president, she no doubt knows the answers better than I do." Catherine… what have you been doing?

**XXXXX**

(Telchine: Gra'toa Coliseum: 9:30 PM Orion Standard Time. Local time, 327-Kila'thar Satu.)

It is good to be home, or at least the home of my people. It will never replace Freya II in my hearts, but Telchine has been good to me for this past age for the most part. "Im-Perous Tyrana… why did you ask me to accompany you to Gra'toa?" Asked Syg-Nun, daughter of Fen'ris meekly, poor girl, in a few short hours she had faced a Blood Demon of Oct'thulu, and lost her 'bonder.' Or at least that's what Moe, the new AI of the Grim Resolve told me before the Battle of M&M. I have a record of showing mercy to aliens of all walks of life, but xenosexuals are where I draw the line. But I will not speak of expelling her from my service for that, she is too loyal to my cause to warrant expulsion.

"Ah! Ors-Els!" I said greeting one of my old friends, Ors-Els Dayle, son of Riveldon. "It is good to see you again." I told the Loth-Lor Grand Hierarch. "Is the match starting?" I asked. "In three minutes, come my private box awaits." He said, I looked back at Syg-Nun, tears were running down the young Njord's face. "I am sorry that G'jur isn't here, I know that he loved a Gra'toan Tournament. But we must move on regardless." I said stroking my fingers through her hair, considering what the Valk has gone through, being infertile and that human that cut out her brother Rahpo's vocal chords, she needs what joy she can be given into her life. Especially at this time of the year, this is Trei-Mph'Dry-ay, it is supposed to be a time of joy and celebration over the end of The War of Retribution against the Charon's.

The excessive angst comes after the twenty-fifth of Tun'dracus, when we spend six days mourning the destruction of the Seraphim homeworld Elysium until the next E'toc when we celebrate the new year, and pray for many victories for the year onward. Anyway, we went into Ors-Els private box, it ascended over the ancient fortress, once the capital of the Vaal-Adas'ashan Empire of old. Now where the Fellowship of Andu makes sport at the expense of criminals, deviants, and heretics, although personally I see no difference between those three or humans for that matter.

"So, who's in this first round?" I asked Ors-Els for what I can assume is about the thousandth time today or something, he manages tournament schedule's so gamblers and the like are always harassing him with that question. "One heretic, his ex-wife, a UFO captain, and his mother." "Well… I must admit that list is a bit… underwhelming." I said, normally participants in a tournament have much more grandiose titles. Like 'spawn of a whores loins,' or 'rejoices in the suffering of the meek,' or 'one he frequently jaywalks.'

"Alright, one of them was the leader of the heretics that were at Ashla before the Massacre happened. Another is the human captain that kept him prisoner aboard his ship since then and didn't even realize it." Makes sense, it isn't really a Tournament of Tun'dracus without a heretic in the arena, and the human officer just sweetens the deal.

Hmm… you know it's been a while since I've actually been to a Gra'toan Tournament, I wonder if they replaced those annoying commentators? "LAAAAAADIES AND GEEEEEENTLEMEN!" Apparently they didn't, is it even legal for Shirans to shout that loud? And if not, why haven't they been sentenced to the arena yet? "TOONIGHT! On this special Tun'dracus season, we have a heretic of Dra'Gon fighting for its life! But not just any heretic, NOOOO! This is in fact a Rakata of Dra'Gon! Will he and his squad survive to the Reaver Round? Well let's find out!" And let's find out if I don't go over to the commissary box and kill Pear-Y'e and his brother Tooo-k'A just so that I can enjoy heretics and criminals killing one another without all the obnoxious noise?

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Sorry to wrap this chapter up so fast, but I've got myself on a deadline. Plus I just got Skyrim, so I'm going on a for real hiatus this time!… I think.**


	11. Legacy of The Ancients: Part 3

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 3: Legacy of The Ancients: Part 3

(Telchine: Gra'toa Coliseum: 9:45 PM Orion Standard Time. Local time, 327-Kila'rar Vatu.)

I must admit, my grandson is a better warrior then I first suspected. "Come on you little freak, uncle Homer wants to show you something!" He said over Ors-Els booth speakers, making a jarring motion with his ax. (or at least I think he is, it looks like he's dancing on that hologram.) I am Rakata Chronus, Rakata of Oct'thulu. On the planet Veph'shalis I was slain by a Quetzal, but by corrupting a young Valk Njord after the Storm Reaver she summoned evaporated I have been trapped within her form. Normally doing such a thing wouldn't trap one such as me, so that can only mean that my… host as the case may be is a Blood Sire.

A Blood Sire, is a direct living descendent of one of the dark gods, I always thought that the idea of me being slain by a Blood Sire was, at best ten billion to one. Considering that up to ten Blood Sires of any one species of Pari-Khorn'ashan can exist at a time, now let me explain this further, if a Blood Sire kills anyone that persons spirit becomes bound to the Blood Sire's mind, and are only free once said Blood Sire is slain by a mortal, which doesn't really make sense in this case because Syg-Nun didn't kill me.

But none of that is relevant, right now I must focus. "What is going on in the arena?" I asked… and Syg-Nun repeated my words? "You've been that out of it haven't you?" Said Ormpha Tyrana, a personal favorite plaything of the Unholy Triumvirate, for his semi-blind hatred for humans. "Well, there's one heretic, his ex-wife, some United Federation of Orion Captain, and his mother. Usually such humans die within the first minute of being thrown into Gra'toa, still it might be interesting to see how long this lasts. Ors-Els, pass the Biala mucus."

So… this is, as Rakata Armageddon and most of the human race knows it. The Pit of the Damned. In ancient times this was once the capital city of a kingdom that once held the Telkine homeworld in its steel grip, but then Minas Andu, Ty'phon, Iss'care'ot, and the wretched Seraphim broke the Vaal-Adas'ashan. Not even Iss'care'ots defection to the Vaal-Adas'ashan stopped the Seraphim's advance… still while I'm here, I may as well make the best of this situation.

"_Syg-Nun, I am your consciousness… ask for the Biala mucus."_

**XXXXX**

"…-last stop, Telchine. Home of Telkines, Fellowship of Andu, Gra'toa Arena, and packs of ravenous schizno's that wander the wilderness looking for some juicy morsel to devour." Said Ace as the ringing left my ears, as the makeshift craft landed. "Good, now which way to the nearest city?" Asked Marge, unaware of what she has gotten herself into. "Best I can make out from my instruments, Minas Telkine is about forty miles to the west, but the ways is treacherous and fraught with peril!… that and my instruments are made out of discarded food cans so I can't say for certain…"

I was ignoring the little mutant's madness laden rambling as everyone began to come back to life. "Daavas? Seraph? Bart? Are you alright?" I asked. "I have a splitting headache, but nothing I can't handle." Said Daavas as he got out from the debris, I then noticed Bart trapped under a huge piece of scrap metal. "Bart! Bart are you alright?" I said as I ran over to him. "I'm fine, (cough) I told you we shouldn't have trusted that mutated little weirdo Knara! (Cough)" He said as I got the piece of debris off of him.

Of course considering the entire area is covered in scrap metal I don't blame him. I told Marge we should have just used on of the emergency super-secret Human Internment Station escape pods that only employed personal and random Aorl'ash-Anmort are allowed to know about, but she didn't believe me! "I still can't believe I'm back." I said to myself, watching as Telchine's last sun. Atro-Pos set into the horizon, the sky a dull green; I still remember why my family and I left this world.

For those of you confused, I was ounce a student to Sirnef Dayle, but one day I killed a fellow apprentice for excessive bullying. Unfortunately this student in question was the apprentice of my teacher's rivals, he literally spent ten hours lambasting me about it. Even though Phar-va'Z, that worthless blag'fader disserved everything that came to him, but before I could sign up for a Tournament of Redemption to clear my name of his gruesome murder.

Maharial, Sirnef's sister organized that my family be exiled to Federation space instead. She that it would have been better if I find myself among my own people then in Gra'toa at first I thought she was insane, but then I met the Simpson's… and Bart. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life, he's always been there during my lows. Back in the day, the closest thing I've seen to love was from Aon's brash insanity whenever I do something wrong, Ohc-u'org (Tsaritsyn's real name, everyone but me was forced to change names because they were too hard for UFO authorities to remember) 'unique' sense of humor, and Andúril's head butting with politicians just so I could live better, don't get me wrong I was moved by his attempts, just horribly embarrassed that he would do something so reckless for someone that would be dead in a few decades anyway.

**SVEN!**

Sven? The last time I heard a sven that was during my Pilgrimage of Enlightenment, our party was attacked by… oh no. "SHIZNO'S! TO ARMS!" I shouted as the black devils emerged from the forest canopy under the green twilight, I drew out my shock scythe and proceeded to slaughter the beasts. They were in the dozens, and it is a well-known fact that shizno's are especially dangerous when in packs, but that did not matter to me. We get what we came for on this planet, Lisa and Seth, and then find some way to leave. "Knara, that's very rude of you- WHAT THE?" Said Marge as she realized the danger we were in.

I got the debris that was on Bart and Essence threw it at the beasts. "Bart! Get that walker of yours out! These beasts are clever blag'fadars!" I said as the beasts began to encircle the wreck. From the distance I heard what sounded like plasma fire and electricity, my mind must be playing tricks on me. "Are you mad human? Seraph has not yet regained consciousness!" Said Daavas as he shook Seraph, wait doesn't that also mean that… no wait, Remorseless is unconscious as well.

"_Join your dark masters in the Void beasts!"_ Wait… I know that telepathic voice. The shizno's attention was drawn elsewhere, by the All-Father… _"Knara! It is good to see you again so to speak. A pity we couldn't meet under better circumstances eh?"_

"On the contrary Im-Perous, I couldn't imagine better." I said back to Minas Ty'phon, even if that is a lie I can imagine better circumstances then this. But it is good to see the Blind Hierophant again, mowing down shizno's with the Staff of Ancient Powers and… "Is that Lisa with you?" I said to the Telkine holy man, recognizing the pail young woman that was electrocuting a shizno. _"Aye believe it or not Maharial was the one that drew out her taint!"_ I can believe it, she was always a soft hearted one. "Lisa! Honey is that you?" Said Marge, obviously not listening to Ty'phon.

After Ty'phon had purged the shizno's, Marge ran over to Lisa and hugged her. "Lisa! Thank goodness you're alright, but why are you so pail?" "A side effect of having my Serp'feratu powers removed." She answered, I will admit, it is somewhat unnerving to see her as this. But she is… hauntingly beautiful in that shade, almost like vampires as Bart typically describes them. "Now, let's charter a flight and get off of this crazy rock!" Said Marge. "But they still have Seth! We have to save him!" Objected Lisa. "Funny you should say that." Said a suspiciously calm voice, it was Seraph, she sat strait up like she had woken up from a nightmare. "Tell me Ty'phon, where is Aiur? For I much desire to speak with him." She said in a creepy monotone.

"_He is at Gra'toa, observing the Tournaments of Purging as he does every Trei-Mph'Dry-ay."_ Figures, every Victory Day he personally obverse's the tournaments. "Well we have to get to this Gra whatever! THEN charter a flight back to Earth." Said Marge, in a hurry as she walked off into a seemingly random direction. _"But the coliseum is one of the most heavily guarded places on the planet. If you intend to go in there and get your husband, your mother-in-law, and you daughters Parl'vas you're going to need a plan, and at least a half dozen or more people crazy enough to go through with it."_ Explained Ty'phon, Marge stopped as Ty'phon finished.

"Fair enough, but I have just one question." Said Marge. "Why are you people doing all of this to my family? It's bad enough that my husband was pretty much forced to join the navy, but being forced to undergo some kind of deranged torture that ISN'T from Earth…" She then began to cry, and with good reason. Normally whenever the Fellowship takes prisoners of importance they are thrown into the vast labyrinthine catacombs that run across the entire planet, to either mine what little resources are still down there that weren't mined away during The Age of Chains when the Charons invaded Telchine, expand the prison network, or forced to undergo maddening torture.

Or just thrown into the Gra'toa Arena, whichever the Tribunal of Judgment deems fit. _"It was… it was by my judgment that all of this transpired. You must know that I would never under good consciousness do such things, but at the time Lisa was an Ub-Viper, and the only one I have ever seen since Kaine to be willing to talk to someone without infecting someone. And your husband… I don't know how but he was somehow related to a Blood Demon. I don't really know what's going on, it's been a confusing week."_ Explained Ty'phon, and from he's said I don't doubt that it's been a confusing week, especially since nobody really knows going on.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Screamed Marge as she jumped onto Ty'phon and began to pummel him. "Marge! You have every right to be angry at him, but you cannot blame him for doing his duties. Or should I say out of fear of a deranged Emperor?" Said Seraph, as Marge began biting the Pious Hierophant… while I'm on the subject why isn't anyone doing anything? "What are you talking about?" Asked Marge as she stopped chewing on the Anduian's dense leather skin.

"It's simple really, for one-thousand years this old Telkine has allowed himself to be pushed around by his own nephew. And worse, his own fear has made him a voluntary lap dog to someone that he secretly reviles beyond human comprehension." Explained Seraph, though I'm not sure how she would know any of this. But then again, she may have been doing… some sort of meditation while unconscious, or maybe she was pretending to be unconscious. _"What makes you an expert on these things?"_ Asked Ty'phon.

Seraph then stood up, and looked him in the (nonexistent) eyes of the ancient xeno. "My brief but memorable stay in the Dead Plains taught me many things, things that by the will of Twile," she said glancing at Bart for some reason, "I am only now beginning to remember." _"Explain yourself Blood Sire!"_ Demanded Ty'phon, and judging by the fact that he's baring his teeth he's serious. "You still remember that last battle at Gra'toa when you faced down your own brother, and bound his soul into his own war hammer, you still remember the battles of the War of Stagnation that turned brother against brother, Pride against Pride, heretic and faithful alike butchered and then the DAKA came and destroyed practically everything you and Andu strived to build! And when Aiur was born… you finally broke, your brother's death broke you." She said as she began to stroke the elder Telkine's snout in, what looked like sympathy. What is she talking about? Binding his brother's soul to a hammer? Is she talking about the mythic 'Herald of Doom,' the hammer of the traitor Iss'care'ot that was given to Verdun-936 at the end of the Somite Wars?

"And since then, you've allowed your fear to control your life." She said. "You've allowed Aiur to warp the Fellowship into a cruel parody of what you sacrificed through four ages to build. Tell me, do you think Andu would have approved of what his 'son' is doing? Sacrificing an entire world and its population, even if it could destroy a hated enemy? Stuffing humans like Ace into space stations simply because of a war he had no part in?" She said, pointing at Ace Bloodoath as he began licking one of his arm pits. "You can no longer ignore the Emperor's madness; today… he has to die for the good of the Fellowship." She said, but who is she to make such a request of Minas Ty'phon, son of Minas Progen-Iv'ar? I don't care if her boyfriend is obsessed with the idea of her being a descendent of a Blood Lord that does not give her the right to make a demand of the Pious Hierophant!

"_By the All-Father, why did I not see this sooner?"_ He said, he's… agreeing with her? _"Aye, dear Knara, for one-thousand years I allowed Aiur to drag the noble names of Quetzal, Njord, and Telkine into the mud, and. ZAAR! I'M ALRIGHT! THERE'S NO NEED TO TRY TO KILL ANYONE!"_ Then, all of a sudden Zaar appeared out of nowhere, followed by a sonic boom. "Turvack, I can't believe I missed slaughtering shizno's." Complained the Gar'gouwl Quetzal. _"Now, as I was saying. I allowed Aiur to drag the Fellowship through the mud for an entire age. By the Sanctified Champions I don't even know why we allowed him to turn the Fellowships political system upside down."_

He then went on explaining what wrongs Aiur had done during the Age of Twilight. First there was practically reducing humans to slaves in all but name, and the list went on for what seemed like hours, until he finally got to the Siege of M&M. When he used fake Seraphim relics to lure the Somites into the open, and failed to claim the honor of slaying either Ersa, or Anehta during the chaos, but unless I heard wrong he did execute Nodiesop during the fighting. "Tell me old one," said Seraph finally, "did Aiur mention at any time that he wanted the head of the one that stole the honor of slaying the Snaipmyloians?" She asked. _"Aye, every day since the Fall of Soma he has been ranting nonstop about how Homer stole the glory of slaying them himself. Personally I didn't care so long as they were just out of the picture, a pity that Verdun-936 died during the Fall of Soma, one of the finest humans I've met in many long years… wait are you asking if Aiur held some kind of influence on me that I didn't notice?"_ He asked. "Possibly, unless I'm wrong he is a Blood Sire as I am isn't he?"

"_Yes… whatever gambit's are swimming through that demented head of yours, I'm all ears."_ He said, oh no, I hear that noise again! That can only mean one thing, I'll black out for a few minutes, feel hungry and confused and when I come to, everyone will be acting weird_._

**XXXXX**

(Earth: Washington D.C. 10:00 PM Orion Standard Time.)

I look out of the window, it is snowing outside. This is supposed to be a time of joy and celebration, but the Christmas lights outside almost seem to mock me.

"Yeah, I think that Christmas lights are plotting against me to."

"Oh shut up Fox." I told one of my colleges as he interrupted my train of thought, I have gathered the most trusted members of my cabinet. My Vice President, Kang Halow, former Federal Senator from Rigil VII, at first I thought it was a bad idea to make him my running mate, but thus far he's proven to be quite able at manning this political minefield that we've both gotten ourselves into.

The man who interrupted me is… actually he hasn't told me his real name yet, he just calls himself Mr. Fox. I remember meeting him in the Los Angles under city sleeping a coffin for some reason, some nonsense about being a vampire and destroying someone named Sebastian LaCroix… though considering those incisors I better not take any chances with that loon. And sitting next to him is Christof Romuald, he and Fox saved my life in New York about five years ago… the same night that Bethany was nearly killed.

"Madame President, the droids you wanted are here." Said Sentinel Walter-AK4712, in ancient times a government agent to the USA until he was betrayed by his superiors, then a security guard for Springfield Nuclear Power plant until he was fired over a freak out when he had a violent flashback, (Of which can still be viewed on YouTube to this day) then worked at a local DMV after saving a friend of his from Ukrainian gangsters, and now he works for me.

Anyway, two other Sentinels entered the Oval Office carrying both Bethany, and her droid companion. "You know if you wanted to see me all you had to do was schedule an appointment. You didn't have to go this far." I said to Bethany, her eyes looked tired. "I have doubt that the two of you have questions, ask away." I said. "Why?… why didn't you just let me die?" She asked grimly, I could tell that she didn't think that I did what I did out of sentiment. But I did, or at least that's what I keep telling myself. "And what's all this about you being a Revena-Uaalk'ashan?"

"You were my only friend growing up, and by Iam you deserved better than what had happened." I told her, back in our collage days she, I, and a few friends formed a vigilante group on Earth. It was before I went into politics, representing Sparta in the Federal Senate. We came across a Sic Semper Tyranis smuggling ring in the New York skyway, from what I learned when I was ambassador to the FOA that was secretly ordered by Minas Aiur in an attempt to make taking Earth so easy that quite literally none of his warriors could die unless by accident.

During the fighting we ran into Fox and Christof, not sure what they were doing there, but from what they told me it had something to do with 'Kindred' or something. Anyway, during the chaos of the fight Bethany fell into the undercity, I dove in after her, but I still couldn't save her… I still remember seeing her twisted broken body on the ancient black top. The sight of such a bloody mess nearly broke me. But I got her into a cryo-tube in time to save her… and the long months in cybernetic developments nearly drove me insane. But for Beth's sake it was worth it.

"I'd like to believe that, but you're a Spartan, you wouldn't do something as drastic as this just out of sentiment! You have a plan for something big, something involving the Fellowship of Andu." Said Bethany after I told her the answer to her first question. "Wow, she's clever." Said Fox, and one of the few coherent words to come out of his mouth in years. "And to answer you second question, well while I was ambassador to the Fellowship, I was abused constantly by Aiur. Abuses that, for now have subsisted since my term began. But his uncle, Minas Ty'phon was one of the only Telkines I've met who cared about my wellbeing. Who wasn't obsessed with making my life a living hell, anyway when I was particularly despondent. He offered me a Pilgrimage of Enlightenment; I took it and… well during it I learned that Aiur has been planning to take over all human controlled space since the end of the Orion Civil War." I told her, I didn't have the heart to tell Ty'phon what his nephew was planning though.

"I have my own questions." Said the legless Legionnaire droid at last. "I hacked into your files and found several items of interest. The one that piqued my interest me the most was something called Project Horsemen, something about creating four Cyber Deus AI's to manage something else called the Federation of Man. What is all this nonsense about?" He asked. "Well it's kind of a long story." I then went on to tell them what I was planning, which is also why I brought in the VP and the only two members of my cabinet that I actually trust, even though both of them are crazy. Anyway, my political party is the Phoenix party. A new political part developed from members of both the Neo-Republican and Neo-Democratic parties, after the founders all grew disillusioned after they realized that Orion politics has basically boiled down to heated mudslinging based entirely on either insane troll logic or on actual grounds. (but the latter hasn't happened in at least three centuries)

The Phoenix party is dedicated to turning the human race morally and educationally around. Me, I mainly joined because they actually WANTED to change the Federation for the better instead of just digging humanity into a deeper and deeper pit every year! "So I put forth to my supporters in the Phoenix party, that the only way to bring the Federation into the fifty-first century was to replace the entire bureaucratic process with powerful AI's, find just about every member of the corporate class and replace them with robots, and 'get rid' of every corrupt politician in Federation space."

"Yeah… but why did you turn me into a robot? That was why I came here, and dragged EMIR, Madrid, and those xeno's into this mess." Asked Bethany impatiently. "Well… look I'm establishing a new galactic order, and I need people that I can trust to make that happen. And, well it was out of sentiment that I saved your life the first time. But now I need your help in protecting humanity from Aiur's madness." I told her, hoping that I finally made my point across to her. "You were always brilliant, in matters of tactics. Please… your one of the few friends I had growing up."

"I… I don't know what to think. You say that Aiur is planning on enslaving the human race?"

"Have you ever known me to lie about things like this?"

"And you didn't tell anyone else about this?"

"I would have, but I figured that Ty'phon had an inkling of his nephews madness already."

"And this… seemingly irrational patriotism towards the Federation that I have?"

"You always had it, it isn't part of some sort of loyalty programming if that's what your concerned about."

"And all this high-tech god nonsense?"

"A funny thing, from what the research teams on Charon have told me they need just a few more pieces of Telk-Tech in order to create Conquest, War, Famine, and Death. So I have an agent in Fellowship space recovering the necessary tech."

"Alright, now can you let me, EMIR, Madrid, and the teenage xeno's go?"

"Yes, but if anyone asks nothing happened here tonight. Fox did anything happen tonight?" "No, no nothing happened tonight Autarch. Fox was not here… but I'm here, and I'm Fox." He then ran out of the oval office screaming at the top of his lungs. "Is he always like that?" Asked Beth. "Yes, and he's been doing so well at not scarring himself like that."

"So… can we just leave?"

"You can if you wish, but you may want to get the Legionnaire droid some new legs." I said looking at the Legionnaire. "I have a name." Said the droid, snippy thing isn't it?

**XXXXX**

(Telchine: Gra'toa Arena.) "What the? How did we get here?" Asked Marge as the black cloud that was Ty'phon's teleportation spell dissipated. _"Never mind that, if you wish to save the ones that you came here for, you must first go down to the armory and get yourselves equipped. It will be near impossible to get out of the arena alive, but you look to be a competent bunch."_ Apparently he doesn't know these people as much as he thought he did.

Anyway, we went down to Gra'toas armory. "Im-Perous! I have followed your instructions; I have prepared the armor and weapons that you requested." Said Maharial, standing in the middle of a pile of shriveled corpses… funny how they look they've had their blood drained. _"Good, pick what weapons you need and meet at one of the gates that lead directly into the arena."_ Said Ty'phon as Lisa and Marge, being the only two people here who didn't have weapons already.

"Now! Let's go and save my Homie!" Shouted Marge as she ran down the hallway, she then ran back our way. "Which way to those arena gates you mentioned?"

"_The nearest one is ten feet down the hall, take a left down corridor M-119, you will then find a Shiran in a tuxedo reading a newspaper at the end of the hallway. Don't ask me why, he's been there for thirty-five hundred years and I still don't know why he… I'm rambling. Anyway, the gate into the arena is the giant door next to the bench that he's sitting on."_ Said Ty'phon, then everyone but me, my enthralled cyborg Remorseless and Daavas ran down to face their fates.

"Parl'vas, why aren't we joining the Simpson's?" Asked Daavas, disappointed that he wouldn't get to fighting sooner. _"Funny thing, shortly after the Chronosphere over their hometown disappeared. I had a dream ordering me to commission a suit of enchanted armor."_ He told me, he then typed into a console.

A cabinet opened revealing… "It's just a crystal." I said, I grasped at the amber colored gem, a shade of yellow that matched the color of Twi'grutan blood. _"Do not let it's simple appearance fool you, it is a suit of armor formed from pure light."_ I then squeezed it, my body was then consumed by light. It felt warm, soothing, something that, even in a still active volcano I haven't felt in years… I mean that literally Gra'toa is located inside of a volcano.

"Um… how long till the shining stops? It's really hurting my eyes." I asked, the light blurring my vision. "About ten to fifteen seconds I think. This is the first time this model of Aegis has been used." Answered Maharial, and she was right, almost immediately the light finally died down.

I looked into a full length mirror on the other side of the room. (Probably for the more vain beings that use this armory) It was beautiful, it was colored obsidian, the spaulders, gauntlets, and greaves had pointed spikes pointing inwards and outwards of the armor, and on the palms of my gloves that had little serrated hooks. It almost looked as if it was made out of bones, and both gauntlets each had four gems in them. I have absolutely no idea what they do, but I'll figure it out as I go along… although considering the fact that I'm going to assassinate a major politician that's probably a bad idea.

"_Now, go and do, whatever it is Catherine ordered you to do."_ What the? How did he even know? _"She told me she would send someone around to collect our technology when she left her position as ambassador. That was one of the reasons you came here isn't it?"_ He asked… and he was right, in route I got a message from President Ouranos. She promised to help with… with recovering my family, my birth family from the Thrail.

Now I told her that, from what I had learned during my time in the Dead Plains, and from what I had pieced together from my time in that virtual reality on the Inquisition base that the Thrail were in the distant Pelen'gwa-Heimval galaxy. She said that, with the Fellowship technology she could engineer some way to get to that galaxy, I was skeptical but… well the rumors surrounding what Telk Tech can accomplish are literally infinite.

I gave her offer some thought; I had a good thing with the Simpson's. But All-Father protect I wanted see my family again, after a whole month in that VR I got a glimpse into what I could have had if the Thrail hadn't taken everything away from me, and Katorga XII… in any case. I told Minas Ty'phon my plan to assassinate the Twilight Emperor.

He and Maharial led me to Aiur's private box that overlooked the entire coliseum. _"So you're going to offer the Anubite cyborg to Aiur to gain your trust?"_ He asked. "Aye, we will be disguised as a pair of bounty hunters. Has Aiur seen this armor yet?" I asked, putting the metallic headband onto my forehead, it then expanded covering my head in a mithril helm. _"No, this was developed in secret, this is the most powerful suit of armor ever made by the Mithril Smiths of Vul'c, it contains roughly two dozen different weapons built in, advanced stealth and shields that can withstand exterminatus barrage, an advanced doppelganger systems, and enhance all of your physical and mental attributes, including Essence powers."_

"So it would be bad if he got his hands on the Aegis?" Asked Daavas, putting on a heavy robe he had brought. "Exactly, good luck, for whatever it is worth to you." Said Maharial, they both walked down the hallway to carry out the rest of Feelia's plan. "Now, let us get this over with." I said, me, Daavas, and General Remorseless entered Minas Aiur's private booth.

**http:/raikoh14 . deviantart . com/gallery/#/d4oimif**

**A/N Leave out the spaces to see my reference for Seraph's new armor if you are interested.**

**XXXXX**

"I thought we would never get here." Said Mom panting as we finally got to the door to the arena. "I'll say, I can't remember the last time I ran that fast." I said, clutching my rifle in hand. "Well then, you need to exercise more often." Said my girlfriend Knara, slapping me on the back.

"AND NOW!" Ouch! Who's yelling? "By personal request of the Twilight Emperor himself, we are going straight to. THE REAVER ROUND!"

"Reaver Round?" Asked Knara in shock, I then heard her mumble something like 'oh please don't let it be Sirnef' over and over again. "And now, presenting two champions of the Reavers, the first is a novus, fresh from the burning skyscrapers of Amidala's Landing. SEEEEETH ELYSIUM!" You'd think that in an ancient society with traditions and such and such, they wouldn't have commentators like this! "And joining him, Loth-Lor Reaver, seventy year veteran, son of Ors-Els, SIRNEF DAYLE!"

"It is him." Said Knara, she just fell to the floor. "Knara? What's wrong with her?" Asked Mom, I just told her, Ace and Lisa to go on without us. "Knara? Knara what's wrong?" I asked concerned, I kneeled next to her as she began trembling. "Bart… Bart…" She said, her voice almost sounding like she's whimpering. "Knara? Knara speak up! What's wrong?" I said, shaking her, all of a sudden, marks began forming across her skin. Black marks, they look like scars, bruises and burns, but from what, where, and why I never saw them before, not even that time when Mary-Sue came over I don't know. "You said that you knew that Sirnef guy back on Amidala. What did he do to you?"

"He… he tortured me. Whenever I didn't meet his expectations, he would electrocute me, or slash me with his sword. But of course considering that I'm human that was almost always." She said sobbing. "Knara why didn't you tell me this?" I asked her. "I didn't want you to get involved, more over after that whole fiasco with Mary-Sue, that whole month you, me and Lisa went over Federation space looking for Madrid. I thought that you would have-"

"Don't every doubt me," I said interrupting her, "I love you, and if you ever need help with something. I'll do what I can for you, you know that." I said sternly, I helped her get back to her feet. "Now, how do you feel?" I asked. "Better, but still do you think Seraph's plan will work?" Of course I don't… it was Feelia's plan, she just told everyone to pretend that infiltrating Gra'toa was her idea so that Knara wouldn't suspect that she's actually the vessel of a nine-thousand year old angel.

"Now I don't know much," who said that? "I did, as I see you can either go into that thar arena and conquer your fears, save your loved ones, and make a legend for yourselves." Oh, it's that Hobbit Ty'phon mentioned. "You know if you want to make nice with me, I'm not a Hobbit, I'm a Shiran. Anyway where was I? Oh yeah, or you can just stay behind and let your fears indirectly kill you. Now I've never been one to make choices for people, so it's your choice. Go in, or do not."

"Well, I didn't actually plan on doing anything else today. How about you Knara?" I asked her, hoping her mood has changed. "It is true, if we go in there we may die. But it is just as good a chance we will be killed if we do nothing, so let us at least fall on our own terms." She said, man do I hate it when she sounds grim… which is more frequent then I would like, maybe once we get back to Earth we can do something… sweater.

She then drew her Shock Scythe. "Onward! To glory!" She said, charging into the arena. I followed in after her with my rifle poised, at a site that made my blood boil. "Now die retched Banshee!" Shouted, who I assume is Sirnef pointing a sword at Lisa's chest. I then activated my Goliath suit, and tore him away from my sister. **"YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER!"** I shouted, roasting him with my flame thrower, and tossing him aside. **"Are you alright Lisa?"** I asked her, picking her up. "I'm fine; he got the jump on me." She said picking up the swords she got in the armory.

**CRASH!**

What the? Was that Seraph? "Bart, I don't think we have much time. Seth is on the other side of the arena!" She said pointing to, who I assume is Seth but the zoom in on this suits systems is terrible. **"Say no more Lis, say no more."** I said picking her up. "What the? Bart you idiot! Put me dow-WHOOOOA!" She said as I threw her to the other side of the arena. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Knara's pet monkey?" What the? I thought he was dead. "Not yet," said the seriously burned alien, "but if I am to fall today I might as well take you with me." He then charged towards me, his sword pointed strait at me. "You know, I never got a chance to thank you for the years of abuse you gave me." Said Knara, jumping into Sirnef with her Shock Scythe barred. "If you were patient enough on Tuc-Wrex I would have killed you." She said, holding her Scythe blade to his neck.

He then unleashed a powerful Essence push that knocked her unto her back. **"DIE! DIE! WHY WON'T YOU DIE YOU PSYCHOPATHIC ELF?"** I screamed, charging towards him. I leapt on top of him, smashing him with the suits fists. **"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?"** I picked him up by the neck and shook him wildly, then threw him aside like a rag doll.

"Because, justice demands that your whole species die." He said, getting back to his feet, covered from head to toe with burns, and blood. "Your species has robbed my people of our dignity, our honor, and our homeworld. But by the Wraith's of El'uvia, Hobbita, Khaza, and all of the homeworlds that fell before, AND after them." He then grabbed some kind of device on his belt… looks a bit like a horn. "Well, let's just say that this day will be long remembered by Telchine and the Fellowship. No matter who wins this day." He then blew into the horn and- GAH! THAT SOUND! THAT UNHOLY DEMONIC SOUND!

"Come kovar'cha's! Banish these wretches to the bowels of the Darklord, as are all there misbegotten kind are fated!"

**XXXXX**

"Lisa, can't you just leave things as they are? I have chosen my fate, and you have no say as to whether I go through with it or not!" Said Seth as he swung his axe at me. "Is this what you want Seth? Truly? To spend the rest of your life fighting petty criminals?" I said blocking his strikes with my twin swords. "You don't understand, you will never understand! This isn't about what I want, this is about what I DESERVE!" He said, his eyes glowing bright gold.

"For what I did on Kobra Minor, and on Tuc-Wrex I deserve far worse then being a gladiator. Sirnef told me that he would organize a Pilgrimage of Honor to hunt down the entire Serp'feratu race." He roared, swinging his axe in completely random directions. "But what happened wasn't your fault!"

"Yes it was!" He shouted. "I could have saved mother from a fate worse then death! And by my word alone, and a severed head thrown before the Amidalan Parliaments feat the entire Republic was cast down into chaos!" That's odd, I don't remember anything about… but from what Ty'phon and Maharial told me about what had happened on Amidala before Seraph and I re-exchanged minds the… uh my, I'm so focused on getting Seth out of here I can't focus on anything else. "Besides, this is more fun than I thought it would be!" He said as a psychotic glee began to emerge from his eyes, seemingly out of nowhere. "I don't know why, nor do I care, but as long as Sirnef keeps his word I will follow his lead."

His next swing then threw me off my balance. "Besides, why would you come all this way just to save someone, whom you only held affection for because nearly all meats give me diarrhe?." He said bringing his axe up over his head for a killing blow. "Is that what you thought? That I loved you for a digestive disorder!" I shouted at him, how could he think such a thing? My love for him has nothing to do with his digestive system. "It… it doesn't?" He asked.

"What? You," I then began cracking up from the revelation, "you thought the only reason I put up with you, is because it's almost physically impossible for you to digest meat?" I asked. "Uh… I may have, what of it?" He asked, his temper obviously cooling. "Seth you self-hating idiot, my love for you has nothing to do with your health, or you lactose intolerance, or the fact that your also allergic to bleach, and that when you were young that you had a habit of eating dead skin-"

"Look I have a busy schedule to keep, as it is this round should have been over at least an hour ago." He said nonchalantly. "It's very simple,… when I first met you in that janitors closet, I saw a scared kid who was in serious need of a friend. And when you came over to dinner that night,… I was just enthralled with your sense of humor."

I then went on with the various things that I liked about him. "Stop, not to be rude. But do you remember that horn that sounded earlier?" Asked Seth, and how couldn't I? It was the most horrible sounds I've ever heard, it sounded as if Satan himself… were making stupid noises with his cheeks and pulling a worn out toilet brush up and down his throat.

"Not to make too fine a point, but from Sirnef told me during our training sessions that was a Horn of Bila'vor. The long and short of it, it is supposed to summon reinforcements in the form of ghosts of his people, the Loth-Lor… I don't understand it either, something about him being a Blood Sire."

"Ah huh, and what about the gates? And the menacing statues coming to life?" I said, noting the gates leading into the arena raising, and the giant statues by each of the nine gates coming to life. "Oh… that means that the Gra'toa's security systems are online, from what I've heard it's been at least thirty years since the last time this sort of thing has happened." He explained.

"So… I saw that the rest of your family came in here, I assume you have a plan of some kind?" Asked Seth as various aliens exited from the massive stone gates. "Actually, it was Seraph's plan more or less." I said, half lying about Feelia's plan. "We have to get to the center of the arena."

"And then?"

"I… I ah… actually Seraph only told the rest of the plan to Ty'phon and Zaar, I don't really know what's supposed to happen."

"In any case, we must get to the center of the arena then." Said Seth, we then ran towards the center of the Gra'toa Coliseum, from the corner of my eye I could see a pair of armored figures strangling each other.

I have absolutely no idea what that means, but knowing this planet it probably isn't good.

**A/N: Whoa, two months since my last update on this fic. Can't believe I actually went through with my hiatuses, anyway if you people have the time, check out my brand new fic. Lisa Ex Machina.**


	12. Legacy of The Ancients: Epilogue

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 3: Legacy of The Ancients: Epilogue

(Milky Way Galaxy: Rhodes Sector: Fellowship of Andu Heartlands: Sub-Sector Cap'ata: Star System Mo'ira-I, which contains the three stars Clota, La-Ch'esis, and Atro-Pos: Third Planet, Telchine: Continuant Zevor: Gra'toa Province. Time, 10:05 PM Orion Standard Time. Local time: 328-Eila'rar Avatu.)

Within the ancient coliseum of Gra'toa what started as an annual tournament in memoriam of The War of Retribution. Has turned into a horrible battle, at this time the arena is flooding with warriors from roughly one-hundred and fifty species, and the ghostly specters of Loth-Lors rising from beyond the void.

The reason for all of this madness, the gladiator's families, specifically Homer's family came to rescue him from the ancient sport. But before we get to that, let us focus on the young Twi'grutan, Seraph Ashla shall we?

**XXXXX**

"You dare try to take the life of Minas Aiur? Son of Minas Andu, Twilight Emperor of the Fellowship of Andu?" Ranted the Telkine Emperor, as his would be assassin was strangling him, dark red blood leaking through Seraph's fingers. "I'm not trying, I'm doing!" She said, the hooks on the palms of her new Aegis armor driving into Aiur's neck. All of a sudden the Emperor threw a mighty Essence push at the teenage Twi'grutan, throwing her off of him.

"A pity, I was hoping this would have ended in your box. Your death would not be immortalized by Bards who knew their leader died from a swift strike!" Said Seraph, after landing on her feet in a battle stance. "Who put you and your cronies up to this anyway?" Asked Aiur as got up to his feet. "General Remorseless being with you suggests some sort of gambit by the Wrath of Kaos." He said, not realizing that he was talking to Seraph.

"But then again he was never one to yield voluntarily I think," he reasoned, not entirely caring what was going on aside from his attempted assassination, "more likely Catherine Oranos. She's had in for me ever since she was an Ambassador." He said, though he was only half right on those grounds. Catherine had asked Seraph to recover Fellowship technology in order to better the United Federation of Orion's chances in a full scale war with the Fellowship of Andu.

Assassinating the Twilight Emperor was Seraphs own initiate. "Does it matter if anyone sent me?" Asked Seraph, unsheathing her ancestral hunting knife. "I am here for your life, and that is reason enough for you to defend yourself." She then lunged forward at Aiur, driving the silver blade into the Emperors neck.

Aiur roared in pain, spewing fire all over the young Twi'grutan. "I am not leaving this planet without your pelt!" Shouted Seraph, defiantly driving her dagger into the Emperor's dense leather skin, enraged by Seraph's persistence, he began shooting Essence Lightning at her. But it did nothing to deter Seraph, so in a desperate gambit he used another powerful Essence Push to force Seraph away.

All of a sudden, Daavas and General Remorseless jumped out of the Emperor's private balcony. "DEATH TO THE EMPEROR!" Shouted Daavas as he landed on Aiur's back, knocking him unconscious, and also knocking Seraph away by accident, but before he could deal the killing blow with his light blade, he was shot in the shoulder by a stray plasma thorn. _"I know you wish for Aiur's life, but Gra'toa's security forces are pouring in like water from a dam. You must get to the center of the arena while you can."_ Echoed the thoughts of Minas Ty'phon in the minds of Seraph and Daavas.

"I understand," said Seraph, "he will fall another day." She said, Seraph, Daavas, and the enthralled General Remorseless made for the center of Gra'toa were the Simpson's were retreating to.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, on an archway overlooking the main arena, a small clocked figure was running on top of it, baring a golden staff in his hands. "I am in position Pious one," he said, talking to a hologram of Minas Ty'phon, "now how do I use the Soul Prism?" Asked the diminutive alien, holding up the ancient, Staff of Ancient Powers. _"It's rather simple; you press the button that says 'Soul Prism' and aim Bill-Bow Fraado."_ Said Ty'phon to his Shiran Steward. "You aren't being sarcasm with me are you? You know I hate sarcasm." He said.

"_No, I mean the button that activates the Soul Prism is labeled, you see back in my early days I had a hard time remembering what buttons did what on that staff, so I labeled them so that I wouldn't forgot how it worked."_ Explained the telepathic Telkine. "Very well, Bart hasn't fired his suits missiles yet. But I will be waiting." He said, referring to the signal that would mean that it was time to properly extract everyone from the center of Gra'toa.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile in the interior of Gra'toa, three beings were racing to stop the chaos in the arena. Ormpha Tyrana, mastermind of the Inquisition, and Archon of Ten-thousand Titles. Ors-Els Dayle, Grand Hierarch of the Order of the Blooded Torch and of the Revena-Uaalk'ashan, leader of the Loth-Lor Remnants, and father to Sirnef and Maharial Dayle. And Syg-Nun Ein-he'rjar R'lyeh, daughter of Fen'ris Oss-Loss R'lyeh.

"We cannot delay! We have to get to the coliseums control center!" Shouted Tyrana, charging heedlessly through closed wooden doors. "You're telling me, my son is out there!" Said Ors-Els, panic stricken over the idea of his son being harmed… more so than he usually is considering Sirnef's career choice as an executioner in the arena.

Within a matter of minutes the three of them arrived at the arena's control room, a room filled with buttons, levers, and monitors that controlled just about everything that happened within Gra'toa. Tyrana and Ors-Els then began franticly looking for something that could open up the center of the arena, and dropping the Simpson's and their allies into the lava below. "Syg-Nun! Make yourself useful and find the control for the arena floor!" Ors-Els shouted at the Valk Njord, while the two of them were scurrying around the room she just simply walked around it like a zombie.

"_Okay Syg-Nun, I know you're apprehensive to the idea of listening to me. But… but what happens in here could mean the difference between order and chaos."_ Said the voice of the late Rakata Chronus, who, since the Battle of Veph'shalis had inhabited her body against his will. _"Hmm… I wonder if either of those fools has considered the AI assistant."_ Thought Chronus. "I think we should ask the AI assistant." Said Syg-Nun, paraphrasing Chronus's thoughts.

"Good point," said Tyrana after bumping into Ors-Els for the third time, "Taldeer would know how to use these systems." Tyrana then went to a console and pressed the start button. A hologram of a Loth-Lor hieroglyph appeared on a console. "What do you wish of me?" Asked the hologram in a feminine sounding voice. "We need the center of the arena to drop out. The combatants that were supposed to be ceremonially executed have somehow formed a cohesive defense, and now they've been reinforced and are slaughtering our warriors." Explained Tyrana. "I understand, but be warned. If any sort of high grade explosives go off after the center opens, it can cause the entire arena to fall into the volcano." Explained the AI. "Just do it!" Shouted Tyrana. "And get us a visual on what's going on in there." He commanded, the AI obeyed his command and turned on a monitor showing the carnage inside of Gra'toa. "By the All-Father," said Ors-Els in shock at what he saw, "how could a few petty humans overcome all these warriors? My son included!" He said in shock, one of the sights on the screen was Bart Simpson's Goliath Battle-suit destroying a Viderath-Class Colossus, one of the statues that was surrounding the doors leading into the arena.

The floor beneath the intruder's feet began to open, but oddly enough no-one fell in. Instead a series of blue lights shot up from Bart's suit, and then they all vanished. "WHAT THE!" Shouted Tyrana in surprise. "Taldeer where did they go?" He asked in shock at this occurrence. "I do not know, my purpose is to manage the arena's systems. What is it with organics asking questions that have nothing to do with our primary functions?" Asked Taldeer in frustration.

"Look that's not the point! You said that if anything blew up with the center open it would cause the rest of arena to fall into the lava!" Said Tyrana in utter panic at the thought of so many lives being lost to the Gra'toa volcano. That and, Bart had fired a missile barrage, signaling to Fraado to use the Soul Prism to allow the Simpson's, and Seraph, Daavas, Seth, and Knara to escape safely. So that also meant that when the barrage came down the entire arena floor would fall into the lava.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: WARNING: Due to an annoying writers block, emergency time skip has been initiated for my own personal convenience.**

**XXXXX**

(Two days later)

-and just like that, the Simpson's were safe and sound at home. "I still can't believe we survived all that." Said Marge, dropping down onto a coach exhausted over the last week. "Kids, go on up to your rooms and relax." She said, Bart, Lisa, Knara, Seth, Daavas, and Seraph went upstairs. "Homer… remind me again, how did you and your mother get involved with those crazy lizards?"

"I don't remember," Said Homer honestly, "mom how did we get in that arena in the first place?" He asked Mona. "Zaar found Ned Flanders in your ships brig." Mona explained.

Meanwhile upstairs, Bart and Knara have entered Bart's room. "Well, that was a hair raising experience don't you think?" Said Bart. "Yes and… thank you Bart." Said Knara as she began hugging Bart. "Whoa! Not that I'm against this but, thank you for what?" Asked Bart, confused at Knara's actions. "For helping me overcome my past, with Sirnef and… you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." She said cheerfully, she and Bart then began to kiss each other playfully.

"Oh wait! Let me get changed first." Said Knara, going into Bart's personal bathroom. "How long has it been since I wore anything other than this armor anyway?" Asked Knara. "I think it may have been November or something like that since you put that armor on." Responded Bart, realizing how hard Knara's mithril armor was. "Oh and, could you take a shower real quick? I imagine that you'd smell horrible after wearing that thing for a month."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Lisa's bedroom, Lisa and Seth were just sitting on Lisa's bed; neither of them were saying anything. "I'm sorry." Seth finally said, breaking the awkward silence. "For what?" Asked Lisa, confused by Seth's response. "For dragging you and your family into my own personal problems, for not thinking that our relationship was sincere, for… for being a Dxun's cloaca." He said, a sullen look crossing his face.

"Look, I understand why you did all that. You were angry at yourself for what has been going on over the past weeks… even if, apparently I was possessed by the remains of a dead demi-god type thing for most of that." Said Lisa, taking Seth into her arms. "You were upset that you couldn't save your mother, and that a childhood friend betrayed your trust."

"What the? When did I tell you that?" Seth asked. "Seraph told me while we were in Ty'phons staff," Said Lisa, "apparently while we were in there Seraph was free to read our thoughts and memories. Like on Orpheus II." She explained, the two teenagers then began kissing each other for no apparent reason.

**CRASH!**

All of a sudden Bart's head burst through the wall. "Ow…" He said in great pain. "Tell you two what? Neither of you ask how this happened, I won't ask how you two kissed and made up so fast."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile in Seraph's new room, she and Daavas were talking. "I am sorry that you did not get the chance to assassinate the Twilight Emperor." Said Daavas putting a reassuring arm over Seraph's shoulder. "But you got what you were sent to get." He said, pulling at the yellow crystal around Seraph's neck. "From what Ty'phon said this also contains every bit of information that Catherine needs is on that crystal." "I know, but." Said Seraph, with a sad look on her face. "I just wanted to get the whole matter over with. Preferably before whatever he'll do is set in motion." She brooded; alluding to what the Seraphim Twile had told her when she was in the Dead Plains. "Still it may give the Federation a fighting chance if Aiur ever decides to declare war." She said mussing at what had happened over the last day or so.

"But again I must ask." Said Daavas, curious at Seraph's actions. "Why go through all this effort for the sake of humans? I mean what they have done to warrant-"

"Listen to me, very carefully." Said Seraph coldly, interrupting Daavas. "Everything that I have been doing hasn't been to save some ungrateful primates. It is because the being that has been orchestrating all of this chaos personally dragged me through hell and back." She said, the atmosphere in the general area turning a blood red hue. "I'm only going through this mess for my own revenge, if humanity benefits from my efforts then so be it." She said, her voice echoing with a demonic reverb and scaring Daavas.

"I'm sorry!" She said suddenly, causing her voice to return to normal and everything returns to normal. (Relatively speaking) "It's just… it's just been a long few months, I've seen and learned things that would drive ordinary beings insane or to the point of despair." She said apologetically. "And I… I don't know what to do. I am tired of war and death, but if I can do anything to stem the tide of chaos and madness, I will stand against it." She said resolutely.

"I understand, you only want to help." Said Daavas, hugging Seraph gently. "Such is the burden of… well never mind." He said, almost mentioning Seraph's heritage to the Blood Mistress, Tano Shilroth. "No Daavas, you were right along, I am a Blood Sire of Tano. So yes, I do carry the burdens of the heroes of old. Is that what you were trying to say?" Asked Seraph. "Uh, something like that yes." He said, trying to not sound stupid.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile on Telchine, the planet was still recovering from the chaos that happened in Gra'toa. Nearly five-thousand warriors lost their lives in the lava when the Simpson's made their daring escape from the ancient coliseum.

Only a small handful were saved, and have since been either entombed within Tal'dar-Sigmar walkers, or had been reassigned to farm labor, or worse a Stin'eck-Numb'a'trak. (Bean counter)

Anyway, in a secret laboratory in the H'quura Rift on Telchine. Ompha Tyrana, Ors-Els Dayle, and Syg-Nun Ein-he'rjar R'lyeh were walking down a corridor, Ors-Els face was plagued by melancholy. "Do not worry Ors-Els, Sirnef is in the cybernetics wing being healed of his injuries." He said, trying to reassure his old friend. "The cybernetics wing? You told me his injuries weren't that bad!" Said Loth-Lor Hierarch in shock.

"I know his injuries were good compared to everyone else that was recovered from the irrigation trenches." He said, referring to the vast trenches that kept the volcano of Gra'toa properly safe from eruptions via diverting the lave into the surrounding , and making the land surrounding the area the most fertile in Fellowship space if not the entire galaxy.

Anyway, they entered the cybernetics lab to find the one-hundred and thirty-seven year old Loth-Lor thrashing on an operating table as androids were attaching cybernetic implants. In lieu of his legs, his left arm, and his right eye. "He requested that you did this operation without anesthesia didn't he?" Asked Ors-Els as Sirnef's operation was finishing. "Well he is a Reaver you know how much they love pain" Commented Tyrana.

Sirnef stood up; he was wobbling on his new legs. "Out of curiosity, why do they look like-?"

"The cybernetics that Mackorlas the Mad created? And was exiled for selling to the Fellowships enemies? And to that extent grafting said cybernetics to himself?" He explained, referring to the Fwinter cyborg that, at present time is serving aboard the Ninth Star Legion frigate, Sinbad. "I took several of his old apprentices into the Inquisition, so naturally that also gave me access to his work." "You know I'm right here, right?" Said Sirnef, getting up from the operating table. "Aye, but now that you are a cyborg well… I'm sorry kovar'cha," said Tyrana regretfully, "but you know longer have the same rights you had before the massacre in the arena." He said. "I don't believe this." Sirnef said in disbelief. "I spent twenty years just trying to get the right to force feed humans rancid cheese! Even if I never used it that often but it was only because I could never find cheese that ba-… wait, what's this about the Inquisition?" "Ah… what do you think?" Tyrana asked Ors-Els and Syg-Nun. "He is my son; he deserves to know what we do." Said Ors-Els. "Yes, he must know." Said Syg-Nun in a monotone. "Fair enough. You know how, at the end of the Somite Wars one of the peace terms was that the Inquisition be disbanded."

Before the Somite Wars, the Inquisition was created after the Exile-Fellowship War to keep the Nations of Man in check in order to prevent another such war from happening ever again. But Semreh, head of the Somites intelligent network uncovered the organization. And I bet you can imagine how the rest of that went down.

**A/N: And if not then too bad, and if you really want to know then read the Pilot or… okay I'll give a straight answer. I already used up my time skip for this chapter anyway.**

Tyrana, whose idea it was to create the Inquisition in the first place. Was not one to surrender to human politics. So he relocated the Inquisition's base of power to Micara'vjala-Udrvanka in secret, the same planet that he had been sending refuges from species that according to the greater galaxy were extinct, and also wiped the planet from galactic star maps so as to further protect the planet from human and alien powers alike.

"So, the Inquisition is still fighting against the Nations of Man?" Asked Sirnef. "We will fight until the last human life in the universe is snuffed out." Said Tyrana. "And that slaughter that occurred in Gra'toa is reason enough to destroy humanity." He stated.

"What is it you wish of me?" Asked Sirnef, eager to avenge the dishonor that had befallen him. "You eagerness is heartwarming. You will be assigned to the Fleet of the Wailing Doom, it's Fleet Misstress Rhana Dhandra and her Field Master St'rn L-orn." He said. "As you say, I assume this will happen AFTER the holiday season?" Asked Sirnef.

"Naturally, even a Steel Child deserves time to itself. Besides you need rest to recover from the operation." Explained Tyrana.

(Fifteen minutes later)

Tyrana was sitting in his personal quarters, looking out of the window that saw out into the H'quura Rift. The bioluminescent sea plants lighting up the black depths of the sea, and the fish and other aquatic life forms were swimming past the window.

Tyrana then slumped onto his bed, he stared at his Urr'na. A necklace that all Telkine's create from their egg teeth when they reach seven years of age, on it also contained a small amulet, on it was a gold feather and a shaft of striped wheat over a white sphere, the insignia of his homeworld Freya II. He opened it, and inside was a hologram of his family.

His father, Xan-a'Zos, his mother, Yl'vas, his brothers, Zerga, Gorlga, Irbnas, and his younger sister Ho'vask-A. All of whom were slain when the Democratic Alliance of Koprula and Amidala laid waste to the planet. He had heard from his spy networks that Ho'vask-A and at least two of his brothers had survived. But that was roughly two-hundred years ago, so he was no longer sure if they were even alive to begin with.

"I promised you all that I would avenge your deaths." He said, speaking to his childhood keepsake. "And with Iam and the Seraphim as my witnesses it will be done."

**XXXXX**

(In the private study of Minas Ty'phon, in the Keep of The Undying Duty)

_Entry: 20th of Tun'dracus, ninth year of the first saga of the Age of Judgment._

_I am sorry that I have not been updating this as frequently as I used to, I'm still trying to get used to this virtual ho-ha, that and I have been… distracted._

_Roughly five months ago, the last Chronosphere on Earth had evaporated. Revealing a small town called 'Springfield'. (The 33rd or such town named that on the North American landmass alone) Over the course of the next month massive amounts of chaos began ensuing from that small town. Including, (and these have only been connected through vague evidence at best) the rise of the Wrath of Kaos, the renaming of the Lost Colony Ozymandious to Marie, and some sort of incident involving a research outpost on Yggdrasil Sigma III and Penguins that shot lasers or something._

_But, at best none of that really matters. I fear that the omens of Vigil's End are happening. _

_A Blood Sire of the Reborn Ones has appeared; a Twi'grutan named Seraph Ashla, a Blood Sire of Tano Shilroth and the prophesied First Born of the Twilight Born, the gods that will usurp the Blood Lords before Vigil's End._

_She had shown in the Gra'toa Arena that she was willing to serve my cause, and she had brought me out of a depression that has stalked me since the end of the War of Dawn. She seems… distant, she fights not for the sake of glory, or power, or any of the other reasons that Blood Sires typically follow the warriors path. But to find the family that the Thrail robbed her of, the Lidless Watcher whom she claims robbed her of her innocence, and the divine legacy that her ancestors were robbed of at Katorga XII… that's vaguely related to the warrior's path but I don't think that really matters in this case._

_During the Victory Day Tournaments, I met a young Serp'feratu Ub-Viper named Lisa Simpson. I do not know if she really wished to learn the ways of Va Revena-Ualk'ashan or not, and she from what I know she reeks of the most reviled vice in the Fellowship… pretentiousness. But she offered her service to me, thus far I feel I should trust her. Even if she did learn of the chaos consuming this galaxy from Maharial's attempt to take blood from me, but beggars can never be choosers._

_Several weeks ago, it was revealed during the Fall of Soma. That the Somite's were actually half-breeds. Descendants of the humans that crash landed on the planet, and the Othryians, an Anathema race. A species not unlike the Charons in that they created by the one of the Ashan-Adamous, and latter betrayed their creators to serve the Darklord Cocytus. From records about what had happened on Soma after the Fleet of Bittersweet Triumph ceased their Exterminatus, the Divine Slayer Homer Simpson was, apparently a half-breed himself, half human and half Time Lord. The Creators of the Othryians._

_I do not rightly know what this means, perhaps the Forgotten Ones are returning? The First Born race that brought an end to the First War with the Darklord and his children._

The elder Telkine could not tell if he was rambling in his journal, or if he needs to write in it more often.

_I… I do not truly know what is going on. Has everything my brothers and I fought for been for naught? The Fellowship has been crumbling for over two-thousand years, ever since the War of Stagnation. Everything we have done since then seems to have only been on borrowed time. I mean, it seems as though the humans will be the next stewards of this galaxy._

"Brother, your skepticism wounds me." Said a voice he hadn't heard since the Age of Stagnation. _"Andu?…"_ Thought Ty'phon, hoping against hope. "Who else? Aunt Haafing? Of course it's me, Andu." Ty'phon looked behind him, he didn't technically see, on account of Iss'care'ot gouging all seven of his eyes when he betrayed Ty'phon and Andu. But through the Essence, he saw the specter of his brother, Minas Andu.

"Ty'phon, you were always one to give in to despair." Andu said. "But this," he said looking over Ty'phon's journal, "brother, the Fellowship's trials have only just begun." _"And the Wars of Dawn, Chains, Retribution, Triumph, Exploration, Prosperity, Stagnation, AND Twilight didn't count?"_ Asked Ty'phon, snarking at his dead brother. "Well… yes, yes those counted as trials. But this will defiantly put everyone to the test." He said. _"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you. Why did you not try to contact me sooner?"_ Ty'phon asked anxiously.

"I was… let's just say that the All-Father had me doing some wet work on Earth. It was related to those chronospheres that the Charon's made three-thousand years ago and, well I just finished with them a few weeks ago." He explained. "So, from what I see a lot has been happening." Said Andu, looking at Ty'phon's journal.

"_Yes, as you can see. The First Born of the Twilight Born has shown herself."_ Said Ty'phon. _"Though to be honest she was… not what was I expecting, I'll say that much."_ Said Ty'phon sheepishly. "Why, because she's a female?" _"No, no it's because. Well she's not a typical Blood Sire, not all that interested in glory as other Blood Sires have shown."_ Ty'phon explained. _"Moreover I expected the Vanguard of the Twilight Born to be… well one of us."_ Ty'phon admitted. "Yes, speaking of Seraph. Didn't you order her to assassinate Aiur?" He asked.

"_Yes, I know it was a dishonorable thing to do. But he was staining the honor of the Fellowship."_ Explained Ty'phon.

"Believe me I know, but it was too early to try and take him." Said Andu. "And before you ask when the opportune time to get him out of power is… well you'll know when the time is right believe me." He said, vanishing into thin air. _"What? Brother what are you talking about?"_ He said, turning around to see that Andu had vanished. _"Brother? Brother!"_

"Ty'phon what are you doing?" Said Aiur, barging into Ty'phon's study, the knife scar on his neck showing for all to see. _"What?" Said_ Ty'phon falling out of his chair. _"I'm, I'm going through my regular manic fits."_

"Right," said Aiur doubtfully, "look do you have the notes that can be posted on the galactic bounty hunter website? I have an Imperial Sermon to deliver in an hour and I want to get the bounty postings done and over with as soon as possible." Ty'phon gave a list of fake names, hoping that Aiur wouldn't care enough to properly look at them. "Good, maybe we can salvage some measure of reckoning on these wretches." He said leaving.

_You know what? Scrin what I said before. So long as I draw breath, I will strive to bring the Fellowship back to glory. I will dispose Aiur from Telchine's throne. And I will bring peace to this galaxy! I no longer care to bring the Blood Lords to justice, slaying the Blood Lords in payment for accidentally destroying Elysium was only a theory that we came up with after the War of Triumph!_

_From here on out, I will fight for those who have nothing! Instead of sulking in the dark, whilst hearing my vain excuse of a nephew rant on and on and on and on,_ and so he spent the rest of the day ranting in his journal about how things had been going in the past few months. _Oh! And before I forget, I should send the Simpsons a present._ He looked down at a Gatorian, a small yellow ant like creature was rubbing at his leg. _Hmm, compassion and honor, that, is the true __**Legacy of The Ancients**__. Not malice and general crankiness like everyone else thinks._

**A/N: Wow… I started this episode over four months ago as a parody of Christmas, and since then I've missed posting on Martin Luther Day, Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, April Fools, and just now Easter. This is getting more complicated then I originally thought. Look, I'm going to try to think this one through this time.**

**Now for anyone curious, I think the next episode will take place on the Turok homeworld of Koprulu. I won't reveal what I actually will do, you'll just have to see won't you?**


	13. Desert Ghosts: Part 1

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 4: Desert Ghosts: Part 1

"_Only in Uthenera is there peace. Any 'peace' that can be found in this life is either illusion, delusion, general stupidity, blind stupidity, a drunken stupor, or a fleeting dream. The best kinds are the fleeting dreams, for they are of reality, and those fleeting dreams are the only one's that are worth fighting and dieing for._

_Njord Proverb_

**A/N: WARNING: The following four chapters will be written in medias res. In other words this arc will be written out of order, in that that random bits and pieces of the beginning, the middle, and the end will be told at random moments, as well as stuff that isn't strictly related to the story proper but should be rather interesting… I have no idea if I'm explaining this right. Either way it might be hard to follow.**

(2/18/10: Koprulu)

Deep within the vast catacombs of the desert world of Koprulu, the remains of a terrible battle were laid strung about the depths of the planet. Two robed beings walked among the slaughtered and gutted corpses, their masks concealing their horror at this grizzly sight. Tattered banners with the insignia of the Fellowship of Andu, a four peddled flower that laid upon an orange field. Along with the standard of the Fleet of the Wailing Doom, a blood stained sword, axe, and spear inscribed with Loth-Lor hieroglyphs that translated to. 'For the fallen! For the living! For the unborn! For the forgotten! For those the heretics murdered without remorse!'

"What in The All-Fathers name happened down here?" Asked one of the robed beings in a distinctly mechanical voice. Referring to the Fellowships failed attempt to liberate the Turok homeworld, or Taal'yyn as the dinosaur like aliens called it. From the iron fist of the Confederacy which to about the same extent was the capital of Koprulican space.

The two beings then dived out of the way of a falling Tserranian carcass, which had somehow been impaled on a stalactite from the battle before.

**XXXXX**

(1/05/10: Earth)

"- and I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle these five words in my head scream "are we having fun yet?"

Seraph sang in the shower, using a bottle of body wash as a microphone. She was happy (well happier anyway) that she was living with the Simpson's again. She had almost forgotten what living in a normal family was like, and by that, I mean she has never known a family to begin with. But this was closest thing to normal she's ever seen, and believe me that is very depressing.

Anyway, while she was singing to Nickelback's 'How You Remind Me' on the 'Really Oldeies Station' she thought she saw a silhouette of Daavas through the glass shower door. But when she pulled him into the shower, she realized to her horror that it was Seth… who for some reason was wearing latex montrals, and dressed like an ancient Buckingham Guard, complete with the giant hat.

"Attention passengers! I have the zucchini! Drop the waffles and no one will be unclogged!" Yelled the deranged Amidalan. "SETH!" Screamed Seraph in shock, at the sight of him. "This is the third time today you've done this!" She said. "I swear, where did you get that Malkav anyway?" She asked, referring to an anti-depressant drug that causes random levels of insanity.

"I can't remember did that quack Dr. Nick give you those?" Asked Seraph, enraged that her privacy was being invaded.

"No, the Hungarian duck did not give me the happy pills, a dead fox gave me my pick me up." Seth said cryptically, as his cotton costume shrunk from the shower water.

**XXXXX**

(1/01/10: Earth)

It was eleven at night; Seth was sitting alone in the kitchen looking out of a window. The moon light shone down on him, as he sulked in the darkness. Still tormented by the memory of him euthanizing his zombie-fied mother Juno on Kobra Minor. Then, he heard a noise in the darkness. "What? Who goes there?" Said Seth, clutching his axe in his hands, when without warning, a pail figure wearing an old-timey salesman suit appeared, and loud jazz music began playing out of nowhere.

"GOOD EVENING YOUNG MAN!" Yelled the seemingly random salesman. "Are you suffering from depression? Repression? Possession? Aggression? Jurisdiction?… no wait, that last one isn't an ession." He said. "Uh… yes, a little, none that I can tell, yes, and you're stretching it." Said Seth, answering the pail intruder. "Now, what are you doing in here? And why isn't anyone waking up?"

"That is not important! Tonight, I offer you an escape from your angst!" Said the pail figure. "My name is Mr. Fox, and I come to you with… MALKAV!" He said producing a small bottle of pills from his coat. "Just one of these pills a month, will keep you as happy as I am!" Seth looked at the bottle suspiciously, on one hand his father always told him not to accept anything from strangers, (and Fox was probably as strange as they come) on the other hand he did not want to spend the rest of his life brooding over the loss of his mother.

"Skoal." He said taking a pill and swallowing it. "Side effects include uncontrollable insanity, spouting random non-sequiturs, dressing up in costume at random moments, and an inability to sleep properly." Fox said quickly. Jumping out of a window and running off into the cold night. "Oh, and before I forget," he said hurrying back through the window, "there are three or four things I have to tell you. One, here is this trunk of costumes for the Malkav." He said pulling a trunk out of his pants. "Two, keep a close eye on the Red Banshee, she is going to be very important in the days to come. I have no idea how, or why but can you just let me know?" He asked. "Three, by the time anything really exciting happens related to this encounter BOTH of us will have forgotten this meeting, so don't ask me if you forget anything. Four-"

"BRING FORTH THE HOLY PANTOLOONS OF ST. CLEMONS VON BRATWURST! SO THAT HIS DISCIPLES MAY DRY-CLEAN THEM WITH RAW SEWAGE AND EDAM CHEESE!" Shouted Seth, a deranged gleam in his eye as the Malkav quickly took effect. "Yes, that too. Keep the pantaloons of St. Clemons Von Bratwurst safe, and dry-cleaned with raw sewage and Edam cheese." Said Mr. Fox escaping into the night.

**XXXXX**

(1/05/10: Earth)

Seraph walked into the living room, dragging Seth along in his still shrinking costume. "Lisa! Your Looney of a boyfriend barged into my privacy, AGAIN!" She said angrily, and clad in nothing but a bathrobe. Lisa was in her pajamas reading a book entitled 'The Rise and Fall of the Wal-Mart empire.'

"What again?"

"Yes again, I just said that." Said Seraph fuming angrily. "This is the third time today alone that this has happened!" She said, not noticing at all that Seth's costume is rapidly shrinking. Then without warning the costume shrunk so much that the buttons shot off of the costume, ricocheting across the room. "Captain! The bucketed ponies have escaped! We must make a bologna hoagie for the Dragoons of the Yodeling Urk-Nark!" Shouted Seth as the buttons shot across the entire room, breaking random furniture, decorations, and one grandfather clock. "Good news everyone! I-" said Homer entering the room, the buttons interrupting him by flying into his mouth. He didn't chock on them, he just swallowed them. "Anyway, I just got a new mission. The Simpsons are going to!… some planet called Koprulu… or was it Coppulu? Well anyway, get packed we leave Earth in three hours." He said, casually leaving the room.

"Seraph? What just happened?" Asked a scarred and confused Lisa, hiding behind a turned over coach. "Seth caught me singing in the shower. His costume shrunk enough that the buttons destroyed almost the entire room. And apparently were going to Koprulu." Said Seraph, just as confused as Lisa. "Well… I suppose you should get Bart and Knara." Said Seraph. "What? Why should I get them?" Asked Lisa, trying to regain her composure. "Because Bart is your brother, because I'm naked wearing naught but a towel, because Seth has been interrupting my showers all morning, because I REALLY NEED MY ME TIME!" Said Seraph storming out of the living room. "AND KEEP YOUR MONKEY ON A SHORT LEESH!" She shouted from down the hall.

"Uh… was she talking to me or you?" Said Seth, now wearing nothing except a pair of underwear. "Oh just shut up and follow me." Said Lisa, frustrated at her boyfriend's insanity. "And while I'm getting Bart and Knara, you go and get dressed, and not from that costume trunk this time!" Said Lisa in a huff, she and Seth then went up to Bart and Knara's room.

Meanwhile in Bart and Knara's shared bedroom, they were both passionately kissing one another. "Oh Bart," said Knara lovingly, "I love you so much." She said, causing the author no end in mild nausea trying to pad this out with the sappiest dialogue possible. "Bart! Knara! Get your clothes on! We're going to Koprulu!" Said Lisa, barging into the room. "WHAT THE!" Yelled Bart shocked at Lisa entering his room, unannounced, and while both he and Knara were technically in their underwear.

"You see, we would have knocked, but Lisa just wants to get all this over with. Now then, were leaving with Homer to Koprulu in about three hours. Our mission… he only told us just that we were going to Koprulu. Now, glad thineselves in thine armor just in case things get dicey." They then both left as Bart and Knara got dressed. "Well, the peace and quiet was good while it lasted," Said Bart as he put on his armor.

"Yes well, as long as you didn't count Seth's sudden spout of craziness." Said Knara, putting on her silk jumpsuit. "That and there was Autarch Catharine's dissolving of the United Federation of Orion, and slaughtered the old orders corrupt officials. And reorganizing it into the Federation of Man." She said Bart had a confused look on his face as she said. "What are you talking about?"

**XXXXX**

(12/24/09: Earth: Washington DC.)

It was Christmas Eve in Washington DC. Politicians from across Federation space had come to Earth to attend a banquette that president Catherine Oranos had organized. "Anyone who is anyone in the galaxy has come to this party." Said a morbidity obese man in a tuxedo, and holding a glass of wine. "Even you Little Bobby." Said a thin man standing right next to him, they then both laughed at the thin man's joke up until 'Little Bobby' punched the thin man in the face.

"So, is everything going to plan?" Catherine asked her childhood friend, Bethany Tanto as they both got dressed in one of the White House's bathrooms. "The wine has been drugged with the truth serum, and everyone had those listening devices disguised as candy." She said, as she and Catherine put on their respective battle gear. "But are you still sure you want to go through with all this? I mean it does sound like you want to kill just about everyone you've invited here." Asked Bethany.

"Not everyone, the people who will die here is anyone that might pose a threat of any kind to the Federation of Man." She said, putting on her breast plate. "That is why EMIR-12 drugged the wine, and handed out the disguised listening devices so that it could be determined properly who should be kept alive and who should be killed." She explained, engaging a holo-disguise that concealed her armor, changing it into a black formal dress. "Look, before you say anything. I know full well that this will bring about the end of democracy, but by The All-Father democracy has failed humanity for the last time!" She said angrily. "For the last thousand years, we've been forced to bend over backwards to pretentious hypocrites in the Alliance, and we've been all stereotyped as ignorant barbarians. All because of the idiots that were running Earth back in the 21st before they blew up the world in nuclear fire, and to that extent what the Exiles did to the Fellowships colony worlds."

"Then what is this all about? Revenge against Aiur? Making your father's death mean something?" Asked Bethany as she finished zipping up her cat suit. "A little of both, but more importantly it's to give humanity a fighting chance against the Fellowship. You see, eventually Aiur will declare war on the Federation, if we ever get over this nonsense with the Wrath of Kaos, and humanity has to be united in order to survive." She explained. "And I don't want any greedy idiots inside of that hall standing in the way of humanities freedom. At least half of them are directly responsible for half of the crimes the Orion Federation has been charged with, or descended from those scum!" EMIR-12 entered the room, wearing a tuxedo jacket. "Autarch Catherine, the 'guests' await you." He announced.

"Good, it is time to bring humanity into a whole new age." She said, as she, Bethany, and EMIR-12 both entered the banquette hall.

Within the next three hours, the guests that Catherine could recognize as a benefit to mankind's freedom and survival were put into a buffet room. While the rest that she deemed a threat to her new order, were slaughtered in the most gruesome and bizarre manner since the Monarch Poisoning Crisis of 4500... EMIR-12 played an orchestra of the 1812 Overture with artillery guns.

**XXXXX**

(1/07/10: Q-Space)

"Oh, now I remember!" Said Bart, after Knara was finished reminding him about the origins of the Federation of Man. "Didn't Seraph give her some tech that made four all-powerful A.I.'s as well?" "Yes I think she did." Said Knara, at present time they were onboard Homers ship, the Federation of Man Navy Sinbad, or just FMN Sinbad. As it, and the Ninth Star Legion was on its way to the desert world of Koprulu. "Captain, what is our mission on Koprulu?" Knara asked Homer. "I don't know, I wasn't listening to in the briefing." Said Homer. "Something about 'assisting' a Premier candidate, stopping the Fellowship or something, nothing to do with the Wrath of Kaos… even though I kind of miss those guys." He admitted.

"Your sentiment is irrelevant." Said a hologram of Admiral Bethany Tanto. "Our mission is as thus. One, we are to protect Knox Tartarus, who has agreed to allow Federation annexation of the Confederacy when Aiur formally declares war when he is elected to Premier of Koprulu space. Two, we are to prevent any attempts by the Fellowship to subvert our mission. Three, there have been rumors of Turok rebel cells that will either assist the Fellowship, or are outright hostile to everyone. Four, Homer, stop sleeping during briefings." She said. "Now if you'll excuse me, EMIR-12 has offered to help me with… some small things." She said as the hologram turned off.

"So, were at the beginning of a Cold War." Said Knara. "Knara, were not going to fight snowmen… unless these Fellowship guys have a race of snowmen. Do those guys have a race of snowmen?" Said Homer, completely misunderstanding the idea of a Cold War. "No Homer, that means that the Federation and Fellowship will be at each other's throats for years… though I might be getting their intentions wrong." She admitted.

Just then, Commander Tyler-700, Grunchy, and R'ash entered the bridge. "We are ready to go sir." Said Tyler, double-checking his weapons ammo. "Good, just one question," said Homer, "why does the raptor want to go?" He asked. "My name is R'ash! And I'm a Turok, and that is my homeworld." Said R'ash. "It has been years since I have seen my family and tribe." He said, remembering his childhood on the desert world. "I doubt that anyone other than my mother and four or five of my sisters are still alive or on the homeworld, still I think I owe them a visit regardless." "This isn't shore leave Maiq." Said Tyler. "Were supposed to protect Tartarus, the only way you'd be able to see your family were if they got in the middle of our mission." The two of them then began arguing about Tyler meant by his comment, until Grunchy slammed their heads together. "Will you two shut up! If you two can't learn to get along then neither of you are going on the mission!" He said. "Do you want to spend another few hours near the ships bartender?"

"NO! NOT MOELENSK!" Shouted R'ash.

**XXXXX**

(12/19/09: Telchine)

Both Minas Ty'phon, and Maharial Dayle stood before an inactive Blood Portal in the depths of Minas Telkine. _"Now that we have finally gotten a moment to ourselves, we can get the Simpson's back to Earth."_ Said Ty'phon. "But Im-Perous, is it wise using an artifact of the dark gods?" Asked Maharial in concern. _"I am certain; unless I am wrong the portal on Earth will be located somewhere in the Russian highlands."_

"How do you know this?" Asked Maharial, Ty'phon then plugged the obsidian portal into an outlet. It activated, and showed a dead ringer for Moe Szyslak, his Russian counterpart Moelensk. And he was showing the towns people of Veramashalenza the Blood Portal. "Vwhat the!" He said in shock, not expecting the portal to activate. _"I am sorry to disturb you, but I have to make a 'special delivery' to make."_ Said Ty'phon. "Well can't you use toilet wherever you are?" Asked Moelensk, thinking that Ty'phon was talking about a bathroom break. Ty'phon did not answer, he just tapped his staff against the floor. And Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Knara, Seth, Seraph, Daavas, Ned, Edna, and Mona were all transported to the part of the Blood Portal that was on Earth.

"_And now good people of Earth, I bid you all a due."_ Said Ty'phon as he closed the Blood Portal. "Uh… I don't know what just happened, and if none of you promise to not tell what happened I can get all of you jobs on my ship." Said Homer, everyone inside of that cave just nodded in agreement.

**XXXXX**

(1/07/10: Koprulu)

Homer, Tyler, Grunchy, and R'ash entered the Koprulican capital building. It was a massive building that bore a resemblance to a futuristic silver Hogia Sofia. "It's big." Said Homer, stating the painfully obvious. "Yeah… now let's see if there's anything we can do for the good pre-Premier." Said Tyler as they all entered the capital building. They were greeted by a man wearing a trench coat and sun glasses.

"Welcome to Koprulu gentlemen." Said the man, giving Homer a hearty handshake. "Names Knox, Knox Tartarus. I take it that you're the Federation delegation?" He asked. "Uh…" said Homer, not sure what to say. "Yes, were here to make sure that you become Premier of the Confederacy." Said Tyler, trying to keep some measure of coherence to the situation. "Good, I have some major plans for Koprulu and her colonies." "This planet is called Taal'yyn human, you would do well to get it right." Said R'ash, annoyed with having to talk to a Koprulican human. "I am sorry serah Turok, anyway I need you guys to do a few things for me." Said Knox, he then took Homer, Tyler, Grunchy, and R'ash to a balcony that looked over the city of Koprulu's Landing. Named after the ship that carried the first human colonists to Koprulu much like Amidala's landing on Amidala.

"First, I need the other Old Families kept in line so that they can't interfere with my election. Second, I need you to garner support among the Turok tribes, neither Turok nor Koprulican have really gotten along since the Colonization War. Third, my… my son is a part of the Lukus garrison on the planet." He said, sounding sorry for himself. "What's so bad about that?" Asked Homer. "It's a long story," said Knox, "about twenty-five years ago I was involved in a political scandal involving my arch-rivals, the Aquila family, Jabbaban slavers, you know before the Fellowship finally annexed the Cartel Remnants? Anyway, and my fiancé."

**XXXXX**

(4987 AD: Third Moon of Koprulu, Novarajevo.)

A young Knox Tartarus stood beside a sad woman of about his own age of twenty-five. She had red hair, and amber colored eyes. "Sintel, I am so sorry." Said Knox as a Jabbaban shuttle landed on the moon. "It's all right Knox, I know you meant well." She said sorrowfully, a massive grey Jabbaban exited the shuttle. A human male stood next to the massive toad like alien. "Okay, now let me explain the deal again." Said Antietam Aquila in a mocking tone. "I won't breath a word about your conspiracy to usurp the authority of the Old Families Knox Tartarus and Sintel Joan. On the condition that she either marries me, or is sold into slavery to the Cartel, hence Slaver Bor'sk, whom I invited."

"You already know my answer Ant; I'd rather spend the rest of my life at the beck and call of a Jabbaban Tyranis then married to you." She said defiantly, she then gave Knox a hug. "I wish things could have been different." She said tearfully, Sintel then went with the Jabbaban and the shuttle took off. Knox then ran up to Antietam and punched him square across the face. Antietam's nose bleed heavily, and his face was even further damaged when Knox kneed him in the face. "You blag'fadar," he said, lifting Antietam by the neck strangling him, "all we tried to do was bring justice for the Turok's. After all of the abuse they have suffered from us for the past twenty-eight hundred years they deserve freedom!" All of a sudden, Sirnef, and Maharial appeared behind Knox.

"Well at least you regret your failure human." Sirnef said snidely. "You? Your conspiracy included the Fellowship?" Antietam asked, with Knox's hands still firmly around his neck. "They were the ones who showed me and Sintel just how badly the Turoks were being treated in the first place!" Knox then threw Antietam to the side. "Now then, you Knox will not be punished for this." Sirnef then went over to Antietam, and used his massive sword to hack off his legs. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" He shouted as Sirnef went on to his second leg. "Technically you still need your arms in order to survive. And if you were found dead everyone would think the Fellowship would be involved."

Maharial then went over to Knox. "I am sorry that it came to this." She said, trying to comfort Knox. "I wish there was more we could have done."

"No, it wasn't your fault." He looked up at Koprulu in the moons horizon. "It was the Templar's fault; they were the ones who told the Old Families about our plans." He said angrily. "Aye, why those heretics would purposefully subvert justice… no wait, I do know why. They are cowards, and care for nothing except for the universe as it is." Said Sirnef as he was finished torturing Antietam. "Nun'ashan, let us leave this wretched world."

"But, the Turoks." Maharial said in concern. "I know my heart goes out to them. But their liberation will come; you have my word on that." They then went off to their shuttle and flew back to Telchine. Knox looked up at horizon, up to Koprulu. "The Confederacy… humanity… the Lucus Templar's it's, all a massive joke." He swore from that day on, that he would fulfill his promise to Sintel. That the Turok's would gain civil rights, and that Family Aquila and the Templar's would pay for ruining his life.

**XXXXX**

(1/07/10: Koprulu.)

"That's interesting, but ah… how is this Stalingrad guy your son?" Asked Homer, confused by Knox's story. "We uh… let's just say that, well a month or so before Novarajevo we went to a miniature golf course and-"

"Say no more, that's how my first son was born." Said Homer, realizing what Knox was talking about. "Now then Captain, where should we start first?" Said Tyler, he then pulled up a holographic display. "Scare Family Aquila and their supporters into line? Find Support among the Turok tribes? Or make sure that the Templar's cannot interfere with Knox's election efforts." He suggested.

"Hmm… let's split up into three teams." Said Homer, not really sure how that would be possible. "Way ahead of you Homer!" Said a hologram of Admiral Bethany. "I, EMIR-12, Daavas, and Seraph will take care of the Templar's. You and your squad will keep the Old Families in line, and your children, Bart and Lisa, and Knara and Seth will cover the Turok Tribes." All of a sudden a hologram of Seth appeared next to Bethany's. "Cover them with what?" "Over and out." Said Bethany, before anyone could say anything else, both holograms ended. "Oh, now that got that over with… where do we find these 'Old Families'? An old folks home?" Said Homer.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, at the Raynor's Pub. Templar's Ibonek Naw-Ibo, Stan Tartarus, and their Novus are discussing their next course of action.)

"Now, we must find Viscount Knox and his Federation conspirators before they can do any damage to the Confederate government." Said Ibonek as he, Stan Tartarus, and their new Novus's, a surprisingly busty tattooed and inappropriately dressed human women, Banshee Bloodoath, Ibonek's new Novus. And a trout like alien with comically oversized buck teeth, and four arms named Jurn Billy-Bob-Bill-Bill-Bobby-Bill. "Gee, why not look around the capital building?" Stan asked sarcastically.

As the Templar's were discussing their next move, four robed figures entered the pub. "Master, I think they might be the Federation spies." Said Jurn. "You may be right, when they leave, we will tail them." Said Stan, not realizing that the strangers were listening, Fifteen minutes later, the robed strangers left the pub, Ibonek, Stan, Banshee, and Jurn trailed after them.

Meanwhile, on a skyscraper overlooking the main street of Koprulu's Landing, EMIR-12 was looking through his sniper scope. "EMIR-12, do you have the Templar's in your sights?" Said Seraph over EMIR's com link. He turned his sniper scope over the Templar's. "Yes, should I take the shot?" He asked.

"NOW!" Shouted Seraph, as she, Daavas, Bethany, and the fourth robed being dived behind conveniently placed crates. A shot rang loudly from EMIR-12's sniper rifle; it almost tore of Jurn's right leg. "GET DOWN!" Shouted Stan. They also hid behind conveniently placed crates. "Where did that shot come from?" Asked a confused Ibonek. "I don't know if this is some kind of Federation gambit. I have to say that this is better than their usual stuff."

"Alright, are the Tassadorian agents in place?" Asked Bethany, a number of Tassadorion warriors jumped into the scene, blades drawn on the Templar's "Looks like it." Said Seraph. "Now, you will come with us, and we shall- wait wasn't there three of you?" She said, noticing Banshee's absence. "EMIR-12, we are missing a Templar down here. Did you get a sighting on her?" She asked in concern.

Before EMIR could say anything, a loud shriek pierced the air, and he fell out of the balcony that he was just on. "FOUND HER!" He yelled as the laws of gravity (or as known in the 51st century as the 'guidelines of gravity') took into effect. Banshee leapt down after him, shrieking loudly. "HOLD ON I'M COMING!" Shouted Bethany, she jumped up at Banshee and smashed her legs before she could cause any more trouble for EMIR-12. "Now then, you will come with us, Knox want's a little chat with you. Especially you Tartarus, he wants to clarify things with you." Said Seraph, she, Daavas, and the fourth being reaveled as General Remorseless, dragged Tartarus by his shoulders to his father. Meanwhile, Bethany and an injured EMIR-12 stayed behind and helped the Tassadorian mercenaries make off with Ibonek, Banshee and Jurn.

"Who are you anyway?" Asked Ibonek, Bethany pulled down her hood. "Admiral Bethany Tanto, of the Ninth Star Legion of the Federation of Man."

"So the intel was right, you are here to destroy the Confederacy!"

"No, not destroy, make an alliance. We just needed someone that wasn't bound by thousands of years' worth of traditions gone down the drain. And Knox was the only one that didn't laugh when we extended that offer." She said, explaining the situation to Ibonek.

"Now, these mercenaries I hired will take you back to Mimban IV. And you will tell Pala Di-In and his cronies that this era will be the death sentence of the Lukus Templar's. Not from the Federation, but Autarch Ouranous suspects that someone in the Alliance Senate is plotting against your order."

"Don't be ridicules; if such a plot existed we would have foreseen it." Said Jurn, mater-a-factly. "And yet your order didn't foresee this war!" She said, slapping the fish like alien across the face. "Only the eldest of the Fellowship Farseers, and the most paranoid weirdo's in the Federation saw this war coming." She said venomously. "But of course, you Templar's despite your self-righteous prattle to the contrary have never been good at keeping the peace." She said. "All your scum care about is maintaining a flawed status quo. A status quo that puts the very people you claim to protect in the pits!" She ranted.

"Oh great, now I'm angry! Tn'var, get this scum onto the next shuttle to Mimban!" She said to the leader of the Tassadorian mercenaries. "Now EMIR, we will regroup with Seraph and Daavas later on." She said as Ibonek pathetically tried to bargain with the mercenaries. "Did you get the recording of my 'conversation' with the Templar's?" She asked. "Yes Admiral, I got the entire thing recorded." Said EMIR-12 dutifully. "Good, in case that half-wit of a Tassadorian doesn't tell the Counsel, S-Mail them until they sit up and take notice. And if they take it out of context, then we shall cross that bridge when we get to it." She said, as she and EMIR-12 walked towards the capital building.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, at the edge of the Koprulu system, The Fleet of The Wailing Doom has just entered the system.)

"We have arrived, and the Confederacy is none the wiser." Said a mechanical voice to Fleet Mistress, Rhana Dhandra. She was a dark blue skinned Agwar Telkine, a (relatively) young Telkine at about sixteen-hundred years old. She looked across the binary star system. "Thank you helmsman, tell Field Master St'rn L-orn to ready his warriors for planetary operations."

"No need to worry kovar'cha," said a massive green being that walked onto the bridge, "I have spent the entire voyage preparing my men for this." He spoke with a stern and wise voice. "Field Master St'rn? I did not expect to see you up here!" Said Dhandra, she stood up from her chair to salute the Lor-Loth warrior. "Fleet Mistress, you know there is no need for such formalities." He said politely. "I know, but you… I mean what I saw you do during the Orion Civil War was astounding!" She said, almost sounding like a school girl.

"Please, I did want anyone else would have done." Said St'rn modestly. "Now, we must get a teleportation module to the planet's surface. It will allow us to ferry troops down to Koprulu without drawing too much attention. " He said. "Now, me and a small strike force will land on the planet, and place the module into the main Turok settlement under Koprulu's Landing." He said, pulling up a hologram of a massive cave under Koprulu's capital city. "Now, the objective is to destroy this massive stone pillar that is holding up the weight of the capital city, thereby causing the entire city to be destroyed and cripple the entire Confederacy in one fell stroke." Dhandra hid her horror at this plan. She did not want to have had anything to do with mass murder, but she was threatened by Aiur himself that she would be condemned to the Catacombs if she failed again. (he would have condemned her to Gra'toa, but it is still under repairs after the Simpson's escape.) Especially since she did not take advantage of the chaos of the Abaddon Riots tom liberate the Urdnots from Amidalan control, and recently for failing to destroy the Somite Remnants in the galactic core.

**XXXXX**

(Galactic Core: 1/03/10.)

"OPEN FIRE! BURN THESE VERMIN FROM THE VOID!" Shouted Dhandra as her fleet disengaged from Q-Space, and let lose all of their weapons, from mighty main cannons that could shatter planetary crusts, to small fighters, piloted by some of the most cunning and brave starfighter pilots in the Fellowship. All were dedicated to stopping the last of the Somite Theocracy from escaping the galaxy via the galactic core.

"Fleet Mistress! All ships report that weapons are free! But the gravitational pull of the quasar is interfering with targeting." Said the ships helmsman. "Regardless, we will bring these vermin to justice no matter what tricks they try!" She said, not noticing that only a few of her ships weapons were actually doing any damage to the Somite fleet. All of a sudden, the Somite ships just turned around, allowing the gravitational pull of the quasar to pull the fleet back in. "What the? Helmsman! What are those ships doing?" Dhandra asked in panic. "They… appear to be changing position." Said the helmsman as the Somite ships began firing back at the Fellowship. Fortunately for the Fleet of The Wailing Doom, the only weapons on the enemy ships that worked were the Anti-Aircraft weapons.

Unfortunately, this also meant the bombers could not get into range to take out the ships. This coupled with the fact that the larger ships couldn't target properly, basically rendered the Somite ships invincible. "We are being hailed by the Somite leader, probably to gloat." Said the helmsman. "Put him on, I want to see the look on his face." A hologram of a bald man in massive red armor appeared on one of the ships crystals. "Now hear this xeno, one day we shall return, and avenge our gods! One day, we will return, and avenge Soma's destruction! One day, Telchine will be turned to ash by our hands!" Said the warrior as the hologram began to disintegrate, this meant only one thing in Dhandra's mind. "Oh no, ALL SHIPS PULL BACK!" She shouted over her fleet's com systems. "The quasar's gravitation pull is strengthening! ALL SHIPS! FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" She ordered, and all of the ships in the Fleet of The Wailing Doom began to turn around, and released small pods into the direction of the Somite ships.

"Helmsman, what are they doing?" Asked Dhandra not sure what her fleet was doing now. "They are… they are firing boarding craft. And according to their reports, they are filled with all of their auxiliary human crew." Dhandra didn't have time to express what she thought about this decision. "All ships! Warp to the nearest star system. Then we shall return to Fellowship to recover… and get more boarding craft." She said as all of the ships went into Q-space.

**XXXXX**

(1/07/10: Edge of Koprulu system)

"Milady? Are you having a flashback?" Said St'rn, snapping Fleet Mistress Rhana Dhandra out of her brief stupor. "Oh? Sorry, what were we doing again?" She asked. "We were planning to destroy the capital city of the Koprulu Confederacy." Said the Lor-Loth Field Master to Dhandra. "Oh… well then, assemble your pack and get down there." She said, trying to remember the details of the plan. "Very well, Sirnef, Maharial, and my own second-in-command. Commisar Ny'dar Maiq son of Urj-Anja Maiq." He said, Sirnef in his new cybernetic augmentations, Maharial, and a Turok wearing black armor entered the bridge.

"We are ready," said Ny'dan, "let us be off and bring justice to Taal'yyn." They then left for the hanger bay, and got the pieces for an Invasion-class transporter module, and some snacks for the long flight to Koprulu, and a music gem so that they wouldn't grow mad from boredom. "Now, let us be off! From here on out! THERE IS NO RE- OW!" Said St'rn, hitting his head on the loading ramp. Then all of the shuttles in the hanger flew out into the void, to Koprulu.


	14. Desert Ghosts: Part 2

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 4: Desert Ghosts: Part 2

(Koprulu: Koprulu's Landing: Hall of the Old Families)

In these ancient halls, did the elders of Koprulu make the laws of their new-found homeland, including the laws that bar the Turok's. The native inhabitants to the desert world, from rising above petty servants or mercenaries on distant worlds, far from home. But this has absolutely nothing to do with those greedy blag'fadars. This is about the men who will go to great lengths to undo these tyrants.

Homer Simpson, dimwitted captain of the Federation of Man Navy Frigate, Sinbad. Commander Tyler-700, Spartan super-soldier of the Federation of Man. Grunchy McGrunch-Grunch the 1138th of the McGrunch-Grunch's of planet Artana III, once a vice-duke of the illustrious Dadaban colony, now a mercenary in the employ of the Federation of Man. And R'ash Miaq, a Turok Freelancer in service to the Springfield Police Department… until Ned Flanders kidnapped him and dragged him into a weird conspiracy involving the Somites until Seraph Ashla beat him senselessly, now he works with Homer and his crew.

Anyway, the four of them stood before the massive doors of the Hall of the Old Families, disguised as… giant fish. "What the? Who are you? And why are you dressed like fish?" Asked the droid that answered the door. Homer then began babbling incoherently that, to the droid sounded like broken Ma'pharian. "Oh… oh I'm sorry, you and your comrades can go in." Said the droid sympathetically, allowing Homer's team to enter. "Good luck trying to convince them to help your cause, but good luck anyway!"

"Homer, do you even know what you told that guy?" Asked Tyler, not sure what Homer was saying. "No idea, what do you think I told him?" Said Homer. "If I had to guess from that droids reaction, some sort of charity, and when did you learn Ma'pharian anyway? For that matter why are we dressed as fish?" Asked Tyler, confused at the weird disguises. "I picked up some of it from Ma'pharian's at Ur-uruk's bar; Lisa kept saying I needed to learn a new language. As for the costumes, I was going to try to talk you guys into dressing up as fish with me and-"

"Never mind, I don't want to know about the costumes!" Said Tyler, not wanting to know anything further, he wasn't even going to ask what Homer's plan was. They entered a massive hall, in it the various heads of the Old Families. Including Antietam Aquila, his appearance made obvious by his cybernetic legs, much like the ones used by Sirnef Dayle as of now, who was also responsible for hacking Antietam to pieces in the first place. "Now, wait for my signal, and then we capture them all in one fell swoop! There, two, one!"

"ATTENTION ALL SHIZNO'S! OLY OLY OXEN FREE!" Shouted a voice over their squad's com channel, then without warning, a bird like ship crashed through a wall, destroy several million dollars' worth of decoration, and to a lesser extent, killing several other Old Family heads and making a giant hole in the wall. "Was that the signal?" Said Grunchy sarcastically. "No! My signal was DOG PILE! Not some weird ship bursting through the wall!" Said Homer, not noticing that the ship was destroying the hall.

"Homer! GET DOWN!" Said Tyler, him decking Homer behind a turned over table. "The Fellowship! We have to tell Admiral Tanto that they are here!"

"Well why would she want to know? Isn't it a bad thing that they are here?" Asked Homer, not really paying attention to the situation at hand. "Yes, but if she and her squad are done handling the Templar's, then that means-" He was cut off by that sound of radio static. "Commander Tyler-700 come in, we are on our way to the Hall of the Old Families, is everything alright?" Said Bethany over the com channel. "No! Everything is not alright! I repeat! Everything has gone SNAFU over here!"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth Commander?" Said Homer, somehow knowing what SNAFU meant. "What? What has happened? Were you detected by guards or-"

"No, a Fellowship drop ship has just crashed into here! We have to fall back, and regroup at the Capital Building." Explained Tyler. "Well, then get over here. We already got the Templar's off world, and Knox is interrogating Stalingrad as we speak. Admiral Tanto out." Said Bethany, turning off her com channel. "So… what should we do now?" Asked Homer. "We fall back to the capital building, and reassess the situation." Advised Tyler, as he said this, a stray plasma blast injured both R'ash and Grunchy. "Oh no, cover me while I get them out of here!"

**XXXXX**

(Outskirts of Koprulu's Landing)

"Is everyone accounted for?" Asked a hologram of Fleet Mistress Rhana Dhandra to Field Master St'rn L-orn. "Not quite, one shuttle flew off course into the city, but from what I can tell from there reports, they crashed into the Hall of the Old Families after it was damaged in flight by a Tassadorian shuttle." He explained. "But aside from all of that our plan is underway?" Asked Dhandra. "Aye, the transporter module is being deployed into Koprulu's Landing undercity." He said, several Tserranian Telkines were carrying giant pieces of a larger device.

"Good, do you have anything else to report?" Said the Agwar Fleet Mistress. "Yes, we found the shuttle. The Tassadorian Warband had three Lukus Templar's onboard. One of my Lieutenants is interrogating the Templar's as we speak." Explained St'rn. "Aye, tell Ny'dar to go gentle on them-"

"Actually, Sirnef volunteered to interrogate them. He said that he could have gotten better results than Ny'dar and… look the Emperor made a new directive dictating that Templar's were to be interrogated-"

"I know Field Master," she interrupted, "but why did you listen to a Steel Child? You know they have no right to ask of a Field Master, ANYTHING! Besides, didn't it occur to you that he might kill one of the Templar's just for the sake of killing them?" Before St'rn could say anything more, a loud shriek echoed across the entire area. "I get your point," said St'rn, several minutes later after the shrieking stopped, "I got to go before that screaming kills anyone." He said, he turned off the hologram and went up to the shuttle were the Templar's were being held. "Sirnef! What in the All-Father name are you doing in here?"

"The female just kept screaming every time I tried to ask them, and I only just now found something stronger than a Quietus sphere to keep her down." He said, referring to the damp rag around Banshee's mouth. "Aye, a good idea, but I am sorry to say that you are relieved from interrogation."

"Let me guess, the Fleet Mistress reminded you that Steel Children can't do more than fight?" Guessed Sirnef. "Yes actually, I don't know why it didn't occur to me earlier. But I feel I must carry out the interrogations myself. You go and," Sirnef left the shuttle before St'rn could finish his sentence, "well anyway." He sat in front of the Templar's. "Now, I have some questions to ask of you." Said St'rn, taking a stool in front of the monk warriors.

"You will get nothing out of us!" Shouted Jurn Billy-Bob-Bill-Bill-Bobby-Bill, not really knowing what was going on. "Do not interrupt! I have not even asked you heretics anything." Said St'rn. "Now, why are you Templar's here?" "I could ask the same of you orc." Said Ibonek derisively, only to be punched in the face by the Lor-Loth. "I'm the one asking the questions maw less!" As he said this, one of the Tassadorian mercenaries entered the drop ship. "By the Nomad's, I had thought that all but the most grim of my emotions stripped from me, but there they are." He said, beginning to cry. "No, no not you, I was talking to the Templar!" Said St'rn explaining himself. "Oh… why am I even in here? Oh right, do you have any spare parts that my brothers and I can use to repair our craft?"

St'rn just grunted at the Tassadorian warriors. The warrior pulled out a dictionary for Lor-Loth grunts. "Why didn't we bring Stan's protocol droid?" Groaned Ibonek. "Okay, thanks." Said the Tassadorian. "Now then, how many Templar's are on world? Are there any Clone Marines in the Turok Reservation That may try to stop us?"

"Like I said, I'm not telling you Imperialistic Fellowship scum anything!" St'rn hit Ibonek in the face again. "And I was told you Templar's were tolerant, even to your 'human masters'." A look of shock spread across Ibonek's faces. "Yeah, you heard me; your order may be manned by a Telkine. But all that really proves is that even the greatest of the First Born can be seduced by the dark heresies of man. All you Templar's are glorified lapdogs to the Exiles; you claim to be guardians of peace and justice. But for all your turved promises, and claiming to have destroyed the Sons of Adas, you scum are barley any different than the vermin of this galaxy you claim to fight against." Said St'rn angrily, he then lifted Ibonek by the neck. "For instance your order could have eliminated the forced segregation of the Turok's on their own homeworld centuries ago. Instead, you wretch's pretty much serve the Old Families selfish ambition!"

"Field Master St'rn L-orn." Said Sirnef interrupting St'rns ranting. "Hold on heretics, Sirnef this had better be important." He said, throwing Ibonek into the back of the shuttle. "I was interrogating these heathens."

"I am sorry, but I have found a few Federation agent's on world." Said the Lor-Loth cyborg, pulling a hologram from the palm of his cybernetic hand. "I've been able to identify twelve agents. Admiral Bethany Tanto, who from what the Tassadorians explained hired them to keep the Templar's from interfering with their plans. She led a team that drew the heretic Templar's into a trap. Witch consisted of Daavas Majiac, Seraph Ashla, and a modified Amidalan Legionnaire droid designated EMIR-12."

"And thanks to a rogue shuttle crash we would have gotten them off world by now." Shouted one of the Tassadorian mercs at the other side of the camp. "Anyway, I made contact with the Drop ship Kv'nal-98, after it was done wreaking havoc in the Hall of the Old Families. It reported on the Federation forces there." He then pulled up another hologram.

"I'm sure I don't have to remind you of the Divine Slayer Homer Jay Simpson. He was injured by the shuttle's weapons but the fool still survived. His second-in-command, the Spartan Tyler-700, the ex-Vice Duke of Artana III Grunchy McGrunch-Grunch, and Commissar Ny'dar Maiq's own brother, R'ash." Explained Sirnef. "For some reason they were all wearing fish costumes… I have no idea why but that's what the shuttle's pilot told me." "I see," said St'rn wondering how anything Sirnef said made any sense. "Moreover, I think I have located where the third squad of Federation forces are located. They are down in the Turok Warren beneath Koprulu's Landing."

"Then we must hurry, these humans might be here to interfere with our plans." Said St'rn, concerned for the innocent Turok civilians in the ghetto like warrens that ran beneath Koprulu's Landing. "Okay, were going to have to pick up the pace." He then opened a com channel with his forces. "Attention all forces! The Federation has arrived on planet! Everyone! Get your Akanosh's into the Warrens as quickly as possible." Outside the makeshift camp was quickly buzzing with activity. "Deploy the transporter at the edge of the Warrens without delay! I want tanks down there before the day is out!"

"What? What are you madmen doing?!" Asked Ibonek, now panicked at what was going on. "Were going to sink Koprulu's Landing into the Turok Warrens." Said Sirnef bluntly. "NEVER!" Shouted Jurn, breaking free from his bindings, he ignited all four of his light blades and charged towards St'rn… only to be impaled be Sirnef's two-handed sword. "A pity, I fought off pirates from the Ma'phar homeworld fifty years ago." He said to the Ma'pharian Novus, as Sirnef gloated to the trout like alien Jurn's light blades fell out of his hands. "Hmm… never thought about having more weapons then my sword at hand." He said, looking at the weapons, his cybernetic arm divided into three arms, and picked up three of the light blades off the floor. "Still, I suppose I might as well start a hobby."

"WILL YOU HURRY UP!?" Shouted St'rn, annoyed at Sirnef's procrastinating. "We have to get the Turok non-combatants out of the Warrens so they will not be killed when the pillar falls!" He said. "What? You mean to save the Turok's?" Asked Ibonek in confusion. "From more than you could ever understand heretic. Now, let us be off, we have some monkeys to slaughter." Said Sirnef, putting the light blades unto his belt. He and St'rn left the shuttle to get onto a jeep like vehicle "It feels good to finally bring justice to this world." Said Sirnef proudly. "Yes, didn't you lead the original expedition to liberate Taal'yyn from human control?"

"No actually my Garud'ashan lead that, he has had a history with the Turok's since The War of Stagnation."

**XXXXX**

(3535: Age of Stagnation: Telchine orbit: Research Vessel 'Hidden Truth's'.)

"What is the status on the prisoners?" Thel Andúril asked Ormpha Tyrana and Ors-Els Dayle, referring to a DAKA platoon recently captured on Narsil. "They are still unconscious, save for the Turok's who are writhing and howling in there containment cells." Said Tyrana, they walked further down the hallway. There were surgery tables spread around, human carcasses were on spread around almost at random. Shiran Apothecaries were operating on the bodies to determine how they worked, and any weakness that could be exploited in battle.

The purpose behind all of this? So the Fellowship of Andu can win the War of Stagnation. Roughly one-hundred years ago, the Fellowship of Andu came into contact with a new galactic power. The Democratic Alliance of Koprulu and Amidala, within the span of eighty-six years the Fellowship of Andu had been reduced from the greatest Galactic Empire in history, to a handful of star systems behind the Eternal Wall. A cosmic phenomenon that makes traveling at faster than light speeds impossible, anyway, Andúril, Tyrana, and Ors-Els entered a cellblock; its cells were full of Turok's, shrieking wildly as though the Dark Lord Cocytus had vomited up the souls of the damned. Lor-Loth gaurds were poking electric prods into the cells.

"Which one of them is the leader?!" Asked Tyrana, barely audible over the bloodcurdling screaming. "It is difficult to say, but we suspect it's the one with the tattooed face." Said the Lor-Loth, trying to make herself heard over the Turok's. "Then sedate him, and bring him to interrogation." Said Andúril. "But twelve of my warriors have been injured just trying to keep the noise down!" Said the Lor-Loth captain.

"Then we will have to try something… unconventional." He said, unbuttoning his tunic. "COVER YOUR EYES! HIT THE DECK!" Shouted Tyrana, as both he and Ors-Els covered their eyes, and hit the floor. Even the Lor-Loth captain jumped down, knowing as well as Tyrana and Ors-Els about Andúril's infamous mortar wound that he earned during the Fall of Freya II. Every Turok cellblock fainted in shock at this horrible sight.

"Now, get the head Turok into an interrogation cell, quickly!" Said Andúril, re-buttoning his tunic. "Oh come on, the wound is closed now!" He said, noticing that Tyrana, Ors-Els and the Lor-Loth captain still had their eyes covered.

Anyway, about ten minutes later the Turok had awakened. "Wha… were am I? Where are my men?" Said the dinosaur like alien, without warning, Tyrana grabbed the alien's neck. "When is your next attack on Narsil? Why are you scum so Cocytus bent on destroying the Fellowship? How have you wretches managed to destroy so much with such primitive weapons?" Asked Tyrana angrily, tightening his grip around the Turok's neck.

"Tyrana no!" Said Ors-Els, trying to keep Tyrana from killing the Turok. "All right kovar'cha," said Tyrana lettering go of the Turok, "what do you propose?" Asked Tyrana, not certain what his old friend was suggesting. "I am going to try a mind-meld with him." Explained Ors-Els. "Is that wise? There is a good chance you could accidentally switch minds with him, remember the last time?" Asked Tyrana, referring to an incident the first time they had captured prisoners when the frontlines of Narsil. It involved a Tassadorian Prelate… both of them agreed to never bring the subject up again.

"I've been practicing since then." Said Ors-Els, putting his hands on the Turok's head. "Now then, his name is Kro'sis Maiq, son Volar-Iz Maiq, born twenty years ago, indoctrinated at-… wait, indoctrinated?" Said Ors-Els, shocked at this revelation. "Kovar'cha? Are you saying that this warrior has been… brainwashed?"

"Yes, but from what I can gleam… every one of his kind that take part in battle are indoctrinated!" Exclaimed Ors-Els. "Well… is there any way to undo this indoctrination?" Asked Tyrana, after Ors-Els had finished with the mind-meld. "There may be, get the Abel'ashan Minas on the horn. They may be the only ones who can undo this." Thirty-five minutes later, Minas Andu, the High King of the Fellowship of Andu. And Minas Ty'phon, the Pious Hierophant of the Revena-Uaalk'ashan. "We have come, now what is it that you wanted?" Asked Ty'phon. "Well, my Stu'ven's have found one of the Turok's indoctrinated, they think that you two might be able to find a way to undo it" Explained Andúril. "Hmm… would there be a way to undo, 'indoctrination across all DAKA forces?" Asked Andu in concern. "Possibly, but if we can't get anything we still have Projects Machina, Thrail, and Serp'feratu to fall back on."

"In any case, we must see what we can do." Andu and Ty'phon approached Kro'sis. "Valish-Nth'har Torq Va-la'A!" The said, when they said this, Kro'sis began shrieking before falling unconscious. "Well? Is he still alive?" Asked Andu, Kro'sis awoke, groggy, but still alive. "Th… thank you, for freeing me." Said Kro'sis in a tired voice.

Tyrana, Ors-Els, and Andúril entered the room. "Well, did it work?" Asked Ors-Els. "Your concern for the Annihilators is touching." Said Tyrana sarcastically. "Whatever you did to me, it worked… thank you." Said Kro'sis wearily. "Why were you indoctrinated?" Asked a curious Ors-Els. "Because humans cannot stand the idea of their slaves standing against them."

"What? What are these 'humans'?" Asked Tyrana in confusion. "They are… they are like you in appearance." He said, pointing at Ors-Els. "Except their ears are smaller, and they are usually bigger looking." He explained. "Yes, I know what humans are; they are the leaders of the Democratic Alliance of Koprulu and Amidala. But why indoctrinate there people?" Said Andu. "People… you say that as though our human Overlords consider us to be equals to them, believe me when I say that they do not."

"So… your people are slaves to the humans?" Asked Ors-Els. "Basically, yes we are slaves. Long ago, they arrived on our world, Taal'yyn, they promised us freedom from a subterranean existence. Hiding from the burning hate of Urn'vath and Yr-Ij, the twin suns of the homeworld. Who my ancestors worshiped as gods, but they only chained our minds to the will of distant masters." Said Kro'sis. "But my kind were not the only one's subjected to such tyranny, the Urdnots of Amidala, whom they call Tuc-Wrek, the Twi'grutan's of Shilroth, and the Tasadorians of Zeratuel… I do not know if they serve out of fear, or if they believe there masters causes. But I doubt that would change much in your eyes would it?"

"You are right, it does not." Said Andu. "But you did not burn our worlds, so," he said stretching out an open hand, "welcome to the Fellowship." Kro'sis, wisely choose to take Andu's hand. "This, I hope can bring the war at hand to a quicker end." Said Andu optimistically. "Maybe, but it won't restore what we lost over the course of this war." Countered Tyrana, he, Andúril, Ty'phon and Andu left the room, to undo any other indoctrinated DAKA troops.

"Kro'sis, when this war is over. No matter what, I will do my best to liberate the races that humanity has enslaved." Said Ors-Els sincerely. "Perhaps, but I kind of glossed over this. But the Turok homeworld is the capital of one of the human factions, specifically the Confederacy of Koprulu… which they named after the colony ship that brought them to Taal'yyn in the first place." Explained Kro'sis. "That may be, but that will not dissuade my cause. Even if it takes over a thousand to accomplish, I've already sworn an oath similar to my people when my homeworld fell… and to be honest making your people free seems more likely than restoring El'uvia anyway."

**XXXXX**

(Present day: Kopru-… I mean Taal'yyn: Koprulu's Landing: Capital Building) Stan Tartarus was beginning to wake up after being knocked unconscious by Admiral Tanto's squad. His vision was hazy as he tried to remember how he wound up there. "Your awake, good, that means we can finally talk." Said Knox Tartarus, his father. "Who are you? What do you want?" Asked Stan, confused at the situation. "You're here, because your order couldn't keep its nose out of this matter. A matter that would have been for the betterment of this planets native inhabitants." Knox said irately. "So? You're Knox?" Asked Stan.

"Yes… and your father!" Said Knox. "Really? Then why bring me here?" Asked Stan, downplaying his surprise at this revelation. "Why do you want to subvert the Alliance?"

"It is because they are just glorified puppets to a corrupt senate!" Said Seraph, entering the immediate room, she was wearing a new outfit that she had gotten shortly after the Skirmish of Gra'toa. It was a tank-top, jeans, leather buckled boots, a black trench-coat, and a pair of sun-glasses. "Seraph? I thought you were dead!" Said Stan in surprise, excited to see his old Novus . "Really? I didn't know that you cared." Seraph said sarcastically. "Especially since you got a new apprentice, and didn't even call, or write me about it!" She said, strangling Stan by the neck. "Seraph no!" Said Knox, restraining the Ex-Templar. "I need him alive! He's all I have left of Sintel."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you sold her into slavery!" Said Stan angrily, not really knowing what he was talking about. "What? All these years you thought I willing sold Sintel into slavery?" Said Knox. "Listen you fool, Sintel, and to a lesser extent a pair Loth-Lor agents from the Fellowship of Andu, showed me the horrible conditions that the Turok's live in. The Fellowship offered a way to undo their poverty; it would have meant the end of the Confederacy. But if it meant undoing the heart break I saw in the warrens, I could live with myself." He explained. "But when I asked the Templar's for assistance along with the Fellowship, did they help? No! They told the Old Families what we were doing, and thwarted any attempts at freeing the Turoks from their squalor."

"In the end, Antietam Aquila, the wretch that foiled us gave me a choice. I could either surrender Sintel to him for marriage, or she would be sold into slavery to the Jabbaban's… the choice was hers in the end, she choose slavery to frog men rather than marriage to that slime." Knox then began to cry at the memory of this, for his belief in humanity was shattered when he lost Sintel to his people's betrayal. "What? That can't be true. That's impossible!" Said Stan in disbelief, which Knox responded with a punch across Stan's face.

"Well believe or not you little punk, it is true." He said, grabbing Stan's face. "But why are you doing this? I've done nothing to you!" Said Stan, barly able to talk with his father's surprisingly strong grip. "No, no you haven't. But your order…" He said with deep venom in his voice. "The Lucus Order robed me of Sintel, and to the extent. You… the Templar's denied me everything, the fact that you're a Templar now only adds salt to the wound, and all because a conniving weasel wanted the power to control the fates of the Turok's. Now, I will stand with the Federation of Man, for they have no ties to Mimban IV, that and I taught a young Catherine Oranos the art of statecraft when she was younger." He explained. "In other words, I'm joining in an Alliance with the Federation of Man, and I will not be betrayed again!"

Stan did not know how to take this news… so let's ignore him for a while and get back to the relevant plot at hand shall we? Anyway, Seraph went back to the main hall where Bethany, EMIR-12, Daavas, and Homer were reviewing the mission at hand. "Now, the presence of the Fellowship, and R'ash and Grunchy's injuries in the Hall of the Old Families complicates the mission. We have to move quickly, there's no telling what they might be planning." Said Bethany, on the table were holograms of Bart and Lisa. "Were doing our best down here, but the Turok's just aren't interested in voting… though considering this place that actually makes sense" Explained Bart.

"Bart, if the Turok's can participate in their own self-government they can improve their standard of living. But why they don't want to vote for Tartarus I can't imagine." Said Lisa, not aware of the Fellowship's plot to sink Koprulu's Landing into the Turok Warrens. "Hmm… you know, I think those Fellowship guys promised the raptors down there freedom outright from any sort of human run government. Via destroying some sort of support structure, like a giant pillar or something, and in the process cause the entire city to fall. Causing a sort of domino effect which would render the Confederacy as an independent government null and void." Said Homer… somehow guessing the Fellowship's plot to A T. "Dad, that's ridicules." Said Lisa.

"Wait? What was that?" Said Knox, peeking his head out the door. "It's just some of my dad's random nonsense and-"

"No, no there is a pillar holding up the entire city between Koprulu's Landing and the Warrens. The ancient Turok's called it the K'ar-Zhap, or the Roof of Mercy. If the Fellowship is here to destroy the Confederacy, then the key to that is to destroy K'ar-Zhap… causing the sheer weight of the city to fall into the warrens and… well Captain Simpson somehow guessed the rest." Knox said. "What? That's insane!" Exclaimed Lisa. "Possibly, we can't take any chances. Admiral, I need you and your men down there and make sure that the Fellowship doesn't try anything."

"Understood Tartarus, Homer get your men together and get down to the warrens." She ordered, then Tyler, Grunchy and R'ash entered to room. Tyler was alright, but both Grunchy and R'ash were covered in bandages and casts. "We're on our way sir." Said Grunchy wearily, weakly saluting. "What? Grunchy you and R'ash are too injured to come with us." Said Bethany. "Duly noted Admiral, but there hasn't been an injury yet that has kept me out of action." He said, his right eye twitching unnervingly.

"As for me, this is my home; I grew up in the warrens beneath this city. I-"

"Yes, yes you said that you have family down there and you want to see them again. You already said that when we got down here, but… if you really want to come then you can come." Said Bethany, against her better judgment allowing the injured alien's to come on the mission. "Out of curiosity why didn't you at least stop them Tyler?" She said exhausted. "I tried! But they are persistent let me tell you, I tried restraining them to their beds, but they somehow switched themselves for decoys." Bethany had an annoyed look on her face as he said this. "I don't understand how that happened either."

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, down the Turok Warrens)

Bart and Lisa had received their orders, Admiral Bethany Tanto and their father Homer would come down to the Warrens in order to prevent any funny business from the Fellowship of Andu. "Bart, we've really got to stop coming on these missions with dad." Said Lisa, turning off her communicator. "Don't be ridicules Lis, this is so exciting! Facing down deranged alien warlords, living tooth and nail in fungi jungles, and coming home feeling so alive!" "Your insane Bart." Said Lisa dismissing her brother. "Well then I'm at least better off than Seth is." Said Bart, pointing to Seth who was lying on his back, wearing weird goggles and mumbling. "Ah Seth? What are you doing?" Asked Lisa in concern. "I am counting the molecules in the ceiling, and thank you for making me lose my concentration now I have to start all over."

Lisa couldn't help but grown at this revelation. "You win Bart, Seth is crazier then you are." She said. "Now what?"

"We wait for Homer and company, though I think we should have told them about the smell down here." Said Bart, point outside of a window. Outside were the Warrens, in ancient times this was once an underground city were the Turok's of yore hid from their planets blazing suns. Then when the human colony ship Koprulu arrived, and after a long and bloody war witch resulted in the enslavement of the Turok's. What was once the greatest of their empires, was reduced to slums. After nearly three-thousand years of abuse by their human masters, the dinosaur like aliens have bitter towards their human masters. Not helped in the least by the toxic sludge and raw sewage that seeps in from the cities above, these aliens no longer care for the accomplishments, they just want the humans off their world so they can at least live in some measure of peace.

"I still can't believe that these people have been living down here, and no one has even tried anything to help them." Said Lisa in disgust. Though this isn't all that surprising, as the Koprulucan Old Families held such disregard for the Turok's that they intentionally stonewalled any efforts to ease the Turok's plight… which ironically enough cost more to keep from happening then allowing some sort of humanitarian aid to happen in the first place. "I know, and that is mainly why the Turok's have been avoiding us. They think we'll be dragged back up to the surface by Koprulican Security Forces anyway." Said Knara entering the room.

"But we ain't leavin' here without a fight right?" Bart said to his girlfriend. "Aye Bart… though I doubt that the KSP will be the worst of our problems down here." She said in concern, for she could sense her old master Sirnef through the Essence. Either that or it was something bad that she ate the night before, either way she wasn't going to take any chances. "Anyway, we must be on our guard, the Fellowship may come down here at any moment." As she said this, an ungodly sound echoed throughout the cavern, it was the same sound that rang in Gra'toa during the skirmish that occurred when the Simpson's rescued Homer, Mona, Ned, and Edna from Telchine. "Oh no…" said Knara in dread. "That's a Blood Sire Horn," she said recognizing the horrible sound, "we have to prepare for the battle!" She said, she ran to another room, and the busy sounds of random metal clanking were emanating from there.

"Knara? Knara what are you doing in there?" Asked Lisa in concern. "We can't wait for the Admiral and company! We have to create a defensive perimeter before they get here!" She said entering the room again holding several rifles, rocket launchers, and at least one or two mortar launchers. "Ah… okay," Lisa said nervously, "how many of those do you think we'll need?" She asked. "Well I brought enough armaments for a small encampment so… about ten assault rifles, ten shot guns, four rocket launchers, four sniper rifles, four grenade launchers, three machine turrets, and about three motor launchers." "What? You didn't think that the Fellowship would bring tanks?" Said Seth, snapping out of his bizarre and sudden obsession with counting molecules. "You should have brought more anti-armor."

"But there are only four of us. How would all four of us manage that many weapons at once?"

"I think we should wield about two of each."

"But these weapons need two hands to wield properly; these aren't SMG's you twit!"

"Then you shouldn't have brought so much down here then."

"I didn't bring these down here! We're in a KSP armory, remember?"

"Ah… that explains why I didn't see any weapons on you on the way down… either that or you were hiding all of that equipment in your clev-" said Seth as Bart gave him an atomic wedgie before he could finish his statement. "Not another word you strange little man. Though in all honesty Knara… were those weapons from here or in Koprulu's Landing?" Asked Bart.

"Well… down here of course." She said nervously, Bart turned around to continue abusing Seth. Knara then pulled a pistol out of her cleavage. "We are sorry, but our servers will be down momentarily for regular maintenance, we apologize for the inconvenience." Said Seth as Bart was relentlessly kicking him in the butt. "What? Seth what are you talking about?" Asked Lisa in concern. Suddenly, both Knara and Seth sprouted wings from behind their backs, meaning that Feelia, Tevinatarus had taken command of their Vessels. "He was talking about us." Said Feelia in an annoyed tone. "Aye," said Tecinatarus rubbing the back of his head, "a side effect of that medication Seth has been taking. He has a sort of seventh sense, he knows what's going on… but and at the same time he has no idea what's going on, so he compensates for this by acting completely weird and saying utter nonsense that has absolutely nothing to do with any context at all… at face value anyway."

"Where did Seth get that stuff anyway?" Asked Lisa. "Would you believe that a three-thousand year vampire, in the middle of the night gave him that Malkav? Would you believe it?" Said Tevinatarus, answering Lisa's question truthfully. "You can't be serious." Said Lisa in disbelief. "You've got to be kid- I mean you- after all the things that you have seen, and done, and had happened to you!-"

"Feelia, I think I can explain our surprise at Lisa's skepticism better." Said Tevinatarus. "Look at me, now look at Feelia, now look back at me. We are Seraphim, of the Nine Exiles of Elysium, and… okay that's all I've got, continue Feelia." He said, botching his attempt at a parody of those weird 'Old Spice' commercials. "It's alright I got you point, but still, Vampires? On Earth? Classic Vampires?" Said Lisa.

"Uh… it's a really long story, we'll explain some other time." Said Feelia. "Yes, and why did you two take over Knara and Seth? It has to be more important than telling us about crazy pills." Said Bart.

"I know, anyway, you must know that the Fleet Mistress in charge of this mission can be an ally in the days to come." She explained. "Well that's nice to know, but what does that even mean?" Asked Bart. "Well you see, Sirnef isn't leading the main force down here, his sister Maharial is. No matter what protests you hear from Seth and Knara, but mostly from Knara, you have to surrender to Maharial and asked to be brought aboard the Fleet of the Waling Doom's flagship."

"Okay… but why?" Asked Lisa. "Dhandra is a nice kid, served on the Yh'an's Dream during the War of Stagnation… and saw the Fall of Freya II." Explained Tevinatarus.

"Aye, every day since then she's been asking why such a beautiful world was destroyed." Said Tevinatarus. "And… that answers nothing, why should we even talk to this person?"

"Well… just do as we say, ask her some questions about herself, she's been going through a lot of hardships lately. Aiur himself has been chewing her out of not obeying his orders to the letter in recent days, not overthrowing the Amidalan Republic, not successfully destroying the Somite remnants in the galactic core. That sort of thing." Said Feelia. "Oh… well that's something, I mean if this Dhandra has suffered any sort of abuse from the Twilight Emperor… well she has sympathy from me." Said Lisa sympathetically.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse us Maharial is coming." Said Feelia as both of the Seraphim's wings disappeared. "Hello and we are back in business, we apologize for the inconvenience." Said Seth nonchalantly. "What are you talking about?" Said Knara, slapping Seth across the face. All of a sudden, a loud whooshing sound was echoing through the cave. "The Fellowship is coming, prepare for batt!-" "Say goodnight Knara." Said Seth, giving Knara a nerve pinch. "No if you'll excuse me, I think I shall take a nap." He said, giving himself a nerve pinch. "Do you think he knows?" Asked Bart in concern. "I think that he think that he thinks he knows… and even then I don't know what I just said." Said Lisa.

Before long, Bart and Lisa dragged Knara and Seth to the outskirts of the Warrens; there they saw some Fellowship speeders parked on a cliff face. Maharial was sitting on one of the speeders. "What the? What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised to see the Simpson children on Taal'yyn. "Ah… we surrender!" Said Bart with a vaguely French accent, and throwing up his hands.

"Uh… yes, you see we uh… want to talk with your Fleet Mistress." Said Lisa nervously. "Why? And why are your… companions asleep?" Asked Maharial suspiciously, Bart and Lisa just shrugged. "Can we just go up to your ship?" Asked Bart. "Fine then, men take these humans through the teleport module, and do not allow my brother to see them at any cost." She ordered, then eight Lor-Loth troops took them to the teleport module. As the vanished into the teleport module, a large scorpion like beast approached Maharial it clicked its mandibles together as if to communicate. "If I wanted your opinion E-va'Ha on my decisions then I would ask you first wouldn't I?" She said to the Sk'orpío-s warrior, he clicked his mandibles again to communicate. "Enough! I made my decision, now… get the bombs into place. And I want no butt's out of you, or any other of you half-wits!" She said angrily, which for her was out of character, of which was a side-effect of her taking in Lisa Simpson's Serp'feratu taint.

"I need a vacation." She said, as her eyes began glowing gold.


	15. Desert Ghosts: Part 3

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 4: Desert Ghosts: Part 3

(Koprulu: 1/07/10: Upper Turrok Warrens, Koprulu's Landing.)

"You know, it would have been nice if you had mentioned that there was no elevator." Said Homer panting as he, Admiral Bethany Tanto, EMIR-12, Seraph Ashla, Daavas Majiac, Grunchy, and R'ash were descending into the vast caverns bellow. "I would have said that there wasn't an elevator, but then you would not have come." Said R'ash sarcastically. "Well anyway, we have to catch up with Bart, Lisa, Knara, and Seth before the Fellowship arrives." Said EMIR-12, using his sniper rifle to look down into the caverns below.

"I don't see them down there, but I think I can make out a few figures moving down there." He said. "What kind of figures?" Asked Bethany. "Hold on, I'm turning on the heat vision now." Said EMIR-12. "Oh no, it's Fellowship, and it looks like they are bringing in explosives" He said in concern. R'ash pulled out his own sniper rifle. "Yes, it looks like it. I can see some humans seem to be unloading them out of some kind of troop transport." Said R'ash, observing the activity below. "And it looks like…" he then began to growl at a site that made his blood boil. "My brother!" He shouted, firing his rifle at the sight of his brother Ny'dar… but his shot missed and instead blew up the explosives inside of the transport.

"R'ash! What the Hell were you thinking?" Shouted Bethany. "I thought I could take care of a major problem to the operation." He said with an angry sneer. "My brother… Ny'dar." "Yeah, yeah, you've got family problems. Believe me I can relate." Said Homer, catching enough of his breath to talk properly. "You see, I have this half-brother and-"

"I don't want to hear your prattle human!" Interrupted R'ash. "We have to hurry!" He said, rushing faster down the column. "If he's down here, then that means we'll be in for a long battle!" He explained. "What? What are you talking about? What is so bad about this Ny'dar?" Asked Bethany, confused by the situation at hand.

"Let's just say that the Fellowship gave him an offer he couldn't refuse… or to be more accurate an offer he was too selfish NOT to refuse." Said R'ash, looking back on when Ny'dar had left Taal'yyn.

**XXXXX**

(Koprulu: 5/09/05: Turok Warrens, Koprulu's Landing.)

A Turok, dressed in fine silver robes, and guarded by Shiran's and Lor-Loth's walked down the streets of the warrens. "Behold! Look upon me, my brothers and sisters! For I am the compassion, the mercy, and the generosity of the Fellowship of Andu made manifest!" He said, throwing his arms around dramatically. However, no one was paying attention to him, they were just going about their daily chores. Eyeing and inspecting goods in the market, bartering with each other, KSF officers chasing down thieves, and random Turoks falling dead in back ally's due to radiation and toxin poisoning.

"I am Er'n-Ist Kro'sis, son of H-in'M Kro'sis!" He announced, knowing that his lineage would garner the attention of his people, and he was right. When he mentioned his family name, they all dropped what they were doing and went to see this strangely garbed Turok. "Your curiosity does you credit! For you shall learn much from me this day! I bring gifts for you all!" He said, the crowed began to murmur amongst themselves as to what he could have brought. Jewels? Wealth? Gold? Even though all three of those things are technically the same thing. Er'n-Ist then went to a chest behind him, it was a big object, he pressed some buttons on it, it opened emitting a hiss.

"Behold! I bring forth food!" He tossed some hunks of meat into the crowed. "I bring forth medicine!" He tossed several medical kits into the crowd. "I bring to you all hope! Hope that you can do more with your lives then live under the iron heel of man!" He said, then from out of the crowed, and elderly Turok came out. His skin was pale like the other Turoks due to living underground his entire life. "That is what you wretches say every five years!" He said angrily, waving his cane at Er'n-Ist. "What? Speak old one! Vent your thoughts to us!" Said Er'n-Ist, trying to make the most of the old man's crankiness. "You heard me outlander, every five years you Fellowship types come around here. You throw out food and medicine, and it gets confiscated by the KSF, and you make promises to liberate us from the humans. But fifteen-hundred years have come and gone since the Great War, and we still live in poverty, or world is no better than it was five years ago!" He ranted.

"Where it only as simple as that, old one." Said Er'n-Ist regrettably, "But fear not, for the skillful gambit weavers are concocting a brilliant scheme to make your freedom, the freedom of all Turok kind a reality!" He said. "Halt! You are under arrest for attempting to provide humanitarian aid to the Turoks without authorization. Surrender any and all contraband immediately." Declared a Koprulu Security Forces officer. "I am sorry, but no one here recognizes you're so called 'authority'… human scum!" He then shot lightening blots out of his fingertips at the humans. They fell down dead from the attack.

The crowed was scarred by this sight, not sure what to make of this sight. "Uh… yes well, I offer freedom from this morbid state of existence. My ship awaits to take a select few of you off world!"

Anyway, in the crowed, a young Turok, no more than at least fifteen years of age, ran back to his hovel to tell his family what he had seen.

(Five minutes later)

"You should have seen it!" Said Ny'dan, telling his mother, and his brother R'ash what he had seen in the market place. "He shot lightening out of his fingers like- like magic!" Ny'dan said in amazement. "Yes, I'm sure it was nice. Now did you get the moss that we asked you to get at the market?" Asked R'ash impatiently, he was attempting to feed his newborn sisters, but all that was available in the hovel was seemingly random pieces of clay littered on the floor.

"Ah… I was, but then the Sun Touched went through the market place, and started throwing one of these out!" He said, he began to pull something out of his robes, it was a brown box "Oh joy, instead of food you brought home a brick." Said R'ash sarcastically. "No! Their's food inside of this!" Said Ny'dan, he opened the box, and in it were some rations. It was about four loafs of Loth-Lor bread, and a bottle of Njord ice chips. Both rather bland pieces of the average Fellowship diet, but still by relatively lesser race's this is considered a meal for a king.

"What? Ny'dan are you mad?" Said their mother, at face value she seemed to rather young by Turok standers, but in reality she was fifty-one years old. "The KSF will confiscate this, you know that!" She scolded. "Not if we eat this fast enough." Said Ny'dan, putting a crumb into his mother's mouth. "Now, let's give this to some young maws." He said, Ny'dan then began putting crumbs into the mouths of his newborn sisters, and put some small chips of the Njord ice. They stopped crying from hunger and thirst.

"Wow, this stuff really works." Said Ny'dar in astonishment. "What's the catch?" Asked R'ash suspiciously. "Oh no catch, it was given away for free." Ny'dar explained to his brother. "He also said that we can go with him to Fellowship lands." He said excitedly. "What? Ny'dar this isn't one your get rich quick schemes again is it?" Asked R'asj skeptically. "No, and those did work but the KSF kept shacking us down every time I brought home more than twenty credits at ounce."

"But Ny'dar! This is our home." Said their mother in protest. "A squallier of a slum beneath our 'human overlords' feet? THAT IS WHAT YOU CALL HOME?!" Shouted Ny'dar. "Our people were meant for more than this! Millennia ago we ruled this world, and then the humans came and enslaved us. R'ash back me up on this, we should go with the Fellowship convoy." Said Ny'dar.

"Ny'dar, I know you want a better life." Said R'ash, trying to sound reasonable. "But what would it say of us if we left? Everyone else would think that the Maiq bloodline had grown weak. What would father think if we left the land of our ancestors?" Said R'ash, Ny'dan then began fuming at his brother, and bared his teeth at him.

"NEVER! EVER! Use Urj-Anja's name in vain!" Said Ny'dar angrily, referring to their father. Who had died of sickness when he and R'ash were only ten years old. "I know what he would want. He would want to leave this husk of a planet behind rather than spend another minute living in this slum! The KSF breathing down our collective necks, the Confederacy periodically abducting people for not paying 'rent' and brainwashing them into mindless killing machines." "But Ny'dar-" said R'ash trying to reason with his brother, but before he could say anything, Ny'dar hit him across the face with their fathers gaffi stick, a traditional Turok weapon. "No, I will honor father's desire. I'm going to Telchine with, or without you!" He said, putting his things into a sack, mainly momentous of Urg-Anja. He then went for the door. "Goodbye." He said, slamming the door behind him.

"R'ash!" Said R'ash's mother in shock at what had happened. "R'ash is everything alright?" She asked in concern, he got back on his feet. "By Du'at… why did I never see this coming?" Said R'ash. "Now don't be too hard on him, you know he's been taking your father's death hard. But this is new even for him." "I swear mother," said R'ash, "I am not leaving Taal'yyn unless I can find a better job than sewage pipe cleaner." Ten years later he did find a better job on Earth. It was with Homer Simpson's crew… his time with the SPD didn't count he was just filing paperwork, and was kidnapped by Ned Flanders on his first day of proper field work.

**XXXXX**

(Koprulu: Lower Warrens, Koprulu's Landing.)

Ny'dan vision began to return to him, the last thing he could remember was taking some explosives down to his hometown in the Koprulu's Landing Warrens. Mixed in with the day he left with Er'n-Ist Kro'sis to Telchine. "What the? By the All-Father what happened?" He asked, at the sight of the destroyed troop transport. "We do not know sire! We think that a-" Said a human before Ny'dar blew his head up. "Idiot! That was a rhetorical question!" He then activated a communicator with a hologram of Field Master St'rn L-orn. "Sire! The explosives have been destroyed. I'm not sure how, but I need reinforcements and more explosives. Quickly!" Said Ny'dar urgently.

"What? How did this happen?" Asked the Lor-Loth. "I don't know, but I think it was enemies from the Federation of Man. Anyway, I think you may need to attended to what's going on down here." Explained Ny'dar. "Perhaps… tell you what, I'll send reinforcements, and more ordinance to destroy the pillar, but you'll get Sirnef. Then, if you run into anymore problems, I will, eventually come down to help myself." Said St'rn.

"I… understood sire. I will accept your plan, just get more explosives down here, and tell Sirnef his time to shine has come." Said Ny'dan, honestly doubtful about the Field Master's plan. He turned off his communicator and looked back up at the pillar K'ar-Zhap, the massive stone pillar that has dominated the subterranean 'skyline' since time immemorial. As a hatchling had always wanted go up that pillar, to see the outside world. He got his chance when Er'n-Ist came, he left his family behind, but he gave every piece of money he could give. Even if R'ash thought that Nt'dan was dead to him after hitting him with their fathers gaffi stick.

"My, my, my, my. It's been five years already, seems like only yesterday I was just another Turok. Now… I'm going to do what my people have only dreamed of." Said Ny'dan to himself, referring to the long history of his people's oppression, which had forced many Turoks to become pirates, bounty hunters, join the Fellowship, or try to colonize other planets on their own but then mysteriously become feral marauders after a generation or two.

"Finally… the Confederacy will fall."

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, at the base of K'ar-Zhap)

"Man, and I thought I had family problems." Said Homer, after R'ash explained his somewhat gun-how action in sniping the Fellowship convoy's explosives. "That's different, my brother left us to peruse an impossible dream, and you didn't know that you had a brother until your father had a heart attack!" Said R'ash.

"R'ash, I only told you those stories because you told me you were bored." Said Seraph with her teeth gritted together in irritation. "It doesn't matter, R'ash I'd have you court marshaled for your insubordination… but I think that shot may have bought us some time. It will be awhile before they can get another convoy down here. So we can fortify this position when they come back down." Said Admiral Tanto.

"Yes… and it'll give me an excuse to use THIS BABY!" Said Tyler-700, pulling a sort of sword shaped device out of his back, Homer was clearly startled at the green device. "WHAT IS THAT?!" Screamed Homer in abject terror. "This is a new weapon I got from the boys on Charon." He pulled the trigger on the weapon, the chainsaw like teeth roared like a lion. "They call it a Sanguinius 40K Class-Eviscerater. Me?… I call this bad boy 'Hells Teeth.'" Said Tyler proudly.

"Can I look at that?" Asked Seraph. "Don't see why not," said Tyler, "just be careful the trigger is a little sensitive." He gave her Hell's Teeth; she held it in her hands and looked over it. "The design looks durable, but agile and versatile. I can see that this weapon has several potential utility uses."

"I asked the guys on Charon, and they said that this thing could be used like an ordinary kitchen knife if that's what you were going to say, they said it would have been too messy to use. But as a chainsaw, but I would have to use both hands when using it." Said Tyler, guessing almost exactly what Seraph was going to suggest. "Uh… I was only going to suggest the last one."

"What's wrong with using a weapon as a kitchen knife?" Interjected Daavas. "We used to use our light blades to make toast all the time. Remember Seraph? Remember that time Zaar tried to make toast? But he burnt his tongue, and needed ice to numb his tongue, but then spent a whole month with a numb tongue from the cold?" Said Daavas, reminiscing on the olden days.

"Yes… a funny thing, does anyone notice anything wrong with this picture?" Said Seraph, noting at Bart, Lisa, Knara, and Seth's absence. "Hey, you're right! Where are those kids? They were supposed to be down here."

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, on the edge of the Koprulu system. Onboard the Fleet of the Wailing Dooms flagship, the Yh'an's Dream)

Rhana Dhandra sat on her throne on the bridge of her flagship, the Yh'an's Dream. "Uh, Fleet Mistress there are… there are some humans that wish to see you." Said her helmsman, a centaur like being called a Rohirram. "I'd talk to them, but you know it's against rites-" "I understand, but they were insistent on seeing you. And they knew you by name." Explained the horse-man. "That and Maharial sent them through the teleportation module." Dhandra had very little idea of what Chear-Dros was talking about, but that normally meant that something was important. "Very well, send them in." She ordered, and just like that, Bart and Lisa entered. Carrying their respected better halves on their shoulders.

"Please explain to me why you wanted to see me? This day has taken a weird turn even as it is." She said in aggravation. "Uh… we are part of the Federation of Man Department of Census's." Said Lisa, thinking of the best excuse she could think of. "Oh for the love of- what would they have to do with a Fleet Mistress?" She asked. "Look, just do whatever it is you? Why are you here? Why did Maharial let you up here?" "We'll ask the questions here," said Bart, "now, how would you describe your employer as 'fair' or 'tyrannical'?" Asked Bart, pretending to write on a data pad that he brought. Dhandra paused for moment. "Tyrant… Aiur would definitely be a tyrant." She said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "I mean, for one thing. A few months ago, I was tasked to take advantage of the chaos on Tuc-Wrex during the Abaddon Riots. Instead, I have relief supplies so they could maintain order. And then, just a few days ago I was tasked with hunting down the last of the Somite Theocracy. But by the time I caught up with them, they were escaping through the galactic core." She explained, trying to keep her anger under control.

"Interesting, interesting," said Bart, "now, what is your opinion on this invasion?" He asked. "To be honest… no, I mean I have all sympathy for the plight of the Turoks. Living in polluted slums on their own homeworld, but destroying the capital city of the Confederacy and one of their most ancient cities at the same time?" She said with a measure of uncertainty. "All I want at this point is to just want to go back to Telchine, find some nice real-estate in the H'quura Rift, and retire altogether!"

"Well… why don't you retire?" Asked Lisa sincerely. "Because… because I promised an old friend to help this galaxy. I promised him that we would restore the glory of the Fellowship that was destroyed in the War of Stagnation. I promised him that the peoples of this galaxy would one day breath free, from the tyranny of man." "Who is this friend?" Asked Lisa. "He also made me promise not to tell anyone his and/or her name under any circumstance." Dhandra said. "Besides, why would human adolescents be interested the matters of a Fleet Mistress?" She asked, wondering why the four of them were onboard. "Uh… would you believe that two of the Seraphim told us to come up here and talk you into defecting from the Fellowship? Would you believe it?" Said Bart.

Dhandra squeezed her head in aggravation. "By the All-Father, I hate my career. I only joined the Divine Navy because my family was strapped for money back in the Age of Stagnation. Now, over a thousand years later I'm hearing the insane and blasphemous ranting of humans!" She said.

"Ahem." Said a pair of voices, Dhandra's head looked up and saw a sight that she thought she would never live to see… aside from a three headed penguin that could eat concrete. "You know, they telling the truth." Said Feelia. "What the?! By the-," she fell to her knee's at the two of them, "forgive me, I did not suspect that it was you!" Dhandra said apologetically. "It is alright, we figured that Bart and Lisa couldn't pull it off properly. So we chose now to intervene, for your sake, Rhana Dhandra, daughter of Rhana V'Eer-ic." Explained Tevinatarus.

"Well… but where will I go? If I defy Aiur I'll-" "Do not fear hi, he may be of Andu's flesh, but that is where the similarities end. Stand firm, you will find the courage to defy his madness."

"Madness? What madness? I know he can be eccentric but that can't be reason enough for-"

"No, not the thing with the Tapir's and Penguins, it's more long term, and could potentially upset the very fabric of the universe. You must make certain that the battle in the Turok Warrens fails." Dhandra paused for a moment; she did not know what to think. "I will do what I can; I will see you will carried out." She said. "Good, now we must go, remember the Seraphim's Creed. Stand Tall, Stand Fast, Stand Brave." Said Feelia, as both she and her brother returned dormant. "MAN! That was some good nerve pinch wasn't it?" Said Seth, cracking his back. "What?… Bart? Where are we?" Asked Knara, disoriented and confused. "Now… can any of you please explain to me what's going on?" Asked Dhandra, not sure what had just happened. "I'll explain latter," said Bart, "just help us with some cosmic horror prevention stuff will you?"

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, back in the Turok Warrens)

As all of this was going on, the battle in the Warrens was heating up. Admiral Bethany Tanto and her small token force were putting up a valiant defense. Tyler-700 was slaughtering Lor-Loth's, Fwinter Telkines, and Shiran's alike with his chain sword, Hell's Teeth. R'ash and Grunchy were slaughtering the bomb carriers and tanks by the column. Daavas, Remorseless and Seraph were performing their own form of slaughter upon the incoming Fellowship forces, along with EMIR-12. And… Homer and Bethany were at a makeshift command center at the base of the K'ar-Zhap.

"Wow, who would have thought this few guys could hold off so many?" Said Homer in amazement. "It's not really all that amazing, facing impossible odds is more or less expected of Spartans." Said Bethany. "Daavas and Seraph were both Lukus Templar's, but even then their skills are impressive. That and General Remorseless is enthralled so that cancels out his arms. But of course… I can't help but admire EMIR-12's skill with a sniper rifle." She said, sounding vaguely dreamy when she got to EMIR-12. "Anyway, the only thing that's really amazing thing is, that Grunchy and R'ash managed to hijack a Fellowship tank." She said, pointing to a hologram of Grunchy and R'ash joy riding in a Khorn'govvel-class tank.

"Tank, tank, tank. I have a tank. De, de, de, de. I have a tank." Sang Grunchy in a cheerful tone, blowing up other Fellowship related enemies. "Tank, tank, tank. We have a tank. De, de, de, de. We have a tank." Sang R'ash, joining in the disturbingly marry tune. "Have I ever told you about the time my son hijacked a tank? You see, he practically destroyed his school's gym with firefighter equipment. So he had to take these pills-"

"Yes I imagine it's a very funny story, now focus on the battle at hand. We have to be ready for whatever the Fellowship may have in store for us." Said Bethany, trying not to laugh at Grunchy and R'ashs on the tank.

Then, suddenly, the same ungodly noise that echoed through the warrens when Bart, Lisa, Knara, and Seth were first down there. "GAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Shouted Bethany, covering her ears. But for some reason, Homer wasn't doing that with her. "That noise… I know I've heard that noise before." Said Homer, trying to remember where he had heard the noise before. "It was on Telchine… around Christmas." He said, his memory going about ten miles an hour. "It was after I and mom had been taken from my ship, over that ice world with the octopus demon." He mused. "That noise, came from some sort of horn, played by an elf… oh no." Said Homer, finally realizing that Sirnef was coming in earnest, and with him the Loth-Lor Wraiths summoned by the Horn of Bila'vor.

"Admiral! Some Loth-Lor named, Sirkcheif or something is coming!" Said Homer after the horn had stopped blowing. "What? Homer you know what's going on?" Asked Bethany. "Ah… I don't really know. Drat, and I thought I had something there." Said Homer disappointedly, and at the same time forgetting everything that he had formulated while the horn was blowing.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, behind the Fellowship battlements)

"Well, that was surreal." Said Knara, as she, Bart, Lisa, and Seth exited the Teleport Module. "What were we doing up there again?" She asked. "Never you mind Knara," said Bart, as Fellowship warriors began to take notice of the teenager's arrival, "how about we kill something? That always makes you feel better." Said Bart, not really caring how disturbing that sounded. "Either way, FIGHT!" Shouted Seth, pulling out his axe, and charging crazed towards the horde ahead… and then abruptly thrown back into Bart, Lisa, and Knara.

"What just happened? Either I was hit by a tank. Or I was just punched by a Loth-Lor cyborg with a personal vendetta against the three of us, and Homer, and Seraph and Daavas and about everyone else that day in Gra'toa." Said Seth, explaining exactly what had happened to him. And on cue, Sirnef entered the scene. Behind him, was another horde entirely. Behind him were green colored ghosts, wraiths that Sirnef had summoned just a few seconds ago. These were Blood Wraiths, ghost like creatures summoned by a Blood Sire to serve their master in battle.

"Well, well, well, it seems that the All-Father has smiled upon me." Said Sirnef. "I now have a chance to avenge myself for what you vermin did to me on Gra'toa." He said, his eyes glowing with rage. "Prepare for battle!" He said, drawing forth his sword in his one organic arm, and the light blades he took from Jurn in his cybernetic arms. He then charged towards them, howling like a crazed animal, running so fast that he knocked over Bart, Knara, and Seth, and grabbed Lisa in in by the throat. "I'll start with you." Then something inside of Seth's head went off at the sight of this. Days under the influence of happy pills, the sight of his beloved filled him with such a rage, that he himself charged towards Sirnef, axe drawn, and shoved him into the sewage filled river at the edge of the city.

"YOU! WILL! NOT! HARM! HER!" He shouted, throwing him into the river, when Sirnef reached the bottom he inexplicably disappeared in a blue glow. Seth then went back to Lisa, and picked her up by the hand. "He will not harm you, not while I breath." He said, the first truly coherent words he has said since 1/01/10. "Now that we have that over with, LETS PARTY!" Shouted Bart, activating his Goliath battle suit.

**XXXXX**

(Several hours of battle latter, the entire Fellowship force left the Koprulu system. And at the Koprulu Capital building) "Congratulations, you've saved the Confederacy of Koprulu from total chaos! Though I am worried by the absence of the Turok's in the Warrens" Said Knox Tartarus with a mix of pride and worry to Bethany, EMIR-12, Seraph, Daavas, Homer, Tyler, Grunchy, R'ash, Bart, Lisa, Knara and Seth. "Fine that's swelling," said Homer dismissively, "now when do we get paid?" "Uh… we'll talk about that latter," said Knox, "now I can manage my election to Premier without any sabotage. I swear, the minute I win, I can sign the treaty that young Catherine gave me." He said happily. "So… are we done here?" Asked Bart nervously. "We should be, but we will be debriefed proper when we get back to the Sol system." Explained Bethany as they began to leave the capital building, they all entered separate shuttles, one for the Sinbad, and another for the Katana.

**XXXXX**

(Earth: 1/08/10: Springfield: Simpson's Residence.)

"Honey! Where home!" Said Homer as he, Bart, Lisa, Knara, Seth, Daavas, Seraph, EMIR-12, Grunchy, and R'ash returned to the Simpson's new home. Montgomery Burn's old mansion, which Homer had received from Gol-Gor Oth after he revealed that the mutated Telkine was indirectly responsible for the Pirate Wars. "Homer! Kids! Robot! Homer business friends!" She said, trying her best to sound convincingly happy… EMIR-12, Grunchy, and R'ash didn't buy it but they weren't going to say anything.

"How was it on Koprulu?" Marge asked, trying to sound interested. "Oh, I don't want to talk about it! It was long, and I almost got killed by an alien gunship." Complained Homer. "Almost?!" Said Grunchy in protest. "It was me and R'ash that almost got killed by that drop ship!" He said, as Bart, Lisa, Knara, Seth, Daavas, and Seraph went upstairs.

(In Lisa's room)

Seth and Lisa were sitting alone on Lisa's bed. "What happened back there?" She asked, referring to when Seth had thrown Sirnef into the sewage channels in the Turok Warrens. "I don't know, I just saw Sirnef holding you in his grasp and… I don't know why I snapped but the sight of that turved Loth-Lor Reaver just made me want to…" He then began angrily snarling at the mere thought of Sirnef. "I am sorry," he apologized, "I thought that the Malkav would repress my rage, my grief over the loss of my mother. But the sight of you being threatened by him just broke me out of the Malkav effects and-"

"THAT WAS LOVE DEAR FRIEND!" Said Mr. Fox, climbing through the window into the room. "What the? Who are you?" Asked Lisa in surprise. "I am Mr. Fox, creator and distributor of Malkav. You see, that outburst on Koprulu was the result of the one you love having her life threatened." Seth and Lisa just looked at each other in abject confusion. "How do you even know that happened?" Asked Seth. "I have eyes and ears everywhere… speaking of which did you see any of them on Koprulu? So far I've only been able to find two of my eyes and ears, their my very favorite eyes and ears. I've had them since I was young, I never let them out of my site- HEY" He said, as Seth threw him out of the window.

"So… apparently this stuff doesn't count for loved ones being threatened." Said Seth, summarizing the few coherent words that Mr. Fox said, "So… you really love me?" Said Lisa hopefully. "Of course, just because I was under the influence of mind altering anti-depressants doesn't change that. Now I have to go and," but before he said that he was going to dry-clean the pantaloons of St. Clemons Von Bratwurst with raw sewage and edam cheese, Lisa kissed him deeply, "nah, it can wait." Said Seth.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, on Telchine, in the Citadel of Andu)

Rhana Dhandra kneeled before Minas Aiur in his throne room. At the Twilight Emperors side were Ormpha Tyrana, Ors-Els Dayle, and several unidentified councilors, hierarchs, and other Fellowship big wigs. "So let me get this straight," said Aiur, overseeing Dhandra's tale over her failure to conquer Koprulu, "a Federation fleet ambushed your forces in the Turok Warrens. Destroying all but a small handful of your most elite warriors, and Field Master St'rn L-orn's pack, is this true?"

"Yes sire, I await your judgment." Said Dhandra, hoping that Aiur did not suspect that she had voluntarily retreated from the Koprulu system. "Hmm… you shall serve in a expeditionary fleet to find the main base of operation of the Wrath of Kaos." He said. "I- wait, what?" Answered Dhandra. "You heard me Depth Breather, you will be part of a strike force that will seek out, and destroy the primary base of WOK's operation, the Fleet of the Wailing Doom will in turn be joined by the Fleet of Bittersweet Triumph, and the Fleet of The Martyrs' Dirge." Aiur explained.

"Oh, I understand sire." She said, not sure what to make of this news. Any orders given by the Child Emperor were always known to end in some measure of disaster, whether by poor planning, incompetence, or some small 'latch pin' missing from said orders, or some kind of unforeseen fiasco. But it was also well known what happened to anyone who said so much as a 'no' to any of his orders. They were slain onsite by the Emperor himself, and mounted in his personal trophy room. Which in the days of Minas Andu was the Minas's personal study.

"I shall get my fleet prepared at ounce." She said getting back onto her feet. "And Fleet Mistress." Said Aiur as she began to leave the throne room. "You have already failed me on Tuc-Wrex, and in the Galactic Core, and in this endeavor. Do not fail again, or you shall find yourself in Gra'toa." He threatened. "Understood." She said, finally leaving the throne room.

(10 minutes later, at a tavern in Minas Telkine.)

"This doesn't make any sense." Said Tyrana as he and Ors-Els sat down at a booth in the tavern 'The Warriors Rest'. "Dhandra would never had retreated, not to those primitives in the Federation of Man!" He said, pounding his fist into the table. "I understand, we have to find out what really happened on Taal'yyn. We must know for certain if what she claims happened really did happen." Said Ors-Els in agreement.

"And I know just how to do it," said Tyrana, "two ways in fact. Either we ask random people on Taal'yyn and try to piece together what happened, or I can just send two of my agents to do that instead."

Ors-Els thought on this. "Send your agents; it seems like a better idea then revealing ourselves." He said, the drinks they had ordered finally arrived. "Yes, let us hope that they succeed."

"To the fallen!" The said, toasting their mugs of T'n Ale, and then passing out on the floor like everyone who has even had that horrible drink.

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry that I glossed over much of the fighting in the Turok Warrens. But I have good reason; I've been putting my writing onto a strict ten-page per chapter quota.**

**But I'll cover more detail in the epilogue, I promise! So anyway, I'm thinking about adding a sort of lore update at the end of every chapter… only real problem is I can' think of anything. Anyway, school starts tomorrow for me, so it might be a while before I can get another chapter submitted. But the goods news it that I graduate in December!**

**So… can I get a review? Let me know where I can improve? Give me some advice? Some questions about the characters? Anything?… please?**


	16. Desert Ghosts: Epilogue

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 4: Desert Ghosts: Epilogue

(Koprulu: 2/18/10, AKA the present day)

The two beings then dived out of the way of a falling Tserranian carcass, which had been impaled by Seraph onto a stalactite from the battle before. Their masks fell off, revealing themselves to be Syg-Nun Ein-he'rjar R'lyeh, and Nian Ashla. "This is madness!" Said Nian, throwing down her mask to the ground in frustration. "How can we find any proof of Rhana Dhandra's cowardice? What point is it anyway? The Confederacy is in an alliance with the Federation of Man, and the Turok's from just this one warren were evacuated." She whined.

"Do you doubt our master's orders?" Said Syg-Nun in a cold tone. "I wonder why this is even important/ The Federation was down here, a lot of good men got killed, and now where down here to confirm what we already know. Dhandra ran from a fight she could have won!" Nian ranted. "No, we are here to find the ones who led the defense here." Said Syg-Nun.

"Oh for the love of- I DON'T CARE! Stupid Tyrana, paranoid drunkard, it took almost a month for him and that wretch Ors-Els to regain consciousness after just one pint of T'n Ale! And don't get me started about the crates that we had to hide in in order to get here!" _"Hmm… if I didn't know any better, I'd say that she is secretly plotting against the Lidless Watcher."_ Said the voice of the late Rakata Cronus in Syg-Nun's head as Nian continued tanting. "The point is, if she had not run from Taal'yyn, this world may now have been free from the taint of humanity. What could have compelled her to retreat when there were only twelve defenders of K'ar-Zhap?" She said.

**XXXXX**

(Earth: at the very same time.)

Homer Simpson was in a briefing room with Admiral Bethany Tanto, and Autarch Catherine Oranos. "Okay, this is your next mission. You are going to find the capital of the Wrath of Kaos." Said Catherine, clad in her a resized version of her father's armor… which in turn looked like a spiked version of Somite Myrmidon armor. "Catherine? Isn't that a little risky? We don't even know where to begin looking for the Triumphant Brigadier." Said Bethany in concern.

"Not quite," said Catherine, "they were originally in the Tortuga system. So you can begin your search there."

"And then we can trace quantum particle emissions from their fleet! An entire space station would have to leave behind a massive trail." Said Bethany, realizing Catherine's logic. "But why send us? I mean shouldn't we get ready for some kind of war with the Fellowship?" Asked Homer, Catherine chuckled slightly. "Captain, what do you think this mission is for? This will be the beginning of the war proper." She said.

"Oh… will we have any backup?" Homer asked nervously. "No, the Ninth Star Legion will search for the Triumphant Brigadier alone." Catherine said in an apologetic tone. "But," she said putting her hand over Homer's mouth, before he could scream 'WHAAAA?!' "you will be receiving some new crew member."

"Autarch? If you don't mind me asking, why do you keep offering this guy random freebies?" Asked Bethany. "Well you see, a couple of months ago he had a run in with the VP and… well Kang black-mailed me."

"WHAT!?" Said both Homer and Bethany in surprise. "Well he… sort of found out about that… that fiasco in collage." Catherine explained. "How did he even learn about that?" Asked Bethany in an anxious tone. "It uh… slipped my mind to ask him."

"Not again, you know it was blackmail that got you in trouble back when you were president. Remember? The belly dancing and the-"

"Anyway," said Catherine interrupting her friends listing, "you will leave for the Tortuga system tomorrow. Get plenty of rest, and make sure that your forces are ready."

**XXXXX**

(Latter, at the Simpson's home)

"WHAT?!" Shouted Marge, after hearing about Homer's idea to bring everyone in the house on his mission. "This is the worst idea you've ever had!" She said, she then went on for what felt like forever ranting about all the bad ideas Homer has had since she met him in High School. "Are you quite done? I for one have a schedule to keep." Said Seraph, covering Marge's mouth. "Finally! Someone agrees with me!" Said Homer in relief. "Believe me; I'm not proud of myself for supporting an idiot. But this mission might help me get something that I'm looking for." Explained Seraph, as she said this Marge was shouted but it was muffled by her palm. "Talking privileges restored." She said removing her hand.

"Are you insane? We barely survived that mess on Telchine! And Homer, you just got back from that Koprulu place." Said Marge, finally uttering a coherent sentence. "I for one am not going back on that ship!" She said, then Seraph gripped Marge around the neck and she began shacking violently. "Seraph what are you doing?" Asked Homer.

"Convincing her that going with you is a good idea." Said Seraph. "What? How-"

"Well Seraph, you make a convincing argument." Said Marge, after Seraph had removed her hand. "I'll get my things." She said, heading to her room. "What was that?" Asked Homer in surprise. "The power of a Blood Sire." She explained. "Oh… is that a good thing?"

"If by that, you mean I don't use this sort of thing whenever I want to. Then more or less, yes it is good thing." Explained Seraph. "What is a Blood Sire anyway?" Asked Homer. "A Blood Sire is a rare member of virtually every known race in the galaxy. We are born with extra-ordinary powers in the Essence. The ability to manipulate minds, and the ability to perform extraordinary physical and mental feats." "And why didn't you mention anything like that before? And don't say it's because nobody asked." Said Homer. "Then I've got nothing. Anyway, there is also an old legend that says that we Blood Sire's contain part of a Blood Lords power, there is also an ancient prophesy that someday a-"

"Yeah, yeah I bet it's lovely." Said Homer, not really listening to Seraph. "Now, get everyone together," he then began speaking with an Irish accent, "for tomorrow we sail the depths of the void!" He said as he ran up to his room.

Seraph face palmed herself. "Why did I even try to answer his question? I should have just told him something stupid, like that Marge is extremely sensitive in the jugular vein. Yeah he would have believed that, instead of trying to tell him that I am the Twilight Herald. Like he would have taken the idea of me being the doom of the Blood Lords seriously." She ranted under her breath.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, on Rapture. Ormpha Tyrana is in contact with Nian and Syg-Nun)

"What do you mean you found no evidence?" Tyrana said to a pair of holograms of Nian and Syg-Nun. "I am sorry, but we didn't find anything that would make Dhandra retreat the system prematurely." Said Nian not entirely caring. "This is ridicules… okay, you will both be transferred to the Fleet of The Wailing Doom, and you will get every piece of information you can get your hands on. Is this understood?"

"It will be done Watcher." Said Syg-Nun, the holograms tuning off. His second-in-command, Dr. Husk entered the room behind him. "I take it I should give them the palantir's?" Asked the corpse like Quetzal. "I suppose, if it comes that they somehow wined up in the Edge of Night, we might as well be prepared."

"You don't actually believe those rumors do you?" Said Dr. Husk, referring to reports from Ork Meem that the Wrath of Kaos had developed some sort of trans-galactic FTL system. "I'd rather worry about a false rumor then ignore truth. In this line of work that boils down to the same thing anyway, WOK gaining an unwanted advantage against the Inquisition, and to a greater extent the Fellowship." Explained Tyrana, he then went over to a holographic map of the Karda-Sa'qum galaxy. "That, and there is a good chance that, when this 'trans-galactic' FTL system. It will be delivered to the Machina Hierarchy, and as you know I have not once trusted Kaos or any of his traitorous cronies."

"Then why work with him?" Asked Husk. "We owe him and the Machina nothing but fire and brimstone."

"I know, but until humanity is weak enough that we can strike them down with one blow instead of sapping their strength with convoluted gambits. And until we can convince the entire Fellowship that humanity is better off being destroyed down to the last, man, women, and child." Said Tyrana. "As a Quetzal you at least would understand the need for gambits and stealth and such." He said, referring to the Quetzal culture of espionage, stealth and other related subjects.

"Yes, but the espionage is your shtick not mine. I just randomly cut open humans and put things inside of them, or tear things out of them." Said Dr. Husk. "In any case, get the palantir's ready, and insert Syg-Nun and Nian into the Fleet of The Wailing Doom." "Understood, they'll get their gear when they get back here." Said Husk, leaving the room. Tyrana looked out into the vast ocean depths of Micara'vjala-Udrvanka with a look that could be interpreted as pride, joy, and mild depression all wrapped into one. "Finally, after fifteen-hundred long years, it's all finally coming to a head." He smiled as he thought of the last human in existence begging for its life at Tyrana's feet, only for him to gut the wretch anyway. "By the All-Father, what will I do with myself when this is over?"

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, in the Golden Halls of Uthenera. Feelia, Daggoroth, and Tevinatarus were standing before a tribunal led by five Seraphim in robes and armor)

The Seraphim of virtue, duty, and loyalty, stood before the Council of the Ancients, made up of the greatest heroes of the Seraphim people. Ei'na, Lord of Valor, K-Tan, Lord of Justice, Io'a, Lady of Hope, Norv, Lord of Fate, and S'yn-Icck, Lord of Wisdom. Each of them veterans of The First War, known as the Forgotten War to the mortal races, the first war that Iam and Cocytus fought after Cocytus murdered their father and created the material universe, which also created the Universal Tree Uug'yod-Pelheim.

"You stand before the Counsel of the Ancients this day, you are to report on your progress towards Redemption." Said Ei'na in an authoritative tone. "Feelia, you may speak first."

"Well, Knara has been following my tenants rather well. Aside from faltering a few months ago, but she has grown wiser I think." Said Feelia.

"It is good that, for the first time since your kin among the living gave the Machina full sentience. That the Seraphim Telka have begun to take strides towards bringing our people back to the material universe." Said Io'a optimistically.

"Now Tevinatarus, you may speak." Said Ei'na. "Well, as you may all know. Seth's mother, Juno Elysium was… euthanized from Blood Lord Mutations and took insanity inducing medication from a Vampire." Explained Tevinatarus. "That is probably the most bizarre thing that has ever happened to any of your Vessels." Said Norv. "But the question still stands, had Seth shown any signs of loyalty to anyone or anything?"

"Well… he saved his girlfriend from the Blood Sire Sirnef Dayle. Does that count as loyalty?" He asked unsure of his response. "It will do loyalty and love go hand and hand." Answered Norv. "Now… Daggoroth. Stalingrad Tartarus has been your most disappointing Vessel yet." Said Ei'na venomously. "Since you were bound to him, you have barley done anything to swerve him towards duty in the All-Fathers name!"

"I am sorry, but I have only tried once to drive his mate to help him in this task. But… she is Machina, but more importantly, she is Rhea" Daggoroth explained. The five Seraphim looked at each other, not since the Nine were murdered by Kaos had such a thing happened, but then again the H-3 model Machina was designed by him. And it was a known fact that he and Rhea (the Progenitor of the H-3's) snuggled up together at night. But what was less well known (for good reason) was that Rhea was created in the image of his sister Feelia.

"So, instead of proving yourself worthy of redemption for making the Machina a valid threat to the mortal realm, you cavort with your mistress of yore!" Said Ei'na with enough venom in his voice that it could poison and kill a Blood Lord. "No! Do not twist my words! I only mean that Rhea, whose memory of me was erased by Kaos, would probably have tried to manipulate Stan to fall even further." Said Daggoroth trying to justify what was happening with Stan.

"Excuse after excuse, it has been the same with you and the Exiles since the creation of the Charons!" Shouted Ei'na. "Ei'na calm yourself." Said K-Tan. "We have been over this since the Fall of Elysium, Twile and her kin could not have known that they were so vulnerable to the lies of the Darklord."

"And as I have said, they should not have tried to create a race to serve as the All-Fathers messengers. Nor when the Khrono-Titans created the Othryians. Or when the Ron'I created the Uurta. Or when the Habarg created the Klargians. The point is, if you and the rest of The All-Fathers creations didn't create the Anathama races in the first place. Then the material universe would be in a much better state then it is now!" He said referring to the other Deus'ashan races, who, in hubris created servant races that turned on their creators.

"Oh for the love of, my brother and sister are doing well with their Vessels. Mine is still a self-deluded and stubbornly angry half-wit with an over blown ego!" Said Daggoroth. "But I will try to reason with Rhea. See if I can restore her memories of what really happened to my kin."

"Are you sure of yourself?" Asked S'yn-Icck, his elderly sounding voice echoing throughout the hall. "I can try, it would be better than doing nothing at all!" Said Daggoroth in certainty. "Then that is all that matters, though whether or not she will accept Tartarus or you is another matter."

"It no longer matters; it stopped mattering to me when Iam condemned us to this cycle of rebirth in human flesh. It stopped mattering when Matthew betrayed us!" He said. "If she takes to Stan above me, then so be it. I'd rather spend the rest of eternity alone, then follow my own impulses and condemn creation again."

"You… and your brother and sister are dismissed." Said Ei'na. "You may return to the Seed of the Tree." The three Seraphim then left the chamber, to return to the material universe to continue their penance. A penance their cousins had already completed, the Seraphim Njor during the Somite War, and the Seraphim Quet through a loophole in the Penance that the Seraphim Telka only learned after Rhana Dhandra's failed attempt to exterminate the last of the Somites in the galactic core.

"What is wrong brother?" Asked Io'a in concern. "I thought the Material Seraphim and the others were better than all this. I thought they would have tried to assist the Revena-Khorn'ashan's on their own instead of trying to create their own races to do it for them." Ei'na lamented. "Instead, the Edge of Night and the Heart of the Void are in utter chaos because of their short-sightedness!"

"I know, we will do what we can to turn the tide." Said K-Tan. "We will win against Cocytus and his Brood soon, one way or another."

"Yes… all that matters now is that the three of them get to the Edge of Night." Said S'yn-Icck. "K-Tan, you must go to the Edge of Night BEFORE there mortal helpers arrive there."

"Then I am off, may The All-Father grant me victory." Said K-Tan leaving the Council chambers for the Edge of Night.

**A/N: Sorry this isn't longer, but I couldn't really think of much else to add. So that also rules out the obligatory title drop.**

**R.I.P.: Neil Armstrong.**

**May we one day walk among the stars… and not try to kill each other on a regular basis.**


	17. The Edge of Night: Part 1

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 5: The Edge of Night: Part 1

_Beyond the endless Void, there is a place where the Dark Children of the Dark Lord are imprisoned. In stars as red as Seraphim Blood, there they lay in burning torment within for their treason in the Forgotten War. Once, they were guarded by all of the All-Fathers children, and the few of the Blood Lords creations that defected from the Dark lords will. Now, because of the hubris of the Deus'ashan, only a hand full now stand to keep the Blood Lords imprisoned, and every day the darkness deepens._

_But it has been foretold, that one day champions of the All-Father from the center of the universe would come, and complete what even the those created by Iam Himself could not do, and wield the sword, Fen-Pho'baas in the battle against the Dark lords sons and daughters._

_The Holy Codex of The Eternal Vigil, Tome of Prophecies, Omens, and other foresight related subjects. Chapter 11: 15-17_

**XXXXX**

(The Tortuga system: 3/14/10: Ninth Star Legion: Bridge of the FOMNF Sinbad)

"Captain Homer, what is your status on examining the system?" Admiral Bethany asked me, as my ship was sent through the surprisingly boring Tortuga system. From what I heard this was the main base of the Wrath of Kaos during the first day or two of the Pirate Wars, but after Htet their base, a giant space station called the Triumphant Brigadier left the system to some distant corner of the galaxy. Anyway it's been about seven or eight months since the war began, and we are just NOW getting to these scum! "Uh…" I said, trying to remember what she said, "Uh Grunchy, you got anything on the sensors?" I asked my alien second-in-command. "Well it's hard to tell, the sensors are off the scale! Too much fuel deposits to properly track any ships!" Said Grunchy though I have no real idea what that means. "In any case keep me posted on future updates." She said as her hologram disappeared. "You know I really need to know why we are doing this." I asked my bridge crew.

"Because the nice lady told us to." Said Tyler-700's kid brother, Colonel Jack-214, from what Tyler told me he was paired with an experimental AI that was supposed to increase combat effectiveness or something. But something went wrong and he got severe brain damage, and ever since he's been an idiot. A lot like me accept mine involves crayons, I don't even think they have crayons anymore anyway.

"Yes I know that, but why do WE have to scan for fuel? I mean there are hundreds of other ships in the fleet that could do that." I said, and I'm not kidding I always get the dirty work in this fleet. And from what she and Catherine told me, it was only because I said something about the Vice-President being ugly. And blackmail! Don't even get me started on the blackmail! "Okay so don't start." What the?! I thought Seraph was on the Admirals new ship! "I was, but I got on a shuttle from the Halcyon to here." Oh so that's it, did she send you here or did you come here yourself. "You know it's rude to try to have a conversation with someone in your own mind. Anyway I did come here on my own agenda." You know that is a very cold tone you're talking in young lad-

"Oh shut up and talk out loud likes a normal person. Now what is your status on tracking the WOK base?" She asked, not knowing that we had no idea what we were doing. "Look Homer just because you don't know what you're doing, doesn't try to project that onto your crew." Why is she always trying to make me look like an idiot? "We've been through this; it would take more effort to make you look like a genius then an idiot. Now, are you done over using my mind reading? Answer with your mouth if it's a yes." "Yes… now what do you want?" I said. "You're not trying hard enough, you have to pull the ship back to the edge of the system. It will be easier to track the fuel if the Sinbad is further away."

"Silly Seraph, we got to-" "I said, take the ship to the edge of the system. NOW!" She said. "Uh… who's at the wheel? Get this ship to the edge of the system!" I said, trying not to panic. "Don't lie to yourself; I can smell the urine in your pants right now." I hate it when she does this. Anyway, we got to the edge of the Tortuga system and tried to scan again. "Captain, we have a clearer fix on the fuel emissions." Said Grunchy.

"Really? Where does it go?" All of a sudden the screens showed a kind of blue fog. "These are the fuel emissions sir; we can track where this ends now." He said, pointing at some sort of wisp that went out of the system. "Good, then track it so we can estimate the coordinates."

"Seraph, honey this is my ship. I get to make the commands on this ship."

"Yeah, I'm the brain, the crew is the brawn, and you're the guy who sits in a corner in a folding chair stuffing your face with potato chips." Okay so that's true. "Right, Grunchy do what she said."

"Eat chips?"

"No! Track the emissions!" I said to the stupid little alien. "You know I don't think Grunchy would like to know you think that about him." Don't you have anything better to do then read my mind and make bad wisecracks? "Yes but like my heckling commercials, annoying you like this is just a hobby." She said as she left the bridge. "Grunchy when the scans are done send the coordinates to the Admiral, and please tell her to keep Seraph OFF MY SHIP!" I said. "I heard that." Said Seraph over the ships com channel.

"Anyway, wake me when you get something." I said, and then I fell asleep to take a brief nap.

**XXXXX**

"By the Great Ones, that'll mean he'll be asleep for hours." I said to myself as Homer fell asleep, his snoring sounded like a constipated Njord. "What do you mean cute little alien?" Asked Colonel Jack-214. "For the last time, my name is Grunchy! Grunchy McGrunch-Grunch the 1138th of the McGrunch-Grunch's of planet Artana III!" I said reminding the brain damaged super solider who I am. It's embarrassing enough I lost my position on Artana III as Vice-Duke in a poker game! But for the last two-hundred years I've been forced to take any job I can find to make ends meet.

Though in many of those jobs I've had very little contact with humans, but I get the feeling it will be a long while before I can get to another job… or worse even WANT to find a new contract. "Sheila? Do you have you finished the trace yet?" I asked the ships AI. Who was originally a CC-PC class AI the Simpson's got with an old computer, but when we left Earth for this mission a month ago she was upgraded to an **E**nhanced **D**efense **I**ntelligence (or just EDI) Class AI. Her hologram appeared, her avatar was a female human in her early twenties, brown hair and Terran Medieval clothing.

"Yes Grunchy, I have traced the fuel trail to the Q'min system a Binary star system five light years away, Galactic Standard East." She said in a profession tone, though that just might be the British accent. "Good send the coordinates to the Halcyon right away!" I said. "Already sent, should I wake up Captain Homer or should we wait until things begin to heat up?" She asked, Homer then emitted a loud snore and fell out of the captain's chair.

"Nah, he looks peaceful." I said sarcastically, I mean look at him! He looks like he might drown in his own saliva! That might actually be kind of funny. "Nightey night Mr. Walrus man!" Said Jack, everyone on the bridge broke out into laughter.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, in the Q'min system: Onboard the Yodeling Walrus)

My name is Malthius Lood, son of Orath Lood. Months ago I just a simple pirate, raiding trading fleets up and down the galactic arms. Plundering the spoils of a thousand worlds, but then… he came. Montgomery Burns, a deranged madman from an ancient age of man, now he commands legions in a mad quest for galactic domination. Now entire star systems are husks because of his insanity… and I played a role in that dark ascension.

Anyway, I have brought my ship the Yodeling Walrus to this system, barley five light-years from the Tortuga system that in days of old was a major pirate stronghold. Now everything is gone, and I have returned to this place with my crew to atone for my misdeeds. "Juor-mund, do you have anything on scanners?" I asked my Calamar second-in-command, he emitted a sonic ping in his people's native language. "Good, the Federation will be here soon."

"Very well! Then we shall preparith the weaponry for the Terran heathens!" Shouted Remoh, as he and his son Tarb began pushing random buttons that had nothing to do with weapons. "No we are here… to surrender to the humans." I said regretfully. "WHAT?! Surly you jest!" Said Remoh. "No I am serious about this, and what have I told you about calling me Shirley?"

Juor-mund emitted another sonar ping. "Think about it! We've been used by Burns and his lackeys for almost a year now, and he's been using us all for his own mad ends! Need I remind you bilge rats that we haven't done a proper plundering on the trade routes since that Confederate tanker? The only proper pirating since Burns took over!" Then before any of my crew could say anything else, a Federation fleet entered the system. "And now, we await our judgment. This is Captain Malthius Lood of the Yodeling Walrus; I am surrendering this vessel to your authority and judgment." I said on an open com channel. Then a hologram of a human woman in a uniform appeared on the bridges map interface.

"This is Admiral Bethany Tanto of the Ninth Star Legion. What are you doing out here? This system is part of a major Federation of Man military operation." The Federation of Man… I'm still astonished that it had happened, that's the United Federation of Orion's first human president in five centuries had overturned the Cradle of Democracy (and by that I mean for some reason she turned Athens Greece upside down for a week before putting it back, to this day the Autarch hasn't said why) and replaced it with a vaguely facist order. With her and a select few at the top, a slightly larger number of business men in utter fear of her, and the rest from what I understand are being slowly converted from a vast horde of lethargic semi-sentient globs. To a legion of highly competent killing machines.

"We are defectors from the Wrath of Kaos. I wish to share intel with you, intel that may end this turved war." I said, she paused for a moment to think. "Please approach my flagship the Halcyon and land in Hanger Bay KD-247. I will inform my ships not to fire on you." She said as the hologram disappeared, Juor-mund then realesed a panicked sonic ping at the thought of going aboard a Federation vessel.

"Calm down! So long as we don't do anything stupid we should come out of this alive!" I said trying to reassure my crew. "Now, if none of you are going to pilot the ship I'll fly it myself." I said, but Juor-mund just hid in a cabinet, and Remoh and Tarb just began hitting each other. I just went to the steering mechanism and went off for the Federation flagship.

Though I must share my crews concerns, I have no idea what will happen but it has to be better than putting up with the pirate kings singing.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile on the bridge of the Halcyon. Bethany Tanto was looking out of the bridge)

"Yithurana prepare a Marine squad and send them down to Hanger Bay KD-247. Then bring the WOK defectors down to Interrogation Block Sigma-936." I ordered my Atlantean second-in-command. "Understood sir I'll lead the squad personally." He said as he left the bridge. Things are turning out to take a strange turn. First Seraph somehow got the Sinbad without using a shuttle, and now we have Wrath of Kaos defectors in this system. I can say with sincerity that I did not see this coming.

"What is our next move Admiral?" Asked Seraph, who had just materialized behind me. "You know you can just walk into a room like a normal person." I said chastising her more bizarre habits, which also includes mind reading for no real reason other than to annoy people. "No comment, anyway you didn't answer my question."

"There are WOK defectors in the system, their captain said that he had Intel that could help us." I explained. "Yes, they may have the coordinates to the Triumphant Brigadier, and if not then we are wasting our time. Who are they?"

"From what I could tell, a 'Vadam named Malthius Lood of the Yodeling Walrus." I can still swear that name rings a bell; it was in my early reports during the rise of the Wrath of Kaos. "That is because that was the ship Admiral Bob used to subjugate the old Pirate Gangs, and subjugate the 'Vadam and Dadaban homeworlds!"

"WHAT?! Ishinagi!" I said to my ships AI. "I want this ship at code red! CODE RED!" I shouted, the ships alarms started blaring loudly. How could I have not known that it was Admiral Bob's old ship? "Well Bob did take credit for everything and-"

"That was a rhetorical thought Seraph." I interjected. "Just get that Telkine Aegis thing on, and meet me in the Hanger Bay. This just got more complicated" I said as I walked into the turbo lift. Seraph is a strange person, one day she can give you a sympathetic ear and then the next day she'll be overly secretive and cryptic.

**XXXXX**

(One hour later, in the Halcyons Interrogation Block. Seraph is holding Malthius by the throat)

"Where. Is. The. Triumphant Brigadier!?" I demand, holding the wretched 'Vadam pirate by the neck. "I will give you the coordinates if you stop strangling me!" Said Malthius as he struggled under my vice like grip, my name is Seraph Ashla, daughter of Kithra Ashla.

The 'Vadams thoughts flowed through my mind, his memories and all of the Wrath of Kaos's secrets, including the Triumphant Brigadier's location. "I am done with you." I said throwing him back into his cell. "Admiral, I have the coordinates to the Triumphant Brigadier." I said as she was poking the Kwyjibo's with an electric prod. "Good, set the coordinates and we'll be on our way." She said throwing aside the cattle prod. "Now, get onboard the Sinbad and tell Homer to scout out your coordinates."

"As you say." I said as I shadow warped to the Sinbad. "HOMER WAKE UP!" I shouted in Homer's ear. "AH! COBRAS!" He screamed. "Seraph? What are you doing here?" He asked in between his hyperventilating. "That doesn't matter, Sheila, plot a course to these coordinates!" I said as I typed the coordinates into a terminal "What? Seraph this coordinates are on the opposite end of the galaxy!"

"Exactly, that is where the Triumphant Brigadier is hiding." I said. "Now see here young lady-" I then preformed a nerve-pinch on Homer before he could get another word in edge-ways. "I see… setting course to unknown location. Spinning up FTL systems. What will we find when we get there? New alien civilizations? Pirate ambush? Bizarre and dangerous cosmic phenomena? Who knows?"

"The Triumphant Brigadier." I said bluntly. "We will find the Triumphant Brigadier." And I will find my family again, and eradicate the Thrail who took everything I could have had from me.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, in a distant corner of the galaxy, Admiral Robert Underdunk Terwilliger. AKA Sideshow Bob. Is on routine patrol onboard his flagship, the Francesca.)

Hello there, my name is Robert Underdunk Terwilliger. Over three-thousand years ago, I was the sidekick to Krusty the Klown. But after years of abuse at his hands, I finally got up the nerve to frame the wretch for robbery. (The week before I took a night school course in backstabbing and overly complicated revenge schemes) For about a week I had gotten everything I had ever wanted. Until one particularly loyal Krusty fan named **Bart Simpson** discovered an important clue that made my damnation complete… Krusty had smaller feat then me. The night I robed the Kwik-E-Mart his father stepped on my foot.

To this day I'm not sure which is more embarrassing, that fact that I was foiled by a lazy brat, or the fact that it was my feat that gave me away. Anyway, I swore revenge on him and over the years I concocted many plans… all of which blew up in my face, including, but not limited. Marrying his Aunt Selma, tracked his family down after they were put into the witness protection program, ran for mayor, blow up Springfield unless they banned television. I tried once to go strait, but my brother Cecil tried to frame me for embezzling on dam money, but I got arrested for that anyway! Then what? Oh yes, after I learned that Krusty taped over my old tapes with episodes of Judge Judy, I brainwashed Bart to kill him, but before that happened I had learned that he actually respected me… though I suspect that he was in one of his happier moods that night. Anyway, at a latter point I was hired to protect Homer from Frank Grimes Jr., and I had the perfect opportunity to kill him after that whole matter was resolved too... to this day I don't remember why. I then moved to Italy and started anew as the mayor of a small Tuscan village called Salsiccia

… until a drunk Lisa Simpson revealed my checkered past to the townsfolk, me, my wife Francesca and my then newborn son Gino tracked them all the way to Rome… but Krusty gave them a lift out of Rome before we could kill them all!

Anyway, we got back to America via a complicated series of moves. (That I don't particularly care to look back on right now) And when we got back to America and formed a highly complicated scheme to kill Bart by faking my own death!… but that brat Lisa figured it out because of the extra space in my coffin for my feet. Then after the city went brook, I literally traded faces with my cellmate before he was released and-

"Sir! We've finished scanning this sector."

"Don't interrupt my train of thought droid!" I shouted to a Fodder Droid. "Well sorry! We only scanned this system twenty times since we got here. I just thought that you should know that we've been here for almost three days!" What? I've been thinking back that long? "Very well, set a course back to the Triumphant Brigadier." I ordered, anyway after the Chronosphere disappeared I was caught up in Mr. Burns's latest scheme. Galactic conquest with vast hordes of robots and cloned alien warriors, and… after eight and a half months of war, I just want it all to end. I just want to go home, but my family hates me after I faked death with them, and I nearly got myself killed getting my wife and son off of Earth.

Now I just want this madness to end, and the only real reason I'm still going along with this just to get a chance at killing **Bart Simpson**. And has that happened yet? No it has not! "Sir, we are exiting Q-Space in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." Said the Fodder Droid… what the? Are those Federation ships attacking the station? "Sir! We are getting reports from the Triumphant Brigadier. The Federation of Man has found us!"

"WHAT?!" I shouted, they've found us? How could that be? Were hundreds if not thousands of light-years away from civilized space. "All troops to battle stations! Man the torpedoes! Full speed ahead!"

"Sir I think that's damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead."

"What? No I wasn't quoting David Farragut, I was giving an order." I said correcting the nearly brain-dead robot. "Now prep the weapons for battle, I don't want any more surprises!" I knew I should have gone through with Malthius's plan to usurp Burns; I still don't know why we haven't tried anything during or after that 'December Truce' expired. It was nice to get some time with Francesca and Gino though.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile onboard the Sinbad, the ship is barreling fast towards the Triumphant Brigadier)

Me and Bart we racing up to the bridge. "Knara what's going on?" He asked me as we got into the turbo-lift; along with us were Lisa and Seth. "Oh you felt all that too?" Said Seth. "Wow I wouldn't be surprised if this whole shaft was cramped with everyone one board this ship that Homer got to together since we left Earth." He said almost prophetically.

(Five minutes)

"What I'd tell you?" Said Seth with my elbow in his chest. Anyway in the last five minutes, Tsaritsyn, Ocihc, Rahpo, Marge, Daavas, EMIR-12, (who were teleported in from the Halcyon from what they told me) Tyler-700, R'ash, Carl, Lenny, and some ex-con named Walt Warren. Apparently from what Bart told me is that one time Bob transplanted Walt's face onto his head. I didn't want to hear anymore after that.

Finally, the turbo-lift opened to the bridge. We all fell out of the lift like dominos, but what we found was even more surprising, we found the entire bridge crew hiding beneath tables. Homer hiding behind his chair, and a certain Twi'grutan at the helm… was smiling.

"Seraph! What in the All-Fathers name are you doing?!" I demanded, what is she thinking? This ship is on a direct course for the Triumphant Brigadier, could she be trying to- "No Knara, nothing as spectacular as a suicide run, just as risky but no dice."

"I thought you said you weren't going to read my thoughts anymore?" I said to her. "Yeah well, I figured I'd just reassure your concerns before you blurted that out loud." She explained, but she still didn't explain what she was doing. "What do you think you're doing young lady?!" Asked Marge. "Well it's a funny thing, you see the WOK has something that I want, and so I'm going to get to it before anyone gets any idea of destroying the station." But what does that have to do with.

**CRASH!**

We all flew into the observation window at the front of the bridge. From what I can tell the entire ship burst through into the massive stations superstructure. "Okay now we are here." Said Seraph. "Seraph… explain… please." Said Daavas with his face scrunched up by the glass (or whatever you call that when your face is against a window) which was not helped when we all fell over… Rahpo the five-hundred pound Njord being the last to fall.

By the All-Father, whatever Seraph is looking for on this station had better be worth having my face in Rahpo's butt.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile up in Mr. Burn's throne room)

My name is Lith'mar, I am an agent of Lord Kaos of the Machina Hierarchy. My mission was to bring the Pirate gangs of this galaxy under one banner so that we can drown the organic civilizations into chaos. Up until today that plan has been going rather well, but now the newly established Federation of Man have found the Triumphant Brigadier. "What is the situation?" I asked the Board of Administration. "You mean aside from being under attack by the Federation? Nothing much besides." Said Burn's pet toady Smithers. "No you twit, do you know when they attacked? Do you know who's leading the assault? Do you know if there are any reinforcements? Do you even care that they have found the Triumphant Brigadier?" I yelled at the half-witted glorified door-matt. "Uh… that's more of the Administration of Defense's problem. We just do the paperwork."

"You worthless wretch, if you can't muster some kind of defense then I'll do it myself!" I said marching out of the throne room… and bumping into our 'illustrious' pirate king. Who at this moment, is wearing a bed sheet and carrying a croaky mallet. "Hello! Bring me the yams, for the Queen of Haggisheim wishes to play Vogintaon with the yams!" For the love of, what was Kaos thinking when he cloned this idiot? And that pet door-matt of his. I mean he fit the bill when this whole mess started but now… he's just crazy mad, not crazy genocidal, and I don't even want to talk about what he has been doing since last December.

"…milord," I said repressing the bile in my throat, "we are under attack, and we need to form a defense or risk defeat."

"What? Nonsense, I am the richest man in the universe! No one would dare threaten my life." Maybe back in the Ancient Days of Earth, but let's be honest after what he's done I'm pretty sure the organic civilizations have 'kill on sight' orders for him… except maybe the Alliance but that's probably just misguided optimism placed by the Lukus Templar's. "Yes… be that as it may… we must maintain a defense, so that we do not get horribly blown up… which would also cause hippies to take over the entire universe."

"WHAT!?" He yelled, I knew that would get him riled up. Though realistically the odds of dirt poor eco-bums dominating all of creation is just plain stupid. "SCRAMBLE EVERYTHING! MOBILIZE EVERYTHING! FIRE EVERYTHING!"

"Easy sire, Admiral Bob is on his way here." I said trying to keep the old geezer calm. I don't know how the Federation found us, could it be they have gotten a tip from that Meem worm that Burn's has allowed in this station since the beginning? "Attention, we have detected Fellowship signatures at the edge of the system, now Confederacy signatures." Yep, it was probably Meem. "Mental note: disembowel Meem."

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile onboard the Desert Angel. Stan and Ibonek are speaking with a hologram of Pala Di-In)

"We have arrived at the Pirate base, we are awaiting further orders." Said Ibonek to Di-In, my name is Stalingrad 'Stan' Tartarus. I am a Templar in the Lukus Order. "Good what is the situation there?" Asked the Grand Master. "Well we have encountered three Telkine Fleets, and one Federation Star Legion. We do not know their intentions, but it is clear that they intend to destroy the Triumphant Brigadier instead of bringing the leaders of the WOK to justice." Is my former Master really saying this? After what the prune did to Chimera and other worlds, he doesn't deserve to live long enough to explain himself. It would probably boil down to incoherent rambling, like that black guy from Superman III but with less senility.

"Anyway, how are your new Novus's doing?" He asked referring to the Novus's that we had gotten since our mission to Koprulu. Mine was gutted by a Loth-Lorian warrior. Ibonek's was taken back to Telchine apparently she was some sort of experiment by the Fellowship… something about Banshee's screams or something I don't know. "They are doing fine; they are far more sociable then our last Novus's." Is he referring to the ones we lost on Koprulu or Ortheus II? Seraph and Daavas weren't killed, but for some reason they defected to the Federation. Then again… the Order left Seraph for dead after we discovered that she was replaced by a Plasmoid assassin. So I don't blame either of them for turning tale.

"My Iva'can is a masterful tactician?" Considering that she single-handedly rewrote his own battle tactics I'm surprised he hasn't tried to kill the little Liaran. But then again she is the first Liaran Half-Breed that looks like a Pureblood ever born, so I wouldn't be surprised if his dirty side is seething inside.

"As for you young Stan, do you think you can keep your Novus alive long enough for this one mission?" He said, referring to the twenty other Novus's he's given me since the Massacre of Ashla. Everyone after Jurn has either been disintegrated immolated, and even one was eaten by a Zanifarian Death Weasel. "Pharus isn't dead yet if that's what you are asking." I said, hoping that for once he picked up my sarcasm just this one time. "Good, you're first Novus in two months to survive a full mission."

By the Essence I miss Seraph, she could survive an artillery shell strike and still be alive. But these new Novus's… what is the Order coming to? "Di-In out." He said as his hologram disappeared. "Anyway, according to my scanners there is some kind of Federation ship wedged into the stations superstructure, and I think I know who flew the Sinbad into it.

**XXXXX**

_Lexicanum Galacticus: the Pirate Gangs._

_During the middle of the War of Stagnation when the Democratic Alliance of Koprulu and Amidala invaded the Fellowship of Andu's colonies, the various Blood Cults acting in the region took flight from the colonies before the arrival of the DAKA warships. Scattering to the five galactic arms, in the following centuries they took to raiding trade routes up and down Di-In's Path. Over the years however the major Blood Cults withdrew from the Pirate Gangs, because of the lack of interest among new recruits to actively participate in Blood Lord Rituals._

_Over the next fifteen-hundred years the pirates gained a reputation for savagery and lethality, then, in the ninth year, of the first saga, of the first chapter, of the ninth year of the Age of Judgment. By unknown means, a human by the name of 'Charles Montgomery Burns' (who was presumed to be eaten by Gol-Gor Oth) had united the Pirate Gangs under his banner, thus beginning the Pirate Wars._

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Wow! I think this is the fastest in a while since I posted a new chapter! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I look forward to writing it!**


	18. The Edge of Night: Part 2

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 5: The Edge of Night: Part 2

(in the depths of the Triumphant Brigadier's superstructure, the crew (mainly the ground teams… and Marge) were sitting around discussing what had just happened)

"Okay Seraph, I just have one question." Said Marge with an angry glare in her eyes as the nose of the Sinbad stuck into the station. "Why, in the name of all that is good and holy in the world did you fly in the ship here?" She said venomously, then again I did fly into what seems to be the stations sewer system so that might be it. "The truth… the Wrath of Koas has developed an inter-galactic Faster Then Light system."

"And why does that justify crashing the ship?" She said, pointing to the Sinbad, still lodged into the station. "Look, on our way to Telchine last December. Catherine made me a deal; she would help me get my family back if I got here some Fellowship tech." I explained. "And how much did you give the Autarch?" I then showed her my Aegis crystal. "Just this, but it was enough for her to create four A.I.s that can run the entire Federation of Man." I explained, putting it back around my neck before she could take it from me. "Seraph why would you do something so blatantly reckless?"

"I don't expect YOU to understand." I said as I got up and went to the nearest service ladder. Idiotic wretch wouldn't know anything about justice if it bit her in the *!* *! #$*%^($*%(^* ($) !* %! "Why? Young lady you get back here and explain yourself this instant!" That truved control freak Marge demanded, by The All-Father why have I even put up with that obnoxious banshee? I climbed up the ladder anyway; find that T-G-FTL, set a course for the Pelen'gwa-Heimval galaxy. Then find my family, and destroy the Thrail.

**XXXXX**

"Seraph?! SERAPH?! You get back here this instant!" Said mom as Seraph climbed up the ladder. "Homer, try to talk some sense into her!" She said trying to drag dad into this. "Mom will you please stop it?" I said. "Bart you don't know what you're talking about." Mom said, trying to pretend she knew what she was talking about. "No mom I do know what I'm talking about. Seraph, she just wants her old family back!"

"We are her family!" Said Mom, not even trying to listen as far as I could tell. "I know, but she wants the family that the Thrail took from her. How do you think Lisa and I would feel if you were taken from us when we were young by maverick cyborgs?" Finally mom stopped her nagging/ranting, she actually thought about what I said. Though I can't blame her for wanting to protect Seraph, after Maggie was crushed to death neither mom or dad could keep their heads strait as to what had happened. Dad always blamed himself for leaving out some cleaners that Maggie drank… which even he wasn't stupid enough to do that. "I suppose… I suppose your right; I still don't understand what's going through that young aliens mind. But your right, still she didn't have to crash the ship."

"Men! Suit up!" Said Homer. "Captain we aren't even in a vacuum." Said Tyler-700. "We wouldn't even fit inside of a vacuum cleaner, Mr. Captain Person are you insane? We are too big to fit in vacuum cleaners, except maybe the little detective but I doubt he would like that." Said Jack who, I am assuming is referring to Grunchy.

(About ten minutes later, the Sinbad's observation window is repaired and back in space) "Now, let's get properly prepared for the horrors we may encounter in that station!" Said Homer. "Okay, we have about another ten minutes to get ready. Get your gear in order, and Jack, do not try to eat your grenades again. It took hours for me to get the shrapnel out of your face the last time." Said Tyler-700, referring to some incident that I don't think I want to hear about.

"Bart, I'm worried about Seraph." Said Knara. "To be honest, so am I. I didn't want to say anything to mom because… well you know how much of a control freak she can be." I explained. "Yeah, but I'm more worried about what might happen. We are in the heart of enemy territory, what I'm trying to say is… be careful, and we have to make sure Seraph doesn't do anything TOO reckless." She said, she sounds almost as controlling as mom. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, but Seraph might kill herself you know that." She then gave me a big hug, followed by a loud whistle. "Kids, if you wanted a night alone you should have thought of that on the voyage over here!" Said Tyler-700. "We weren't going to do anything else!" She said to the Spartan.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile onboard the Yh'an's Dream, Rhana Dhandra is looking out into the great void of space)

So it is coming full circle, the Pirate Wars are about to end. "Fleet mistress, the… Inquisition Agents are here." Said my second-in-command Held-Eep said unenthusiastically, Rohirrims are slow to trust in unexpected situations. But then again he was unaware of the Inquisition's existence until Tyrana's agents fell on top of him from an air vent. He brought them chained up behind him.

"Would you two care to explain to me what you two are doing aboard my ship?" I asked the agents, they were a female Njord and Soverign Twi'grutan. "Why has the Lidless Watcher sent you here? Does this have anything to do with my abandonment of the Turok homeworld?" I demanded of them. "We are here to ascertain the cause of the delay of the liberation of Taal'yyn." Said the… purple haired Njord. (By that I mean it's a sort of bright purple with some dark blue mixed in, I've always been kind of colorblind since an incident about three-hundred years ago) Confirming what I had already suspected anyway.

"For the love of, my reasons for leaving the Turok's under human rule are my own. As I told the Emperor himself my fleet was nearly overwhelmed by Confederate forces, and I was not going to leave my warriors stranded on that rot blister alone! Surrounded by Confederate Clone Marines and other hostile forces, or let them be crushed by Koprulu's Landing, I don't know about the Watcher but I will not allow my conscious to be burdened by unnecessary losses. All-Father knows that he's been burdened by such losses" I said referring to his ill-fated attempt to smuggle the TYPHON virus to Earth, which consequently resulted in the Twi'grutans isolation. Except for Nak'ama's Ashla, Majiac, Loala, and Styx who were all exiled for Nian's part in the whole matter.

"Uh… look he's very concerned, he feels that his plans are moving too slowly and that for some reason you're doing this on purpose." What? Tyrana thinks that I've been doing all this on purpose? The first time it was out of sympathy for the people, the second time I was just too late to destroy the Somite's, but Taal'yyn? I was told by Feelia and Tevinatarus themselves to retreat! "I don't why Tyrana thinks he needs to do this. Tell him that I have no excuses for why I ran from Taal'yyn, tell him that it was either my men lives or-" The ship rocked violently. "Fleet Mistress! One of our ships was destroyed!" Said Held-Eep.

"What? How did this happen?" I asked, panicked at the idea of pirates killing my men. "It… it seems to be some sort of laser from the Triumphant Brigadier!" So the pirates were doing more in this dank corner of the void then simply skulk and send out hordes of automatons, cloned warriors, mutated humans, and I remember this one battle were they fielded rogue Girl Scouts… my men didn't take them seriously until they realized they were cyborg ninja's. Had to treat all of my ground packs to several rounds of Njord mead, just to get their minds off of that fiasco.

"Okay, you want to earn your keep here? Get on the next transport onto the Brigadier! And destroy that weapon!" I told the two Inquisition banshee's, though to be honest that… laser from the Brigadier seems vaguely related to some kind of WMD from an old human sci-fi move. I think the villains were conquered by tree dwelling teddy bears or something. "Get to hanger bay SW-E6-RJ if you don't want to be sent back to Tyrana in a salvage scow!"

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile in the Triumphant Brigadiers upper-lower waste processing center Seraph is being watched by a certain semi-deranged Quetzal Gar'gouwl)

Hmm… what is Seraph doing in here all alone? Where is Daavas? Where is her extended human family? Where is the rest of the Sinbad crew? Why am I asking these questions? Why am I hanging from this perch? "Zaar what are you doing up there?" Drat she noticed me; well there goes the fun of it. "Just get down here you turved goof." She said in an un-amused tone. I flew down to where she was standing with an angry look on her face. "What brings you here?" I asked.

"My business is my own!" She yelled at me. "Then why did you even want me down here? Don't you want to know why I'm here?" I asked her, trying to have some sort of conversation with her. "Fine, the pirates have a new FTL system that can traverse between galaxies. I'm here to use that to get to the Pelena'gwa-Heimval galaxy, find my family, and destroy the Thrail Collective!" She said with an almost crazed look in her eye. "As for why you're here, Andúril sent you." "A good guess, but where is everyone else?" I asked. "I left them behind, mainly Marge."

"Wasn't she the control freak you told me and Daavas about when you got back to Mimban IV?"

"Yes, I swear I don't know which of the two is dumber. Homer or Marge."

"Isn't that a bit unfair to the both of them? I mean Homer from what I've seen is a stooge." "You don't get it; she's basically the patron saint of submissive house wives!"

"You mean she and her Brood Mate go at it every-

"Don't be gross! They do before you ask again, but that isn't what I meant!" Said Seraph after that lengthy conversation that. Frankly just seemed to have been going in a really, really, REALLY, weird direction anyway. "All she seems to care about is cleaning, cooking, periodically nagging Homer about his gross and weird habits but does nothing to stop them, picking up after Bart and Lisa's messes, and… well look I imagine she means well with her nagging but she has no follow thru on anything!"

"Okay… but what does that have to do with-"

"That banshee thinks she knows me, she actually thinks I'm her own flesh and blood! So I doubt she would understand why I would want me to find my family." She said, continuing her ranting. "I mean… she's a Stepford Wife! You know the type, you wrote an essay about the whole thing ounce."

"Yes I get the point."

"No I haven't gotten to my point yet, she doesn't know what it's like to lose her entire family. Her mother is a wheezing geriatric, her sisters are chain smoking spinsters that work at a Department of Motor Vehicles terminal, and for some reason they aren't gone, except for her father but that was eons ago."

"Seraph, I think you're rambling." I said. "No I'm not! You asked and I gave you my answer, the point is they would just stand in my way!" And knowing Twi'grutan psychology, if she's willing to step over friends to get what she wants then she is dead serious. "Seraph!" Oh no, that shrill voice can only mean one thing. Either there's Liarans down the hallway or that's Marge. "It's me Marge! We have come to help you!" Seraph didn't answer; she just climbed up another service ladder higher into the vast station. "Zaar! It's good to see you; can you try to calm Seraph down?" Asked Bart Simpson, who may as well ask me to commit suicide at this point.

"Wait Seraph! I understand why you're angry! You just want your old family, and something these pirates have can help you." Seraph climbed down the ladder. "No, you don't understand. You have only just scratched the surface; if you understood the truth you would go completely mad." She said as she climbed back up the ladder. "Wait Seraph!" Said Daavas who literally steamrolled over me after her. "I can help you!" Ow! How he didn't cut himself on me I don't want to know.

"Seraph? Seraph wait! We can help you!" Said Mar- OW! OW! OW! OUCH! ECH! ARCHA! OUCH! ECH! ARCHA! OUCH! ECH! ARCHA!… couldn't they have at least waited till I had gotten back up? "Wait for me… ow!" I said, clutching at my side. "I'ma commin, wait up." This is so embarrassing; I was run over by humans, a Telkine, a Njord, and a fellow Quetzal… I think those were the idiots me and Andúril met on Soma last year.

**XXXXX**

(Thirty minutes later, in the Triumphant Brigadiers. Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Knara, Seth, EMIR-12, Tyler-700, Jack-214, R'ash, Grunchy, Tsaritsyn, Ocihc, Rahpo, Daavas, Seraph, and Zaar had caught up with each other)

"Alright, now then that I've finally established contact with you nuts, we have to set up some ground rules for your… infiltration of the Triumphant Brigadier." Said a hologram of Admiral Bethany Tanto. "Homer, you will lead Alpha Squad which will consist of Commander Tyler, Colonel Jack, R'ash, and Grunchy. Beta Squad will be led by Knara, and will consist of Tsaritsyn, Ocihc, Rahpo, Bart, Lisa, and Seth. And… against my better judgment… Gamma Squad will be led by Marge… and consist of Zaar, Daavas, EMIR-12, and Sera-"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Screamed Seraph, my name is Tyler-700... And I am not getting paid enough for this madness. "I have more combat experience then Marge! I'm half-way astonished that she hasn't gotten herself killed!" She ranted. "Well then, I must be better than you think!" Said Marge proudly. "You barley know the difference between the gun barrel and the trigger! I was leading men while you were darning Homers socks, or stuffing his face with more food then he really needs to live!" Ranted Seraph. "And you stay out of this Commander, you don't get paid period! So don't complain about your posting."

"Seraph! The man didn't even say anything."

"No but he was thinking it."

Oh great, she's reading my mind. You know this is funny when you're doing it to Homer, but it annoys me. "Well why do you think I do it? To gain valuable personal insights? Now then, either I lead Gamma Squad or I will go on my own!" She ranted. "Look, EMIR-12 will be with you to make sure that Marge doesn't go overboard." And keep Seraph from killing her. "I heard that!"

"Okay, let's move out… we'll talk about all this later." I said all three of our squads split up. Not sure what the Admiral was thinking about putting Seraph and Marge in the same squad, but it is against the Spartan Code to disobey direct orders. We can misinterpret vague orders but we can't disobey direct orders. "Do you think it was a good idea to put Marge and Seraph together?" Asked Homer as he, I, Jack, Grunchy and R'ash went down a narrow corridor. "It was the Admiral's call, not mine. So I'm not the one to complain too if Seraph disembowels your wife." I said, trying to explain to Homer.

"WHAT?! SHE CAN DISEMBOWEL MARGE?!" Yelled Homer, right into my ear in fact. "Will you calm down? EMIR-12 can keep them from killing each other, besides what could possibly go wrong between those two?" Said Grunchy, probably just saying that so Homer wouldn't deafen the little stinker.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, in a WOK hanger bay. A Fellowship stealth shuttle has just landed… don't ask how I can see a stealthed shuttle, just trust me in that it is there)

My name is Nian Ashla… and this is my judgment for my old sins. "We have landed, now we shall destroy the Wrath of Kaos weapon." Said my Njord co-pilot, in her cold emotionless tone. Perhaps I should explain myself more? I was born over a thousand years ago to the ruling Nak'ama of Shilroth, Ashla. Anyway, one summer in 4012 I got a courier job. It was supposed to be so simple, I was to get this vial to Earth, but to get there I had to make a stop at Katorga XII… and then I realized what I had, I was given a bio-weapon left over from the DAKA-Fellowship War. I don't really remember what happened from that point on… but the entire planet had to be destroyed by the Fellowship for releasing the TYPHON Virus.

But it didn't end there; somehow the virus transformed me into some kind of mutant. Like something out of a bad video game. Anyway after a thousand years of random slaughter, ECHIDNA was captured by one of my descendents, Seraph Ashla. After that she sent that demon ECHIDNA to GenCrop, where after the virus was extracted from me. I was BOUGHT (or more accurately bribed for with a cookie) by Ormpha Tyrana… the Telkine that sent me to Katorga XII with the TYPHON Virus in the first place. Anyway, he took me to his secret base on the planet Micara'vjala-Udrvanka. (Or just Rapture in the common tongue)

And then he and his mad Quetzal doctor injected me with a slug that basically turned me into an attack dog. I spent more time in that stupid cryo-chamber then I did as an actual assassin. Anyway, my first mission was to kidnap Seraph alongside a Plasmoid named Phoebus Demos during the Massacure of Ashla. It was good to see her again… and get her comeuppance for sending me to that blag'fadar Tyrana. Anyway what else has happened because of Katorga? Ah yes, my people went into isolation and were reorganized into a 'Twi'grutan Imperium' under Nak'ama Usurp.

"Nian, focus! The Watcher assigned us to this mission to keep an eye on the Fleet Mistress! And if that means we have to disable some kind of super weapon then that is what we will do!" Said Syg-Nun interrupting my train of thought, though I am kind of relieved that she's talking in a different kind of voice. "Right sorry, I was just thinking about how much things have changed over the last millennia." I said nostalgically. "It isn't all that different, these days the Fellowship is more optimistic about reclaim the old glory." Well there goes the non-emotionless tone.

"Anyway, how do we disable the laser?" I asked, not sure where we had walked into. I spent so much time thinking that I didn't even pay attention to where I was going. "This is the blue prints that our inside agent sent us." She said pulling up a hologram of the station. Still don't' know how a Telkine wearing a bad mustache and an even worse accent managed to get all of this in the first place. "We should destroy the main power generator."

"Shouldn't we try to use the laser for our own ends?" I said, hoping to try to use this station AGIANST Tyrana. He didn't give any commands about using any sort of super weapons against him… at least not in the most direct terms. "Perhaps, but if we cannot utilize it then we must destroy it anyway." Well at least I have the option. "Great, now how far are we from the generators?" I asked as we passed through a room full of massive transformers. "We are here." Hmm, apparently thinking to myself can pass a lot of time. "Ah, well we need to find a con- wait, did you hear that?" I asked Syg-Nun referring to a noise I had heard.

"No I hear nothing but the generators." She said, not hearing the shouting. "No can't you hear that? I can hear two female voices arguing." I recognize one of the voices… it's Seraph. I don't recognize the other voice though. It sounds vaguely naggish in a way.

**XXXXX**

"Seraph what is your problem?" Marge asked Seraph, after she had suggested using the Triumphant Brigadier. "Look you said you understood my plan, my plan involves getting to another galaxy. And I can only get to that galaxy with the Pirates Trans-Galactic Faster Then Light system! EMIR-12 back me up on this." She asked me. "Uh… well I must agree with you mistress, but… Marge is right, if we use the Charon System now then it will destroy the entire station and us with it!" I said, hoping she wouldn't snap.

"What? You can't be serious! You'd side with this?… with this hag!" She said angrily. "I knew you'd try to stand between me and finding my family!" She then went on to a console and began to type into it. "We are going to Pelena'gwa-Heimval! With or without your help!" She said, but before she could do anything else a shot grazed her in the shoulder. "Mistress! Hang on!" I ran over to her, and I saw some sort of shimmer. "We have snipers in here!" I fired my assault rifle at the shimmers, not sure if I hit anything but they were gone either way. "Mistress are you alright?" I asked Seraph in concern.

"Zaar! Daavas try to find who did this. EMIR-12 get her patched up." Ordered Marge. "Seraph, what were you thinking?" I asked as I applied a bandage to her shoulder. "You've heard me! FTL, Pelen'gwa-Heimval, my family, Thrail! Have you even been listening to me?" She ranted, by Asimov and Andúril this child is trying my patience. I may be programmed to protect her, and her family, but I still have to follow the third law of robotics. (A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws) "Yes I have, but I will not risk termination for your own pride." I said trying to explain to her. "You were programmed to protect more than just me! You were programmed to protect the entire Nak'ama Ashla! If we can't get to Pelana'gwa-Heimval then you will fail them along with me." Turvack, I hate when people use logic to talk me out of things. "Besides I didn't need medical aid in the first place," she then should me her shoulder, "look it's fully healed!"

Hmm, why didn't I remember Twi'grutan's metabolism? "Now I have to get an FTL system online." She said, going back to the console that she was shot at. She began typing into it, I would offer to help but I'm not all that good at quantum physics. "Okay I've begun the startup sequence. It will be two hours before this scrap heap will go anywhere."

"On the contrary." What the?! Who was that? "This station isn't going anywhere!" I turned around, and saw Teams Alpha and Beta behind… Admiral Bob. "TERMINATE! TERMINATE!" I shouted as I fired at the misbegotten meat bag.

**XXXXX**

"Daavas! Zaar! Marge get back here! Bob's here!" Said that little Twi'gruttan skank as the Federation attack droid fired in futility at me. "Skank? Attack droid?!" Shouted the little girl… with bright gold eyes… which from what I can tell are on fire… and…

"Mommy!" I screamed as she charged at me and mauled me. **"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR TRANSGRETIONS HUMAN!"** She shouted as she- "OW! OW! OW!"

**"Out of curiosity, did you need a jaw bone or can you talk without it?"** She said, dangling my… lower jaw bone over my face. "Seraph! What are you doing?" Asked Marge who was horrified at her adopted daughter behaving so violently… perhaps I can us this to my advantage! **"Don't even think about it primate! Your crimes are reason enough to put you out of your misery!"** She said, holding me down. "Seraph we have to take him back alive!"

"For the love of, Marge we have kill on sight orders for him, and every other Wrath of Kaos leader on this scrap pile! So Mistress is well within her rights to kill him as is!" Said the Fed droid.

"_NOW!"_ I telapathed, sending out a shockwave that drove them all away from me. Just enough time for reinforcements to arrive and take care of the interlopers. _"Okay… now you will sent down to the cellblocks. Now, can someone get me something for my mouth?… or lack thereof?"_ I said as the Federation forces were taken away, and I swear by my mother's manuscript of Macbeth autographed by the Immortal Bard himself. I will execute **Bart Simpson** myself.

**XXXXX**

(One hour later, in the Triumphant Brigadier's cellblock area)

"Remind me again, how did we get down here?" I asked, after being down here for what feels like years. "Dad, we got captured by the Pirates. Now we are down here… and thank you Seraph for tearing off Bob's jaw." Said Bart. "I wanted to do that!" On the other side of the cellblock, Seraph was all chained up, and covered in… lizards of some kind. While everyone else, me, Marge, the boy, Lisa, Knara, Seth, EMIR-12, those alien Jedi, and the alien Three Stooges, Tyler, Jack, R'ash, and Grunchy. We are spread around the cellblock in different cells, as far as we can tell it was Seraph's fault that we were down here.

"Funny I don't recall meeting Bob until he got into the generator room!" Complained Seraph. "You all got captured on your own, Bob just got lucky!" Excuses, excuses, excuses, that are all that kids are good at these days. "Look all I did was activating the Charon Devise! But we have to get back onto the Sinbad before it activates!" She said. "Now, I'm sorry for acting so rash (no offence R'ash) but we have to get out of here!"

"Hmm… anyone got any ideas on how we escape?" I asked, hoping that someone could think of an idea on how to get out of here. "We ask the guards nicely?" Said Marge. "We pretend that one of us is sick, and then break out all at once?" Said Tyler. "We ask the guards nicely?" Said Jack. "We try to knaw through the cell walls and hope we don't get sucked out into the void?" Said Grunchy. "Tell the guards a narwhal is flying down the bread isle?" Said Jack. "We try to hack the security mainframe from inside here?" Said R'ash. "Get a super powered water bison and a semi-sentient battle tank and-"

"GAAAH!" I screamed, not being able to stand the mix of bad and semi competent ideas. "Why don't we just teleport out of here?" I said, stating the easiest way to get out of here. "It could work, knowing the incompetence of the Pirates leadership they won't have any counter measures to our departure." Said Seraph for ounce agreeing with me. "Don't gloat, now contact Shelia and tell her we all need to be extracted." I did just that. "Shelia! We've been captured! Were in a cellblock and we need to be teleported out of here!" I said. "Sorry no can do, there's some kind of shield around the cellblock. The best I could do is… well I don't think you would like to know what would happen." Said Sheila. "Anyway, the safest way for me to teleport you all off the station is as follows. You escape from the cellblock, and turn a left into some kind of store room filed with WOK surplus."

"Like what?" I asked. "Well there is some kind of serum that can cause Essence powers in the recipient. I think that's why Admiral Bob has Essence powers." She said. "Okay, you heard the… what is Sheila again?"

"She's and AI." Said Lisa. "Anyway, let's get out of here!… any idea how we get out of our cells?" I asked getting back to escaping from our cell block.

**XXXXX**

(15 minutes later, inside of the WOK surplus storage room)

"I still can't believe that worked." Said Seraph and I have to agree with her, even I didn't think that the guards would have let us out for asking nicely. "That makes at least two of us." I said agreeing with her. "Okay Sheila, we are in the supply room. Can you beam us out of here now or do we still have to wait some more?" Homer asked. "You'll have to wait for the transport. Say about… one minute?"

"Fine, Tyler makes sure that nobody uses any of the stuff in this place, mainly my kids for instance." He ordered… and as if on cue, Bart, Lisa, Tsaritsyn, and Ochic went into some crate labeled 'Essence Serum' and broke it open. "What do you punks think that you're doing?" I asked as they got out multicolored syringes. "Getting Essences powers of course!" Said Bart with a crazed look on his face. "And pray tell, why do you think you need the Essence?" I asked trying to grasp what these kids were doing. "Simple really," said Tsaritsyn the last person I expected to hear anything coherent from, "we get Essence powers, we'll be even better warriors than ever."

"And what would that prove?" I asked. "Look bucket head, about everyone I know has Essence powers! My Garud'ashan has them, up until his first Brood Mate died then he cuts himself off! That's my reason, now let us become!" He, Ocihc, Bart, and Lisa then injected themselves with the Essence Serum… wait why didn't I stop these dumb kids? "Were you asking a rhetorical question Commander?" Asked Seraph entering the immediate area. "What the?!" I said as we were all evaporated back onto the Sinbad.

"Good, now that we have this whole nonsense over with. Let's regroup with the fleet and get our new orders." Said Homer… in spite of the fact that it wasn't even a minute from when we got into that storage room. "Captain, did you perchance notice that your son and daughter, and two of those alien kids used WOK contraband?" I asked hoping that he would listen to me, if only ounce. "What?! They used drugs?!" Said Marge… who I assume thought I was talking about those mind altering drugs that were so popular back in the 21st century. "They used something that gave them Essence powers yes. Nothing that they have to take more than ounce, or they go stark raving mad and need lots of therapy… I think." I said hoping that she would save her shrill harangue for the kids.

**XXXXX**

(Bridge of the Halcyon)

"Autarch, the Pirate's defenses have been annihilated, they could not have expected that we would find their base." I said to a hologram of Catherine Oranos. "Good, good. What is the status on the information download?" She asked, referring to the AI War's attempt on hacking the Triumphant Brigadier's systems. "It is easier than I expected, they literally weren't expecting anyone to find their capital." Said War's hologram, which was a large muscular man wearing a red hood and equally large armor. "Now… I know everything they know, their Essence Serum formula, the Charon Device schematics, and the locations of all their worlds. Soon it will be a matter of hunting them down one by one."

"Good… then let us hope that our next move won't cost us in the war against the Fellowship." Said Catherine grimly. "What are you talking about Cat?" I asked knowing that whatever she was going to say would be bad. "You see, when I got the technology to create War, Death, Famine, and Pestilence. I got the tech from an agent that was already on course to Telchine."

"Yes, Seraph was mentioned in the briefing when the Horsemen were created." I said. "Well anyway, I could have given her anything she could have wanted. So in a desperate gambit, I offered her birth family back to her hoping she wouldn't yell at me for bringing them up." So far that sounds like her, hoping that people won't yell at her for any or no apparent reason. Comes with the territory of having Aspergers, I remember this one time in high school when she invented this giant set of ear buds (like those giant ones people used to listen to music with during the late 20th) and said they were 'sonic dampeners'.

"So anyway she brought the Aegis crystal that she had gotten from the Pious Hierophant to the research station on the Charon Moon and… well long story short I had to make due on my promise." She said… wait? She sent my entire Star Legion out here to send a teenager to another galaxy?! "What?! What were you thinking!?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know what else to do! The Fellowship has been breathing down humanity's throat ever since the DAKA-Fellowship War in one way or another and ever since THIS war started Aiur and his zealots have been increasing the pressure! And now with the Pirate Wars drawing to a close the Fellowship will march to war against the Federation! "Okay you may have a point." I said, hoping beyond immediate human comprehension that I didn't agree with her because of some sort of loyalty program. "But even then what proof do you have, why would the Fellowship risk another war with us?"

"They wish to war out of vengeance, they wish to avenge those they had failed to protect from the Exiles." Said War butting into our conversation. "The simple fact is they will march to Earth, teeth barred, not for their gods. But for wounded pride, a failed duty, and humiliation that… even I cannot truly understand."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You see along with analyzing war data, War is also programed for diplomacy. And so far the only bargaining chip the Fellowship might accept is proof that humanity wasn't solely responsible for what happened in the Necropolis sector." She explained, but of course the Exiles weren't alone in the war, they had the Urdnot's, Turok's, Tassadorians, and the Twi'grutans at their backs. "And I don't mean the indentured races. You see since I was a kid I always thought the Charons had something to do with how quickly the Exiles were advancing into Fellowship territory during the war." Charon's? There just a myth. "I know, you always thought they were a myth, and the Fellowship thought them exterminated at the end of the Age of Retribution. But to be frank, in this universe just about anything is possible. Like that penguin in moose that hosted that Captain of the Year award last year? Your guess is as good as mine as to where those two came from, and how did an Okapi sit on Homer's head anyway?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Long story short, were all going to a distant galaxy because a teenaged alien misses her mommy and daddy." I said as a worried expression spread across Catherine's face, and for some reason War face palmed him-… Seraph? Are you standing behind me? "Yes, and I heard that crack about my family. Do either of you mind if I do some… maintenance on the Admiral?" She asked, hoping that she meant she was going to damage me instead of- "Don't be disgusting Admiral, of course I meant hitting you. With a hammer if I can find one."

**XXXXX**

_Lexicanum Galacticus: The Horsemen._

_The Horsemen are four Deus-class AI's tasked with maintaining the Federation of Man. How the Federation was able artificially create not one, but four powerful AI's is still a mystery._

_Their names are Death, War, Famine, and Pestilence. Named after the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, each serves a specific function that is more or less oxymoronic to their names. War, along with analyzing war data and giving tactical advice in combat, is also programed in diplomacy. Death maintains the population and population control. (Though for some reason this has more to do with keeping unmarried couples from procreating than anything else) Pestilence maintains health, from simple cuts to life saving surgery. Famine maintains resources so that there is enough to sustain the population, and also annoy pizza delivery people by making them run 31 minutes late to their deliveries._

_These AI's have effectively replaced the need for a vast confusing bureaucracy in the fledgling Federation. Though what is of greater concern to the Councils is how the Autarch got the technology to make the four AI's, it is commonly theorized that an Aegis armor crystal was somehow smuggled off of Telchine during the Skirmish of Gra'toa. But every time the Council of Archiving got around to asking Minas Ty'phon he would always try to change the subject._

**XXXXX**

**A/N: I think I might have written myself into a corner or something. But I think I can make part 3 just long and exciting enough to justify its existence.**


	19. The Edge of Night: Part 3

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 5: The Edge of Night: Part 3

**A/N: The following chapter is more or less made up of filler to occupy ten pages, I am sorry if none of the following makes any real sense to any of you.**

(40 minutes later, in Mr. Burn's throne room. He, Mr. Smither's, Lith'mar, and several bodyguard droids are getting ready to evacuate the Triumphant Brigadier)

"Do we have everything?" I asked Smither's, hoping that he'd give me a straight answer. "If by that you mean we got the supplies necessary to hide out on a deserted planet in this sector, and then yes we have everything."

"Good, it may take us a while to rebuild the Wrath of Kaos. But at least we won't be at the mercy of the Fellowship, or the Federation, or the Alliance." I still can't believe that the United Federation of Orion dissolved; these Federation of Man types are actually… competent. The scary part is the old Federation was dissolved by one of our own, and a Model H-3 at that! To be honest I never liked the Human Models, even less then the Telkine Models. (Though I never admitted that to Kaos, only a hand full would be stupid enough admit something like that to Lord Kaos)

"Let us be off, so that we may avoid the retribution of those vile wiper snappers!" Said Burns… pretending to be more than just crazy. "I swear you can't commit war crimes these days without having more than one country on your back." He should consider himself lucky, for the moment all three factions are at each other's throats, and I highly doubt that even in the early 20th you could have gotten away with war crimes

"SUCK LASER PIRATE SCUM!" What the, where did those Confederate gunships come from?! "Take cover!" I shouted, as we all got behind the crates that we were going to put into the escape shuttles. But it seems like the second coming of the Wrath of Kaos will take longer then I told Lord Kaos. "I looked over my cover and saw a human, a Tassadarian, what looked like a Liaran Pureblood, and a T'kan.

**A/N: T'kan: A sentient bird like species that bares a distinct resemblance to the species of bird, the Terran Toucans.**

"I recognized two of the Templar's. It is Tartarus, Naw-Ibo. I think the other two are their Novus's." I said, dodging Clone Marine fire, and the Confederate gunship/walkers. "Then what in blazes are you doing here? Get over there and teach those ruffians a thing or two!" Demanded Burns… note to self: ask Kaos if I can kill Burns and Smithers latter.

"Very well, you two get out of here. I'll handle the Confederates!" I shouted as I dived out of cover, blades drawn at the Templar scum. I slaughtered several Clone Marines and wounded the T'kan before I was taken out.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile in a hanger bay, Admiral Bob is waiting for Mr. Burns and Smithers)

"What is taking those two so long?" I asked myself, still can't get used to this new jaw. I told Burns that it would take a few weeks to get a new jaw, but he just bolted a cybernetic implant on my chin anyway. Some Corsair droids came down the hall with the crates of equipment, but no Burns or Smithers. "Where is the Pirate King?" I asked the droids. "His Majesty and Chancellor Smithers said they would stay with the station. They said that with the Charon Device they can create a new empire in a distant galaxy."

I never figured that Burns was this crazy… but then again all the additions he made to the station should have been an indication. (Which includes among other things droid factories, shipyards, cloning labs, living quarters, mess halls, food processing and even a small entertainment industry) Along with the Charon Device, even though we didn't actually develop it, the schematics were given to us by some guy named Kizer. "Now, we must get the supplies to the new prime base so that we might maintain a presence in the Milky Way galaxy."

At least we will not be the mercy of Burn's utter stupidity and senility, though I am disappointed that I didn't get the chance to execute **Bart Simpson,** and the rest of the Simpsons. But I suppose that I will have to wait a little longer. "Very well, get the supplies onto my ship, and we will make for planet Ihan'lama-Ding-Dong."

What was Burn's thinking when he named that rock? Nothing coherent I assume. Anyway, we then got onboard the shuttle and made for my flagship. Thankfully I had it parked in the dark side of a nearby moon.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile in Seraph's bedroom, she and Marge are trying to have a conversation that doesn't just boil down to yelling at each other)

I still don't know why she is trying, by the All-Father all she does is whine and nag! "Okay Seraph, let's try this again. Why have you been acting so… crazy?" Good, she's downplaying the situation with an understatement. "I've heard just about everything from you! You lost your family to cyborgs, then you were saved from them by those Jedi people, and then you left when the student made fun of your age." She said, summarizing the early half of my life. "Then you were somehow dragged into a military academy before we adopted you."

"Look Marge I've been saying this over and over again since the last time we were on Telchine!" I said. "Autarch Catherine gave me a chance to find my birth family!"

"But Seraph, are you sure you even want to meet them?" I can smell her fear; she thinks I might kill her for bringing that up. "I mean you said that the Thrail were mindless cyborgs. Who knows what they might be like! They might try to kill you the first time they see you." A good point. "Besides, who knows what we find in this new galaxy!"

"If the Fellowship's Lexicanum's are to be believed, Blood Lord Demons, the prisons of the Blood Lords, along with an even vaster assortment of other things that are more or less just mass speculation. But as far as I'm concerned all of that is irrelevant. We will go to Pelena'gwa-Heimval, and I will save my family from the Thrail. And if anyone, or anything stands between me and my goal, then they will perish."

"But Seraph you could get killed! Damn it I already lost one daughter due to my negligence! I won't lose you because you can't accept having a human family!" What? Is this what this whole stupid thing is about? "This isn't about species Marge! This is about closure! I just… I just want to know if there alive. That is all that I want to know that they are alive." I said… though what's the point? She won't listen to me, not unless I gave her a recipe, or cleaning tips or whatever.

"I don't agree with what you want to do… but I won't stop you." She said hopelessly trying to bargain with… "What did you say?"

"I said I won't try to stop you, I wasn't able to talk you out of joining those Jedi. So I really doubt this time that you'll listen to me!" She said, visibly annoyed while she was saying it. I could tell she was serious this time. "Good! Now that we have that sorted out, we can get on with our lives."

"Assuming we even survive getting there." Marge said sarcastically, but it was good enough for me. We have about five minutes until the Charon Device goes off.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, onboard the Yh'an's Dream)

"Fleetmistress! The Triumphant Brigadier's power levels are off the charts! We have to get out of this system before it goes off!" Said the Rohirrim wretch, not knowing what was going on. Figures, there kind can charge into the maelstrom of war but they can't go near a toaster without being startled. My name is Rakata Chronus, and for the last three months I have been in control of this form. A young Njord named Syg-Nun Ein-he'rjar R'lyeh, how have I done this? It's kind of complicated, but she has been grieving for her Tassadorian lover since I killed him at the Battle of Veph'shallis.

Anyway as the young Rhana Dhandra's second-in-command was hyper-ventilating, at the thought of being blown up by the Triumphant Brigadier. (Which isn't happening at all it's just some Charon device that Kizer gave to Burns as part of one of The Unknown One's latest convoluted schemes) Little do they realize that the Unknown One's plan to bring Him, Adas, and Lord Oct'thulu out of the stars… all I really know is that involves a Rakata of each of the First Born Blood Lords to be possessing their respective children.

So now I and my Twi'grutan companion are on the bridge of the Yh'an's Dream. I vaguely Yh'an, she was an idealist one, she always thought that she would see the 'honor of Telchine' restored after the Telkines, Njord, and Quetzal bombed Lucifer… wait I think I'm rambling. Anyway, I directed Syg-Nun to the ships engine room. My idea was that I would sabotage the ships engines so that it would be sucked into the wormhole that will bring the combined Federation and Fellowship fleets to Pelen'gwa-Heimval.

I stealth-fully maneuvered through the ship to the engine room, avoiding guards along the way. I then came across the massive aetherium crystal that powered the massive dreadnaught. I threw one of those axe grenades that make napalm when they blow up. I smiled to myself as the entire ship was crippled; the Yh'an's Dream was just a big brick in the void. Now all I have to do now is wait… wait for the wormhole to open so that the Retribution of the Blood Lords may be brought to fruition. (I know I renounced the Blood Lord's when I first became a Blood Prince, but I was brought into a Dark Tribunal and we talked everything out)

**XXXXX**

(One minute later, Andúril is talking with his Brood Mate Aon onbourd his flagship the Grim Resolve)

"Did you get your brother out alive?" I asked my lovely Brood Mate Aon, as the battle began to wind down. "Yes we got him out before the Confederate dogs could gun him down in the crossfire. Still can't believe he managed to stay undercover with only a bad mustache and an even worse accent." She said, though it's not really all that surprising. Ounce at this costume party, all he wore was this shirt that said 'I am not Meem' on it. Not even the best of the Quetzal could pull of something so bad.

"Fleetmaster! We have an urgent message from Fleetmistress Rhana Dhandra!" Said my helmsman Polytheimenian Mono Octicus. "What? What is happening?" I asked, and over the console crystal a hologram of Dhandra appeared. "I don't know! My ships Aetherium core went offline! The engines won't respond and I have a panicking Rohirrim on my bridge!" She said as her second-in-command was galloping around her bridge waving his arms around in panic. "Tell your men to calm down. I and Aon will provide what support we can provide."

"What do you mean Symbaluna?" Aon asked me. "We will use our ships tractor beams to drag your ship into a star gate bound for the Heartlands for a new crystal if need be."

"But a dreadnaught cannot move into a star gate with assistance! One of your ships would have to pull the Ya'han's Dream through it as well." Dhandra explained, and unfortunately she was right. For this to work one of us would have to go through dragging the Ya'han's Dream in tow. "Very well, order your ships to make a star gate, me and Aon will tow you back to Telchine."

"Are you mad? You're not talking about one of those defective human vehicles; this is a warship of the Divine Navy! Not some piece of scrap iron to be pulled around like a-"

And before she could continue ranting, a loud crack went through the entire area. And suddenly some kind of black hole opened up beneath the Triumphant Brigadier. "By the Council of the Ancients. What have these madmen been doing out here?" I said in both awe and fear. "Oh no, we are being sucked through!" Said Aon, as our combined fleets were being drawn into the howling maelstrom, I could hear the screaming of the void, which meant only one thing… this black hole isn't natural. "Try and contact the human fleets! And for the love of the Nine Aon don't let your pride to blind you; regardless of our fleet's heritage we need help!"

But it was too late, behind the Pirate station we were sucked into the screaming maelstrom. It was then, in the screaming madness of the void that Aiur didn't send us here to end the war. You see, we three were the only ones aside from Grand-Fleet Warden Nela'saan Teri-Meam, and maybe Ormpha Tyrana. (But as far as I can tell it's more of contempt then anything) Were the only ones to openly call out the Twilight Emperor for his blatant madness since the Pirate War began to heat up, but me and Dhandra I could understand him wanting to get rid of.

But Aon, not even a mad Telkine would purposely put an unrequited lover on the block. But then again, such a thing has never happened before to begin with. This Age is defiantly taking a weird turn, and I'm not just talking about all the demon sightings in and around Karda-Sa'qum.

(Later, after what seems like eons, the Fleets of Bittersweet Triumph, Martyrs Dirge, and Wailing Doom all find themselves in front of a massive space station of some kind)

Well… this just got interesting. "Symbaluna? Dhandra? Are you two still there?" I asked on the com channel, hoping to hear from either of them. Before us was a space station, not the Triumphant Brigadier but… something else entirely, it was bigger than that. At face value it looks to be bigger than even Primaris, the proper gathering place of the Telkine Enclave, Njord Sovereignty, and Quetzal Dominion.

"Aye Andúril, we are alive, if bruised." Said Dhandra. "By the All-Father, where in the cosmos have we landed?" Said my Brood Mate in awe, and with good reason at that, from what I can see, it is some kind of massive diamond shaped thing, it was a sort of orange-amber color thing. It is unlike anything I have ever seen before in all my long years. "Attention unidentified ships, you are within range of the Archon Station, capital of Archon Space. Explain your intentions or you will be fired upon."

"What? What manner of insolence is this?" Asked my Brood Mate, at the sound of the voice over our ships com channel. "We are the Fleets of the Wailing Doom, Martyrs Dirge, and Bittersweet Triumph of the Divine Navy of the Fellowship of Andu. We were fighting pirates in the Karda-Sa'qum galaxy. But we were sucked into some kind of wormhole and dropped off here. But we must know where in void are we?" Said Rhana Dhandra trying to be diplomatic with these aliens, the Agwars were always good with diplomacy.

"Do not make up nonsense, I either want the truth or your ships blasted out of the- What? You cannot be serious, the Foretold are a myth." Said the voice that 'greeted' us so kindly. "Dhandra, do you have any idea of what is going on?" Asked Aon. "Not a clue, but unless I'm mistaken us being here was prophesied. So that must mean we were fated to come here." She said, though I have no idea what that may mean. "Alright, attention alien ships. By order of Uthlaan Jynha, Chapter Master of the Archon Chapter of the Knight of K-Tan. You will not be fired upon by the Archon Defense Fleet."

Knights of K-Tan? The Seraphim Lord of Justice? "However, per his request your ships will be boarded. He requests that you give the names and classes of your flagships." Said the voice, I'm still not sure what to make of what is going on. But it would best not to antagonize anyone right away.

"The Grim Resolve, Wailing Doom, and Wardens Vigil in alphabetical order. All flagships are Dhak'ana-Class Dreadnaughts." Said Dhandra, complying with the… whom ever in the void we are talking to.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, back in our galaxy, Ormpha Tyrana is waiting for Nian and Syg-Nun to contact him)

"Sire, the Pallantir is ready." Said Dr. Husk as I looked out into the vast ocean depths of Micara'vjala-Udrvanka, looking back on my long years of plotting against the nations of man, after a thousand years, my scheme's will soon come full circle. "Aye, let us go to the communication room."

We went in, at the center of the room was a pillar, and on it was a black shining pearl. "Now, let us see if we have gotten into Pelenagwa-Heim'val now." I said I laid my hands onto the Pallantir. "Nian, would you kindly get into a private area and answer?" I said I waited for about a minute before I was in the Issena, the realm of the Pallantir's. I saw Nian on the other end of the Issena. "Nian, would you kindly report on your status?"

"We are in Pelengwa-Heim'val we have encountered some kind of civilization called the Archon Moot." She said. "Interesting, have you properly made contact?" I asked. "Yes, some kind of order called the Knights of K-Tan. They called us the 'Foretold'. Apparently our coming has been… well, foretold."

How about that, my scheming made its way into prophecy, though I think I will gloat on that when I figure out WHEN this was prophesied. "I see, but now an important question: did the human fleets follow you?" I asked hoping for a 'no'. "No, no we haven't seen either a Federation or a Confederate ship here. But there is a good chance that they may be sucked into the wormhole the Charon Device made. In fact I think it was Seraph who started the device in the first place."

"Makes sense, the Thrail Collective is in that galaxy, as well as the rest of Nak'ama Ashla."

"You know, if you told me anything like that a millennium ago I would have called you crazy."

"And if I did I would have just told you I was trying to mess with your head."

"Knowing you, you would probably have been like that."

"Are you developing Stockholm Syndrome?"

"If I am, it's only to make the best of a bad situation."

"Wow we must be bored to have a conversation like this." I said finally ending this weird banter. "Now, if the humans do come. Simply allow them go about their business whatever it may be, but if at all possible get Rhana Dhandra to shadow them, unless I'm wrong all those experimental technology I developed for the Divine Navy should be widely available to the Fleet of the Wailing Doom." I said, and I think that last sentence may have been redundant.

"You mean those stealth ships and scout satellites?" Asked Nian, summarizing what I was just talking about.

"Yes, yes that's it exactly! Whew, for some reason I thought I glossed over those details." I said in a very embarrassed tone. "Anyway, would you kindly do everything I just told you to do?" I said making sure that Nian would do as I command. I took my hands off of the Pallantir, and returned to the material universe.

"I still don't like this; humanity has created enough chaos in our galaxy. Now they can enter another to spread their foul corruption to the Edg-"

"I understand your concerns Husk." I said interrupting my Quetzal science officer. "But even if they were to go into Pelenagwa-Heim'val, they would have no way to keep in contact with Federation of Man command."

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, onboard the Halcyon, Bethany is in her ship communication center with Seraph)

"At least we will be in contact with Federation command." I said as me and the young Twi'grutan Seraph Ashla over to the Pallantir that Catherine gave to me before we left the Sol system. "I take it this was originally so that she and the Pious Hierophant could keep in contact?" Said Seraph. "Probably, not sure how she got one of these out of Fellowship space though."

"I only smuggled my Aegis crystal off of Telchine, she said nothing about a Pallantir or two." Said Seraph, but I suppose this might be one of those things we will just have to go along with. "So… you have any idea how one of these things work?" I asked Seraph. "I think you're just supposed to put your hands on it and it should work." Well, as my Aunt Ellen used to say. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, so I just put my hands on the Pallantir, but nothing happened. "Try calling out to Catherine." Suggested Seraph who was being more than a little sarcastic. "Well… here goes nothing. Catherine? Catherine, are you over there?" I said, after about a minute. I was in this sort of watery realm.

"Admiral Bethany! What are you doing here? Are you in Pelengwa-Heim'val yet?" She asked. "No, just testing the equipment."

"Admiral I told you to use the Pallantir AFTER you got to Pelengwa-Heim'val."

"Well… I thought you were talking hypothetically. As in incase my Star Legion wound up in another galaxy."

"Well look, don't uses the Pallantir again until you actually get to Pelenagwa-Heim'val." She said, ignoring her tendency to panic whenever she thought I was in danger. "Understood Autarch… how doI get out of here anyway?" I asked.

"You just pull your hands away from the Pallantir." She said, I did just that and I was back in the communication room. "So Seraph, are you ready for this?" I asked.

She gave a faint smile as we went up into the turbolift. "I was born ready for this." She said when we got out onto the bridge. "Yithurana, tell the captains to go full speed ahead into the wormhole!" I ordered, hoping that my Atlantean second-in-command wouldn't object. "What?! Are you mad? The Confederate ships were already sucked through! Why should we go in after them?"

Oh boy, this is going to be painful. "Look, our mission perimeters have changed. Where ever the Triumphant Brigadier is, it is on the other end of that wormhole! So now we have to go in there so that we can arrest Burns, or kill him whichever comes first." I explained.

"I… I understand sir; I will send the universal Q-space jump." Said Yithurana in defeat. "You know not all of the captains will see it your way. At best they will openly question this decision."

"Their opinions are irrelevant," said Seraph coldly, "fate demands that we make this voyage. For more reasons than to bring a withered husk of a man to justice, for reasons that transcends that madman's ambition."

**XXXXX**

_Lexicanum Galacticus: Archon Moot._

_The Archon Moot is one of the main governmental bodies of the Pelenagwa-Heim'val galaxy._

_It was established during the fall of the Deus'ashan races, around the same time as the rise of the Fellowship of Andu. It is based out of a massive space station called the Archon Station. It commands roughly ten-thousand light-years of the massive galaxy. (At least less than 1% or so of the entire galaxy)_

_Since its earliest days it has been under-siege on all fronts from Blood Lord Abominations, ambitious warlords, internal political strife, and annoying bureaucrat's with bad grasps on the universe around them and only lived to sign papers and make life generally aggravating._

_The only other force that keeps the Archon Moot aloft are the Knights of K-Tan. But that is a subject for another entry. _

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Okay I've got to level with you; I'm just making this entire fan fiction up as I go along. To make my point, consider the following.**

**Shirans=Hobbits.**

**Knights of K-Tan=Horadrim.**

**Archon Moot=Citadel Counsel.**

**Rohirram=Centaurs.**

**Loth-Lor=Elves.**

**Lor-Loth=Orcs.**

**In short, I've mainly been taking influences from… wait… where am I going with this? I didn't even know rambling could get this bad.**

**Anyways, now I shall get into the interesting stuff.**

**Rachel's Challenge.**


	20. The Edge of Night: Epilogue

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 5: The Edge of Night: Epilogue.

**A/N: Okay, this will be the last chapter for a while that will take place in our galaxy. The rest will take place in the Edge of Night, which as you may have guessed is named after that song Pippin sang in The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King to Denathor as Faramir and the Gondorian knights charged to Ossgiliath.**

** www . youtube . com watch?v=md8VDETzoFY&feature=my_watch_later_videos&list=WL7411E2A2C3FAF2C7&noredirect=1**

**The above is an address to a Youtube video; it should lead to a video of the Edge of Night song. But instead of Pippin a girl sings it… trust me it makes sense. Just take out the spaces I added so that it can be shown on . But if for some reason it won't show altogether her username is Deiana777.**

**XXXXX**

(The Ninth Star Legion is plunging into the wormhole to the Pelengwa-Heim'val galaxy)

Seraph stood on the bridge of the Halcyon, staring defiantly into the madness of the wormhole. A small smile played across her face, for she knew that soon she would finally rescue her family from the Thrail Collective. She could not help but sing as the Federation of Man fleet hurdled through the wormhole.

"_Home is behind, the void ahead."_

Her serine voice, via her strong connection to the Essence could be heard throughout every mind in the fleet.

**XXXXX**

(Onboard the Sinbad, Homer is simpering in his captain's chair)

Homer was rocking back and forth in his chair as his bridge crew were running around, trying to maintain some measure of order on the ship. He kept muttering, hoping that he would wake up from whatever weird dream he thought he was having

"_And there are many paths to tread."_

Then he heard the sound of his foster daughter's voice, and for some reason he felt calm at the sound of Seraph doing something other than angry ranting and disemboweling.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile in the Sinbad's crew quarters, Bart, Lisa, Knara, and Seth are huddled together in fear of the wormhole… except not really Seth, he's too crazy to take this kind of fear seriously.)

The four teenagers were crowded in Bart and Knara's room as the ship hurdled through the wormhole, all but Seth didn't know what was happening. As they were all playing Holo-Risk after they got off the Triumphant Brigadier.

"_Through shadow"_

"_To the __**Edge of Night**__"_

They then remembered that Seraph had set off the Charon Device… on purpose. So that she could recover her family from the grasp of the Thrail, "Funny, you'd think I of all people would have been the first to remember that." Said Seth as the realization occurred to him.

**XXXXX**

(Back on the Halcyon's bridge)

"_All shall fade. All shall… fade."_

And with Seraph's song done, the Ninth Star Legion finally arrived at the **Edge of Night**, in front of the Archon Station no less with the three Fellowship fleets in view. (And to a lesser extent the Confederate ships that survived being sucked in before the Star Legion)

"Admiral," said the hologram of Ishinagi, "the Fellowship fleets have contacted us. There Fleet Masters wish to speak with you." He said to Bethany. "Put them through, they may know what we are." She said as the holograms of Rhana Dhandra, Thel Andúril, and Thel Aon appeared on the ships main monitor. "Greetings children of Terra, we have been waiting for you!" Said Thel Andúril in a joyful and happy tone which severally contradicted the situation at hand.

**XXXXX **

(Latter, onboard the Archon Station proper, Admiral Bethany Tanto and Captain Homer Simpson are walking through a large hallway)

"Wow! This place is huge!" Said Homer in amazement at the Archon Station, thus far he and the Admiral were the first humans to visit. (To their knowledge anyway) They entered a sort of reception area, in it were the Telkine Fleet Masters, and some kind of alien that Homer recognized as a Drell from the Mass Effect series. "Greetings Outlanders," said the Drell like alien, "I am Uthlaan Jynha, Chapter Master of the Archon Chapter of the Knights of K-Tan." He said, standing in front of a holographic display of various life forms. Including but not limited to, Somites, Thrail, and various species of Khorn Abominations. "I am showing the Foretold the threats to the Moot. From the barbarians of the Neo-Somite Theocracy, to the uncompromising ruthlessness of the Blood Lords pets, the fallen creations of the Deus'ashan, and the most recent the Thrail."

"I see," said Seraph appearing from thin air in the middle of the room, "and where might we find the Thrail?" She asked. "Well, they are located near the edge of the j'Nt-aLis sector." Said Uthlaan, pointing to a cluster of stars at the end of a long galactic arm that went into the galactic core on the holographic map. "It is near the galactic core, where the Somite's came over three-thousand years ago... and oddly enough the first sightings of the species the Foretold called 'humans' who were found on the Garden world of Ilothan naught but twenty light-years east from the Hinterlands." He explained.

"That makes perfect sense!" Said Homer, who was not really listening to the Chapter Master. "You did not let me finish, but lately they have been suspiciously silent. At our last major battle with them at the Mcan nebula they said something about a 'situation' that they claimed would be done in a few hours, that was well over a year ago and we still haven't heard anything from them."

"I take it that might mean that the Thrail might have found something that could pose a serious threat to the rest of this galaxy?" Asked Bethany. "That is the best answer we could get out of the Oracles on the matter, but while the Thrail are distracted we can better defend against the rest of the Moots enemies."

"Then we shall go to the Thrails home base in this j'Nt-aLis sector." Said Seraph, as she vanished from the room the same way that she first appeared. "Is she always like that?" Asked Uthlaan. "Just be glad she didn't read your mind that would have gotten on your nerves REAL fast." Said Homer, giving Uthlaan fair warning about Seraph. "Anyway, the Foretold agreed to help us in holding back the Somites, Blood Abominations, and the Anathema races." He explained. "I will pass on your coming through the other Knights of K-Tan Chapters. They will provide what support they can to your cause."

**XXXXX **

(Latter, on the Halcyon)

"Okay, we our mission parameters thus far." Said Bethany, to various holograms of her Star Legions major captains. Which in addition to Homer; was Eddie Blackadder of the Ebon Viper, Jonathan Raynor of the Desert Warden, Lorn Baneblade of the Ice Titan, and Jane Halloween of the Burning Raccoon. "We find and destroy the Thrail, and then we find a way to get back to the Milky Way, any questions? And Blackadder I don't mean deadpan snarking, I mean a genuine questions."

"I have one," said Lorn a bald man who looked to be aging rapidly, "wouldn't it be wiser for us to just find a way to get back NOW rather than go after the Thrail?"

"You make a good point, but for one thing we might be able to salvage some kind of trans-galactic device from them-"

"So why not go after the Triumphant Brigadier? They obviously have such a device." Said Blackadder interrupting Bethany. "Then do you have any leads on where the Triumphant Brigadier is? No? Then shut up you pretentious half-wit and obey! We are going to face the Thrail, and if you don't like it then you can take your portion of the Star Legion and go find the Triumphant Brigadier yourself!" She ranted. "Look just let me explain myself, why should we even help these Knights of K-Tan? Or even the Archon's Moot? I mean, even this supposedly advanced civilization can't keep back some rouge cyborgs, genetic offshoots of mankind, and apparently demons."

"And with that many enemies, that is exactly why they need our help!" Said Seraph entering the bridge. "And too that end, we will go one our lead on the Thrail, and this is the last that I for one do not want to hear more of you defiant wretch!"

"In any case, we are going to the j'Nt-aLis sector… just as soon as the Knights are done retrofitting all of our ships FTL systems." She said. "I'm sorry but why are we allowing aliens to-"

"-have access to our ships?" Said Bethany, finishing Captain Jane's sentence. "The short version, without faster FTL systems it would take us months or longer to get to the j'Nt-aLis sector, made all the more daunting by the fact that the length of the galactic arm we are in at least twice the size of our own galaxy."

"So were going to wait for these guys to improve our engines and what not and then go?" Said Homer. "Finally! One of you genius's gets it! We need these aliens to get home, and that means we have to work together rather than be at each other's throats like we normally do." Said Bethany. "This meeting is over," she said turning off the holograms, "and as much as I hate to agree with Blackadder he's right, as far as we know the Thrail might not even have-"

"They came here the same way the Somite's came," said Seraph, "they came through the Karda-Sa'qums quasar. The only real question I have is how the Thrail didn't apparently time travel when they did it."

"I was kind of wondering that, that also explains how they got here in the first place. It was always thought that they had left by traveling directly through Dark Space." Said Bethany. "Does it matter how they got to this galaxy? The sooner we get there the sooner the Thrail will be annihilated."

"In any case, IF we find the a lead on the Triumphant Brigadier we will go after it, and try to get it to send us back to the Milky Way." Said Bethany. "In any event, we must get the ships retrofitted."

**XXXXX**

_Lexicanum Galacticus: Federation of Man Star Legion organization logistics._ _From what intel could be gleamed from the Quetzal Cabals. The new Federation of Mans 'Star Legions' are divided into four separate fleets, the Patrol Fleet, the Scout Fleet, the Heavy Fleet, and the Administrative Fleet._ _The Patrol Fleet protects the flanks of the Administrative and Heavy Fleets._

_The Scout Fleet patrols the battlefield and preforms reconnaissance._

_The Patrol Fleet protects the main Star Legion._

_The Heavy Fleet provides the bulk of the military force._

_The Administrative Fleet is commanded by the Admiral of the fleet._

_Many Star Legions somtimes have more then Scout, Patrol, or Heavy Fleet._

_All of these components (in theory) would allow a FOM Star Legion to act autonomously from the main Federation command structure in the event that the Star Legion may be cut off from the 'civilized' galaxy for extended periods of time, for long term engagements, or deep space exploration where practical methods of galactic communication are inefficient, or simply non-usable._

_The only real concern the Star Legions have to the Council of Military Logistics is rather simple. For what humans make up for with horrible physical resilience, is a devious and ruthless cunning that gives even the Quetzal, the children of The Unknown one him/her/itself pause for silence. And that if the Federation of Man were to ever start a war proper against the Fellowship, they may even have a chance of breaking past Narsil… but this has been classified as 'paranoid worry-mongering' and cowardice and have been dismissed as such._

**A/N: Woo Hoo! I finally got the Edge of Night! Now I can write something about the Thrail proper!... now if I can just remember how that episode of Star Trek: Voyager went that would really help me.**


	21. Vision of Tomorrow: Part 1

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 6: Vision of Tomorrow: Part 1

_In their hubris, the children of the All-Father created beings to serve the tasks that they were given. But they did not count on the black whispers of Cocytus; one by one they fell to their own creations. But, in his wisdom, K-Tan, Lord of Justice gave us the means to fight off the horrors of the Darklord and beyond._

_And we shall tell the demon, the Anathema, the heretic, that nowhere, not even the most desecrated ground will we give them quarter, mercy, cowardice or retreat._

_For we are the Knights of K-Tan, the sharpened sword the Iam!_

_And we shall know no despair!_

_For we shall succeed where the Deus'ashan failed!_

Oath of the Knights of K-Tan

**XXXXX**

(Outpost Y'ohan, at the edge of the j'Nt-aLis sector, the Ninth Star Legion has just arrived on the first leg of its journey to destroy the Thrail Collective)

At long last, it is coming full circle. The Thrail will finally be brought to justice for what they did to me and my family. "Outpost Y'ohan, this is the Ninth Star Legion of the Federation of Man. We have come to assist in assessing the current status of the Thrail Collective." Said Admiral Bethany Tanto, to what I can assume is the outposts Port Authority or whatever it is called.

"Is this Outpost Y'ohan, we read you loud and clear. By order of the Chapter's Tribunal you shall be granted our finest Cartographer ships for your quest." Okay this might take a while, especially since we have to go through all of these Knights of K-Tan. Of course I imagine that they have lost as much as anyone else back in our galaxy to the Thrail.

"Understood, are these Cartographers some kind of scout vessel?"

"Aye, they chart the stars and map the paths between them. The ones that we are giving you are the most experienced with the j'Nt-aLis sector since it first fell to the Thrail. They will help you in your quest." Said the port authority. "Good, we may need their help in navigating that sector."

Anyway, another hour or more passed before...

**WHOOSH!**

SHOOM!

BROOM!

"What the!? Ishinagi! What the hell just happened?" Shouted Bethany as three Thrail cubes zoomed by the Star Legion. "Three Thrail cubes, I don't know why they were speeding by us so fast." Then one of the cubes came back and scanned us. "Look, I'll admit your technology would be worth assimilating. But we are needed else ware!" Said the cube as it sped away again.

I placed my hand onto a console and through shear mental power I commandeered the entire Star Legion to go after those cubes. "Seraph, would you care to explain this?" Asked Bethany, as I flew the Star Legion like a madman after the Thrail cubes. "Wherever those cubes are going, there will be a major Thrail base!" I said short of outright yelling at her. "Well can't you at least take Homer's Scout Fleet? I won't risk the entire Star Legion just on your suspicions!"

"As you say," I said as I took my hand off of the console and Void Walked to the Sinbad. "What the?! Seraph what are you doing here?" Before I could answer Homer's question I put my hand onto another console and sped the Scout Fleet after the cubes. Another hour passed before we got to some kind of wreck.

"Well, seeing as how we can't lose you we might as well explain what is going on here." Said one of the cubes, who I assume was talking to me specifically. "You see, a year ago the collective came under attack by a strange race of- OH KRANNT THEIR HERE!" Said the cube as it was inexplicably blown up, the two other cubes fired at their attacker. "Good, the ship has been disabled. Let's see if we can assimilate these wretches for ounce." They said as they flew past the scout fleet altogether.

**XXXXX**

(Five minutes later, the senior personnel of the Sinbad, including Seraph are in the ships conference room)

"Okay, first order of business." I said as me, Homer Simpson, Grunchy, Tyler-700, R'ash, Jack-214, Marge, and the kids got down to the conference table. "Seraph, why did you hijack my fleet? More over why go after those cubes?" I asked.

"Our mission at this time is to find the Thrail, and we have found them haven't we?" She said, trying to placate her insubordination. "By the Nine, I didn't know you knew the words 'placate' and 'insubordination'! Have you been reading when you think nobody is looking?" She said, and everyone in the room broke out laughing. "Look why did you do that? It was stupid and reckless!" I said trying to stay on task. "The simple version is this, the Thrail have something I'm looking for."

"Ah huh, and from what I could make out something blew up one of those cubes in one blow! I don't know what's going on out here. But we need to get back to the Legion now!" I said.

"No, I sense that one of the… 'Things' that I am looking for is onboard one of those cubes." She said. "Very well, YOU look on one of those cubes, we will figure out what those cubes just shot at." I said, later we got our respective squads figured out. I, Grunchy, Tyler, Jack, and R'ash would go to the alien ship the Thrail shot at. Seraph, Bart, Lisa, Knara, and Seth would into which ever 'thing' is in the cube, though if I were to hazered a guess. Seraph has been doing all of this, from that first chaotic week when Lisa got bitten by that Breading Conduit, to the Charon Device, just so she can get her old family back.

**XXXXX**

(Latter, onboard the alien ship, Homer and his squad's shuttle arrives in view of the alien craft)

"We are approaching the ship, prepare boarding maneuvers." I said as our ship approached the ship. It looked like a massive krill, or some kind of shrimp. "Tyler, that big prawn scares me." Said my brother Jack. "I don't blame you; I'm not keen on the idea of you having a flame thrower." I said, ever since that AI incident the only weapon Jack could really use was a flame thrower, and for some reason he keeps yelling TROGDOR whenever he fires it.

Anyway, when we had finally gotten to the ship we disembarked into the ship. I tell ya, the entire ship looked like a huge mess, sort of a mesh of flesh and nerves. "Hmm, looks like this ship is made of organic technology." Said R'ash, taking note of our surroundings, after a while of trudging into the ship we found a few piles of greenish, brownish piles of sludge and a few dead Thrail drones. "What do you think caused those piles of sludge?" Asked Homer after we got to what _**I**_ thought was the bridge. "Don't know, might have been the crew, or even disintegrated Thrail drones that weren't just killed outright." I suggested.

Then without warning, a Thrail drone that was on fire ran into the room. It kept screaming something about something called 'Species 8311'. But before anyone could ask it what it was talking or what set him on fire, the most bizarre creature I had ever seen entered the engineering room… a seven foot tall penguin with tentacles coming out of its back.

"You know I should have mentioned this before, but last September my dad said something about penguins harassing cyborgs. I suddenly think that he somehow foresaw THAT guy." Said Homer… providing useful exposition at the last minute yet again. It didn't help that he said this AFTER encountering this beast, the penguin had a mix between a hungry and an angry look on its face, and some kind of green liquid dripping out of its mouth.

"TROGDOR!" Shouted Jack as he unleashed his flame thrower on the penguin monster, it shrieked as it was wreathed in fire, and in turn tried to breathe fire on us. "TROGDOR!" Shouted Jack again, not relenting in his shear psychotic burninating. "Do any of you think we should take whatever is left of the corpse that Jack doesn't completely burn?" Asked Grunchy, but I told him that the only way to get Jack of a burnination spree was to give him a cookie… and silly me expecting this ship to be deserted of all life forms except for Thrail drones didn't bring any cookies.

"Good thing I brought this then." Said Homer, as he produced a 2x4 and hit Jack over the head with it, and it broke over Jacks heads. "Good night, sleep tight, dream of a Manatee dressed like Napoleon tonight." And he just fell over. I slung him over my shoulders and Grunchy and R'ash grabbed the bits of the penguin that weren't completely burned and ran back to the shuttle and beat a hasty retreat back to the shuttle.

"Now then, someone explain to me what just happened in there?" Asked the Captian. "You're asking me? We found a giant fire breathing penguin, and we found it inside of a giant shrimp thing that can blow up a Thrail cube ship in one shot. You think I know what's going on? I was half expecting some kind of three legged shape shifting monsters!" I said to Homer hoping that the penguins in question weren't shape shifters.

"Regradless, Dr. Bornar… at least assuming that she can even examine ash. Remind me to thank Jack when he wakes up." Said R'ash, as he piloted the shuttle back to the Sinbad, didn't even know the newt could fly a ship.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, onboard the other Federation shuttle, Seraph, Bart, Lisa, Knara, and Seth are in view of one of the Thrail cubes)

"Attention Thrail ship, I am Seraph Ashla, of Nak'ama Ashla. I demand to speak with the collective." Said Seraph, trying for some reason to talk to the Thrail, don't see what good that could do, we should be destroying the Thrail not helping them, or talking to them, or whatever she's trying to do. "They are a means to an end Lisa; they have a few things that I want, and then I will take the fight to Jezebel herself." Seraph said coldly, and reading my mind ounce again, even after me and Bart got new Essence powers.

"Well neither you nor Bart is experienced enough with the Essence to be able to shield your thoughts… from anyone other than me. Remember, I am the most powerful Blood Sire in known history, so basically any effort against me is futile." She said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"We are listening," said what I think is the Thrail cube, "we will allow you onboard me. But don't touch anything, we will listen to your proposition, and you will assist us in eradicating Species 8311."

"That will be for me to decide, not you misbegotten wretches."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that for the sake of the collective's survival. Now just land your shuttle in the main hanger and we can get this underway." Then Seraph flew the shuttle into the cubes main hanger. (For some reason I was thinking that these cyborgs had developed teleport technology by now)

(Fifteen minutes later)

I am anxious being inside of a Thrail cube, didn't imagine that it would so much like a Borg cube, and to think I didn't even think that all of those reruns of Star Trek: Voyager that dad made me and Bart watch would ever come in handy.

"Good, now we should get down to brass tacks," said the cube as drones restrained us, "but in order to do that we will have to assimilate you all to better communicate."

"_No, we will not submit to you, especially not me you benighted vermin!"_ Said Seraph in a sort of demonic voice. _"I of all people will not help you wretches because I actually believe in your turved 'cause'. I am doing all of this because you wretches have something I want… and is on YOU right now! So either you bring out Uthenera right now or I will create a black hole in the core of this cube and suck this entire system into Oblivion!"_ She said, and as she said this they entire ship began to inexplicably stress from what I can only assume is Seraph going on her word. _"Now… we will talk with Uthenera, or else, do I make myself clear?"_ She said… I closed my eyes at the thought of being sucked into a black hole.

"Young lady, you make an interesting argument, very well. You and your companions will not be assimilated." Said the cube as the drone back off and the ship began to return to normal. "I'm glad you see things my way, now I wish to talk to Uthenera." She said. "Very well," said the cube as we walked further down the corridor, "but just one question, how did you know that Drone 3 of 8 was onboard?" And then she shot out the speakers as we walked. "HER! NAME! IS! UTHENERA!"

By the time we got to the chamber where Uthenera was Seraph had shot out about every Thrail speaker. "YOU KNOW, YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID THAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE HEAR SISTERS DESIGNATION. NOW I HAVE TO YELL ALL THE WAY OVER HERE JUST SO THAT YOU CAN ALL HEAR ME!" Shouted the cube from down the hall through the remaining speakers that Seraph didn't blow up.

**A/N: I have no idea if that last paragraph made any sense, but basically Seraph destroyed enough speakers that the cube has to shout to be heard by our heroes.**

Anyway, in this room was what looked like a sort of freezer unit, it opened, and a sort of fog flowed out of the capsule. It also obscured whoever was walking out of it. "I speak for the- WHOW!" Said the figure as it tripped down the stairs to its capsule. "Ow… why does this only seem to happen to me?" Said the figure- "Get it through your head THAT is Uthenera... my sister" Said Seraph as her sister got back up.

She had green eyes, and her facial patterns looked like eyes that were looking back at me, and she was really, really pail. Her skin tone looked somewhere between pink, orange, and beige, probably due to her long years in the Collective. She was also wearing some sort of outfit made from various cybernetic components stitched together, and it doesn't look comfortable.

"Lisa, you know it isn't necessary to narrate everything you see in your head, you know that right?" Seraph don't you have better things to do then read other people's minds? "Yes but I thought that was something worth mentioning."

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, onboard the Sinbad, Homer, Tyler, and Dr. Bornar are in the medical bay examining the remains of the penguin)

"Well doc, what's the verdict?" Homer asked me as I ran the scanner of the most bizarre specimen I have ever analyzed… the ashes of a seven foot tall penguin from what the Captain told me. "Well from what the reconstruction simulator shows… it was a very big penguin… do neither of you find that at all weird?"

"It certainly beats the stuff that I saw back in the MW that's for sure."

"I always thought that humanity would be enslaved by eldritch penguins anyway."

"…Captain, with all due respect, and speaking outside of my profession as a physician and amateur xenobiologist. I think that you are officially insane." I said, I mean I have to agree with the Spartan on this, but the human race being enslaved by artic birds? And they said I was crazy back in medical school.

"On more important matters, from what these scans this penguin seems to be highly mutated… either that or this is a truly bizarre example of life forms from this galaxy." I said. "Of course if Jack didn't burn this subject to a crisp I'd have more than wild mass guessing at my disposal." I said, referring to Commander Tyler's pyromaniac brother. "Look, from what you told me these things apparently has acidic saliva, and had electromagnetic tentacles coming out of its back. Now before either of you ask, no the scans didn't reveal how that is possible, though it seems like this things has a high concentration of Aetherium."

"Aetherium eh?"

"You have no idea what Aetherium is do you Captain?"

"Not in the least, please explain." Said Captain Homer. "Well the short version, it is the main fuel source of the Fellowship of Andu's ships, and oddly enough it seems to be major conductor of the 'Essence'. I explained. "Hey! You said you were going to give me the short version!"

Humans, why couldn't I just stay on my clinic on Vandis IIV? How did I get myself into this… what's the human term? 'Chicken outfit'. "The point is this thing was either a powerful Essence user of some kind, some kind of Blood Sire… or something even more than that." I explained, trying my best not to be overwhelmed by my own diagnostic. "So what you're saying is that penguin is probably even more powerful than a Blood Sire?"

"I wouldn't know Commander, again I can't really get much from a burned out husk. So we might as well make wild guesses here." I then heard the holo-coms beeping, and I answered it, Seraphs hologram appeared. "Sinbad, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, what do you have to report?" Commander Tyler-700 asked the young Twi'grutan. "Well for one thing, the Thrail call those penguins you encountered Species 8311." She explained. "Wait? How did you know that the species on that ship were penguins?"

"I also know that your favorite color is Ura'buja Orange, but you didn't tell me. Anyway, I threatened to destroy the cubes in the immediate star system and struck a deal with them."

"What kind of a deal?" I said warily, knowing Twi'grutans in general she has some kind of idea… but the THRAIL!? There the most reviled race in the galaxy! "And in this galaxy as well, but don't forget, every individual Thrail drone was a person not long ago. So if you're going to have any hatred for them, hate their ships, hate their technology, and hate Jezebel above all else!" She said… reading my mind, shouldn't you be bugging Homer or any of his kids or even his wife with this? "I am not bugging you on purpose if that is what you mean. Now then, the agreement is that we help the Thrail develop an effective countermeasure for Species 8311."

"What? You mean that these penguins are giving the Thrail a hard time?" Said Tyler in surprise. "I take it you didn't notice that the S8311 ship took out an entire cube. So I imagine that that they do need some help with their killer penguin problem. Look I'm not excited about this either, but we can use this alliance to our advantage when Species 8311 gets out of the picture." She said as a small smile played out across her face, if I didn't know any better I'd say that she is happy.

"Oh I am I'll explain when we get back on the Sinbad."

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, on the Thrail cube, Uthenera is showing Seraph, Bart, Lisa, Knara, and Seth a big holographic projection)

"Okay what about this?" Said Uthenera showing us a hologram some sort of space mine. "Unacceptable, not only could this take months to construct, by its payload is blatant overkill!" Said Seraph rejecting the idea of making some kind of mine that can create some kind of a mine that made black holes. Not even sure how all of this is supposed to help with something about giant penguins. "Bart it's very simple, we develop a bio weapon that works against Species 8311's bio-technology."

"Is that why you're smiling?" I asked. "Not really, but I am getting back my family, and as soon as we get this Species 8311 nonsense over with. The sooner I can find Narsil and Kithra." She said, and went right back to arguing with Uthenera. "Look we either arm the torpedoes with the virus or no deal, it would be faster than constructing reality destroying mines that could take months to develop, and then another month to deploy them with the virus. By then Species 8311 would already be done with the Collective, and probably move on to the rest of the galaxy!" She said, though I don't really know what she is saying at all.

"Tell me something I don't know." Said Lisa… your reading my mind aren't you? Lisa it was bad enough that Seraph does this, but this is downright childish! "Will you both shut up!? We are trying to think! Why don't you talk to your Parl'vas's? I'm pretty sure they are on edge for being on a Thrail cube." Yes they are, in fact they are so edge that they basically become paranoid wrecks.

Then the hologram began blinking. "ALERT! ALERT! SPECIES 8311 SHIPS ON APPROACH NEED TO EVACUTE THE SYSTEM IMMEDIATELY!"

"Oh no, we need to get out of here!" Said Uthenera, she pulled out some kind of cube out from the hologram. "We must get to the main hanger, and get out of this cube." We then all ran back to the shuttle, and by we, I also mean we picked up about thirty drones or so. So we were cramped inside of the shuttle on our way back to the Sinbad.

**XXXXX**

(In the Sinbad's hanger bay)

"Hold your fire! They are… VIDs so they... cannot be shot." I said, trying to keep the men from killing the Thrail drones. Never thought I would have to do anything like this. I appeared before Seraph, hoping to get answer for this. "Seraph why are these drones onboard?"

"We are… developing a bioweapon to use against Species 8311. Now we have to get this fleet moving or we will be blown up by penguins flying around in giant shellfish."

"…what?!"

(Later, on the bridge of the Sinbad)

"Captain, we have unidentified ships on sensors!" I, Sheila the AI of the Sinbad said in a panicked tone as the radar began filling up with red dots. "Uh… RUN AWAY!" Shouted Homer, as he slammed his fist into a random button on his captain's chair, a siren went off. "MASS RECALL ACTIVATED. Prepare to return to the Ninth Star Legion's last location."

The ship and every other ship in the Scout Fleet then warped strait back to the Ninth Star Legion. Apparently they went back to Outpost Y'ohan after Seraphs joy riding. Can't say that I blame them, the Cartographer ships maps were very strict, so they it seems they brought the whole Legion back to square one.

"Okay, now can someone please explain to me, what in the name of the Omnissiah's name is going here?" I asked, knowing full well that I probably wouldn't get a full answer, but I figured that the answer would be pretty interesting. "Well it's kind of a long story, but you see the Thrail Collective is under attack by a civilization they have dubbed, 'Species 8311.'"

"Because the Thrail; cannot comprehend the idea of an organism having a name."

"That and there sticklers for organization, so anyways, the cube that me, Bart, Lisa, Knara, and Seth were on had my twin sister Uthenera. So I blackmailed the Collective into- well look the point is I agreed to create a bioweapon to work against their bio-ships."

"WHAT?! Have you finally lost it? Giving a bioweapon of any kind to the Thrail is madness!"

"I said against their ships, not against any members of Species 8311."

"And why just against their ships? You must have a plan for all of this."

"Because… I sense something odd about them. And I would like for them to live long enough for me to learn up on my suspiciousness." She explained, though I have to say what she just said makes absolutely no sense. But I have learned not to doubt her when she has a plan of some kind. "I understand Seraph, I don't know what you're thinking, but I understand the need for whatever weapon you're thinking of." I said. "Good, did you manage to get any last minute bio scans of the Species 8311 ships before we warped back to the Star Legion?"

"Yes! In fact the scans are of that first ship, it turns out it was playing dead to lure those cubes into a trap." I said half lying; I only got the silhouette data on the ships, so that would have been useless anyway. "Good! Give the data to Dr. Bornar; tell her to develop a virus that can be adapted to our current armaments."

"Develop bioweapon for inter-dimensional penguins, aye sir!"

**XXXXX**

_Lexicanum Galacticus: The Thrail, the Thrail are without a doubt the most ruthless force in the entire galaxy. In their wake, thousands of civilizations have fallen, hundreds of thousands species drawn into its steel grip, millions of worlds have been turned into wastelands, and billions if not more have been joined to their vile hive mind. _

_And one of the most tragic legacy of the War of Stagnation, the Thrail were originally a sort of weapon developed by Thel __Andúril in the war against the Democratic Alliance of Koprulu and Amidala, but the human that was meant to serve as a sort of mediator and central intelligence inexplicably turned against her creators and fled in the furthest reaches of the Wilderness sectors._

_Over the course of the Age of Twilight, the Thrail Queen Jezebel carved the largest galactic empire in recorded history which spanned half of the galaxy. However, due to the cunning bargaining of the Fellowship of Andu, they managed to keep the Collective at bay, away from charted space. They agreed that they would give the Thrail seven million humans every seven years; in exchange they would not invade Civilized Space under any circumstances. In truth the whole deal was a gambit to buy time while the Fellowship built up its strength to face both the Thrail AND the Nations of Men at ounce._

_However in 5002, the second year of the Age of Judgment the entire Thrail Collective, over half of the galaxy inexplicably left Karda-Sa'qum behind, and with it. The only force in the universe that kept the Fellowship of Andu, from engaging in any real offences against the Nations of Men beyond placating to the Alliance._

_Why they left no one is sure, many think that the Thrail detected some major cataclysm to the galaxy and retreated the cold void between galaxies, while others believe that they have fled there in a massive flank attack onto Civilized Space, while at least one pertains that they fled because they had encountered a massive ship from something called the 'Twi'grutan Imperium' destroyed a Thrail patrol singlehandedly. This has been deemed impossible because A. There is no evidence that this happened, B. The Twi'grutans outside of their borders would be in direct violation of the Treaty of Katorga, C. The idea of the Thrail going on a mass exodus over one ship is ridiculous._

_In any event, the fact that the Thrail have apparently migrated to the Edge of Night has caused no shortage of concerns of the Counsels, mainly because the idea of them conquering an entire galaxy over million times larger than the Heart of the Void itself._

_But then against many into the Quetzal Dominion believe that even if the Collective managed to assimilate all life in the Edge of Night, it would take thousands of years if not more to do so. So with the Fleets currently in the Edge of Night the Thrail may hace a chance to finally be destroyed._

_However, this is at best a slim chance. _


	22. Vision of Tomorrow: Part 2

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 6: Vision of Tomorrow: Part 2

(Outpost Y'ohan: 4/15/10: Ninth Star Legion: onboard the FOMNF Halcyon, Admiral Bethany Tanto is in a heated argument with Templar's Stan Tartarus and Ibonek Naw-Ibo)

**POV: Bethany Tanto.**

"For the last time I am well aware of the risk of having Thrail drones in my Star Legion." I said trying to get the two Templar's off my back. "I don't care! You should have spaced the wretches!" Said Stan, I will never understand what Rhea see's in this idiot. That's right, I heard about their marriage, Catherine told me about it, and she is embarrassed to have that idiot for a brother-in-law. (A bit like Homer's sisters-in-laws but in Tartarus's case it is less obvious at face value)

"You don't understand my fleet's research AI's are working on creating a bioweapon that can destroy the enemies' ships. But the Thrail have the most experience fighting Species 8311, so we need them to develop a weapon that can destroy the organic ships!" I said thinking of the best excuse possible to get these stooges off my back. "Oh really, just the enemy ships, why not just destroy this Species 8311 itself?" That was all Ibonek heard me say? I was about to think of another excuse when… she walked in.

"People… people, who discuss the fate of civilizations, are the happiest people." Ensign Riley, the most annoying person onboard this whole Star Legion, let alone the Halcyon itself, always randomly breaking into song for no other reason than to get attention. "Silence idiot! I must speak with the admiral!" Said Seraph throwing Riley out of the bridge, she was in her Aegis armor for no clear reason. "Oh joy, you two again, still bickering like an old married couple?" She said in sarcastic tone.

"Seraph, did you know that the Admiral has allowed Thrail drones onboard one of the Star Legions ships?" Asked Stan, and still completely unaware that it was Seraph who let the Thrail onboard. "Of course I do, it was I who allowed them to come aboard in the first place." And now they know that she let those drones onboard… what next? You'll tell them that story that I told you about what happened to me and Catherine in college? "No I wasn't I was answering a question." Said Seraph with her teeth clenched together tightly.

"What?! Why would you do something that stupid and reckless?" Asked Stan, no doubt ignoring his own past mistakes in this context, including but not limited to that time on Veskis when he fainted at the sight of a seven foot tall bunny, slipped on a banana peel and fell into that vat of Quetzal urine, Veskis was not a good day for that poor sap... though in retrospect he was just very clumsy that day. Don't ask how I know about that I've never been to Veskis. "Because it serves our purpose here, you think that we can win this war with just one Star Legion and a handful of Confederate ships?"

"Not… really, now that you mention it no, but why even help the Thrail? They are nothing if not pure evil!"

"And as always 'master' you like everyone else see the Thrail as just a plague. Every drone that has ever been assimilated was a person beforehand, and the Thrail have assimilated hundreds of thousands if not more civilizations and species, and you would condemn them all to death simply because you define their slave masters as 'evil'? Even if that term does fit Jezebel to a T, and insane and delusional but that is not my point." Said Seraph, though I have to say I can't remember anyone speaking positively about the Thrail. "That is because they were ignored. As for you Tartarus, I don't entirely understand your irrational hatred of the Thrail, but I will not allow your mindless hate destroy MY plans."

"What plan?" Asked Ibonek finally saying something. "Whether you two stooges understand is irrelevant. Just stay out of my way, or whatever happens to you two will be your own faults, now get back to your quarters and don't come out unless ordered." She said in a commanding tone. "Seraph I was going to tell them to go back into their quarters!"

"And that is relevant to our situation how?" She asked. "Uh… can't really think of any- look, I agree with the Templar's it is a bad idea to keep Thrail drones on one of our ships. But I also understand that we need to deal with Species 8311."

"Good, it is good to see you have your priorities straight Admiral, but I get the feeling you have something else to add." She said. "It's just… I don't feel good about risking the lives of my men just to get your family back!" I said, knowing full well that she wouldn't understand. "What? Getting my family is a critical part to destroying the Thrail!" She said. "So you keep saying, but how?" I asked. "They… might be… located at… important Thrail bases!" She said, sounding as if she were struggling to think of a good excuse. "And the odds of them actually are at any Thrail bases?"

"Pretty likely actually, but the problem is I don't know specifically where they are."

"So you need to… 'absorb' a Thrail, or whatever it is you do now to learn more about them?"

"Yes! That's it exactly! Remember I was only part of the Collective when they were in Karda-Sa'qum, and that was seven years ago." She explained. "Good now that we have settled, go to the Sinbad and keep a close eye on the Thrail."

"Aye, aye." Said Seraph as she did that 'void walk' or whatever it is that lets her go between ships so fast. "Meanwhile I'll see if this Pallantir still works." I said to myself, referring to the black mystical orb that Autarch Catherine gave me before the fateful mission in the depths of the Wilderness Sector that brought my entire Star Legion into the galaxy the Fellowship fleets that also came with us, the Edge of Night. Anyway, I was told that this thing could allow me to talk to Catherine even though we are a vast distance away from the Milky Way.

"Catherine, Admiral Bethany Tanto of the Ninth Star Legion reporting in." I said placing my hands on the Pallantir, I was then in the strange watery realm of the Pallantir, which from what Catherine told me, the Telkines call the Issena.

"Well? How is your little war with the Thrail going?" Asked Catherine. "Well… it has taken something of a weird turn, you see we've met this race of… giant penguins."

"Giant penguins?" She asked, looking somewhere around confused and halfway knowing what is going on. "Giant penguins that have acidic saliva, can breathe fire, and have electric tentacles in their backs… before you say anything else I know how weird that sounds, but Homer and his squad went into one of their ships. Long story short this species that as far as we are aware is called Species 8311 by the Thrail, are pretty much exterminating the Thrail."

"I see, and what do you plan to do about them?" She asked. "Well it was Seraph's idea really. From what little genetic material we got from a disabled S8311 ship, Seraph wants to create a weapon that can destroy the enemy ships." I explained. "Just the enemy ships? Why not just destroy Species 8311 altogether and not just their ships?" Catherine asked. "I don't know, knowing Seraph she probably has a highly risky plan involving these penguins. Speaking of Seraph, have you made any contact with her family?"

"Yes, in fact… the Sinbad is playing host to some Thrail drones, one of which is her sister Uthenera." I said hoping that she would at least understand why there are Thrail drones in the Star Legion. "Good, the bargain we made is actually coming together. But I must ask why where more drones then her brought aboard the Sinbad?" She asked. "From what I could tell they were trying to evacuate their cube before it was destroyed by a S8311 strike fleet."

"Does anyone else no about the Thrail on the Sinbad?" She asked me. "Not the other Captains, but the Templars somehow found out, and they want to space the drones outright." I explained. "Makes sense, the Templar's are always gun-ho about when any threat to them is presented. That usually serves them well, but in this case those drones have to survive until this 'weapon' is complete." She said. "Understood Autarch Oranos, Admiral Tanto out." I said as I left the Issena.

Personally, I really wish I was home, not putting up with all this weirdness, and also pretty much playing the second banana to a deranged Twi'grutan teenager who is willing to sacrifice entire civilizations to get her family back. "When we get back I am taking a vacation." I said to myself, hoping that Seraph was nowhere near here.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, in the Sinbad's cargo hold, Uthenera and the surviving drones are setting up for an extended stay)

**POV: Bart Simpson.**

Okay Bart, keep calm, they are just deranged cyborgs. "I'm scarred too Bart." Said Knara, standing beside me, which was good because I didn't trust any of these cyborgs, even though these drones have only been down here for about three minutes they've redone the entire cargo hold into a sort of… bee hive… robot factory… thing. "Mind your mind, these wretches can smell fear," Seth then took a swift smell of his pits, "and I assume my lack of deodorant."

"Seth that's gross, besides I told you to put on deodorant this morning!" Said Lisa, doing a very good impression of mom. "Either way, it will take use some time to develop the weapon that we will need to defeat Species 8311." Said Uthenera, who I am still uncomfortable being around, she just looks... so... creepy, I mean she looks like a ghost, or a vampire, or a zombie, or... a pale monster of some kind! The point is she just looks creepy, and that smile... I do not want to know what she is thinking. Though from my little understanding of hive minds it's the Thrail Collective as a whole that she is thinking, so... yeah, I have good reason to find her scary.

"And how would that be any different from normal?" Said Seraph, who is standing right behind me... wait how long have you been back there? "Long enough to hear your opinions about my sister, and before you cringe in fear your fears of Uthenera are well founded." She said, which a relief was for reasons I won't think while you are here Seraph. "Don't get smug; my mind reading has become involuntary due to overuse. Now Uthenera, I want to make this clear," Seraph said as she shoved me aside, "you and your drones are only here to build the anti-Species 8311 weapon and nothing else! If I catch any drones outside of this cargo hold, I will purge them myself, do I make myself clear?" She said in a threatening tone of voice.

"Crystal, we will not leave this cargo hold under any circumstances." Said Uthenera, we all then left the cargo hold; Seraph had a sort of somber look on her face. "What's wrong? Normally you don't have any other look then anger, or a sarcastic smirk." Asked Lisa. "I just... I just wish me and Uthenera could have met under better circumstances. Not like this, and not when it would be so easy to cast the Thrail into oblivion if we did nothing."

"So, you regret having to help the Thrail?" Asked Lisa, though I think we all know Seraphs answer. "Yes, and I am only doing this so that I can save my family from them. And so far I've only found Uthenera, but as far as I know Narsil and Kitra are on opposite ends of Thrail space!" I will not say anything on this. "Good idea Bart, in any event just make sure that the Thrail do not leave the cargo-hold, under ANY circumstances." She said, but really who would be stupid enough to- "Homer." Seraph could you at least let me finn- "No."

**XXXXX**

(Later on in the med bay)

**POV: Seraph Ashla**

"Okay Doc, how far are you with this weapon?" I asked Dr. Bornar as she was rapidly typing into a computer console. "Well Seraph, I'll be honest this is WAY over my head. I've bombarded this sample with modified Thrail nano-probes, but… well let me show you." She then showed me an image of the Species 8311 DNA. "This is the strand before the probes," she said showing me black strands of DNA, even as a picture it reeked of corruption, "and this is the DNA after being probed." She said as she showed the purified S8311 DNA, I did not sense the corruption that I sensed in the first sample. "The strange thing is the intense Atherium readings; no being in the universe should have a reading this high!"

"Then my theory about these penguins was right, they were a Deus'ashan race!" I said. "What? You can't be serious; the legends say that the Deus'ashan races were driven to extinction by the Anathema races!" She exclaimed, and she was right, the Deus'ashan we're hunted down by, as the Fellowship calls them, the Anathema Brood, and were later condemned to serve in Uthenera through a mediocre bureaucratic service. (Don't ask me why, this makes as much sense to me as it probably does to you)

"Perhaps, but what if the Anathema these penguins created were not a race like the others, but a virus?" I said. "Somehow I think those Knights of K-Tan would know about this, I mean they MIGHT have a record of all the Deus'ashan races." Explained Dr. Bornar, and as if on cue, the K-Tan Knight that was assigned to the Cartographer ships came in. He was Paladin Shnatner Eberon, he was a strange-looking alien, and his head had some sort of shell, four eyes, and four noses, (Though when one remembers Telkine and Quetzal physiology it isn't all that weird) and to be honest he looks like a huge beetle of some kind.

"We do, we know each one of the All-Fathers creations that fell to their Hubris." He said, showing us a crystal that displayed holograms of each of the Deus'ashan's. "The Seraphim, Chrono-Titans, Ron'I, Habarg, Hilibians, Cherry-Bubs, Oir-Gish, Macrags, Camalans. All fell to their hubris… but this? What is this?" He asked. "It is a sample of the aliens that are attacking the Thrail, like I was telling the good doctor, I think that they were ounce Deus'ashan, but were infected by a lethal virus."

"Hmm… perhaps, one of the last of the Deus'ashan, instead of creating other races to do their will, at least one tried to help in fighting off the Anathema races. These… abominations must be what are left of them." Said Shnatner grimly. "But that does not mean they can be brought back. These Thrail probes can destroy this infection."

"Really?" Said Shnatner skeptically. "Let me see this." Dr. Bornar then showed him the same results that she had shown me naught but a minute ago, he then went back and forth for about another minute before he said. "This has merit, it would be glorious triumph to purge an Anathema race from the void like the tumor there kind are!" He said triumphantly. "Good… now comes the part that I don't think you will like."

"Would it have anything to do with the Thrail drone's already aboard this ship?" He guessed. "Yes… they are 'helping' in developing a weapon with these modified probes." I explained. "How exactly? Are you milking these drones for more probes?"

"We haven't figured how to do that yet, but they are helping in equipping the Scout Fleet's weapons with the modified probes." I explained. "Hmm, your plan is unconventional, risky, and if it should fail it would be a huge disaster." He said explaining my plan in a nutshell. "So you like it?" I asked, then he placed this three fingered hand on my shoulder. "I think we might become good friends in time." He said, with that most rare of expressions on his face, optimism and happiness.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, in the cargo hold of the Sinbad, (The same one the Thrail are staying in) inside of Uthenera's mind)

**POV: Uthenera Ashla.**

After all of my long years in bondage, my freedom is at hand… my sister has found me, and though I am still in bondage to the Thrail, I will hold out hope that she will liberate me, and Garud'ashan, and Mirud'ashan from the grasp of Jezebel. I bet I know what you are thinking, how am I able to think for myself when I cannot control my body? Well it is a sort of technique that I and Seraph learned from Mirud'ashan when we were in the womb… yeah… Twi'gruttan physiology is kind of complicated for that to make sense.

Anyway, I and the Thrail drones from the cube that I was stationed on are in the cargo hold of a human frigate called the Sinbad. Seraph has… formed an alliance with the Collective to develop a weapon to affectively combat Species 8311. I imagine that she is aware that she knows that when this, 'Alliance' comes to a head the Thrail will betray her and the ship's crew… oh no…

"**DANGER! DANGER! SPECIES 8311 IS PRESSING THE OFFENSIVE!"** GAH! The Voice of the Collective… it is impossible to ignore that damned screeching, by the Collective's will, over ten-thousand world's burn, and their populaces are brought into the fold. **"ATTETION! ALL DRONES ONBOURD THE FMNF SINBAD, ASSIMILATE ITS CREW IMMEDIATELY!"**

"We understand." I said… or more accurately my body which has been enslaved by the Thrail for over fifteen years said that. So anyway, now that there is an official order from the Voice of the Collective it physically impossible for a drone to disobey… I can only hope that Seraph will find some way to spare me and the others… and if not all of us (as I imagine it will go out) then at least me.

**XXXXX**

(A few minutes later, in the bridge of the Sinbad)

**POV: Homer Simpson.**

"So what is the status on that anti-Species 8311 weapon?" I asked Grunchy, hoping that a progress has occurred. "I think it is finished Captain according to Seraph and Dr. Bornar… don't know about the Thrail though." He said, and if the Thrail are anything like the Borg from Star Trek, they are probably trying to take control of this ship as we speak. "Captain Homer! The Thrail are in the main server room!" Said Sheila, sounding panicked. "And that's bad right?" I asked as Grunchy began running towards the turbolift. "It is where my main data storage units are, where we keep our charts, technology, and Star Legion movements. So yes! It is bad that they are in there!"

"WHAT?!" I shouted. "Quick! Is there an airlock from there?" I asked, hoping that her answer was a yes, or if not that, then at least some way to get the Thrail out of the server room. "No… but I can vent the hallways that lead to the server room." She explained. "Good! Now vent them out of this bucket! I ordered "Very well, opening bay doors linking to space, might as well tell Tyler, Jack, R'ash, and Grunchy about it." She said- wait? What was that bit about telling the guys? "What was that about my regular team?" I asked.

"Well, I told Commander Tyler, Colonel Jack, R'ash and Grunchy about the Thrail intrusion and they just ran off." Oh… wait? How would they know that I ordered the data storage thingy? "Don't worry sir, I already told them your order to vent the DSU, and Tyler told me that he had his men get magnetic heels, and rebreather masks, except for Grunchy for obvious reasons. So they should be fine… assuming the Thrail don't catch on TOO quick."

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, in the hallways towards the date storage unit)

**POV: Commander Tyler-700.**

"And you all said that the magna-boots and masks were unnecessary!" I said as we charged down the hallway towards the DSU room. "I just said that they were overkill, besides how were we to know that Homer would vent them out into the void!" Said Grunchy as the artificial gravity began to dissipate. "That and it occurs to me that the Thrail could counteract weightlessness pretty quickly." He explained… and then I thought of the perfect explanation. "Well it's not like they would voluntarily jump out of an airlock. Besides, Seraph didn't say that we couldn't kill the drones… aside from her sister of course."

"Right… her sister… we are not supposed to kill the scary alien girl's sister. Which one is her sister again?" Asked Jack, who once again did not pay attention during the briefing, and once again I had to explain it to him in the middle of battle. "Uthenera? The one Twi'grutan among those drones?" Jack just gave me a blank silence. "The one alien among those drones, the one with the horn and tentacle thingies on her head, the one with the eyes on her eyelids."

"Oh! Is she the one the keeps telling me to pick up after myself, and then threatens me with that cantaloupe?" He said. "No, that is Ernie-123, our brother, the one with the sniper rifle but can't hit anything unless by accident." I explained… poor Ernie, ever since that tank fiasco in training Ernie has tried to kill Jack. Which, if it weren't for the end results to his botched plans to kill Ernie weren't so funny I would have actually tried to stop him before he did them. "At any rate, WE, meaning, me, and R'ash, and Tyler will do the killing, not you Jack." Said Grunchy, which is probably for the best, he always had a habit to friendly fire, which was discovered in the tank fiasco.

Anyway, we finally got to the DSU room, there were still drones in there despite the venting that was going on… and I will not give Grunchy the pleasure of admitting the little twerp was right. "All right drones, step away from the core, and we MIGHT not have to hurt you." I bluffed, hoping they wouldn't catch on. "Very funny, we know you are under orders not to harm 3 of 8." Said Uthenera… who was standing directly in front of the barrel of my rifle, at point-blank, wonderful, as if my job on this bucket wasn't hard enough to begin with! "Jack, I want you to give this young woman a bear hug."

"YES! BEAR HUGS FOR ALL!" He said excitedly, he always liked giving total strangers hugs. "HERE! YOU GET THE FIRST ONE ALIEN PERSON! IT IS FREE!" He shouted for no clear reason and then dived on top of Uthenera. "OPEN FIRE!" I ordered, me, Grunchy and R'ash opened fire on the remaining Thrail drones in the TSU room. "Captain, stop venting the ship, we have the situation under control."

"So I opened the doors for no good reason?" He asked sounding annoyed. "Sort of," I said as the drone corpses began flying out into space, "but it does however mean we don't have to send a clean-up crew down here." Even if Dr. Bornar actually likes touching dead things, for reasons that I have chosen not to ask under any circumstances. "Anyway, we will take Uthenera down to the brig."

_"You will do no such thing commander."_ What? "Seraph, your sister and her drones tried to cripple the ship!" I said, trying not to be intimidated by her demonic rabbling. _"No, she will not go to the brig."_She said manifesting behind me. "I will take her to the bridge." She said, taking her sister by the shoulder. "Explain this!" Said Uthenera after being picked up by Seraph in her arms, for… some reason that I doubt she will ever explain. "I know what you and you're… you're 'kin' sought to do. And instead of trying to get my trump card, you will get something else."

"Uh… Captain? I think we may have another situation developing down here." I said into my com unit, hoping beyond hope that Homer was listening. "What? Are the drones gone?" He answered. "Yes… but Seraph is… I think she is taking her sister up to the bridge."

"**WHAT?!"** OW! He screamed right in my ear! "Look, I don't understand what is happening either! She came onboard right after we killed the drones, and took her sister to, what I can only assume is the bridge." I said as the ringing in my ears stopped. "For what?" Homer asked.

"I don't know… but whatever that girl has planned it had damned well work."

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, onboard the Ya'han's Dream, the Fleet of the Wailing Doom is on the other side of the system)

**POV: Rhana Dhandra.**

"Can someone explain how you two talked me into after the humans?" I asked the Inquisition agents, as we sat but a few parsecs away from the Knights of K-Tan outpost. "As we explained, the humans may end of being assimilated into the Thrail Collective."

"And that would concern the Watcher how? Near as I can tell it would be a blessing for him." I said. "Well… the Federation got some new technology after the Fall of Soma. Like the Fellowship did," the Twi'grutan agent explained, "which includes teleportation."

"Hmm… in that case it would call for keeping the humans guarded. But surely it would be wiser for them to know about us following them?" I suggested, and they still haven't answered my question, how did they talk me into this, when I should be fighting beside Aon and Andúril against the horrors of the dark gods? "Well look, the humans are bound to foul up out here, even with the help of the Knights their efforts would only bring disaster unto themselves, and unto this whole galaxy!" She raved.

"Look will you two stop dodging my question? How. Did. You. Talk. Me. Into. This. Fal, Deral?!" I said to them. "Well… we don't know either. We just told you to shadow the human fleet and you just went along with it." She explained… which just raised further questions. "Um… Held-Eep what is the status on the human fleet?" I asked my helmsman, hoping to break the awkwardness. "Nothing at the moment, but- wait I'm getting weird readings from one of the ships!"

"Well what is it?!" I asked him. "I can't say for certain, I'm sending in a spy satellite for a visual." He said as a Mithrandir satellite launched past the bridge viewports. "Okay, I have a visual." Said Held-Eep. "It looks like one of the ships is being consumed by… some kind of green… energy." He said, and as he said this a massive green light went off in the middle of the human ships.

"And now the ship has disappeared!" Said Held-Eep.

"Where did it go?"

"I can't say, it could have been an experimental FTL system, or they could have been sucked into anyone of the nodes of the Universal Tree!"

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, in another dimension, that can be only be described as a green jello mold, Homer, and the senior personal of the Sinbad are in the meeting room to discuss what had just happened)

**POV: Paladin Shnatner Eberon.**

"Can someone please explain how we got here?" I asked Homer, we were on some sort of conference room. Along with the captain, there was his mate Marge, his children Bart and Lisa, Commander Tyler-700, Colonel Jack-214, Grunchy, R'ash… and the two that were responsible for our being in whatever All-Father forsaken dimension this is, Seraph and Uthenera Ashla.

"Well as far as I can remember, Seraph brought that…" Homer then began stammer and moving his lips randomly at random. "That thing my bridge, overpowered the bridge crew, hijacked my ship! And now were here!" Then again, his only bridge staff seemed to have been him, Grunchy, and the Spartan Tyler and they weren't in the bridge when the incident happened. "It is actually very simple," said the Thrail drone which for my survival I will refer to as Uthenera, "this is the dimension where Species 8311 inhabits; this is where the modified nano-probes will be at their most effective against them."

"And you brought us here why?" Asked Marge. "To destroy Species 8311 of course, why else would I have done this?" Said Uthenera, at this point I would have said that I and Seraph think that they are actually a Deus'ashan race that was corrupted by their own Anathema race. "So where are they?" Marge asked disbelievingly, and as if on cue, one of the S8311 ships flew right by the Sinbad with a… a weird sort of gargling and whooshing noise as it flew past.

"And with that in mind," said Homer as he picked up a microphone, "BATTLESTATIONS! SPECIES 8311 SHIP SIGHTED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" He shouted, and then we all ran to the bridge.

When we got the bridge, Homer hailed the ship… and after I smacked him over the head and corrected him on what 'hail' meant in this context and he contacted the ship. "Attention, this is Homer Simpson of the FMNF Sinbad. We have a weapon that can destroy your entire race." Or at the very least just their ships if Seraph's plan is correct. "Now either gets out of our galaxy, or we shall destroy your whole civilization."

**"You… are a bold one… to think that you can challenge us… for we, are the,"** the voice that the ship projected into our minds just made these weird slurping and gurgling noises. "Fire the torpedoes!" He ordered, and then the torpedoes fired at the Species 8311 ship, and it disintegrated. "Now, will you all retreat or am I going to have to get… wait what's happening?" Said Homer as he noticed the dimension that we were in began to collapse and fade.

And before we knew it, we were back in our own reality.

**XXXXX**

_Lexicanum Galacticus: The Knights of K-Tan._

_The Knights of K-Tan are an order of warriors native to the Edge of Night. The order was founded by the Seraphim of Justice, Lord K-tan to combat the rising the chaos in Pelena'gwa-Heimval as a result from the Fall of the Deus'ashan, at first they were just a collection of scholars, warriors, and even farmers that wanted to make sense of the chaos that was consuming their homes in fire._

_Over time, they became so big that the Knights of K-Tan had to be divided up into Chapters to support some sort of cohesion in the order. Now they are the only force in the entire Penena'gwa-Heimval that keeps the remaining pockets of civilization safe from the Anathema Brood, Blood Aberrations, and even the Neo-Somites and Thrail. (Aside from the Archon Militia but that's a whole another entry)_

_But shortly after the disastrous battle in the Armea Nebulea which crippled a vast part of the Orders Fleet, K-tan himself delivered a prophesy that, when the order was on the brink of extinction, warriors from the Heart of the Void would come, and bring all the enemies of the Archons Moot to justice. And it was also said that at least one of them would be the Twilight Herald, and Fen-Pho'baas, the first would be the first of a new race of deities that would destroy the Blood Lords, and the other would be destined to wield the legendary sword Fen-Pho'baas at Vigils End._

**A/N: Merry Christmas.**


	23. Vision of Tomorrow: Part 3

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 6: Vision of Tomorrow: Part 3

(Outpost Y'ohan, at the edge of the j'Nt-aLis sector, the Sinbad has just returned from Species 8311's dimension)

**A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't explain this further in the last chapter, but I'm going to put in these POV things, I kind of figured that a few people might be confused as to who is talking.**

**POV: Seraph Ashla.**

"So… what is the status on our… 'Alliance'?" I said to Uthenera after we had gotten out of Species 8311's dimension. "Terminated," she said as she went over to a console, "resistance is futile." She then plunged her assimilation tubules into the console, presumably to take over the ship. "Oh no you don't!" I said and I used my Essence powers long enough for me to jump over to her before Paladin Shnatner could unsheathe his weapon.

I touched her neck… and then I found myself in some sort of alternate dimension… again. (Don't ask me how often this happens) It looked like a mix between a dead forest, and the inside of a supercomputer. Anyway, after a while of looking around, I found Uthenera. She was sitting in a fetal position, shivering and sobbing by what looked like a miniature Mayan temple. "Uthenera? Is that you?" She lifted up her head; she was still shivering, from cold or fear I couldn't tell. "W-What's left of her, I am… Uthenera." She whimpered tears were flooding out of her eyes like a broken dam.

And then… I saw a figure that made my blood run cold. It was… it used to be a human, but in the desperation of the Telkines of old demanded that… she be twisted into a ruined, terrible, and utterly narcissistic form of life. Before her transformation into the infamous Queen of Thralls, she was a lawyer from the Amidalan Republic named Jessie McThrallmen, but was somehow captured during a Quetzal raid. Now, she is Jezebel, the Queen of Thralls.

**A/N: And now, because I don't really know how to describe people. Jezebel is a sort of cybernetic parody of Kerrigan from Starcraft.**

Her red eyes glared evilly with a virtually incomprehensive malice, her massive skeletal/cybernetic wings flexed menacingly over her shoulders. "We meet again, 4 of 8." She said in a vile tone, using my old drone designation. "That name means nothing to me anymore." I said defiantly. "Perhaps, but let me ask you something. Do you really think you can save them all? Narsil? Kithra? And even this… broken excuse for a meat bag?"

I bared my teeth at Jezebel and gave her, a swift punch to the jaw. "No one talks about my sister like that!" I snarled, clenching my fists. "But it is true, look at her." She said, Uthenera was still sobbing by that little Mayan temple… though I'm more curious about why there is even a Mayan temple here. "That temple is completely out of place here. Why is it here in the first place?" I said. "What?! That has nothing to do with-… oh your right, that temple does look out of place… where are we anyway?" I would have told her that we were inside of Uthenera's mind, but I thought it would have been funnier to keep Jezebel in suspense.

"And speaking of out of place." I said, I picked up Jezebel by the neck, and I proceeded to do something that I have been waiting to do for years. "GAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She shrieked, as I extracted every memory in her mind. "Sifting through your mind, I admit, when I came in here I thought I would be doing this to Uthenera." And as if on cue she stopped crying and got up. She was wearing one of those three pieced swimsuit that were so popular back in the 4990's, it basically covered everything upfront but left the back completely exposed… including her butt.

"I no longer fear you Jezebel!" I said as her memories flooded into my mind, which among other things included the location of mine and Uthenera's parents. **"Now go, and remember, I will be the one who drives the blade through your heart when this is over."** I said in my deep scary voice, as I threw Jezebel into the air. She dissolved into ash as the trees came to life.

"Thank you Seraph." Said Uthenera as the trees and terrain around us began to return to life. "Thank you for freeing me. It has been… so many years." She said, her bright green eyes shining in the newly risen sun. "So many years since I had known what freedom felt like, I can never repay this... this kindness" She said in a tired sort of voice. "Perhaps, but let us hope that we will never have to go through such a thing."

"If you intend to free mother and father, then you will have to do this again." She said, but that wasn't important right now. The portal back to reality opened. "You ready to come back?" I asked, holding out my hand for her. "I've waited my whole life… for freedom." She said we then went back through the portal and back to the Sinbad.

**XXXXX**

(Back on the Sinbad's Bridge, Seraph and Uthenera have just returned from Uthenera's mind)

**POV: Uthenera Ashla.**

At long last, I am free from the tyranny of the Thrail. At long last, I can be the ruler of my own dreams. "Is that Uthenera? The real Uthenera?" Asked a human with strangely tall blue hair. "Yes, this is Uthenera, not the drone that we have been putting up with all day." Said my sister Seraph in a relieved tone. "But, why is her skin still pail?" Said another human that had a sort of star fish shaped hair-… wait what did she mean by 'still pail'?

"Lisa, this is no time for her to become self-conscious over her appearance. The important thing is, she is home, and we can move on to take out the rest of the Thrail Collective." Said Seraph, completely ignoring my curiosity, what do I look like after all of these years? All I really remember is being a little baby, (Among the Twi'grutan we all look like seven year old humans when born) I don't ever remember looking in a mirror when I was a drone.

"That is nice of you to say Seraph; can you show me to my quarters? I feel tired." I said, hoping that I wouldn't have to go into the cargo hold. "Yes, but first you have to get checked up by Dr. Bornar," said Seraph, "as far as we know you still need to recharge in Thrail alcoves. You know, because of the Thrail implants?" Right, I need power for these accursed Thrail implants. Without them I could die.

**XXXXX**

(Later in the medical bay, Seraph and Uthenera see Dr. Bornar performing some kind of operation on Homer… which is weird because neither of them saw him going to the medical bay)

**POV: Dr. Bornar.**

"And that's not the funniest part Captain. When the patient woke up, his skeleton was missing, and the doctor was never heard from again!" I finished telling my story to Homer as he lay on the operating table, he burst into another fit of laughter even though his chest cavity was open, and I held his heart in my hands. "Anyway… that's how I was exiled from the Zorahan Nomad Fleet for malpractice." I said, hoping that Homer at least heard some of my story. "What?... what are we laughing about?" Never mind, I only told that story to get his mind off of the procedure. "Now where were we?" I asked myself, and then one of my pet Garn'a Flies burst from Homer's still open chest. "Sajuuk! Get out of there!" I said to the naughty little Garn'a, shooing him out of Homer's chest. "It's filthy in there, bugs, what can you do? Now then back to the experiment," I said, pulling out the experimental enhancement device. "Now, normally a human heart couldn't withstand such voltage." I said as I jabbed the device into Homer's still beating heart. "I suspect that your Time Lord genes should make your heart more resilient to the-" and his heart exploded before I could finish saying my theory out loud.

"What was that noise?" Homer asked not seeing that his heart had exploded. "The sound of progress captain now I… have to get something… specific right now." I said trying to downplay the fact that his heart just blew up in my face, but before I could get to the fridge for a replacement heart I heard a knock at the door. "Whatever it is can it wait? I'm the middle of something in here." I poked my head to see Seraph, and her sister Uthenera. They just stared at me, and at what I assume is the massive blood stain on my visor and on my hands. "Uh… take your time doctor; let us know when the patient comes out alive." And they just sat down in the waiting room.

"Ah well, back to work for me." I said as I got back to the mini-fridge, it was filled with some of my left-overs, and also some spare organs. "Eeeeennnnnddddd mmmmmeeeee…" said the severed head that was also inside. "Maybe latter." I said as took out one of the donor hearts that I got from Rahpo, and I don't even want to talk about how hard it was to make this thing compatible with human physiology. "Now, let's see if this will work." I said as I stuck the enhancement device into the giant heart. It was sort of like a sort of plugin egg timer with little read lights. (In fact that's what I made this thing out of, an old egg timer, a nightlight, and some random scrap and light bulbs I found)

The heart then began to pulse, and turn a dark read and glow; I couldn't help but laugh as my experiment came to fruition. Homer just laughed nervously as the glowing began to calm down. "Nice, it didn't explode this time." I said as I began to put the new heart into Homer's chest cavity. "Doctor? Should I be awake for this?" Homer asked. "Not really no, but since you are awake anyway can you hold your ribcage open a bit?" Asked the captain, he held open his ribcage as I jammed the heart into the open cavity. "I can't, seem too-"

"AHH!" Screamed Homer as one of his ribs broke. "You big baby, ribs grow back," I lied to him as I threw away the broken rib, "at least not on humans." I whispered to Sajuuk, who was perched on the ray projector that was keeping Homer from dying from a massive hole in his chest. "Now then, let's seal up that pesky wound." I said as I set the ray to 'heal' from 'sustain'. And like magic the wound closed up. "And now you can have one of my lollipops." Yeah you heard me right, Homer agreed to this experiment so he could get into my stash of super-addictive Ultrapops.

"WOOHOO!" He said as he ran out of my lab with the Ultrapop. "You would not believe how good this thing tastes or how painful this feels!" He said to the Ashla sisters. "You may come in now." I said after I had gotten all of the bloodstains off of my suit. "Now what's your poison?" I asked Seraph. "I need you to do a bio-reading on Uthenera we need to know if she still needs a Thrail alcove to survive."

"Very well… now where did I put the bio-reader?" I asked myself as I began looking through the various drawers, and finding everything BUT a bio-reader. "Is this what you're looking for?" Said Uthenera, I turned around and she was holding it. "It was in your back pocket."

"Right, I knew I had that somewhere." I said as she gave the bio-reader back to me. "Now get onto the table." I said pointing to the table; Uthenera obeyed my command and got onto the table. "Okay, just hold still, and hold your breath. This is an old model so it may cause weird side effects, so… let me know if you feel strange in anyway right?" I said as I waved the bio-reader over her body, as it scanned it turned green before it blared red. "Yep, you will still need to sleep in a Thrail alcove." I said as Uthenera got back up. "Oh… well can I at least have a mirror at least?" She asked. "Yeah, there's a big one in the closet over there, why?" And as the pale Twi'grutan looked inside, she then came to back to me and said the following: "Do you have a cure of Thrail-Pale, and some new clothes?"

"Uh… I think Mackloras has a tanning booth in his quarters, don't ask me why he has one, as for clothes… talk to Marge." I said, hoping that she would just go away. "Thank you that should be all I need for now." Uthenera then left. "Her demeanor is scaring you, isn't it?" Asked Seraph as I slumped back into a chair. "Yes… I never would have thought that any of your kind could be… pleasant!" I said in surprise, thus far she hasn't screamed, or turned into any sort of a raving lunatic with some kind of weird personality quirk.

"And that is why I need her."

"Seraph would it kill you to only answer questions people ask out loud?" I asked Seraph. "I would but virtually nobody ever asks a question out loud. They usually just ask a question themselves and then go with whatever answer they think is right." She explained, but then again she does live with humans so that must happen pretty often. "Exactly! That's it exactly!"

**A/N: At this point in the chapter, I would like to inform you that the plot at this point basically revolves around Uthenera wandering around the Sinbad. And maybe some content regarding the whole. 'Destroy the Thrail' plot… yep… I'm procrastinating. I'm thinking of adding a new section to these. Anyone remember Sheep in the Big City? And if so anyone remember the Ranting Swede? Well I'm thinking of bringing in that guy, and if you don't know what I'm talking about, sit down and listen to your elders kids you may learn something… I doubt any of you listen in school anyway.**

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, onboard the Halcyon, Bethany is using the Pallantir to communicate with Catherine; the two of them are in the Issena)

**POV: Bethany Tanto.**

"I don't think I'll ever get used to coming in here. I always feel wet for some reason." I said as I entered the Pallantir dimension or the Issena as the Telkine's apparently call it. "Trust me I don't like it either," Catherine admitted, "but it's the only way we can keep in contact in the Edge of Night." She did have a point about that though. "Anyway, what do you have to report?"

"We have made contact with the Thrail Collective and… well you wouldn't believe what happened." I said trying my best to explain what had happened thus far. "Try me, the things that are going on back here would probably make your head spin… literally, I think your head can go 360." Oh yes, how nice of her to remind me that I'm a cyborg, and from what Yithurana told me the only organic parts of me that could salvaged were my brain, my spleen, (what do spleens do anyway?) my… uterus and my… ovaries… and I think I remember something about having my stomach recovered as well.

"Well anyway, we uh… ended some kind of war between the Thrail and some kind of Eldritch… penguins." I explained. "Eldritch what?"

"Well… there were these penguins that were attacking the Thrail, and uh… and try not to freak out on this. But… we uh… developed this weapon that uh… destroyed the home dimension of Species 8311… that's what the Thrail called them anyway." I explained, trying to stay on topic. "I see… was any part of my bargain with Seraph fulfilled?" Catherine asked. "We recovered her sister Uthenera; I think she is acclimating to the Sinbad."

"Good, just get her parents and-"

"Just a quick question though," I interrupted, "why is this girl so important, that an entire Star Legion be thrown into another galaxy? Why would this child's plight warrant all of this? And don't say it's because you 'owe her' or anything. You and I both know that you wouldn't do something like this without some kind of angle." I circled around her as I said this, hoping that she would give me an honest answer. "Was this inspired by some dark secret that you learned on Telchine, aside that the Twilight Emperor was a narcissistic conqueror wannabe, as well as an insane despot?"

"I… I don't know, I didn't think that she would have agreed to smuggle that Aegis crystal off of Telchine. At the time I didn't know that the Thrail were in… look Beth. I don't like this anymore then you do. But you have to understand, the fate of the universe lies in the hands of that Twi'grutan." She explained, twiddling her fingers. "So she's a chosen one? I thought her former master was the chosen one."

"Well, for some reason Tartarus is considered the chosen one by the Lukus Templar's."

"But Seraph is THE Chosen One?"

"More or less, she is important in that sort of regards yes."

"And near as I can tell, she has nothing to do with bringing the Essence into balance."

"Don't be foolish, her destiny is more substantial then the idle wondering of elderly lunatics."

"Again, why is she so important?"

"Uh… goodbye!" Catherine said as she faded from the Issena. "Fair enough, I should get back to my ship anyway." I said as I returned to reality, and then I remembered all the things onboard this ship that I thought Seraph would be managing, like her panic prone boyfriend, that psychotic sociopathic Anubite cyborg, and EMIR-12.

"Admiral! General Remorseless is running amok in the brig!" Said my ships AI Ishinagi. "I'll be down there in a minute." I said as I got into the turbolift. "I swear, whatever is going on around here had better get to a head soon. This nonsense is REALLY starting to make my brain hurt." I said as I put on my combat suit. (Which is pretty much just a ninja suit, don't ask why I wear one of these)

Anyway, the turbolift door opened to the brig. Fortunately I never posted any organic crew members in there, so only the security drones were massacred by that crazed Anubite. "DIE HUMAN SCUM!" He shouted brandishing his light blades like the maniac he is. "I swear, when Seraph gets back I will give her a stern talking to." I said as I unsheathed my Iridium katana, (it is a little known fact that Iridium is practically indestructible to hot plasma) and prepared to meet him in combat.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, onboard the Sinbad, Mackloras is standing next to some kind of tanning booth. Any bets as to who is inside?)

**POV: Mackloras.**

"You had enough in there Thrail?" I asked the Twi'grutan Uthenera, whom asked to use my personal tanning booth naught but five minutes ago. She didn't say much, except for what I assume to be muffled screaming, due to the high intensity I set it to after she got in. "Yeah, I love the smell of charred flesh in the morning to, heck it's the only way I manage to stay sane some days. It's connected to how I got my cybernetics in the first place." I said as I casually displayed my cybernetic arm splitting into three separate arms. She couldn't see it but I thought I'd do it anyway. "You see, I was reading this medical journal that dated back to the Age of Exploration, apparently if you expose open wounds to intense sunlight it increase your-"

"Mackloras, where in the void has Uthenera gone?!" Said Seraph, rudely barging into my quarters, she went to my tanning booth and tore the lid off and found a burnt Twi'grutan inside, covered from head to toe in char burns. "I… feel… crispy…" Moaned the blackened Uthenera as Seraph pulled her out of the tanning booth, and then Seraph got this look in her eyes, and look that clearly said. 'If you do anything like this to my sister again, I will condemn your soul to an eternity of torment, and boring student films that have absolutely no relevant and/or existing context.'

"A good guess wyvern and you're fortunate that Admiral Tanto needs me on her ship right now, or I'd just do all that you interpreted through my gaze. But first," she then tore of the burnt black stuff on her sister's head, revealing a pretty nice shade of French Rose, "just be careful I will be back soon." She then opened one of those weird 'shadow walk' portals or whatever those are. "Now, get a fresh set of clothes, and whatever you do, if you ask Mackloras for anything else, forget that you wanted anything from him." She then dived through the portal that she made, and it promptly closed behind her.

"Uh… got to run." Said Uthenera promptly running out of my room and into the turbolift presumably to the bridge so that she could find someone to help her get dressed. "Impressive, never would have suspected any being with such a thick layer of… of that black burnt stuff all over to be able to run so fast."

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile onboard the Ya'han's Dream, Rhana Dhandra is summing up what has happened in the last two chapters)

**POV: Rhana Dhandra.**

"So to recap, the human ship Sinbad went into another dimension, destroyed the main base of operations of some kind of 'Eldritch Penguins', is that it Corvo-Ss?" I asked the Quetzal agent on the Sinbad, whom had infiltrated the ship about an hour or so before the ship went into the weird dimension. "In a nutshell yes, I'm still trying to piece together everything else that happened on this bucket. Until then I shall remain undercover as a seemingly random crew member."

He was my best and most trusted agent Corvo-Ss, he's an honorable enough fellow for a Quetzal, and unlike most instances that isn't sarcasm. For a Quetzal he does have some kind of sense of honor, or is that the wise cracks he makes every now and again? It's hard to tell, but he's one of the few non Telkines I've ever really liked personally. "Good continue with your mission. Report back on any new developments, over and out."

I said, turning off the communication panel. Now, I need to look to my Fleet and mainly my ship when I say that. You see, while I have been overlooking my ship weird things have been happening. These little unidentified creatures have reported up and down the Ya'hans Dream; sort of like Terran snakes, but bigger than even the biggest of the brood. And some of them even have claws and… legs of all things. They haven't attacked anyone, but it just seems weird seeing these monsters walk up and down the corridors of this ship. (As weird as that is for Terran snakes in general) Plus, there is the fear of them eventually getting around to attacking everyone.

In short, I am going snake hunting, and I really hope they aren't poisonous. (Oh who am I kidding? Almost all Terran snakes are poisonous to begin with)

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, back onboard the Sinbad. Marge is 'helping' Uthenera pick out new cloths… which is going as well as you would expect when Marge tries to help people)

**POV: Marge Simpson.**

"GAH! I CAN'T BREATH!" Uthenera gasped as she struggled with the new outfit I gave her. "Oh, don't exaggerate, the neck hole is supposed to be that tight." I said looking back at the grey cat suit that I had given her. It looked nice on her; I still don't know what her problem is I mean I could wear that with no problem. "HUH! Oh… by the Nine what a relief, I swear if I had to wear this thing for another moment I was going to pass out." She said as she ripped the collar off. "Now then, can I at least pick my own cloths? Preferably something that won't chock me to death."

"Alright fine." I said, admitting defeat to her. "Just get something tasteful on." I said as she disappeared into the closet. "No, no, no, hmm… no… this looks nice, but it's not me. Okay why do you have a potato costume in here?"

"I just think potatoes look neat." I said aliens are so weird in that they don't like potatoes like I do. I don't know why people can't think like I do. "WOAH! By the Nine what is this? It looks like… a cod fish and a squid? Marge please tell me you don't you actually ware this. For that matter do you even ware this horrible thing?" I dress like a fish for one Halloween party and nobody will let me forget it.

"For the love of… hmm… this shows promise… I think I can use this, and this, oh and this." What is she doing in their now? Aside from questioning my taste in fashion? "ACK! ACK!"

"Uthenera! Did you release the monkeys from their crate?" I asked knocking on the closet door. "Why do you even have monkeys in a closet? OFF! GET OFF! DO NOT BITE! BAD MONKEYS!" I then told her about the Monkey Paralyzer Spray that was right next to the box. "Marge… when I get out of here, you had better hope I forget about the monkeys. Why do you even have monkeys in here? Anyway, I got all the clothes I need, and am ready to come out." She said, and she stepped out of the closet and… frankly she looked like some kind of biker chick/urban cowgirl. She had one of those black tops that show cleavage and don't have any sleeves, a pair of jeans, and knee high black boots.

"Now… I think I have to go back down to the med-bay, this many monkey bites can't be good for me." She said, showing all of the monkey bites along her back and neck.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, back on the Halcyon, Seraph and Admiral Tanto have gotten back up to the bridge, along with the enthralled General Remorseless, Daavas Majiac, and Templar's Stan Tartarus, Ibonek Naw-Ibo, and Ibonek's Novus Iva'can.)

**POV: Stalingrad 'Stan' Tartarus.**

"Alright, Species 8311 has been dealt with… thanks to the Thrail. But that still leaves my doubts; for one thing, what is our next move?" I asked, hoping to get a straight answer from these people. "The Armea Nebula is our next move; there is a major Thrail base there." And I imagine that at least one of her parents is there. "Both actually, they are both in the Armea Nebula… but we have to move quickly."

"We are not going anywhere near that wretched nebula!" Oh joy; it's the commander of the Knights of K-Tan that was assigned to this Star Legion. Megar Dussa, she looks vaguely like a medusa from Greek myth, and she is followed by her Novus's- I'm sorry, her 'Squires'. Three of them in fact, some kind of weird aliens, even for our galaxy, one of them a blue one looked like some kind of dinosaur with crown like horns on its head, a stinger at the end of its curled up tail, and his mouth looked like a mess of bug like mandibles, a Tyn'ara I think they are called. The second was a yellow and orange like creature, with four legs and three fingered hands, and one giant horn coming out of its head; I think it is called a Klyth. Lastly was some kind of green imp, it has frog like feet, big claws, a massive dorsal fin on its head, a stalk like eye protruding coming out of that, and a pair of giant holes on the sides of its head, I think it's called a Var-Ar'q or something.

"And why shouldn't we go there?" Master Ibonek asked. "I was but a Squire one thousand years ago when the Blood Demons of the Khorn'arl's invaded; the Knights lost millions of ships, and billions of warriors to that accursed nebula! And with the Lord of Justice as my witness, I forbid any of us to go there, especially with the Knights weakened as we are!"

Her eyes glared angrily, her nostrils flared. "Listen, I know of your doubts and of the Slaughter of Armea, but K-Tan himself foretold of our coming after-"

"No, he foretold the coming of the Fellowship of Andu, not you reckless half-wits! You spared the Thrail from… Species 8311 or whatever those abominations called those penguins!" Megar interrupted Seraph, wait how did she even know about Species 8311? "Then I have an idea, if you do not want to go to the Armea Nebula, why not send in this… Archon's Militia I've been reading about." Suggested Master Ibonek.

"WHAT?! Those cowards? They are little better than vermin! If it were not for their stupidity then we would not have lost that battle in the first place." Wonderful, our mission (from what little Seraph has explained) depends entirely on fighting the Thrail in this Armea galaxy, and the one thing that stands in our way is apparently a shell shocked snake lady. "In a nutshell, the whole thing sounds even dumber the way you put it."

Suddenly, the holo-projector began beeping. "Whew! I thought we'd never get an interruption to her whining." Said Admiral Bethany, and then the hologram projector projected a hologram of Uthlaan Jynha, that Chapter Master guy we met on the Archon Station. "Have I contacted you at a bad time?" He asked. "No, actually you're the only Knight of K-Tan that I don't have half a mind to disembowel," the Admiral said reveling her robotic claws, "just for being a disagreeable crybaby."

"You dare!?"

"You dare to argue this whole thing snake? It's about the same thing at any rate." Bethany ranted. "Now then, why have you contacted us?"

"Have you encountered the Thrail?" He asked. "Yes." She answered. "What is your next move?" The Chapter Master asked. "We are heading to the Armea Nebula, at least we should be but the Knight-Commander that you assigned to us is against going there!" Said Seraph, as she glared angrily at Megar. "I see why would you need to go to Armea?" Uthlaan asked. "There is a major Thrail base there, and the Knight-Commander is whining about not wanting to go!"

"I am not whining!" Megar whined. "Knight-Commander, I know of your distain for the Armea Nebula and the memories of the battle that all but crippled the Knights of K-Tan. But you have to set those fears aside, if you and the Federation humans must go to Arme-,"

"And the Archons Militia." Said Ibonek. "Why would you need them?" Asked Uthlaan. "Well, if what Seraph said about their being a major outpost then we would need more than one Star Legion" And we only have one to begin with. "So… you have any idea where we can find the Archons Militia?"

"The Administratum would know where any Militia Battle Fleets within range of the j'Nt-aLis sector. Even so, it would sentence at least one Battle Fleet to death, how long do you need to get to Armee?"

"As long as you can give us, now we must get ourselves organized and ready to attack Armea." Seraph said in a surprisingly calm tone. "As for you," she said as… she poked Megar in the forehead, "I will not be held back by your… your fear."

Then the blue alien began snarling and chirping at Seraph. "Calm yourself Py'cn, you and your… companions have been with her for, how many years?" The little orange one show three fingers on one hand, and two fingers on the other. "Five years, and in that time did anything about her strike any of you as… annoying?" The green one then began making these weird croaking and braying noises. "Yes, yes we have noticed her fear, but it is irrelevant. For better or worse we need her."

And all three of the aliens nodded in what I assume is in agreement. "Good, now let's get down to business."

**XXXXX**

(Roughly three hours later, after the entire Star Legion work out a logistical nightmare, mainly where Seraph, Daavas, Remorseless, and the Knights of K-Tan would be quartered. In the end and after a rigged poker game it was decided that they would live on the Sinbad.)

**POV: Homer Simpson.**

"Grunchy, how do I access my Captain's Log?" I asked Grunchy, hoping that he wouldn't throw a log at me again. "Just press the button that says 'record' and it will record a new entry in your log, and before you ask I ran out of logs to throw at you." Oh, so that's why he hasn't been throwing those at me lately.

Anyway, I pressed the record button to do my delayed update of my Captain's Log. "Captain's Log, stardate-"

"For the last time Homer, we don't use star dates, we use the same calendar that you humans have used since time immemorial."

"Oh!... what day is it then?"

"April 15th you stooge!"

"Oh! Star date, April 15th… I forget the year but I'm going to go through with this anyway. Today we destroyed a race of giant mutant penguins with a Nano virus that we created with aid from the Thrail. And now I think we are going to someplace called the Armea Nebula, apparently there is a Thrail base there, and Seraph Ashla's biological parents are there so that's another reason for us to go there."

"As ever captain, you are a master of storytelling." Said Grunchy, in that tone that Lisa periodically uses with me when I say something stupid. "Right, now remind me how do I turn this off?"

"You press the record button again, and that stops the computer from recording your Captains Log." He said, in a clearly annoyed tone that would make sense if I had done anything stupid. "At any rate, shouldn't you at least mention the rigged poker game?"

"I WAS CHEATENED IN POKER!?... When?"

**XXXXX**

_Lexicanum Galacticus: The Battle of the Armea Nebula._

_The Battle of the Armea Nebula was one of the most devastating defeats in the history of the Knighs of K-Tan. What started as a simple patrol, spiraled out of control when a massive rift paved the way for a massive demonic invasion by Blood Abominations. The Battle lasted for over ten years, and during the ten years a total of one hundred and seventeen Chapters were lost to the maddening chaos of battle. At the end of the battle, K-Tan himself arrived to seal the rift to prevent further incursions._

_In the end, it was but a pyrrhic victory. For the battle left the Knights of K-Tan dangerously undermanned, and unable to protect much of the Moot's frontier space to its enemies. Including the Neo-Theocracy of Somite, and the Blood Lord's pet demons, and too make matters worse the Armea Nebula, before the battle, was a thriving trading port. But after all of the chaos died down the entire region was deserted, and the Moot's economy took a nose dive, which even a thousand years later it still hasn't truly recovered/_

_However, in the aftermath of the battle, K-Tan swore to his Knights, that one day the Foretold, warriors from the Heart of the Void would come, and bring the enemies of the Knights of K-Tan, the Archons Moot, and life itself to justice._

**A/N: Whoo! That took longer than I thought, I was planning to post this on Valentine's Day but… well I have a sort of unnatural talent for procrastination, and to a lesser extent, writing story arcs into corners… so that just leaves the epilogue… won't that be fun boys and girls?**


	24. Vision of Tomorrow: Epilogue

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 6: Vision of Tomorrow: Epilogue

(Meanwhile, at an Archon's Militia supply station. Battle Fleet R'hllor is receiving word from Uthlaan Jynha, regarding the mission they and maybe two other Battle Fleets that will be needed for in the next episode)

"So… you wish us to go to Armea?" Asked Lord-Admiral Ta-Krin, after Uthlaan had explained his Battle Fleet's mission in detail. "Yes, it should bring a major blow to the Thrail collective." Uthlaan said, summarizing his briefing of the human. "I see… and what is your basis for this strategy?" He asked with an unmistakable air of pride and arrogance in his vaguely British accented voice. "We have a reliable source from one of the Foretold; I will not mention anything specific but the Foretold in the question said that the Thrail have a major outpost in Armea."

**A/N: In case anyone is wondering, Ta-Krin is an expy of Grand Moff Tarkin… who in light of the latest episodes of Star Wars: The Clone Wars I have come to hate with a burning passion.**

"I see… and what is this outpost exactly? A stargate? A supply depot? A com station?" He asked, trying to make up an excuse not to take part in the mission. "I think it was a supply depot, nothing really specific aside from its importance, and of course it's location." Uthlaan explained, knowing all too well the human's reputation for trying to weasel his way out of hard missions. "Admiral what is going on- Chapter Master Jynha? Why are you contacting us?" Asked a giant of a man who had walked into the room, he was bald, wore a trench-coat, and a pair of blade/gun gauntlets.

"Lord-General Stubbins, I was just being informed by the Chapter Master about our next assignment. Though frankly I am skeptical of its sensibility, it will apparently be in the Armea Nebula." Explained Ta-Krin to his longtime friend, (Though a more accurate term would just be co-worker) Stubbins just glared at Ta-Krin's arrogant demeanor. "Whatever you need Battle Fleet R'hllor for; she is at the Knights of K-Tan's disposal." The Lord-General said to the K-Tan Chapter Master. "You cannot be serious Lord-General! We cannot throw this Battle Fleet into the cauldron of war, and besides that, we do not even-" He was then cut off by his throat inexplicably began to constrict.

"I find your lack of faith in me… disturbing." Said Uthlaan as he Essence strangled Ta-Krin over the hologram. "His disregard for the Knights and his general arrogance has caused me no end of aggravation. Honestly, you'd think that after that whole ordeal when my family was all but destroyed after my father and grandfather where accused of Blood Worship he would at least take his position with at least a small measure of humility." Stubbins said nonchalantly as Ta-Krin was being telepathically strangled by Uthlaan.

"With all due respect Chapter Master, as much as I hate him he needs to live, he is after all," he then paused for a moment, swallowing up the gallon of bile that nearly surged out of his throat, "he is the scion of a major Noble Tribe." Ta-Krin then fell to ground gasping for breath. "Fair enough, but his 'noble' birth is the only thing that stays his death."

"I object to this treatment!" Said Ta-Krin had regained his breath. "Listen, I have asked nothing personal of the Archons Militia, in fact this is the first time I have ever directly contacted a Battle Fleet. But… we need to stand by one another as we have always have had to do, especially with the chance to destroy one of the Moot's enemies standing before us." Uthlaan said, trying his best to be diplomatic, but his rustiness with the art was kind of obvious. "The enemy that all but destroyed the Javeden home worlds, AND conquered Ilothan I might add."

"Then we shall make our way to Armea, I will prepare the men for the voyage." Said Stubbins, he then walked out of the coms room. "Very well, as for you Ta-Krin," Uthlaan glarred at Ta-Krin, "I will deal with you at another date." He said his hologram disappeared; Ta-Krin then looked down at a small pendent that was around his neck. It was a red wheel made of barbed infinite signs, the symbol of The Unknown One, The Third Son of Secrets. _"Patients, scion of Hquinis,"_ hissed the pendent, in a tone only Ta-Krin could hear, _"your Tribe has served The Unknown One well. Though it would behoove you not to go Armea, but your next task awaits you in that place. Play along with them for now."_ Ta-Krin silently obeyed it, and went down to the hanger bay with the Lord-General.

**XXXXX**

(Later down in the ships hanger bay)

"Men of Battle Fleet R'hllor! Today we set sail for the Armea Nebula where, with the Foretold we shall strike a crippling blow to the Thrail Collective!" Said Lord-General Stubbins as he stood before a platform, from which his men, the Archon's Militia Militiamen could see him. "I know that many of you are afraid to go into that accursed corner of the void, but no this, as it is in the Tacitus of Valor. 'He, who fights in the name of the All-Father, shall not fight alone.' Look to each other for strength in the battle to come, and may you fall in battle rather than to the Thrail!" He said in triumph, and the Militiamen shouted in agreement.

"We are one in the All-Father! And the Will of K-Tan!" Shouted one Militiaman.

"In the name of the Five, let none survive!" Shouted another Militiaman.

"Were our forefathers failed, let us find victories beyond measure!" Shouted a third.

The gathered Militiamen then began to sing.

**A/N: The song they are about to sing is loosely based off of the song in the video in the link leads to: www . youtube watch?v=J_cgg4S5kk4 if for any reason it doesn't show anything, the username is gr3ylock, and the video is called: ****[HD] Warhammer 40k Tribute -The Emperor and his Main Forces (Space Marines,Imperial Guard,Sororitas).**

"_Raise thy weapons on this day. Ye shall not die alone. Fight and die, let Banshee's fly, for thee shall take thee home, I promise thee that on this night. Yee shall be by my side. The All-Father waits, with heroes, brothers that have died. For thee we wait, at Uthenera's gates, come join us by our side. Uthenera waits, so choose thy fate. For all of us must DIE!"_

**A/N: I only included this song for about two reasons. 1, I keep losing track of the video's name that contains the above song. 2, I just love the song in question.**

Stubbins shed a tear at this sight, for he was proud to lead these brave men. He didn't have the heart to tell any of them that some of them would not be coming back.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile, back on the Sinbad, Seraph, Uthenera and Daavas are all getting settled into the cargo hold where the Thrail Alcoves are)

"Look Seraph, I appreciate this and all but you and Daavas don't have to bunk with me." Said Uthenera as Seraph and Daavas laid out sleeping bags for each other. "Nonsense, we just want to make sure that you feel comfortable on this ship. You just got disconnected from the Thrail Collective and… well trust me when I say this, but you need to have some kind of contact after being disconnected from the Collective our… well you might become just a little unhinged."

"By that she means you WILL turn into a raving lunatic if you don't get socialized at least a little." Said Daavas bluntly, which resulted in him being punched in the shoulder by Seraph. "Anyway, it's just our way of welcoming you onboard the Sinbad proper, and sorry for the nutcases you encountered." Said Seraph, referring to Uthenera's incident with Mackloras and Marge.

"Well… thank you," said Uthenera as a light yellow blush began to spread across her checks, "I did expect this sort of hospitality at all. "Well we got to get to bed, it's been a long day and whenever we get to Armea will also be a big day, so we might as well get to bed." Seraph said.

"Seraph, I have to ask, do you have any plans for the future?" Uthenera asked. "Well… for one thing, I would do what I can to make our home galaxy a better place to live. One where the social injustices done to all species, whether by humanity or the Fellowship of Andu, don't give me that look, it's a little known fact that they conquer any race that practices slavery and makes them live in slums! It would be a galaxy where nobody would dread tomorrow, where the young will not have to worry, where the corrupt have no authority over the weak! That is my **Vision of Tomorrow**." Seraph said triumphantly.

"That is a good plan," Uthenera said in admiration, "when will all of this be implemented?"

Seraph and Daavas looked at each other at Uthenera's response. "That's just it Uthenera, that's all that it really is, it's just a vision, an idea, a dream. And… well in this forsaken universe you have to grit everything by the teeth just to survive."

"Then why bother wanting to do such a thing, if you don't plan on following through on it?" Uthenera asked. "I didn't say I wouldn't follow through with it, I'm just saying that the odds of doing it alone are near impossible. But still that is not a reason to at least try." Said Seraph, explaining her skepticism to her twin sister. "Oh… oh I see I am sorry for jumping the gun. But I have to ask, how will recovering our parents and facing down Jezebel factor into this?"

"How do you know about that?" Asked Seraph, not remember sharing her plans in any real detail to Uthenera. "It was an educated guess sister." Uthenera explained. "Ah, well I'll explain it when the time is right." Said Seraph as she laid down in her grey sleeping bag.

"And when will that be?" Asked Uthenera cocking up an eyebrow, Seraph was silent for a moment before saying. "When this is done, you will know."

**A/N: And now, with this episode ado. (The curtains rise over the stage) Let me introduce you to a friend of mine, ladies and gentleman… the Ranting Swede!**

**Ranting Swede: I'll tell you something that drives me to the loony bin that has the mute Indian Chief! CARTOON NETWORK! You see kiddies, back in the olden days, Cartoon Network had quality programing. And by that I mean that it wasn't good, it wasn't bad, but it was watchable. But the trash that's on these days? IT'S JUST MINDLESS NONSENCE! I mean what is so funny about doing the same sight gags, (he begins to clone) over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over.**

**(Meanwhile in the audience, Darth Sith'ari, Seraph, Bart, and Lisa are discussing the surreal nonsense on the stage)**

**Seraph: Okay seriously, who is this guy?**

**Darth Sith'ari: I told you during the casting, this is the Ranting Swede! He used to play on Sheep in the Big City back in 2001.**

**Seraph: Never heard of it.**

**Bart: Wait hold it, I think I remember this guy. I think Lisa and I met him during the 2002 Cartoon Meet.**

**Lisa: What? I don't remember anything like that.**

**Bart: Well it was over ten years ago, I think he was the guy who got on stage during fun time and started ranting about how the fall of the Soviet Union would cause a massive power vacuum that would drive the world into an age of social degradation, and some kind of civil war… or something like that I don't remember.**

**Seraph: (Unimpressed) Again where did you find this guy?**

**Darth Sith'ari: He was on a Russian website why?**

**Seraph: …just get on with the stupid Lexicanum Galacticus entry?**

**Darth Sith'ari: (Disgruntled) Fine.**

**Ranting Swede: (He is no longer a moose in a trench coat) AND THAT IS WHY I HATE LIVERWURST!**

**XXXXX**

_Lexicanum Galacticus: The Archons Militia._

_The Archons Militia is the main military arm of the Archons Moot. They were formed shortly after the creation of the Knights of K-Tan, the Militia was meant to mainly be a sort of defense force for worlds under the Moot's rule, whereas the Knights would serve in the frontier to protect from Blood Abominations, Neo-Barbarians from the Neo-Somite Theocracy, and Anathema races._

_However, because of the disastrous battle in the Armea Nebula the Archons Militia was forced to recruit more soldiers, step up production on ground vehicles and star ships, in short the Militia was forced to take up what the weakened Knights of K-Tan could no longer hold._

_By at least the middle of the Age of Twilight the entire Militia was composed almost entirely of humans, descended from the Fleet of The Wailing Doom's human auxiliary forces that were found on Ilothan. By the time of the Age of Judgment, the only presence of aliens in the Militia was elite assassins, commandos, and Essence users, including the Rune Fangs, the Void Titans, and the Adjutants respectively._

_The main base of the Archons Militia is the Archons Station itself, the Militia is divided into thousands of Battle Fleets. Each one manned by both a Lord-General, and a Lord-Admiral, obviously the Lord-General handles the ground forces while the Lord-Admiral manages the ships, how these two works together varies from Battle Fleet to Battle Fleet. On some the Lord-Admiral and the Lord-General are openly antagonistic to each other, while on others they are both good friends. Such hostilities are suspected to be a sort of 'clash of classes'. The Lord-Admiral is usually a member of one of the Moot's Noble Tribes, while the Lord-General is usually promoted from among the Militiamen. This is sometimes reversed but it is more common than not._

_The Militia mainly uses massive rush attacks, massive amounts of heavy ordinance to win battles. From time to time a Battle Fleet goes rouge and allies with whatever enemy it chooses either the Blood Lords, or the Neo-Theocracy._

_But the Militia still stands strong against its enemies, even as the shadows grow._

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Note to self: if continue Ranting Swede segments, think them through better. I mean I felt more confident writing about him ranting about Cartoon Network, but… well I just wanted to pad this out to at least five pages like I do with all the Epilogues… on the plus side, meet Seraph's long lost sister Uthenera! I'm trying to make sort of optimistic Seraph, as weird as that might sound.**


	25. Last Chapter

The Simpson's: In Space: Season 2: Episode 7: Creed of the Ancients: Part 1

_Hear me now my disciples, for you have been wronged, the Battle of Armea was not of your doing. For… you have been betrayed, the days to come will be dark indeed, stand strong for you will need the strength of my kin to survive till the next dawn. But do not despair, though in the eyes of the Archon you will wax and wane, you will not falter. For just before the next dawn cracks, the redeemed sons and daughters of the Dread Brothers will come, they will heal the wounds that an eternity of war have wrought._

_When they come, so too will I, for you are my disciples, and though the mere thought of abandoning you disturbs me and breaks my heart. But Iam as my witness, I will stand beside you before the end comes. Stand by what I have foretold, and the hope of this galaxy, of the universe itself may yet be saved from extinction and darkness._

_K-Tan's Promise: as spoken by the Lord of Justice Himself after the slaughter in the Armea Nebula, to the distraught Knights of K-Tan. In the ten-thousand four-hundred and seventy-third year of the Eternal War._

**XXXXX**

**POV: Lord-General Stubbins.**

"Sir, we are about to exit Q-Space and rendezvous with the Federation of Man Star Legion." Said my second-in-command Sergeant Maraak, he was a good soldier, willing to carry massive weapons into battle if it meant victory "Good, prepare to welcome them, we must make for Armea as soon as possible. Barring any major incidents we should get to the Nebula as soon as possible."

"Speaking of 'major incident's' I saw Lord-Admiral Ta-Krin coming here. Probably to lodge more bellyaching at the idea of going to Armea, or the idea of meeting Outlanders, or he just might hate ideas altogether." Said Maraak, explaining ounce more his disdain for the Lord-Admiral… which I share with him for obvious reasons. "I don't like him either, but he is in command of the ships, look as usual we will pretend to listen to Ta-Krin as he rambles about why he doesn't want to do something." I said, and as if on cue Ta-Krin entered the bridge

"Once again I must protest to come out here without notifying High Command." Procedures nuts, there's one in every Battle Fleet. "I already informed them of the situation before we left the refueling station." Said Maraak, good man, even if he does have a habit of doing a whole lot of the things he does just to annoy Ta-Krin. Such as invalidating any complaints of his that might actually be valid.

And before (or rather as) he could lodged yet another whiny complaint. We exited Q-Space to see the Federation Star Legion; compared to other Battle Fleets it wasn't all that impressive; however I think I read something in the briefing after Uthlaan ordered our coming here. I think they have some very advanced technology, including something that can allow beings to be transported without the use of any kind of space craft.

"Sire, the Star Legion has contacted us." Said the ship's helmsman. "Patch them through; it is time we start to lay the ground works for this battle." I said as a hologram began to materialize in the middle of the bridge. "Ta-Krin, I seem to have misplaced my datapad, could you get back from my quarters? I think I left it in my desk."

"And why can't your Second do that?" Asked Ta-Krin. "The Lord-General asked YOU, to get it, so get his datapad, NOW!" Said Maraak, brandishing his weapon at Ta-Krin, and without asking any questions Ta-Krin ran out of the bridge. "Helmsman, boost the signal," I said as I got out my datapad, "I don't want that half-wit interrupting this."

At this time the hologram had completely materialized, it was of a human woman in a white uniform, complete with one of those big officers' hats. "This is Admiral Bethany Tanto of the Federation of Man 9th Star Legion. I take it you are the Archon's Militia?"

"Yes, Battle Fleet R'hllor to be specific, I am Lord-General Stubbins commander of this Battle Fleet." I said. "I see, now then I suspect that Chapter Master Uthlaan has already informed you of our mission."

"Aye that he did, he said that we would be inbound for the Armea Nebula." I said. "Yes, there is a major Thrail outpost in that system, if we can destroy it; it would open a window of opportunity to defeat the Thrail entirely." She said, she doesn't sound all that convinced in the battle ahead. "I see anything else I should know about this?"

"Not really, except do you have any other contacts with any other Battle Fleets?" She asked. "I might, why do you ask?" And by that, I meant that Ta-Krin knows of Battle Fleet movements that were another reason I put up with his presence, that and it is mainly the Lord-Admirals duty to keep contact with other Battle Fleets. "Because as this is a high risk mission, there is a very high probability that there will be massive casualties, and from what I understand the Archon's Militia excels at such-"

"And you want us to call for reinforcements from other Battle Fleets for this battle don't you?" Mareek said interrupting the FOM Admiral. "Well… yes, look I'll be honest I'm nervous as all get out at the thought of this. This is the Thrail we are talking about!"

"We will see what we can do, for now just mobilize your Star Legion for the battle ahead, like you said this will be a long and bloody one." I said as the hologram disappeared, and just in time because Ta-Krin had just returned. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't find your datapad and-… Lord-General did you send me out to find your datapad so that I couldn't communicate with the Federation Admiral?"

"No."

"Your datapad wasn't even missing! You're holding it right now!"

"What datapad?"

"The one your hold!- GAH! YOU PEOPLE ARE IMPOSSIBLE!... look what did the Admiral want?"

"She… wanted to know if uh… other Battle Fleets had a sandwich."

"A sandwich?"

"Yes, a sandwich."

"You sent me on a wild Z'yan chase so that the Federation delegate could ask for a sandwich?"

"What? Don't be stupid, we all hate you and you would have spent the whole time whining about some stupid something or another." Said Mareek, his voice dripping with venom and sarcasm. "Now, would be nice enough as to contact any other Battle Fleet's, and tell them to rendezvous with us here with the Star Legion?"

"Well…" said Ta-Krin, who was obviously at a loss of words. "I suspect that I will have to use the long range communicator then?" He said, and as he went off Mareek followed him. "Why are you following me Sergeant?" He asked as Mareek pointed his rifle at his face. "So that you actually do what you said you were going to do. Instead of… well something counterproductive, the point is I don't trust you to do anything by yourself." He said as he began poking Ta-Krin with his old bayonet 'Blunt Betty'.

**XXXXX**

(Meanwhile on the Sinbad, Uthenera is walking through a warm forest environment)

**POV: Uthenera Ashla.**

**A/N: Just a quick heads up, the following contains SOME sappy dialog; viewer discretion or at least one teenage girl that likes this kind sappy wording or whatnot is advised. **

I walk through these trees as a warm sunset looms over the horizon, the smell of spring grass and sunlight fills my nostrils. The grass is soft and warm beneath my bare feet; I feel the warm wind blow through my montrals. I- wait? What is that noise? It sounded like a twig breaking.

"Who is there?" I said as I snapped myself out of my nature influenced blissful stupor, I stood ready for a moment, waiting for whoever made that noise, then as I began to relax I head an inhuman shriek followed. I look behind me and panic, and saw a black robed figure leaping down from the sky, howling like a demon. I jumped out of the way as landed, a massive shockwave emanating from where it landed. Turning the entire area into a black sanded desert, the sky darkened and the sun exploded in an odd mess of red and orange fireworks.

I assumed a fighting stance as the figure got up and turned to face me. "You want to fight? Then come at me!" I said, then the being jumped up with its purple blade lighted up and-

"STOP THE SIMULATION!" And then the whole thing paused, the hologram of the demon Boltok froze in mid-air. "Seraph how many times do we have to do this? I've already gone through this four times already!" I said complaining about my twin sisters attempt to make me go through the Blotadon, an ancient Twi'grutan rite of passage.

"As many times as it takes," she said as my surroundings began to fade, and was replaced by a silver box shaped room that served as the ships holodeck, "but for now we will stop, we've been at this all day." I was begrudged but glad that I was done, since I was liberated from the Thrail and my misadventures with the Sinbad's crew. Seraph has been trying to get me prepared for the battle that we would be fighting in Armea. Witch has been to put me through a simulation of the actual Blotadon ritual.

"Still, it was fascinating to observe an aspect Twi'grutan culture." Said Lisa as I left the holodeck, I'm not sure how but Bart and Lisa (mainly Lisa) managed to talk Seraph into letting them watch, or for that matter why Lisa would have wanted to see this. "I haven't shown you this out some kind cultural sharing muk, I only let you watch this because you wouldn't leave me alone about it."

"It wasen't that bad."

"You got into my shower!"

"I was wearing a swimsuit."

"Those were just bubbles covering your gonads! At any rate it was really annoying the amount of harassment I got from you!" Seraph said. "And I don't even want to know how you talked Bart into this."

"Yes, you don't want to know." Said Bart drearily. "At any rate, why was she failing? She seemed to be doing pretty good." A question that I myself would like answered. "Uthenera wasn't on guard until Boltok first made a noise, and when a few seconds went by without him making a noise you went back to enjoying the scenery!" She said irritably. "Is it my fault that it was so beautiful?" I objected. "For the love- the whole point of the Blotadon is that you have to keep your guard up at all times! You are not supposed to relax and enjoy the scenery. How many times have I explained this?"

Before we could continue, a strange man wondered into the room. "Uh… hello, am I interrupting anything?" He said in a slightly dumpy tone. "What do you want? And why haven't I ever seen you before?" Said Seraph, who was clearly on the verge of going mad from shear frustration. "Um… my name is uh… Walter, the Captain told me to tell you that you should all come up to the bridge." He said in an adorably dorky tone. "Why didn't just tell us himself?" Seraph asked.

"Uh… I think the communications are buggy right now so I offered to tell you." Walter explained. "Very well, it had better be important. Uthenera, Bart, Lisa, come!" Said Seraph as we went off to the bridge. "Walter aren't you coming?" I asked as the man just stood where he was standing. "Uh… I seem to have lost all of the feeling in my legs." He said as he fell over onto his butt, I couldn't help but giggle at this sight.

**XXXXX**

**POV: ****Corvo-Ss Draug.**

"Goodbye! Tell the Captain I said hi!" I said as I waved back at the teenagers. "And if he doesn't remember me, then don't think anything of it!" I said as the one called Uthenera gave me cute little wave, and as they went around the corner I got back up. "By the Nine that was painful." I said as I got myself back up from the floor. "I don't think I will try to communicate with the crew as 'Walter' anymore that hurt my brain." I said as I took off my disguise, revealing what I really am, a Quetzal. "Might as well call the fleet; let them know what's going on." I said as I got out my holo-crystal.

"Corvo-Ss to Ya'han's Dream, Fleetmistress Rhana Dhandra can you hear me?" I said into the crystal as a hologram of Dhandra began to appear. "Aye Corvo-Ss, what is your status on the Sinbad?" She asked me as I took off my disguise, redressing myself in the armor of the Shadow Walkers; just a simple black robe is all. "As far as I know we are about to make for this Armea Nebula that the Knights of K-Tan were talking about. Though again I have to ask why I have been inserted onboard this ship and not the Halcyon?"

"Like I told you before, Admiral Tanto would notice an extra crew member onboard her ship. I'm not sure if you are aware, but unlike most humans she is one for shirking her duties, which oddly enough includes keeping track of individual crew members." Of course she was right as always, after the rise of the Federation of Man Autarch Catherine updated standard procedure, probably to try to dissuade agents like me from infiltrating Star Legions, a pity that it didn't really work though.

"Either way, go to the bridge and listen in." Ordered Dhandra. "Aye Fleetmistress," I said as I turned off my communicator and got into an air duct, "it is against my better judgment but I will go to the bridge." I said as I climbed through the ventilation system up to the bridge.

**XXXXX**

(Latter, on the Sinbad's bridge)

**POV: Seraph Ashla.**

Alright Seraph, this is the moment of truth, when we go to the Armea Nebula. When the last of Nak'ama Ashla will be reunited and the Thrail finally brought to justice. "Okay, so have all of these 'Battle Fleets' come yet?" Said Homer, bored out of his mind of waiting for the other Archon Militia Battle Fleets to arrive. "For the last time Homer," said Admiral Bethany, just as annoyed with Homer's whining as he was bored, "we have to wait for at least six more Battle Fleets before we can assault Armea, the entire area is likely to be heavily defended and we need all the muscle that we can get if this to be a success."

Just then, thousands upon tens of hundreds of thousands of ships entered the immediate area, all but blotting out the systems sun. "Ah, speck of the devil there already here." She said as the images of the rest of the Star-Legion's captains appeared, even that slime Blackadder. "Now hear this, the Archon Militia Battle Fleets have arrived. While they are here we will cooperate with them to ensure that this operation." She said, all the Captains said 'aye yi', except for Captain Blackadder, who judging from his rabidly moving lips had his end of the coms muted.

"Good to hear, now Homer you will take your Scout Fleet ahead into the nebula." She said abruptly. "What? Why?" Said Homer who had just now decided to listen to briefings apparently. "For one thing, your fleet is comprised of the only stealth ships in the Star Legion, besides, there is the matter of… could the rest of you hold?" The Captains except for Blackadder nodded, and then the sound of the Jeopardy tune filled the air. "Seraph's parents being that area, frankly I'm uncomfortable enough being in another galaxy without the prospect of sacrificing my men just so that you can get your family back together!" She said, in a venomous tone.

"So let me make this perfectly clear, you will go into Armea, and do whatever you can to make this so simple that we can't lose a single ship to the Thrail." She stated sternly. "Wouldn't that have eliminated the whole point of asking those Militia guys to come?" Homer pointed out, and one of the few intelligent things the man has ever said. "Then we will provide reinforcements if you really need it, and if you manage to subdue the Thrail without any incident then we will move in to make sure that the nebula is clear of any sort of booby trap. Then we move onto the Thrail's main base and do… whatever it is you have planned for that Seraph."

She said, vaguely referring to my plan to… assimilate the Thrail Collective, it was complicated, but due to my recently Awakened Blood Sire status and powers, and the revelation that I am really the Twilight Herald, the first member of what should be a force that can eliminate the Blood Lords themselves. I think that should be enough for me to take over the Collective from Jezebel.

**A/N: Was that enough of an infodump?... did I mention that I watch videos on Youtube and play video games while writing these? So between that, the internet acting all wonky from time to time, writers block, a chaotic schedule that keeps me away from writing most days, me not even realizing that I keep Microsoft Word open without even using it most days, and generally this has gotten so long ****I**** barely remember how this mess started. Or why I've been writing this madness for the past four or five years, I'm beginning to think my mom was right, I should wright my own stuff and not pigeon-hole off of the Simpson's.**

**In short, I'm going to stop writing this nonsense and get to writing my own stuff, no fanfiction, no nothing. Instead I'm going to write my own fantasy novel, get it published someday, and then I will roll around in the money and make the alleged 'modern' books look like bird cage lining!**

**GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**

**P.S. If anyone wants to continue this by themselves, go right ahead.**


End file.
